The Bald and the Beautiful
by Ethelwyn
Summary: Looking for new opponents around Rukongai, Ikkaku finds something much more interesting. Though he had never imagined it, the most beautiful creature isn't a woman. Starting as a one-shot, it's now tracing Yumikka's growing relationship and career. 18.Ch
1. Beautiful Meeting

**The Bald and the Beautiful**

This is my idea of how Ikkaku and Yumichika met.

Though I've written quite some stuff over the years, this is the first ever I'm publishing, so please be kind, should you feel like reviewing ;) Also I'm not a native writer, but I did my very best. I have some more ideas in store, if anyone should review and like my view on those two.

**Warnings:** yaoi, man on man, don't like – don't read

**Rated M**

It was a bright blue Yukata with white and pink Chrysanthemums that caught Ikkaku's eyes, as he was walking down the main street of another shady part of Rukongai. Even though he was looking for new opponents to fight, taking in the nice scenery never hurt, now, did it?

Shiny black hair in a well groomed hime-cut tumbled down the back, almost down to what the silhouette of the Yukata suggested was a perfectly rounded butt. A very wide appreciative grin spread across Ikkaku's face. Just when he had decided to postpone his never-ending search for new opponents, he became aware of six men, closing in a half-circle on his chosen beauty.

"So you haven't had enough already? Stupidity is so unbeautiful..." The voice was as soft, as was to be expected of a perfect lady. Slowly she turned around, to face the men, still closing in.

"Oh... I see you brought company."

Ikkaku didn't feel his jaw drop, but it definitely did. This was the most gorgeous creature, he had ever seen. But much more startling and mind-juggeling to Ikkaku was the fact, that the perfect beauty wasn't a lady. This was definitely a... guy. The fact, that he would admire a man for his looks wasn't even what baffled him. It was the fact, that the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, was a man. But the perfect, most gorgeous creature had to be a woman just by natural law now, right? That's how wrong one could be...

"So I guess now all of you wanna play, right?" The beauty's voice was almost flirting, as an haughty hand flipped a strand of hair over its shoulder. Even though these thugs now almost had him surrounded, his attitude was anything but intimidated, Ikkaku registered.

"Play? Oh, no, playtime's over for ya all around the whole district. Everyone will know now about your cheat'n ass! Now give us back our money!"

A chuckle like crystal chimes bubbled out of his beauty.

"Since you don't know how to play, there was absolutely no need for me to cheat!"

One glance was enough to know these guys were not swayed by this little argument. The exact opposite was more to the point. Their faces turned a bright red and two of them were pouncing his beauty. Now this was something, Ikkaku just couldn't let pass. Two on one? What pathetic little thugs. Also this hime-cut beauty was definitely not made to fight. So before their dirty hands might soil him, Ikkaku jumped in the fray.

"What the hell...?"

The totally pissed tone of Yumichika's voice escaped Ikkaku's attention, which was at this moment captured by the would-be assailants. Believing him to be in league with Yumichika, two more of the six guys were jumping Ikkaku, who was grinning happily while fighting off all four of them with relative ease. It wasn't the fight per se, that was making him grin, which was too easy, to really make him happy, all in itself. But it was the knowledge, that he was saving his beauty and his sure to be bountiful gratitude he would receive afterwards, that plastered the grin all over his face.

At first Yumichika was anything but grateful. He was actually almost about to kick Ikkaku's ass, when he jumped into his fight. It was the first time in about a month, that some idiots actually tried to pick a fight with him and Yumichika had been happy. He could use the training, it was one of the best ways to stay in perfect shape, after all. So he really wasn't happy with Ikkaku's _rescue_. But before he could kick him out, he had seen the first moves of this guy. One glance was enough to know, the other could finish off all six of them, without too much trouble.

Also there was the way this guy looked. He was not beautiful. At least not in the way Yumichika himself was. But he was very muscular. As far as he could see there was no ounce of fat on that trim body. He had large hands, which Yumichika absolutely liked. And then, there was his head. Not one hair was on this perfectly polished, glinting dome. It wasn't something he had a special preference for, or anything, but it just fit. It just fit the rest of the guy. It made him stand out and unique and seemed to be part of the package. But the one thing, that caught Yumichika's attention even more, was the grin. It was impossibly wide. It seemed to stretch right out of his face. It was vigorous, life affirming and just... beautiful. Since the other so easily fought and dropped his six assailants, Yumichika had just crossed his arms over his chest, so to not run the danger of them trying to act by themselves and punch some of the guys. It took quite some self-control, but he managed to just stand and watch, until the last of the thugs had the sense to just stay down.

"I guess a _thank you_ is in order..."

Yumichika presented Ikkaku with a very special smile, which was elsewhere in Rukongai known to have shattered men's hearts into a thousand pieces. Its might also wasn't lost on Ikkaku, who felt very lucky basking in the glow of that smile.

"It was my pleasure."

"I could see that..." Yumichika winked at that and the other one just marvelled at the long, full lashes so uncommon on men's eyes. "How about I buy you a drink, to show my appreciation?", he offered now. Ikkaku wondered if he imagined things, when he felt there might be more things offered in those violet eyes of his beauty. Trying to be as interesting to him as possible, Ikkaku answered: "A drink would be nice, though more urgently I need something to eat."

It wasn't often you met someone in the shadier parts of Rukongai, who got hungry. In Soul Society water was all, most souls needed. Only those with spiritual powers felt hunger and needed to eat. Most of those were the Shinigami living in Seireitei. Only very few people in Rukongai had any reiatsu to speak of.

His gamble paid off. Yumichika did look at him with renewed interest. "So you get hungry, too, hm?" This return sent Ikkaku's eyebrows almost as high as his hairline, or at least where it would have been, but for his baldness. "You, too?" Yumichika's answer was another special smile. "Follow me."

They were sitting across from each other. Some empty bowls littered their table. They both did not care. What they did care about was the sake bottle they passed to and fro. Ikkaku was quite impressed at the way this supple creature could hold its liquor. Over the last hour they had eaten and talked a bit, gotten to know each other a little. Yumichika was not only beautiful, but witty and interesting to boot. Though he was quite self-centred and vain. But with a face like his, it wasn't a wonder to Ikkaku. At the moment he felt himself lost in those violet eyes, staring, without realising it.

Yumichika on the other hand, did realize. Not only that. He loved it. The way Ikkaku was fascinated with him. It wasn't the kind of lecherous look he got from a lot of guys at bars. It was a look of wonder, admiration. Yumichika was bathing in it, enjoying the undivided attention of this perfect piece of manhood. But even though he was positive Ikkaku was more than interested, the other did not make a move. Was he shy? Yumichika was anything but. So it was his foot, that started the contact underneath the table. He slipped out of his Getas and reached out, softly touching Ikkaku's leg.

At first believing this to be an accident, the man pulled his leg back a little, trying to grant the other more room to stretch. When Yumichika's bare foot returned though, Ikkaku looked at him questioningly. The dark-haired beauty just smiled and stroked the leg with his toes, slowly making his way upwards.

Ikkaku felt his pulse quicken. It couldn't get any more obvious now, could it? He had hit the jackpot tonight! Lu-cky!

"Do you already have a room around here? Since it's already late and you're new to this district, I could offer you to spend the night in mine, until you can get your own tomorrow", Yumichika asked. waving slightly with the sake cup while he spoke.

It could and it did. Shameless! Ikkaku felt himself fall hopelessly for Yumichika. His offer was stated in an absolutely neutral way to anyone passing by. One drinking-buddy to another, just offering a place to crash. Normal. If there wasn't this one bare foot suggestively wriggling between his thighs.

"Actually I don't. I would take you up on that offer."

Yumichika got another bottle of sake before he paid. When Ikkaku asked, if his room was far from here, the other smiled enigmatically and shook his head. They reached the exit of the inn, but instead of leaving, Yumichika turned to the side, to climb the stairs there. A broad grin snapped on Ikkaku's face. "You didn't plan on this, now, did ya?" He would definitely not complain.

"Let's just say the food is good enough to be a convenient excuse."

They entered his room and Yumichika slid the door shut, after putting the bottle on a low table. Ikkaku was right behind him, pulling the long hair from his neck, to plant a soft kiss there.

"A very convenient excuse", he whispered. Another soft kiss and lick grazed Yumichika's neck, before Ikkaku let go of his hair. Putting his hand on the smaller ones shoulder, he turned him around gently. He was about to cup the chin of the other man, to pull him into a tender kiss, when he hesitated. Yumichika's look wasn't at all what he expected it to be. No tender love-drunkenness, but rather cool reproach awaited him. Had he been to fast, Ikkaku wondered.

Though Yumichika had taken a seemingly hardened warrior and hearty drinking-buddy up to his room, he seemed to have turned into a mushy love drunk wuss. This wasn't at all, what he wanted or needed.

"Though I know I have a beautiful doll face, don't ever believe me to be as fragile as one..." Yumichika gave Ikkaku an unexpectedly powerful shove, that made the other tumble backwards and drop to the ground. He then pounced and was all over Ikkaku in the blink of an eye. Before the other could react in any way, Yumichika was rubbing his whole body on Ikkakus, kissing him fiercely and passionately.

The bald man was totally taken aback, when he found himself right there: on his back. For such a willowy creature, Yumichika was unexpectedly strong! Even more surprising he was quite forceful and demanding contrary to his effeminate appearance. When his body writhed on top of him, Ikkaku couldn't help but moan, which the other shamelessly exploited, by plunging his tongue right into his mouth. Though it took him all of ten seconds, Ikkaku did manage to snap out of his surprise. If this was the way, Yumichika wanted things, he could work with that! He definitely could!

Two big hands planted themselves possessively on Yumichika's butt, which was just as round and firm, as Ikkaku had suspected. Pulling the other in tightly he moved his own hips underneath Yumichika, grinding their growing erections just perfectly. His tongue now also stopped submitting meekly and wrestled the other slowly but surely back where it came from, only to conquer and ravage the new found territory. Sweat was breaking out on his forehead, while the room was filled with sounds of lust.

Two big hands cupped his ass and Yumichika let himself be guided by Ikkaku. That's much more like it, he thought to himself, as the other man's tongue woke up, to hunt his own. Tiny moans drowned themselves in the passionate kiss. Just as Ikkaku had fought his tongue back into his own mouth, Yumichika found himself on his back. He puffed, as all the air seemed to be pressed out of his chest, as Ikkaku's heavy body ground him into the tatamis. Nonetheless his legs immediately surrounded the other, while his hands gripped the bald head, holding the other to him, as if he feared the plundering kiss might be broken to soon. Only as both of them were in a real danger of suffocating, did he let go. They were both breathing heavily, trying to get oxygen back into their lungs and heads. While Ikkaku was holding himself up on his elbows, Yumichika immediately seized the opportunity and the created space, to pull at the others clothes.

"Just what I thought, too...", grinned Ikkaku, pushing himself up onto his knees, which he had planted on both sides of Yumichika's thighs. With swift movements he opened the other ones belt of the Yukata and pulled the fabric apart, only to stop in his tracks with a sharp intake of breath.

Ikkaku sitting up, granted Yumichika the opportunity to untie his belt, which immediately caused the short Yukata, the bald man wore, to open. Just as the dark-haired was about to stroke those fine toned muscles, Ikkaku hissed and stopped moving. Was something wrong? Did he have second thoughts? Yumichika looked at him questioningly.

"What is it?", he asked just a tiny bit annoyed, not in the mood to stop right now.

Stopping his gaze from roaming the perfect body beneath him, Ikkaku now looked the other one in the eyes. His normally almost maniacal grin now was a smile full of admiration.

"You're more beautiful than I could have imagined", was the simple reply, that melted Yumichika on the spot. For all his narcissism, his bravado and don't-care-what-others-think-attitude he _did_ care. Though he had grown a thick skin as well as learned early to make bigots eat the shit they were throwing his way, he could never quite quench the craving for praise. Who could? A bright glowing settled on his features and his cheeks actually turned pink. He raised both hands, pushing Ikkaku's shorter Yukata over his shoulders and letting his gaze now roam, too.

"You're not so ugly yourself... though not nearly as beautiful as me."

The smile accompanying these words was enough to make Ikkaku just want to eat this man whole.

"You're to full of yourself, though, you know? I think you need to be taught a lesson."

"And you're the teacher?" , Yumichika asked mockingly.

"Damn right I am..."

The next thing he knew, Yumichika found both his wrists in one of Ikkaku's big hands, pinned right above his head. Two lips pressed themselves onto his, tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Yumichika might have kept his mouth stubbornly closed, but for Ikkaku's pelvis, grinding into his. Only their Fundoshi now separated them. There was no way, the dark-haired could keep from moaning as he felt Ikkaku's hard length rub against his.

As those soft lips parted, the bald man plunged his tongue into that wet, warm cavern and plundered it ravenously. Drinking in Yumichika's sweet, needy moans, Ikkaku answered with heavy grunting to the now moving body underneath his. His dark-haired beauty was writhing underneath him, intensifying the friction, lifting his hips, as best he could in his pinned position. The way Yumichika responded to his every movement turned him on to no end. Wanting to explore his body with both hands, Ikkaku gave the caught wrists free, only to break the kiss with a sharp hiss, as short nails dug right into his neck and the back of his head. With an almost feral growl Ikkaku reciprocated by attacking the soft, almost white neck of his lover with his teeth. The passionate cry and bucking of hips this elicited, let Ikkaku know he was on the right track. Biting and sucking hard enough to leave marks, he made his way down to an already tight, pink nipple.

Though Yumichika was not the submissive type one tended to dismiss him as at first glance, the passionate, forceful way the other man displayed just overwhelmed him. There was no hesitation, no consideration for his slender frame any more. Ikkaku bit the peak of his nipple, causing him to cry out in pain, while at the same time a lightning bolt shot right into his groin. Another of those unbelievably sexy growls rumbled in Ikkaku's throat, while he lavished the tormented nipple with soothing licks now. Just as Yumichika was relaxing into this more tender sensation, his second peak was pinched hard, making him cry out once more. But he would not be the only one, filling this room with cries. Once more Yumichika dug in his nails, this time in Ikkaku's shoulders, actually piercing the skin.

This did make the other cry out. Ikkaku could feel the tickling of small rivulets of blood slowly making their way down his back.

"BITCH!", he hissed, eyes glowing dangerously.

Pulling one of Yumichika hands from his shoulder, pushing down two fingers and the thumb he shoved the two remaining, bloody fingers in the beauties mouth. Though this was meant as punishment, it totally backfired on Ikkaku. Instead of being grossed out, Yumichika's eyes lit up as he sucked the blood off his fingers, moaning almost obscenely. Ikkaku had to cough, as this display was so damn sexy, he had stopped breathing. Leaning down to the other man he whispered in his ear:

"One of these days I'm gonna put these decadent lips to even better use... but right now, all I want to do is fuck you into the next world."

The taste of copper was slowly dissolving in his spit, as Yumichika was licking and sucking. He liked the taste of blood, but much more he enjoyed the shock and fascination he saw in Ikkaku's face at his behaviour. The whispered words, mixed with the hot breath grazing his ear, made Yumichika shiver all over and moan around the fingers he now pulled from his mouth.

"Get... get me to my futon", came his slightly breathless reply.

When it came to sex, Yumichika was much less prissy, than in any other part of his life. He loved it down and dirty. But on the one hand he knew his back would thank him tomorrow for the softer underground of the futon and on the other hand, there was something underneath his pillow they would need.

Though the request was breaking the mood a little bit, Ikkaku relented. The tatamis were quite rough and hard, he had to concur. So he pushed himself up and off Yumichika, who immediately slid out of his Yukata and scuttled across the floor. This happened almost faster, than Ikkaku could see. What he did not miss, were the sure and fast movements, that removed the last bit of Yumichika's clothing. In a tiny flurry of fabric, the Fundoshi flew to the side. A deep growl rumbled in his throat, as Ikkaku followed Yumichika's trail on all fours like a sleek, powerful panther. His tasty prey lay sprawled before him. He took his time, looking at Yumichika in all his naked glory, while finally losing his own Yukata.

"Don't you dare make me wait", pouted Yumichika, though he did relish Ikkaku's admiring gaze. In fact he shifted his body, pulling up one knee, granting Ikkaku an even better look at his goods. One hand ran through his long hair, which he had fanned out around him with practised ease. As experience had it, this was quite effective, because Ikkaku was above him in seconds, burying his hands in his hair and kissing him deeply. Moaning wantonly, Yumichika let his hands slide along a hard, toned, muscled chest, deeper still, until he reached the last piece of fabric still keeping them apart. As soon as he had freed Ikkaku's manhood, his hands slid to his front to feel him up. Powerful hips bucked, as the bald man growled lustfully. Yumichika answered moaning, as he asserted a formidable length and girth. His hand slid under his pillow and he pulled forth a small vial. Breaking the kiss, he sucked in some air.

"You do know what to do with this?", Yumichika asked when he had caught his breath.

Though being freed of the confinement of his Fundoshi felt very good, it was nothing compared to the feeling that followed. Delicate, yet powerful fingers ran over his length, making him growl again. Ikkaku's hips bucked of their own account, trying to fuck the tantalizing hand, which already left him.

When the kiss also was broken, he was about to attack Yumichika's neck again, though his words stopped him. All of a second Ikkaku stared at the tiny bottle, while the thoughts raced through his mind. Yumichika having something like this meant, this wasn't his first time. Something Ikkaku suited just fine, so he did not have to take especial care. The very handy hiding place also meant, this wasn't Yumichika's second time either. The more experience the better, was what Ikkaku thought about that. The third thing this meant, was that Yumichika was ready to go all the way. That was the most important thing to Ikkaku at the moment, as not every bottom wanted the whole package. Now, he wasn't one to turn down a good blow, but Ikkaku just had to possess the other man totally, had to feel his velvety heat around him.

So his face split into that impossibly wide grin, as he took the bottle from him.

"Just spread those beautiful long legs for me and I'll do the rest."

At his stare, Yumichika for a moment was sure, Ikkaku really needed to be taught. What a disappointment. But then there came this grin. It just radiated self-assuredness. His words made Yumichika shiver again. A small moan escaped his lips. Looking Ikkaku in his lust filled eyes, he complied and spread his thighs wide.

The dark-haired's violet eyes darkened while he opened himself to him. Ikkaku swallowed around a dry lump in his throat at the incredible sight. He settled between the inviting legs and wrapping his hand around Yumichika's hard cock, stroked up and down. As the dark-haired began to move his hips in time with Ikkaku's hand, his second hand started to fondle the round ass. Having planted his heels firmly in the futon, Yumichika lifted his butt at that. Another grin split Ikkaku's face, at the eagerness of his lover. Now he leaned down, licking Yumichika's head slowly, as his middle-finger slid along the cleft between the cheeks. A sweet little cry escaped the dark-haired, at this double pleasure. Taking the head in his mouth, Ikkakus hand left the cock, to lie flatly on the others stomach and push him back to the ground. His finger had reached its target, now rubbing across the tight muscle of the entrance.

The warm wetness around his cock was totally unexpected. Yumichika had been sure, this would go much faster, without Ikkaku putting in some extra effort, as they both were quite hot already. Moaning and panting he was now trying to lift his hips, which was effectively hindered, leaving him only with a writhing motion. Just as Yumichika felt his ring-muscle slacken slightly, the massaging finger left him and he mewled. As sort of compensation it seemed, Ikkaku's lips took him in even deeper.

"Aaaah... good... so good..."

The hand, that held him down also left him. Yumichika's own hands, that up until now had clawed at the futon, to keep from hurting Ikkaku grabbed his head again, feeling the smooth skin, as it bobbed up and down. A shocked hiss then tore from his lips, as wet, cold fingers split his ass cheeks. Sure, swift motions slicked him up, just as the lips were back up at his head, the tongue swirling around the crown.

Ikkaku just loved the sounds Yumichika was making. His now oil slick finger was rubbing the entrance again and the muscle slackened. In one sure motion he slid it inside as deep as he could. At the sweet moaning that elicited, he did not stop and moved his finger, pumping a few times, making Yumichika squirm.

"More... please... don't make... me wait...", he panted, so Ikkaku just complied, pushing a second finger in, at the next motion.

His swirling tongue now took in the salty, yet slightly sweet taste of Yumichika's first tears of lust. Scissoring and curling his fingers inside the other, he stretched him, readying him. Sucking on his length, to get more of the incredible taste, Ikkaku pushed in a third finger into Yumichika's tightness, making him squirm and suck in air.

"I'm... I'm ready... fuck me... already!", the other spit out. All three fingers were not very comfortable, but since Yumichika had felt Ikkaku's goods, it was not totally unnecessary either. He bit his lower lip, when Ikkaku ignored him, pushing in the fingers again, deeply. The slight pain plus the frustration he felt, made Yumichika almost claw at Ikkakus head, when the other brushed that very special pleasuring point inside him, that made all his nerves tingle.

"Ah!"

Yumichika's shout ripped through the room, making Ikkaku shiver. With a slurping sound he let go of the hard length, licking his lips. His fingers too now left Yumichika. Pouring more oil onto his hand, he closed it around his own, neglected cock. Oh man, that felt good, he thought, but knew, it would get so much better, in just a moment. Finally ready, Ikkaku hooked his arm under one knee, pushing the leg up and a little to the side, opening Yumichika even wider. His other hand guided him to the entrance, poking slightly. Poised in position, he looked down into those violet eyes shining with passion. Ikkaku felt, like he had to say something, something deep and profound. But all he could do, was moan helplessly, as Yumichika's free leg lifted and wound itself around him to pull Ikkaku inside him.

His intense gaze made the dark-haired really uncomfortable. Just an hour ago, all he had wanted was a nice little fuck... or two. Sure, he had enjoyed Ikkaku's admiring looks, but this one, right now, was more. Was deeper. It was resonating with something inside Yumichika. A longing waking again, he thought he had quenched. The dark-haired had convinced himself to be a loner, after he had tried one time too many, to find someone, who actually would stay at his side. Not wanting to open himself to heartache again, Yumichika took action. Pulling Ikkaku inside himself, made them both moan in unison. Three fingers were not too many, he realized, as he was filled so totally now, so deliciously. Panting hard, Yumichika tried to adjust to the filling, chewing on his lower lip.

Incredible, heavenly, velvety tightness surrounded Ikkaku, griping him, like it never wanted to let him go. Though Yumichika had started to pull him in, Ikkaku had pushed, until he had buried himself to the hilt. Now he was trying to catch his breath, looking down into unseeing eyes. The dark-haired seemed lost in his own world, chewing his lower lip. Ikkaku leaned down, planting one hand, to keep himself from crushing the beautiful creature underneath him. With iron will he kept his hips from moving. With utter tenderness he touched his lips to Yumichika's, pulling him back into the moment. Only as those hands folded around his neck again, the lips opened themselves, did Ikkaku move his hips. Pulling from Yumichika, until only his head was still buried, he slid back inside, as far as possible, slowly setting a pace.

Lost in thoughts, he did not want to contemplate, Yumichika must have spaced out, he only realized, when Ikkaku kissed him tenderly. This was just so wrong! A nice, hot fuck was turning into so much more! And how in Soul Society could this guy be so... so... sweet? As his lips just opened instinctively to a tender, inquisitively licking tongue, Ikkaku moved. No hard, urgent pounding, but long, deep strokes, slow, intimate. Yumichika moaned throatily. This just wasn't his normal pace, but the others tenderness was to good to pass up on. While one hand was roaming the bald dome, the other gripped at Ikkaku's shoulder. Yumichika's leg, wrapped around his middle mimicked the movements, trying to pull in Ikkaku as deep, as he could go.

His slow, long strokes, seemed to be just what Yumichika wanted. Drinking his lovely moans Ikkaku's tongue swirled as lazily around the mouth, as he was fucking the dark-haired. He wanted to enjoy this body. The tightness was incredible. Yumichika just felt heavenly. Again shoving himself in as deeply as possible, Ikkaku rolled his hips.

"Fuuuuuck..."

He had freed Yumichikas lips, to hear his beautiful moans, even though at this moment sinful swearing greeted him. Grinning he kept going, pushing in deep and rolling his hips. The dark-haired arched his back as best he could, swearing, moaning.

"Like that, don't ya?", Ikkaku growled and nibbled and licked along the soft neck.

Yumichika was almost sure he could taste Ikkaku in the back of his throat, so deeply embedded he seemed to be inside of him. The sudden rolling of his hips, was brushing the hard shaft just perfectly against his prostate. Getting hit there, hard, while being fucked wildly, was one thing. Ikkaku stimulating the nub so softly, brushing just slightly, felt totally different. It turned Yumichika into one moaning, quivering puddle. Every nerve-end seemed to tingle. When the other nibbled at his neck, he just stretched it, moaning: "You're killing me..." This was never the way it was supposed to have gone, but Yumichika could not help but to enjoy the pleasure Ikkaku was lavishing him with.

Contrary to his words, the dark-haired seemed to be enjoying his administrations. So Ikkaku just kept going. The tight muscles of his ass were flexing, when he pushed in deep. A slight sheen of sweat was covering his body and he also tasted the soft tang of salt on Yumichika's skin. Tiny licks and bites made their way to a hard nipple. When he bit the taut, pink peak, the dark-haired's body bucked and a cry was torn from his lips. Ikkaku was grinning again, as Yumichika's nails once again dug into his skin. A dark growl rumbled in his throat. With a hard, sharp thrust he answered Yumichika's provocation. Another cry ripped through the room, body arching underneath Ikkaku. These reactions just did for him. As much as he wanted to relish Yumichika's beautiful body, his own just couldn't hold back any longer. Sucking hard on the tight peak, he began to pound the dark-haired in earnest, grunting lustfully.

Though the change came unexpected, it was anything but unwelcome. Yumichika was filling his room with passionate cries, as Ikkaku was fulfilling his promise now. He seemed to earnestly want to fuck him into the next world. Skin slapping skin mixed with his cries and Ikkaku's groans and growls. Lost in passion, Yumichika's nails were scratching erratic patterns across the bald man's back, only to get bitten in return. They were both panting heavily now, balls of passion coiling in their stomachs, waiting to explode.

Realising the nipple with a smack, Ikkaku leaned to Yumichika's ear, never slowing his unrelenting rhythm.

"I want to... hear you... scream... my name...when you come", he growled in between hard thrusts.

Rolling up Yumichika a little more, so his arm, still holding the dark-haireds leg, could reach the ground and hold himself up, Ikkaku now wrapped the other hand around the weeping cock. Pounding the willing body with renewed vigour he timed his pumping hand perfectly.

Though Yumichika was a screamer, he usually wasn't into calling the names of lovers. More often than not, they were one-night-stands anyway, who's names he'd forget anyhow. So Yumichika really did not intend to honour Ikkaku's request. But then he was rolled up a little more, angling the pounding cock just right to rub his sweet spot with each stroke. Also a big calloused hand wrapped itself around his aching length, rubbing in synch with the big, hard cock inside, shattering Yumichika's mind, and springing the coil in his stomach. Exploding in ecstasy, he came heavily all over Ikkaku's hand and both their stomachs, his whole body spasming in waves of passion, as he screamed out the name of his lover, whether he had wanted to or not.

The heavy load splashed his belly, creaming his hand, as Yumichika came hard. Ikkaku drank in the sight hungrily, as the beauty writhed and bucked in total ecstasy. While his own name filled his ears, called in utter passion, Yumichikas body gripped him hard, rippling around him.

"Yumi-chan!", Ikkaku half shouted, half growled, as his own orgasm ripped through him.

Thrusting one more time, he released his own load deep inside his beautiful lover.

Panting heavily he slid out of Yumichika with an audible slurping noise and rolled to the side. Staring at the ceiling he tried to catch his breath again.

"That was... just so... incredible..."

He turned his head, looking at Yumichika.

While resentment filled the dark-haired, at his own weakness, Ikkaku came inside him, filling him with hot wetness. But just as Ikkaku had requested Yumichika scream his name, so did the man himself. Not only that, he had given him a pet-name. A warmth flooded Yumichika's body, that had nothing to do with Ikkaku's cum. Dare he believe? Was it naive to trust in hope? He was longing for someone to stay, for someone to wander Rukongai together with. Could this be the man? Slowly Yumichika turned his head, to look at Ikkaku. A grin, so wide, it could fill the room was spread over the man's face, as he spoke. The dark-haired allowed himself a small, if satisfied, smile.

"That it was."

Ikkaku would have liked a little more enthusiasm, but shrugged it of to Yumichika having just spent quite some energy. He turned around to look for his Yukata, getting up to snatch it.

This was all Yumichika needed, to see his blossoming hope shattered into a thousand pieces. How could he have been so dumb? Putting on an air of indifference, turning his face into an unreadable, even mask, he asked: "So you had another place to crash after all?"

While his eyes followed Ikkaku, who was not even in his Yukata yet, while already fleeing for the door.

"Hm?", Ikkaku was grunting distractedly, as he tried to clean his hand on his Yukata, before grabbing the sake bottle on the little table by the door. Grinning happily he made his way back.

"I don't know anyone from around here", he said, shaking his head, not catching the drift of Yumichika's thoughts.

When the Yukata hit the ground and a happily smiling Ikkaku returned to him, proudly showing him the sake bottle, the dark-haired was just plain stunned. He took the offered bottle, while the other settled back down next to him. So Ikkaku really planned on staying, at least for the rest of the night. Yumichika tried to get back his composure. Opening the bottle, he took a long swig. After holding it back out to Ikkaku he pointed at the small pile of stained Yukata.

"If you're thinking I'm going to clean that thing, you're badly mistaken."

"Oh? Not? Well", Ikkaku shrugged indifferently, then grinned again widely, "I'll be proud to wear the proof of your _affection _as a batch of honour around the district."

A little shocked, a hiss escaped Yumichika. He punched Ikkaku on the arm.

"You wouldn't! How unbeautiful!"

Rubbing his arm, after an unexpectedly painful hit, the other laughed anyway.

"Yeah I would! And proudly so! Each and every smudge we'd put there making me prouder", he said, reaching out to bury his hand in Yumichika's dark strands. He leaned in and kissed the other man deeply, tasting the sake in his mouth and letting him taste the same on his tongue.

While their tongues slowly danced around each other, Yumichika came to terms with what Ikkaku had said. So it seemed the other man planned on hanging around, at least for a while. Him claiming to be proud to have Yumichika in his bed, well that was a given now, wasn't it? Nonetheless he felt very good about it.

Slowly lying back on the futon, Yumichika looked up at the bald man.

"So then, you're up to putting another stain on that Yukata yet?"

His answer was another impossibly wide grin, spreading across Ikkaku's face.


	2. Beautiful Surrender

As promised, here's a new chapter, playing out one of my mentioned ideas. Thank you so much for your encouragement, it meant a lot. I really hope you will like this chapter, too.

Warnings for this chapter: Here there be smut...

**2. Beautiful Surrender**

Fluttering his eyelids, Yumichika smiled across the table, letting his slim fingers glide along the rim of the cards he was holding with his other hand, pretending to be indecisive. When he had reluctantly chosen his card, he lay it out on the table, with an almost shyly cast down gaze.

At the bar Ikkaku had placed himself so that he was able to watch the game, without being too obvious about it. Remembering the accusations Yumichika's attackers had made, he had watched the other quite closely each time he was at work. As far as Ikkaku could tell, the beauty did not cheat. He really did not have to. What he did however, was flirt shamelessly with the better gamblers at the table.

He was distracting them totally out of their game. Either his opponents were attracted and fell for him, keeping their minds on his tongue, wetting his lips, or they were so furious at him, flaunting his _ways_, that the anger at his audacity was disrupting their concentration. Either way was just fine with Yumichika, it seemed, as each assured his winning round after round.

His fingers were nestling the neckline of his Yukata, as he was chewing his lower lip, seemingly anxious. While Yumichika was putting on his usual show, he was actually contemplating the state of his – dare he call it this already? - _relationship_ with Ikkaku. It was almost two weeks now, that the other man was staying with him. They had not really talked much about it. Ikkaku had just somehow failed to try to get his own room. He felt quite comfortable in Yumichika's and around him and that seemed to be that.

Not that the dark-haired minded. Though Ikkaku was a bit messy, he had really just very few tings, he called his own, so the disarray was kept at a bearable level. Also they got along just so easily. Ikkaku was very fast in the bathroom, which suited Yumichika just perfect, who needed his time in there. Their tastes in food and drink matched easily enough. While Yumichika knew, he was a little fussy, with things, Ikkaku wasn't, but kept an open ear to his complaints. That was something, the dark-haired really liked about the other. He listened to him, even when Yumichika was just talking about himself, about his hair, an imagined wrinkle in the corner of his eye or which color of Yukata would accentuate his eyes most. And of course there was the sex, which was just really, really good.

Watching the dark-haired always brought a wide grin to Ikkaku's face. He had no idea why, but this beautiful creature had kept him around. On the first morning he had done everything in his power, to keep Yumichika occupied, to just not think about finding him a room. Ikkaku wanted to savor every minute he could have with the dark-haired. The second and third days passed, without Yumichika mentioning he wanted him out, so Ikkaku just praised his luck and kept his mouth shut.

When he first had watched the other at his game, he actually had felt quite a peak of jealousy, when the beauty began to flirt. Seeing Yumichika turning on other men actually gave him a bad feeling. Though of course, they had no rules, nothing that might bind the other in any way to him. So Ikkaku had to bear the sight and wait which lucky guy might escort Yumichika home that night. Each and every time though, that lucky guy had been him. At the end of the game, the dark-haired would gather up his winnings, walk over to him and they would leave together. More often then not heading straight for their inn and room, where Ikkaku would have his way with his beauty.

Blushing on purpose, for which ability Yumichika was quite thankful, he let his gaze flicker across the room, looking for all the world to be extremely embarrassed, unable to stand the gaze of his opposite. In reality he had used this tactic to catch a glimpse of his lover, sitting at the bar. A tiny smile tugged at Yumichika's lips. Ikkaku had stroked his dome, like he did, when lost in thought. The gesture was reminiscent of somebody with a full head of hair smoothing a stray lock away. But there would never be a lock on that shining dome, to be sure, though Yumichika was very, very happy he had never uttered this special thought out loud.

To him it had been clear as day, that Ikkaku's glistening, bare head would never sprout another hair. Though as obvious as this was, nonetheless the bald man went through the trouble to actually pretend to shave his head every other day. This Yumichika found to be kind of cute, though he couldn't quite decide if this pretense was really for his sake, or, even cuter, for Ikkaku himself. What Yumichika did learn was, that the other would get rather upset about anybody even hinting at any baldness. Upset in this case meant the person in question should consult a healer beforehand, so the healer had at least an idea of how his patient was supposed to look like, for later reference.

The game was now being decided only between one remaining opponent and Yumichika. One look at the guy told Ikkaku the result even before the cards fell. When the guy lost, he didn't even seem to mind that much, looking at Yumichika like he intended to ravish him right then and there. That look just didn't sit right with Ikkaku. His usual grin was replaced by a scary frown, when the guy leaned in to Yumichika, whispering something in his ear. It was the crystal clear chime of his beauty's laugh, that made Ikkaku relax.

Pulling the last winnings in from the middle of the table, the dark-haired was smoothing the bills, as his last opponent leaned in. His bad breath wafted across Yumichika's face. The suggestion the man whispered in his ear was beyond revolting to him. Retching in and of itself could not be answer enough to this man's audacity. Since Yumichika was typically verbal anyhow, his answer was a hearty laugh.

"Never, even in your own wildest dreams, would I fuck an ugly ass bitch such as yourself", he answered with a voice as sweet as honey and burning as acid at the same time.

While Ikkaku had to bite back a raucous laugh at these words himself, other men around the room were not as considerate. The guy's head exploded in a flash of crimson, he shot to his feet, and bolted out of the bar, followed by even more laughter. A slight sway to his hips accompanied the self-satisfied smile on Yumichika's face, as he now sauntered over to Ikkaku, who was immensely proud of him. Once again he felt incredibly lucky to receive the affections of this beautiful creature instead of the utter disdain displayed just now. Ikkaku just couldn't help but put his arm possessively around Yumichika's waist, for anyone, who cared, to see.

"Let's head back."

Though the dark-haired usually was not very much into public displays of affection, Ikkaku putting his arm around him just now, felt good. The patrons of this bar already had made up their mind about him anyway, why bother with a low profile now? Also it did not hurt Yumichika's ego to be seen with this perfect male specimen, after that ugly ape had made a pass at him. They left the bar, Ikkaku keeping his arm around him heading for their inn. It already was dark outside and since this part of Rukongai was very poor, there were no lights in the street, so no one would see their intimate display anyway.

As they turned the first corner, their path was suddenly barred by four shadows. Yumichika squinted into the darkness, trying to discern why someone would stand in their way, when one of the shadows uncovered a lantern, holding it high to illuminate the scene.

"That's him! That's the perverse freak, who made a pass at me! Get that abomination!", cried out one of the four, whom Yumichika now could identify as the last player.

Indignation flushed his body, at this accusation, but before he could retort anything, Ikkaku left his side and jumped in front of him.

"You're the freak believing Yumichika would even talk to you, if he wouldn't wanna win that bag of money from you!", Ikkaku bellowed back.

The arms of the bald man were held to his sides and slightly back, making sure his dark-haired beauty was safely tucked behind him. He had to make sure no harm came to him.

Now Yumichika was even more indignant then before. While up front the lecherous player agitatedly denied any intentions towards him, Yumichika grabbed Ikkaku's hand pulling him back. Since his bald lover made his living fighting strong-looking opponents and taking their money afterwards, Yumichika had kept his own yearnings to fight in check. Even though it was getting harder, the longer he held back, it was worth it, to keep Ikkaku happy. But this was different. For one thing, there was no money to be made in this fight. For another they were after him specifically. It was his honour being soiled. Yumichika would not step back and let the other fight his fight. If Ikkaku preferred a weak and scared lover to protect, he had the wrong guy anyway. It would hurt to lose him, but to suppress his urges, to change something so essential to him, would hurt even more in the long run.

When Ikkaku turned to him irritatedly questioning, why he was being pulled back, Yumichika's eyes glinted menacingly.

"I am not a damsel in distress. I don't need to be saved. This is my fight. Keep out of it."

When he was pulled back, Ikkaku was sure, Yumichika feared for his safety and rather wanted to turn around. His expectation could not have been further off. The small frame of his beautiful lover seemed to have grown. There was a determination radiating off of him, murderous intent almost glowing around his body. Ikkaku was totally taken aback. He had never seen Yumichika this way. In a form of wide-eyed shock he followed the dark-haired only with his eyes, not stopping him, when he stepped before him.

As the bigger man was in back and the smaller, girl-like man now stepped up to the four men, they felt very secure in their own power. Head held high, totally fearless, Yumichika now stood before his opponents.

"Though ugly people naturally are drawn to beauty, they should know to keep their distance, admire from afar. Since you seem to be unable to understand this concept, or are just to dumb to understand just how ugly you truly are, I will do all the beautiful people a favour, by ridding Soul Society of your unbeautiful stupidity."

While the first of the player's friends cried out, storming for Yumichika, the dark-haired rotated on one foot, lifting the other leg in the process. The Geta flew from the lifted foot, the hardwood sandal hitting the first assailant right in the face. A sickening cracking noise and the flood of blood rushing down the face, combined with the gurgling cry, were sure signs that the man's nose was crushed. In a flurry of colourful Yukata Yumichika took on the next two, who came at him as one.

In absolute fascination Ikkaku watched the fight. That his dark-haired lover possessed a power that did not seem to fit his small frame, he had known. But seeing him fight easily against four opponents, was just something else entirely. The grace of his movements was incredible to watch.

Kicking the two wooden under-bars of the remaining Geta right into the chest of one guy, Yumichika hit the chin of the player with his elbow. Seeing his comrades in this real pinch the man holding the lantern now became really indecisive about what to do. Would he make a difference? Was it better to just run? He put the lantern down and decided to join the fight in the end, which was the wrong decision for him.

Yumichika felt totally alive. The rush of adrenaline had him laughing, as he kicked and punched his four opponents. He had missed this. One or two lucky punches hit himself, but he did not even feel them. All he felt was the rush of the fight. When all four men were down, unable to get up for at least the next hour, Yumichika turned around, looking for Ikkaku. Not quite sure, if the other even was still with him.

The lamp on the ground had not illuminated the scene as worthy, as needed, so it had been the bald man, taking it up, just to better watch Yumichika take down those guys. Though only grudgingly, Ikkaku had to admit, that the dark-haired even would be a formidable opponent to himself. He was a damn good fighter.

When Yumichika turned around now, he was glowing with the most enticing smile. All Ikkaku was able to think about at this moment was taking the other to their room.

"That was incredible", he started out, trying to convey his admiration for the others unexpected fighting skills.

A very warm feeling washed over Yumichika's body. So Ikkaku was still here and he did not seem to be intimidated by his fighting prowess, which was a reaction the dark-haired had experienced more than once. Nevertheless he kept his answer humble, even if he was glad for Ikkaku's reaction so far.

"Thank you. Now... were is that Geta?"

Yumichika was looking about, to find his sandal. He, too, only wanted to get back home now. Since Ikkaku hadn't run outright, he really hoped the other could cope with this. Also fighting had its little side-effect on Yumichika, which made him yearn for their room even more.

"Come over here... it has to be here somewhere."

Ikkaku wanted to say more, but lit the signalled vicinity instead and a moment later they had found the missing shoe. Still feeling thrilled from the rush of the fight, the dark-haired now was walking quite fast, not really a pace for talking. When he thought about it though, this suited Ikkaku just fine, they could talk later. Much later.

They made their way back in record-time. Neither food nor drink were on either of their minds. They went straight for their upstairs room. As soon as the rice-paper-door slid shut, they were all over each other. Ikkaku buried his hands deep in Yumichika's silky strands, while the other was scratching short nails over the sensitive skin of his bare head. Growling lustfully his tongue chased the dark-haired's. Pictures of his lover, decking the guys played through his mind, the graceful movements, a long, white leg escaping the Yukata, kicking one of the guys. Growling once more, Ikkaku thrust out his hips, pressing himself to Yumichika, to show him the effect he had on him.

The way his lover reacted, the dark-haired was quite sure now he did not have to worry. So Yumichika gave into his feelings. He was wrestling with Ikkaku's tongue, driving it back slowly. His hands left the head, sliding along the neck, and chest, straight for the Obi. As the sash was opened, Yumichika had driven back the tongue successfully. Both his hands slid across the muscular stomach and chest, while biting Ikkaku's lower lip playfully, sucking it, as his thumbs stroked over the nipples. He pushed the fabric over the others shoulders, who let go of him only for the short moment it took, to let the Yukata fall.

Ikkaku now reciprocated , stripping Yumichika the same way. He just loved to see the pale skin of his lover revealed. His hands roamed the sinewy body, while his lips had opened to his beauty's demanding tongue. Teasingly he sucked on the intruding muscle, getting Yumichika to buck his hips into him. Ikkaku grinned around their kiss, just loving the feel of the other, his reactions. Coming up for air, they both used this moment, to stumble towards the futon, without either having to say anything. Their hands kept stroking, touching, while they walked. As soon as they both hit the futon though, their faces mashed again. Ikkaku rolling on top, plunged his tongue again into the other's mouth, chasing it's counterpart.

As his bald lover rolled on top of him, Yumichika threw his arms around him, letting his hands roam the broad back. His right leg he swung around Ikkaku's, lodging his heel between the other's calves. His new position let them rub against each other's crotches just perfectly. Yumichika could feel his Fundoshi getting tighter by the minute. His hands reached Ikkaku's back cheeks. Cupping those perfect muscles, he began massaging them, getting the other to grind greedily into him.

Moaning into the kiss, it was now Yumichika sucking on Ikkaku's tongue. The bald man's ass felt so good underneath his hands, he needed to feel more, so much more. The leg he had wound around Ikkaku's now pulled, opening the other's thighs. His nimble fingers slid along and beneath the Fundoshi, into the tight, hot cleft.

Ikkaku went ridged at this moment, snapping his legs closed, tearing his tongue from Yumichika's mouth.

"What... what are you doing?"

Totally taken aback by the other's intense reaction the dark-haired had pulled his hand away. He was looking up at him baffled.

"What do you think...?"

Yumichika's brows furrowed, as realization struck. Sure, these past few nights he had let Ikkaku top him, but that did not mean, it would always be that way.

"I don't...", Ikkaku started, as one hand pushed up his right shoulder, the leg around his left pull again, but in the other direction. The left shoulder touched ground, as Yumichika slid away underneath him, using the momentum they gathered, to rotate himself on top of him now. Next thing he knew, two dark violet orbs stared wildly into his, while his shoulders were pinned to the ground quite forcefully.

_I don't bottom, that's your line of expertise_ – Yumichika had heard those words before. He had not expected them from Ikkaku.

"So it's alright for you to fuck me. But for me to do the same to you...? You're one of those ass-holes, who believe it to be unmanly. You think of me as your bitch?"

Each word was dripping with venom, as Yumichika flushed with rage. In his heat, he did not realize as his nails dug into the other's shoulders.

The burning sensation made Ikkaku hiss in pain. But much more painful were the hurt and anger he could see in Yumichika's eyes.

"No... Yumi-chan... I didn't..."

"Don't! Don't call me that! You have NO right!"

"I'm sorry", Ikkaku whispered closing his eyes. He should not have reacted that badly. He needed to make Yumichika see, that he did not mean it that way. He needed to make him understand, he would do anything for him. He just couldn't lose him.

"Yumichika... please... listen", he opened his eyes again, when the other did not interrupt him again. Ikkaku needed him to see his eyes, to see his honesty.

"I don't think of you as my... my bitch or anything. And I don't believe you to be unmanly. Your strong, you're a bad-ass fighter... It's just... I have never... you know... there was never anyone I felt... comfortable enough with... to...", the words only came haltingly over his lips only to trail off at the end, as Ikkaku just couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

When the eyes opened, Yumichika thought he saw desperation in them. How could that be? He waited for the other man to talk. The usually so self-confident man now spoke only haltingly. Slowly the anger left Yumichika, as he listened and actually believed Ikkaku. He understood. Even though the man could not say it, would not be able to admit to it, he was scared. The look on the dark-haired's face slowly softened, his iron grip loosened.

"And how comfortable do you feel now...?"

"I...", Ikkaku swallowed audibly. "With you I feel... comfortable."

His answer was almost a whisper. It really was an effort to say those words. Ikkaku was all for keeping things relaxed and easy. Things with Yumichika up until now had been perfect, in that they had just happened, no complicated dancing around each other. They had known what they wanted and acted upon it. Easy. He just wasn't into talking about his feelings, especially the deeper more complicated kind. What he felt strongest, and feared most, though he didn't even admit that feeling to himself, was that he would leave himself vulnerable, should he ever bottom. He wasn't arrogant about it, as Yumichika thought. He had total respect for anyone, who did it as easily as the dark-haired. Ikkaku was a good guy, but just as easily he could have been a sadistic maniac or something, what might have happened to his beauty then?

The bald man's answer came slowly, almost too low to hear. In his eyes, Yumichika could see so much going on, even if he could not decipher it all. What he did see clearly though, was insecurity. Lowering himself onto Ikkaku's body now, from which he had kept his distance, except for pinning him at the shoulders, he cupped the side of his head and stroked his lover's temple. His breath ghosted over Ikkaku's lips as he spoke in his most seductive voice.

"You can trust me, I know what I'm doing. I will make it beautiful, Kaku-chan, for both of us."

Yumichika sealed his words with a kiss, more tender than any other before.

It was the first time, the other had given him a pet-name. His soft voice, the tender kiss, the intimate address helped Ikkaku relax. He really could feel secure with Yumichika, couldn't he? They were certainly longer together, than he had been with anyone before, and it didn't look like they were to part any time soon. Ikkaku moaned slightly, as the lips were about to leave him. His arms wrapped around his slender lover, his tongue snaked out to lick Yumichika's lips. Then ever so slowly his legs parted in silent surrender.

There was no verbal answer. Ikkaku's body did the talking and the answer was loud and clear. A warmth spread through the dark-haired's body. His lips curved upwards in a warm and tender smile, before they opened again to play with his lover's tongue. Sinking between Ikkaku's spread thighs Yumichika rolled his hips, pressing into his lover, creating delicious friction. Lovingly he bit the other's jaw, nibbling along the ridge almost to the ear.

"Oh, how much I want you...", he whispered, sucking in the earlobe and biting slightly.

His hands were roaming Ikkaku's body, stroking, feeling, stimulating. When his lover's growls started to rumble in his throat and his body arched into his ministrations, Yumichika was encouraged. Lodging onto a nipple he sucked, licked and nibbled, while his hands went about untying the Fundoshi of his lover.

Still caught in his head a little, Ikkaku was a bit slow to answer to the stimulation Yumichika showered him with. When the dark-haired whispered in his ear, a shiver ran all over his body. He was arching his back, burying his hands in the long, raven strands, as Yumichika lavished his attention on his peak. The tightness around his grown cock loosened finally and Ikkaku moaned at the pleasure of being freed. He wanted the same for his lover. So his hands disentangled and started on Yumichika's last piece of fabric. His fingers were not as nimble and graceful and took a little longer, but he managed to free the other nonetheless.

A relieved sigh escaped the dark-haired's lips, as the Fundoshi was thrown somewhere to the side. As a reward he suckled Ikkaku's second nipple, making the other growl and writhe in pleasure. His hand closed around the already hard flesh, stroking slowly. His second hand sneaked under the pillow, extricating the vial of oil. Hot, wet kisses planted along chest and stomach, brought Yumichika ever closer to his goal. As his nose nuzzled the coarse, dark locks curling around Ikkaku's proud flesh, he hid a private smile. What would Ikkaku look like with those kind of rich locks on his head? Not half as good as he did now, Yumichika was quite sure. But what he wondered even more about, and turned him on immensely, was how his lover would look like without those locks entirely. As bare below, as he was above. With this enticing thought his tongue snaked out to leisurely lick Ikkaku's already dripping cock.

It was the most beautiful, decadent thing, the man had ever seen. Yumichika's lips wrapped around his sword, cheeks hollow, as he sucked him. It was almost too incredible to watch, but he just could not take his eyes off the sight. Ikkaku had buried his hands again in Yumichika's raven strands, trying very hard, not to push the other. He watched the display so intensely, so rapt, he didn't even dare to blink, feeling his eyes go dry and burn, but he didn't care.

Then he felt something warm and wet at his ass. Ikkaku hissed and felt himself just automatically clamp up.

With a slight popping noise Yumichika released his lover.

"You need to relax, Kaku-chan or you will hurt us both. I'm going to take it slow. Trust me. Please."

The words were nothing new to him, Ikkaku had said something similar on occasion himself. But knowing something, and getting his body to act accordingly, those were two entirely different things. But he had to show Yumichika, that he really trusted him. So he drew a deep breath and concentrated force-ably on relaxing his ass-cheeks.

"I will make it as pleasant as I know how", the dark-haired promised, swallowing Ikkaku once more.

His oil-slick fingers slowly stroked along the cleft between those strong, muscular cheeks. He could feel a slight tremble in the thighs. Ikkaku still had trouble relaxing. Yumichika let his tongue swipe and tease the peak of the hot flesh in his mouth, as one finger slowly stroked his entrance. He felt the muscle twitch, trying to clamp up again. Sucking at the head, he stroked a little longer, applying just a bit of pressure. Looking up at Ikkaku, Yumichika could see, how the other really tried to relax, but obviously couldn't. So there was only one thing left. Again the dark-haired swallowed his lover's length, this time actually deep-throating him. Setting a fast pace, sucking and humming, he had Ikkaku over the edge in no time. As his white, salty release cascaded down his throat, Yumichika pushed one slick finger deep into the relaxing body.

As hard as he tried, Ikkaku just couldn't relax. He wanted to trust Yumichika so bad, he needed to show him he did. Only his body would not let him. He tried concentrating on the lips and tongue, but just couldn't ignore the finger trying to intrude his most private place. Ikkaku didn't know what happened to him, when Yumichika suddenly changed tactics. He was growling and moaning as his beautiful lover took him in whole, bobbing his head at a pace almost to fast to follow. Ikkaku totally lost himself. He couldn't even warn the other, as his orgasm swept through him so suddenly. Then there was that finger, plunging deep into him. He yelped, but more in surprise, than actual pain. When he looked down, he saw Yumichika releasing his slackening member. Slowly, sensual, he licked his splattered lips, wiping up a rivulet of white cream with a finger he sucked as clean as his lips, all the while looking at Ikkaku seductively, who felt totally overwhelmed. This was so unbelievably sexy. Slowly now the finger moved inside of him.

"Feel me, Kaku-chan. Relax into my moves."

Even without this encouragement, Ikkaku felt he really could relax. Yumichika did as promised, he tried to make it good. Ikkaku really could trust his lover. It took him a moment, but then his hips started to move with the finger inside of him.

As his hips began to move, a slight smile tugged at Yumichika's lips. He turned his finger, crooking it slightly, while pumping slowly. Kissing Ikkaku's soft flesh, he pushed in a second finger, moving slowly, scissoring them only after some more movement. He licked at the soft flesh, slowly coaxing it back to life, while he prepared Ikkaku's passage. His own cock was weeping for attention, but Yumichika only concentrated on his lover. Only when the man's hips moved again and slight moans escaped him, did he slowly push in a third digit. Ikkaku's moan became strained and he stiffened up. Yumichika pushed in deep and with expertise stroked over the tiny nub, that he knew would make everything better.

Though it was a strange feeling being intruded there, Ikkaku could bear the second finger easily. The third was not nearly as comfortable, but he would survive. Nevertheless he groaned at the stretched feeling. Hissing, when Yumichika pushed in deep, he cried out, just a second later. It was a white-hot-flash that ran up his spine, making him tingle all over. Though he knew what must have happened, he had never experienced this himself, had never been at the receiving end. His hands clawing at the futon, he rasped:

"Yumi... more... more."

The words escaped his mouth, before he could stop them. Ikkaku flushed a deep red. He had actually begged!

His lover's cry was sweetest music to Yumichika. But even more enticing was his hoarse, almost whispered begging for more. Again he pushed the three fingers in, brushing Ikkaku's prostate, making him cry out once more. The red flush was absolutely beautiful and cute and Yumichika just loved it. He hoped to see it again, when his lover begged for more of his cock. His fingers withdrew and he actually heard a disappointed mewl.

"Sh-sh. It will get better... so much better."

Moaning at his own touch, Yumichika applied a generous amount of oil onto his own red-hot member. Guiding himself with one hand, he lay down on top of Ikkaku. Looking his lover deep in the eyes, he slowly pushed.

When the fingers left him, Ikkaku actually felt empty. He wanted to be filled. What an incredible thought! More willingly, than he would have thought himself capable of, he spread his thighs even a bit more. As his lover's head prodded his tight entrance, there was no fear, only anticipation. Yumichika lowered himself onto him and he enveloped him in a tight embrace. For a moment they looked into each other's eyes, then their mouth's met for a deep kiss.

Pressing his lips to Ikkaku's, Yumichika snapped his hips and buried himself in one, powerful shove. He himself found it easier to bear one deep stab, rather than an endless amount of tiny cuts and believed his lover to feel the same way. Their deep kiss drowned out Ikkaku's groan the same as his own ecstatic cry. An incredible tightness surrounded him. He felt a very special elation at being Ikkaku's first. The first to feel him in this way.

As the clawing hands on his back relaxed, Yumichika had a good indication, that his lover had accustomed to his intrusion. Wiping his oily hand on the futon, he stroked Ikkaku's dome, as he slowly rolled his hips. He broke the kiss only to whisper:

"You feel... incredible... so good..."

A hot, stabbing pain made Ikkaku groan, when Yumichika took him in one, powerful stroke. He did not realize, that he clawed his lover, until he started to relax again. Past that first stab of pain, there was that indescribable feeling of being totally filled. In a way Ikkaku almost regretted never having surrendered to anyone before, as it felt so good. But on the other hand, he was glad he hadn't. He was thankful to share it with Yumichika, for him to be the first.

"Hm... you, too. So damn... good."

Ikkaku stroked Yumichika's back and side, as the other moved his hips leisurely, making them both moan. They were kissing again, as the thrusts slowly deepened. Arching underneath his beautiful lover, Ikkaku dug in his heels, moving his hips for more friction.

Though he felt the definite urge to ravish his strong lover, Yumichika fought his urges and took it slow. He tried his best, making Ikkaku feel comfortable and good. When the other answered his deeper strokes, with moving hips though, Yumichika felt safe enough to try to coax his lover into a bit more passion. Biting the lower lip of the bald man, he scratched his short nails across his dome, as he thrust deep into him.

A shiver left goosebumps all over Ikkaku's body, at the scratching and biting. Yumichika scraping his nails over his dome, turned him on totally. He growled deep in his throat. One hand grabbed a perfectly round ass-cheek of his lover, urging him on in his movements. The other went to his neck, holding him, while his tongue was swiping over Yumichika's lips.

Underneath him, Ikkaku grew much more animated. As his lover was now matching his rhythm with his own writhing movements, he picked up the pace. Kissing, biting, moaning they moved together. As good as it felt, Yumichika wanted to keep on forever, but there just was no way. But he would make sure, Ikkaku would always remember this night. He pushed a hand under his lover's butt, angling his hips up a bit more, as he plunged into him again. At the next stroke he had found the perfect angle, making Ikkaku cry out.

Again the bald man found himself begging for more, before he could stop himself. The waves of ecstatic pleasure Yumichika was sending through his body were just to good. He couldn't restrain himself. His face flushed again in embarrassment, but he kept begging for "more" and "faster" anyhow.

Seeing his strong lover flushed, hearing him beg was way better than he could ever have imagined. Ikkaku was beautiful in his ecstasy. His cries filled the room, as Yumichika targeted his sweet spot with every rough, deep plunge. The moans and pleas were driving him so close to the edge, but he could feel Ikkaku's growing tension, too. Picking up the pace one more time, he was pushing them both over the cliff.

Yumichika was fucking him harder, than he would ever have believed the beauty capable of and he just loved it. Ikkaku shouted out his ecstasy in total abandon. When his lover dialed up the rhythm one more time, he was totally amazed as his release exploded without his cock even being touched by one of them. Incredible waves of pleasure crashed through his body, while Yumichika drove into him again and again, stretching out his orgasm.

Biting his lower lip, the dark-haired held back his own release, as long as he possibly could, assaulted by Ikkaku's twitching channel. He was overwhelmed by the sight of his lover caught up in a form of ecstasy he experienced for the first time. He was just too beautiful. Finally Yumichika just surrendered. Calling out his lover's name he released his load deep inside of him slumping down on him, breathlessly.

The most strange feeling was Yumichika cumming inside of him. It felt warm and incredibly wet, but somehow sexy at the same time. Still seeing tiny stars and sparks, he hugged his spent lover to him, not caring that his own release was smeared between them. Kissing the top of his head he sighed in absolute contentment.

After he finally caught his breath, Yumichika lifted his head to smile at Ikkaku.

"I take it, you liked it", he stated rather than asked.

A very familiar, impossibly wide grin spread over the bald man's features.

"Actually I was the one _taking it_. And I'd do it again and again, if you're the one dishing it out."


	3. Beautiful Baldness

This is a PWP granting my Yumi-chan a Christmas wish. I'll be squeezing this lemon for juice, as the next chapter will have a dry spell ;)

Warnings: Some might consider this Kink

3. Beautiful Baldness

„I'm not really sure about this..."

Sweat was gathering on Ikkaku's forehead. Usually the sight of his beautiful lover going down on him, turned him on to no end, had him hard in matter of mere seconds. Right now he was anything but. Well, a razor-sharp knife held to your most treasured parts might do this to you.

Up until this very moment, it actually had been pleasant and exciting even. They had taken a hot shower, Yumichika relaxing him further by massaging his shoulders and back. His lover had taken especial care cleaning his crotch.

Cutting his dark pubic curls had felt weird, but not altogether unpleasant. Getting slowly, leisurely lathered up with very fine foam, definitely felt good. But then the moment came. The glint of cold steel, which usually excited him, now made him feel dread. Why in all of Soul Society had he ever agreed to this? The answer came to him easily, when a set of violet eyes sparkled up to him, a voice dripping with seduction answered:

"Trust me, Kaku-chan. You will look beautiful. And feel even better... I will make very, _very_ sure of it."

It had taken Yumichika quite a while to convince his lover to fulfill his wish. There was no way he would let the other go back on his word. At first this had only been an idea, a little fantasy, he played around with in his head, when watching Ikkaku fight. But the longer they were together, the more this idea took root, blossomed, did not let him rest.

When Yumichika told him about it, in the lazy, sake-softened aftermath of passion, the bald man thought this fantasy sexy, agreeing to the theory of it quite readily. Only his sober mind followed this theory through as to how it would have to be implemented, the procedure not at all to his liking. It had taken Yumichika a lot of persuasion after that to get Ikkaku to this point. They would follow through with it now or never. So it would have to be now.

"Just try to relax."

Yeah, right, thought the other man, as the skin of his balls was being stretched. There just wasn't any way he was able to relax, looking at that knife, so close to his jewels. He wanted to stop this, break off this insanity, but he just couldn't. He knew Yumichika would never forgive him, if he even tried to.

Ikkaku thought of himself as strong, as a man's man. He knew what he wanted, and he had always gotten it for himself, one way or another. Yumichika was the one thing, he wanted more in his life, than any other. He had become attached to this man far faster, far stronger, than he thought possible. If the way, to keep him, was to go through with this insanity, he would just have to do it. Ikkaku would do just about anything, to keep Yumichika happy and at his side, he realized the moment the cold, sharp knife skimmed along his skin, shaving off short, dark stubble and soapy lather with a soft scraping noise.

It was just the oddest sensation. The total concentration he saw in his lover, the sureness, with which he held the knife actually soothed Ikkaku. He did not stiffen up, did not twitch, which, though understandable, might possibly be calamitous. He just felt the cool air hit the bare patch of slightly wet skin for the first time unguarded by sheltering pelt. A tiny hiss escaped him.

His lover was extremely tense, when Yumichika started out. All he could do was concentrate and try to be ready for any reflexive movement Ikkaku might make. He held the skin stretched tight and the knife steady and secure. To his relief his lover stood steadfast and endured. At the hiss Yumichika stopped immediately looking up at the other man concerned he had hurt him, though no blood could be seen. Ikkaku's lips were set in a tight line, betraying a tenseness, but nonetheless he just nodded for him to carry on, so Yumichika cleaned the knife in a bowl and started on the next patch of skin. Slowly, carefully and very concentrated he rid his lover of every last hair all around his crotch and balls. When he was done, he just beamed up at Ikkaku.

"Like I said, you look absolutely beautiful."

A tingling feeling danced over his wet, bare skin, like he could feel the Spirit Particles grazing him, that suffused the very air of Soul Society. With every patch of skin Yumichika freed of hair the feeling grew more intense. Ikkaku had to bite his lower lip to keep from making any more sounds, that might disturb his lover's concentration.

Yumichika looked very self-satisfied, as he was done, but his beaming smile was incredibly beautiful. The air escaping with the words he spoke ghosted over his now so sensitive skin. Ikkaku moaned at the sensation. He just couldn't help it. The tense set to his lips changed into the grin, much more natural to his face.

"I thought your idea was just plain insane and all you wanted was to torture me, just see how far I would go. But actually this feels... hot."

The first words had Yumichika pouting. He was about to hit his lover for calling him insane. That was until he spoke on. Smug satisfaction filled the slender man and he sported a grin of his own.

"I just knew it!"

Now he took a small jar he had kept at the side.

"And since you wisely rescinded your insinuation about my sanity, I will be especially good to you."

His fingers dipped into the jar.

"This balm will help sooth your skin and prevent irritation. Also it will turn your skin silky smooth", he explained, as he carefully rubbed the cream into the skin.

"Ah!"

Ikkaku almost jumped as the cool balm touched him. Only a second later he was growling and moaning excitedly leaning into the soft rubbing motions. He had never felt any touch more intensely. Goosebumps were spreading all over his legs. His soft member getting flooded with blood now twitching. Ikkaku buried his hands in Yumichika's hair, stroking.

"This feels so... so good", he rasped hoarsely.

Dipping his fingers once more in the jar, the dark-haired man then cradled the bare balls, slowly rolling them.

"I know how to make it even better", Yumichika promised in an almost whisper.

His second hand went around Ikkaku's rapidly growing flesh. His thumb stroking along the underside, he leaned in to lick the sensitive head. His lover growled in response, body quaking even. He could feel the grip on his head tighten a little. Yumichika looked up at his bald lover, making he he would watch, as his soft lips opened, to take him in. Licking and sucking the head, he kept on massaging the balm into the skin a little lower.

Ikkaku felt his knees weaken, as his willowy lover attacked his senses in so many ways at once. The hypersensitive skin of his balls was sending jolts of pleasure through him, the rough-textured tongue snaking along his shaft had him moaning for more, the slight slurping sounds tingled his ears, while his eyes were burning from watching this sensual display.

"Fuck... Yumi-chan... so damn... damn good", he managed to fit between aroused growls.

As the slender man was sure the balm had been spread everywhere necessary and massaged into the skin, he cleaned the last remnants off in the bowl. Lifting Ikkaku's cock out of the way, Yumichika now set about leisurely licking across the sack. As promised, the skin was super soft. He planted tender, wet kisses, making his lover squirm and moan. His hand started to slowly stroke the cock, his tongue winding around one of the globes. With a moan of his own, Yumichika opened his mouth wide and sucked it inside.

Obscene and unbelievably delicious slurping sounds accompanied a sensation Ikkaku never before had experienced. It was just incredible. His breathing hitched, making him pant heavily, as he ran out of oxygen, because he just forgot how to breath, so caught up in what his lover did to him. Yumichika's tongue was rubbing across the drawn skin of his ball, sending lightning bolts right up his spin, making his sword drip heavily. His head fell back in sheer ecstasy, his fingers clenching and unclenching in his lover's raven strands. With a soft plopping noise his globe was released, but even before he could mourn the loss, Yumichika was catering to the second.

Spreading the dripping pre-cum with his thumb, the dark-haired man slicked up the hard flesh. His hand sliding easier, his pumping grew faster, as he sucked on the ball in his mouth. Ikkaku's panting grew labored. Now Yumichika released the globe, only to swallow the red, hot, thick flesh. One hand massaging the balls again, the other grabbing the bald man's tight ass, Yumichika sucked at the cock for all he was worth. It was a matter of mere seconds, so far gone Ikkaku was already.

A hoarse cry was ripped from his throat, as the orgasm ripped through his body. Spilling his seed inside Yumichika's deliciously soft lips, Ikkaku felt his knees buckling. Panting heavily he dropped down in front of his lover. Grabbing his head more tightly, he hauled the other into a passionate kiss. His tongue forced its way into the cavern, that just moments ago had held his cock. His own taste still was heavy in Yumichika's mouth and he sampled it eagerly. Ikkaku's tongue danced around his lover's, teasing it, as his hands unwound from the hair. His arms then went around the slender man, pressing him to his body. He let himself fall back onto the Tatamis, pulling Yumichika with him. As soon as they had hit the ground, Ikkaku rolled his lover under him, pressing into him, rubbing against him.

"I've never felt anything like that... that was... unbelievable. You're just too good to be true..."

He attacked the delicate neck of his beautiful lover, tearing almost desperately at the colorful Yukata Yumichika still wore. He was pleasantly surprised to discover the lack of a Fundoshi tonight. So as soon as the fabric parted, he was rubbing his recovering flesh against the also growing cock of his lover. Moaning wantonly the raven-haired beauty wrapped his leg around Ikkaku pressing him even closer for more friction. The bald man felt the fingers of his lover dig into his back. He was used to getting marked this way by now. As the nails bit into his skin, he reciprocated by biting the sensitive peak of Yumichika's nipple. Ikkaku's hand slid along the thigh, of the raised leg, down to kneed the perfectly round cheek.

Shaving and sucking off his lover had taken its toll on Yumichika. He was just desperate for his lover. Each touch, each lick and suck only heated him up further. It was almost agonizing, to wait for Ikkaku to grow hard again. Scratching across his lover's dome Yumichika begged:

"Take me Kaku-chan... take me now... I need you inside of me..."

A shudder went all through Ikkaku's body, as the most seductive voice uttered these lust-filled words. All he wanted to do, was sheath his sword in the delicious body underneath his. He growled, but held back. There just was no way he could take his unprepared lover. Especially after his own experience as a bottom, he had a new appreciation for the (possible) pain involved. As he considered how best to get Yumichika onto the futon, the other whispered again.

"It's alright... I'm preped... please... need to feel you."

A growl rumbled deep in his throat as Ikkaku got the picture and understood. Nonetheless his fingertips slid between his lover's cheeks, finding the cleft all slick. A carefully prodding finger at the entrance slid inside easily.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, while moaning at the touch at the same time, Yumichika huffed:

"Fuck me already!"

"So desperate to feel my cock, are you?", Ikkaku just couldn't resist to tease.

Already he spit in his hand, slicking himself up, too, not trusting in the oil alone. Only a second later he was pressing his head against the puckered muscle. He, too, couldn't wait to be united with his beautiful lover. So it was one powerful stroke, that sheathed his sword.

Arching his back and crying out in a mixture of rapture and pain, Yumichika received Ikkaku. His hands clawed the rice mats, while slowly calming his breathing as he tried to get accustomed to the big cock filling him. As his eyes opened, which had closed at the rough intrusion, he stared into Ikkaku's eyes, looking at him in something like wonder. Their lips met in another passionate kiss, both moaning, as the bald man ground his hips slowly.

For one moment, Ikkaku feared he might have hurt his lover, but as their eyes met, he recognized the look as pleasure and a deep hunger. He kissed the beautiful man ravenously, moving his hips slowly, enjoying the tight heat, that surrounded him. His bare crotch grazed Yumichika's soft curls, tickling him in the most sexy way, but he craved more contact. Ikkaku's arms wormed their way under the arching back of his lover. In a swift, powerful motion he pulled Yumichika up to sit on his lap. Gravity had its way, letting the bald man sink even deeper into his lover, sheathing him to the hilt for perfect, delicious contact.

His cry drowned in their wild kiss, as Ikkaku pulled him onto his lap. Impaled even deeper, Yumichika had to break the kiss, to gasp for air. Again he clawed the back of his lover, biting his shoulder at the same time, sharing some of the pain. As his head came back up, his sight was clouded in lust. Gripping Ikkaku's shoulders, he lifted himself til only the head was filling him, only to take him back in moaning loudly.

Hissing only softly, Ikkaku endured the abuse. The look he received from his lover was more than worth it. Yumichika was more gorgeous than ever before. Wet, enticing lips opened to voice his lust and he just couldn't resist. Growling he bit the lower lip, sucking and licking it. His strong arms held his lover encircled securely without restraining him, as his movements sped up.

Yumichika used his freedom to the fullest. He had control over movement and speed, not being guided in any way. He had served Ikkaku, now his lover let him take, what he needed. Though he was speeding up fast, the raven-haired man made sure to always drop down fully, knowing his shaven skin would be very sensitive to any form of touch. Sounds of skin slapping skin filled their room. Already Yumichika's movements became erratic.

"Kaku-chan... touch me... please... sooo close...", he panted, riding his lover hard.

Ikkaku truly felt their touching skin more intensely than ever before. The ferocious dance of his beautiful lover was driving him to the cliff again. So he was only too happy to grant Yumichika's wish. Holding him with one arm only, his other hand closed around the wildly bobbing flesh, pumping to the rhythm of the ride. It only took a few strokes.

With a raw cry on his lips, his nails digging deep into Ikkaku's shoulders, Yumichika exploded in his lover's hand. His throbbing flesh sprayed both their stomachs all in white, reaching even their chests, as he was still riding his lover for all he was worth, intent on taking him with him.

The thrown back head, bared Yumichika's long, flawless neck, as he came hard. All around his cock the inner muscles rippled and twitched. He lodged onto the neck, biting and sucking, as he flooded his lover with his own release. Not caring how wet his hand was, he pulled it from between them, and pulled Yumichika with raw force into and onto him, as close and deep as physically possible.

Panting heavily he lifted his head, touching his forehead to his lover's, while am extremely dumb-looking, extremely satisfied grin stretched his face.

A more fragile man would have been crushed by the force, with which Ikkaku pressed Yumichika into him. Though even he might suffer from a few colorful bruises around the ribs, he didn't care at this moment. Yumichika felt just to good in this passionate embrace. Though he never thought he might crave or even need it, he felt secure, protected. Their foreheads touched. Staring into each others eyes, without being able to actually see, as they were to close, they just panted, catching their breath, not saying anything. Not needing to. And it felt good.


	4. Beautiful Revelations

So here it is, my start into the new year. This is somewhat different from the chapters before in more than one way. As the two of them are humping around for a while now, there's bound to be some emotional involvement, right? Also the second part of this chapter is my recount of the anime episode 119. I've tried to keep as close to it as possible. Also I want to appease any Yachiru-fans out there. I love her, believe it or not, but this is mostly Ikkaku's point of view and we all know they don't exactly get along. So please forgive me.

Warnings for this chapter: violence, blood, angst and like I already forewarned no lemons this time, as they just don't fit the mood, so anyone who can't live without - skip this chapter ;)

**4. Beautiful Revelations**

Only after they first changed districts together, did Yumichika realize he was the one paying for their accommodations. He did not think anything by it, at first, since he had thought of it as his room. But now they were wandering together, taking the room together. So he only thought it right for Ikkaku to chip in. When he mentioned it, though, the other told him, he would never take such a fancy room as he was saving up his money.

With one of his big, fat grins Ikkaku told him about the sword he had set his heart on. It was a Katana with a blade of twelve times folded steel and a pink-colored handle-wrap. His eyes were literally glowing, as he talked about it, which made Yumichika smile. As he was earning enough with his card games and would never stand for a smaller room, let alone one without his own bathroom, he never mentioned the rent again.

When the day finally arrived, that Ikkaku greeted him, with his brand-new Katana balanced on his knees, sitting in the middle of the room, Yumichika could do nothing to control the laughter, pouring out of him. Even the heavy scowl and barked "Oi!" could not stop him.

His bald lover had really tried to project a cool, strong dignity, which quite possibly would have worked, but for the black smears in the corners of his eyes. Uneven, taking different directions and generally just ridiculous looking, Yumichika had to wipe tears out of the corners of his own eyes, from laughing.

"What's so damn funny?", Ikkaku asked more than a little annoyed.

He rose from the ground turning his back to Yumichika, hiding his hurt pride behind an angered scowl. Putting his Katana on his shoulders, wrapping his arms over the scabbard he hung his head.

Yumichika bit his lower lip. He knew he shouldn't have laughed, but his lover just had looked so incredibly funny. Now he walked over, his hand touching Ikkaku's back softly, he ducked underneath the overhanging sword, looking around and up at him.

"I'm sorry, Kaku-chan. I didn't mean to laugh. But please? What in heaven's name did you do to your eyes?"

It wasn't often, Yumichika called him by his pet-name. Either they were caught up in the throes of passion or he wanted something really badly from him, or both. So when Ikkaku heard Yumichika call him that, it tugged at his heart and quite a bit lower. His scowl turned into something more of a pout, even though his masculine ego would never have called it that.

"Those are the markings of a warrior!", he grumbled.

Yumichika had to bite back a new fit of laughter and managed to keep it at a smile.

"I did not know that. I'm sorry."

His hand came up to stroke Ikkaku's chest, as he came around, to stand before him.

"Do not get me wrong, but aren't both marks supposed to be similar? Even?", Yumichika asked carefully.

The slowly stroking hand did not fail to appease Ikkaku further. Still he slightly bristled at the question.

"You know how hard it is to get that straight in a mirror? It's all backwards 'n' stuff... I just need practice."

Now Yumichika smiled at Ikkaku tenderly. He felt the tenseness drain from his lover, as his anger, and quite possible hurt, dissipated.

"It is not easy, I know. How about you leave it up to me, to do it next time, hm?", he offered, lowering his voice slightly, seductively.

Lifting himself on tiptoe, he planted a soft, tender kiss on Ikkaku's lips. His answer was a tiny moan. His lover pulled the sword down with one hand, wrapping his free arm around him, to pull him closer, while deepening the kiss. They spent the next few minutes exploring each others mouth', til they finally separated. Yumichika tried to look Ikkaku deep in the eyes, but just couldn't help to giggle again.

"Can we please get that off your eyes? It just is not beautiful."

Though he again scowled slightly, Ikkaku shrugged his shoulders. He let himself be lead to the bathroom, still keeping the sword in his hand.

Yumichika was dabbing a wet, soapy cloth at the first spot and soon realized, it would not come off very easily.

"What in Soul Society did you use?", he asked exasperated after some moments.

"Some coal and oil stuff?", Ikkaku shrugged again.

Shaking his head and sighing softly, Yumichika kept at it, slowly working the spot off.

"Why did you choose black? It just does not fit you in any way. Especially the way you feel about fighting."

"Well... it was at hand and looked fierce", he started, grumbling a little, as he felt to be criticized about every aspect of his endeavor. Then he looked at Yumichika questioningly. "What do you mean? What's my fighting got to do with anything?"

The slender man had finally worked of the first smear, but the dabbing and rubbing, however careful, had left the sensitive skin a bit irritated and red. He started on the second spot.

"You like fighting", he stated, working in the soap. "Black signals mourning and misfortune, it's a dreary color. It makes you look, like you would fight with a heavy heart, even like you might fear it." Yumichika thought about it, shaking his head slightly. "No, what you need is a color that projects your joy at throwing yourself into a fight."

Looking around the room for inspiration, his eyes fell on the Katana, Ikkaku was still holding firmly. When he looked up into the face of his lover, he took in the irritated spot, that had turned from the angry red to a slightly softer dark pink.

"That would be perfect", Yumichika decided. "Your eyes should be marked in pink."

Even though Ikkaku had resigned himself to trust in his lover's obvious knowledge about colors and their meaning, now he pulled back. Knitting his brows he scowled anew.

"Pink? That's your answer? I wanna look like the fierce warrior I am, not like some cheap whore!"

Yumichika made a dismissive sound, shaking his head. Grabbing Ikkaku's shoulder tightly, he pulled him back in, to work off the rest of the second spot.

"You could never look that way. Drawn at the right angle, any color would make you look dangerous. Especially since it is not often one sees such marks on a face."

The dark-haired man did not want to openly admit, he had never before seen anyone marked that way, as he did not want to agitate Ikkaku again. But if this was, what the other wanted, at least Yumichika would do his best, to make it look beautiful.

"It was common among fighters, where I come from", the bald man grumbled.

"It is not around here, so you will look different and dangerous any way", not the least because of that sword you are wearing, Yumichika thought, but did not voice. "Your handle-wrap is the shade of pink, I thought of, almost a red like blood. So it would be reminiscent of your Katana. Also is pink a color of happiness, it projects good health and purity, in your case of purpose, fighting-purpose."

Yumichika had rubbed off the second spot. He took the little mirror, holding it up to Ikkaku's face.

"See those spots? That is about the right color. Now, does that look in any way like the painted face of a prostitute? No it does not."

Taking the mirror into his own hand, Ikkaku held it at a different angle, looking at his reflection, the irritated spot Yumichika indicated, trying to picture it painted. His lover was right. It did not look the least bit, the way he thought it might. Also he actually liked the color pink. It was what first caught his eye about his new Katana.

"Hm, I guess you're right", he finally conceded.

The next morning Yumichika went and bought a small cup of the right color. Upon returning he set about and painted two, half-round spots in the corners of Ikkaku's eyes. The effect was even better, than the bald man had expected. He really thought he looked fierce and dangerous. Yumichika on the other hand thought of it more as cute and lovely, but kept that wisely to himself.

They were in yet another district. Almost on the outskirts of Rukongai. One of the worst places to be. Everything around here was dreary, colorless, joyless. Yumichika hated it. He had had trouble finding even a half-way decent room for them. He was the only spot of color, of beauty in this place, leaning against a dusty wall, watching his lover stalk down the even more dusty street.

His sword was across his shoulders, arms wrapped over it, as usual.

In a way Yumichika hated that sword. It had made Ikkaku restless. With his Katana he was an even more formidable opponent, as he was without. At first he had taken on anyone, sporting a sword dumb enough to accept his challenge. As sword-bearers were rare around Rukongai anyway, he soon went through them. So he started to challenge larger groups of people, decimating his available opponents even faster. Sometimes he was lucky enough to get waylaid by a gang, trying to rob his valuable Katana. But all in all he was running through his opponents at increasing speed, getting more reckless in his fights, keeping his sword in it's scabbard longer, even against a large group of opponents, just to draw the fight out. Yet it never seemed to satisfy him anymore.

Yumichika was looking on, with a growing feeling of unease. At first he managed to relax Ikkaku with his own, special talents. The sex had gotten even better than before, but any exhausted satisfaction at night, turned into even more restlessness in the morning it seemed. Ikkaku was almost constantly looking for opponents, dragging Yumichika along from district to district, searching for some sort of real challenge.

As dusty, dreary people scurried out of Ikkaku's way, keeping their eyes on the ground, trying not to catch his attention, not to give him a reason to kill them, he pushed himself from the wall.

„Fighting again Ikkaku? Your going to run out of opponents here", he admonished softly, following his scowling, restless lover down the street.

„Then I'll just have to go to the next district", he grumbled back, his eyes searching.

An exasperated sigh turned into a smile on Yumichika's face. Another move, another district. He did not like it here anyway, did he? Maybe it could get better again? Still smiling, he looked down, closed his eyes.

„Would you wipe your face? It isn't beautiful, you know?"

Ikkaku's face was dirty with streaks of dust clinging to streams of sweat accumulated while already pounding two guys into bloody heaps earlier. He didn't care. But of course Yumichika did. Even in all this rubble, dust and dump, he was clean, colorful in his flower-patterned Yukata and smelling of sandalwood and almonds, warm and a little sweet. It was for his lover's sake, that he rubbed across his face with the back of his fist. Though of course this only resulted in smearing the dirt further over his skin. At least the effort was made. It was only for Yumichika's sake, that he stopped in his constant search at all anymore. He didn't even know he was searching for something other than the obvious next fight.

Ikkaku had never been a deep thinker. He was much more of a gut-person. If it felt right, he just did it. So he did not analyze his feelings. He had never agonized over his preference of men, just acted on it, when it had become apparent. When Yumichika had taken him to his room, he hadn't thought twice about it (how in Soul Society could he have?). As their night together stretched into weeks, he had just thanked his lucky star, never pondering what it meant, where they might be headed.

So it was, that he had no idea why he was so restless, why they were moving and changing districts ever faster. There was only the vague feeling like he didn't belong in Soul Society, didn't belong anywhere. Though he had not realized it, he was searching for a place, that he belonged, for a purpose. Throwing himself from one fight into another made him at least feel some sort of reason for being. It was something he was good at. At least it was something real, the fighting, the pain. Only at night, holding Yumichika he felt something of that, which he missed.

„Anyone here strong?", Ikkaku was shouting down the forlorn street. „I wanna fight! Isn't there one or two of you that want to die?"

His answer was a happy giggle. Definitely not what he, or Yumichika, who was still following him, had expected.

„Who was that?"

Intrigued Ikkaku tracked down the sound to a small side street, coming to skidding halt right in front of a little girl. Shocked he looked down at her. She wore a drab, dark Grey Kimono. But her Obi was orange and her hair pink, which was quite evident, even through the dirt and dust. The colors were drawing way too much attention to her little form.

This kid was so small. In these parts of Rukongai she was little more than prey or even just a piece of trash to be kicked down the street. Ikkaku was towering above her, his Katana on his shoulder, looking down on her. How could she not be frightened?

Unconcerned the girl was drawing a picture with a white piece of chalk. She was concentrated on her drawing, the chalk scratching along the dirty ground. She did not shake, did not try to scramble away. Without even looking up, she said:

„You should go home. Ken-chan's in a good mood. So you'd get beaten up for sure."

Only as she was done with her picture, did she sit up, looking at the bald man sporting the Katana. Still she wasn't even flustered by his potentially dangerous presence.

„He's gonna beat me up, because he's in a good mood?", Ikkaku asked disbelievingly. Grinning he decided: „That doesn't make sense."

„You're pretty dense, huh? He doesn't hold back, when he's in a good mood, because he's having too much fun."

How dared that tiny, freakish girl talk to him like that? Red-hot anger flared up from his guts, while that girl looked at him bemused, knowing he did not take her seriously. She was showing him her drawing. They were only just stick figures, actually. But after her words, the picture was easily deciphered. There was one stick figure with spiky hair, presumably this Ken-chan, running a second one, without hair, through with its sword. This little freak had drawn his death! Even though she was only just a small child, a girl at that, Ikkaku couldn't stop his anger getting the better of him. Gripping his sword tighter, he pulled it from his shoulder in one, swift movement, holding it out, almost as though he was about to engage her.

„What was that?", Ikkaku barked enraged.

„Hold on."

Only when he heard the throaty dark male voice, did Ikkaku realize that the cloth-covered shadow behind and to the side of the girl, was a man.

„Huh?", he looked annoyed at the bundle of rags.

„Leave her alone."

While Ikkaku watched on the crouched man was rising. The cloth covering the figure rose with it, ever higher. He wasn't a small man either, but whatever was hidden under the rags was dwarfing even him. Risen to his full height, the cover slipped, revealing a black-haired man, the left side of his face marred by a long scar. As impressive as his height and strong built were in and off themselves, what really shocked Ikkaku was the power flashing outward. A yellow halo glowed about the giant man as he was hit by the force of his power, almost snatching his breath away.

Ikkaku was one of the few souls, who got hungry in Rukongai. He knew it had to do with reiatsu, but he had no training, no one telling him what it all meant, how to use his latent powers. He could feel a sort of glow in Yumichika, even could sometimes judge his moods without looking at him, but that was about it. Ikkaku understood the glow of his lover and the burning halo that tried to smother him, were essentially the same thing. Sweat broke out on his forehead, as he was forcing his chest to heave against the suffocating force, to suck air into his lungs.

„Not gonna run?", the man asked only a slight bit interested, watching him.

Sweat was now drenching him from the effort just to breathe. Mouth suddenly very dry Ikkaku swallowed audibly. He forced a grin unto his face.

„Hehe. Sorry, buddy!"

With that he jumped backwards, getting distance to the giant. Though he still could feel it, the suffocating power was only like a lead-heavy blanket now. Ikkaku took a deep breath.

„I'm in a good mood, too!", he shouted, the grin not as forced anymore, but excited. Finally! This was an opponent worth the trouble.

The man followed him out of the shadows of the alley. The little girl had followed, too, gazing up at Ikkaku interested. Around the mouth of the alley, were they stood, a crowd had gathered, watching the proceedings. Yumichika was at the fringe. Even at this distance he was able to feel the power of Ikkaku's opponent. He had never felt anything like it before. A ball dread was forming in his stomach.

„Ikkaku..."

His voice wasn't quite steady, as he said the name of his lover, a question in his voice, he already knew the answer to.

„No helping out."

No surprise there, no matter how much Yumichika had wished otherwise. They had always fought this way. They chose their opponents and stuck to them, leaving the other one to fend for himself.

„I know", he just answered, trying to sound confident, not to let his dread color his voice.

„You're really strong, aren't you?", Ikkaku asked of the giant standing opposite him, as he pulled his Katana out of its scabbard.

The man was holding his sword to his side. The sword had a very long but badly battered blade, nicked and chipped at every inch. Not like his blade, sharp and perfect.

„Yeah."

The answer was uttered sure, almost bored, not the slightest bit boastful.

„So am I."

Ikkaku's voice was louder, as if his strong answer somehow projected more power. He was holding the Katana and its scabbard in front of him ready to defend or strike.

„I can't wait", came the giants answer, one last time judging the bald man. "Let's do this", and he charged.

With a speed Ikkaku never had seen before or would have thought this man capable of, he came at him. His sword struck from up high. It was all he could do to block this hammer fall. It wasn't just the sword striking. It had to be all that power the man packed, because the ground gave underneath Ikkaku, as a round crater was stamped into the street. What the hell was that?

The bad feeling Yumichika already had, turned into something more eminent. His eyes went wide, at the power of the first strike alone. How could anyone be so powerful? Why did they have to meet him?

Holding up his sword and scabbard with all he had, Ikkaku managed to keep the battered blade from cutting him only just barely. It felt so incredibly heavy. His arms were shaking from the effort.

His opponent uttered a tiny growl and started to grin. His sword went up, finally taking off the pressure. But only to follow up with a series of fast strikes pounding Ikkaku's feet into the cratered ground, as if he were a nail the man was trying to drive into a wall. What is he? He's so much faster than me, it's insane! - he thought horrified. As the sword went up high, gathering momentum, Ikkaku managed to jump backwards. This might well have saved his life as the sword crashed down with a force, he wasn't really sure he could have blocked. Panting heavily, trying to catch his breath he watched the giant stand up again, grinning, like he was having the time of his life.

On the sidelines Yumichika's hands had by now gripped his arms. He was watching a trickle of blood break out above Ikkaku's left eye. He knew his lover was resilient. He had taken much worse wounds and healed admirably. What worried him truly, was the way Ikkaku was sweating and panting, while the other man did not even breathe heavy. His fingers dug into his arms, as he forced himself to hold back, to keep his promise, to trust his lover.

„This is a first", Ikkaku said, as he licked away the blood, that had reached his lips. "I'm having so much fun!"

Taking a few, fast steps, he jumped high, turning in flight, bringing his blade down on his opponent with all the speed, momentum and strength he could muster, only to get stopped and cut down with inhuman ease.

„That's good", the giant told him, as Ikkaku went at him again.

Biting his thumb now, Yumichika was looking on, ever more worried for his lover. Both men were throwing around their swords, thrusting, striking with wide grins at each other. But no matter how much Ikkaku was grinning, there was just no way to ignore the fact that he was inferior to the other man. He was jumping in, striking with all his might, only to be easily blocked by the bigger man.

„What is this? I can barely see his attacks", he mumbled to himself, trying to analyze the other man, trying to find something, that might help Ikkaku.

„Ken-chan's smiling."

Yumichika's head turned as he heard the giggled words. There was that little girl, from the side street, sitting relaxed on some crates. She was smiling happily, watching the fight, wiggling her short little legs, quite apparently enjoying herself. Looking from her, to the fight, Yumichika felt his dread turn to fear. Fear for Ikkaku's life. It was the absolute relaxed state, with which the girl was watching her father? - guardian? - fight, that forced him to accept the very real threat.

„Too bad, though. It's almost over", the pink-haired girl said thoughtfully, tipping her lips with a finger.

Shocked at this prophecy Yumichika turned from her to look at Ikkaku fearfully. He was barely able to block another hard blow, stumbling back to get some distance. He was bleeding from several wounds now, his body drenched in sweat. It was obvious that even holding up his sword and scabbard was a great effort. Ikkaku was watching his opponent, who was still untouched by his lover's blade, still grinning satisfied.

„That was fun", he now told Ikkaku. „It's been a while, since I really let loose."

With that, the giant came faster at him, than Ikkaku was able to react. His eyes went wide, as the tattered old, ugly blade cut through him.

It was all Yumichika could do to hold in the agonized cry, that was threatening to rip from his throat, when he saw his lover run through by the most ugly sword he had ever seen. Clutching his stomach he dropped to the ground, falling on his face, staying down, not moving a muscle. Gripping his arms so tight he bruised himself Yumichika stood there, shaking. Tears he barely managed to keep in, were burning his eyes as he unblinkingly watched the crumpled form of his lover, hoping, praying for some sort of life sign. As all his self was concentrated and focused on Ikkaku he could feel a spark of the glow he always felt around his lover. A tiny sigh of relief left his lips, as he realized Ikkaku was truly still alive. There was still hope.

As the show was now over, the crowd dispersed. The sun was setting. Yumichika was about to finally walk to Ikkaku, to get him to a healer. His sword had broken in the last thrust. Yumichika had no way to defend them both, while also carrying Ikkaku, so he had to wait for the shelter of darkness to move him, praying his lover would hold out.

Just as he was walking up, the giant was strode by Ikkaku, the little girl hanging from his back. The tiny embers of life inside his lover fanned back to a fiery spark.

The darkness was wrapped around Ikkaku. He had fought his best fight and lost. So yeah, he could die in peace now. The better man had won. He was ready to succumb to he darkness. He had given his all and lost. But still, the drift would not take him with it. Why?

The darkness was pierced by a glow. A yellow glow was turning to a shine, was ripping through his darkness, lighting it. He knew that light! He knew its feeling! Ikkaku opened his eyes groaning. Lifting his head with immense effort he rasped:

„Wait, damn it."

The giant with his freaky companion hanging from his back turned his head around.

„Huh? You're still alive?", he asked a slight bit impressed.

On shaky arms Ikkaku held himself up, anger and frustration gathering up his last reserves of strength.

„What the hell man?", he demanded scowling. "Why don't you finish me up. You won."

In the background Yumichika stood, watching the scene unfold. He pushed his arms in the opposite sleeves of his Yukata, digging his nails in his elbows, as he heard Ikkaku speak.

„Forget that. I don't give a rat's ass about you now that you can't fight", the giant explained bored almost as if the answer was self-evident.

The little girl had pulled herself up to watch interested over the big man's shoulder. Behind Ikkaku Yumichika also followed the conversation, his brows knitted, anger burning through him.

„And I'm not exactly obligated to kill you, either."

At these words the little girl was looking at the giant's face, making a questioning sound. This seemed to be a new revelation to her. Yumichika would not be exactly surprised to learn, that Ikkaku was the first to survive a fight with this man.

"Don't screw with me! Are you mocking me? Kill me!", Ikkaku barked.

As the giant bent down, the girl jumped off his back. Grabbing the bald man by the shoulder of his Yukata, yanking him to a more comfortable height, the giant looked him in the eyes.

„If you like fighting, then quit bitching about not being killed! Don't just accept defeat and beg for death! Accept it after you're dead! If you lose without dying, it means luck was on your side. When that happens, focus on surviving."

Held up only by the strong arm of the giant, Ikkaku dangled in his grip, looking at the man wide-eyed, as he lectured him.

„What the hell?", he breathed, as the words sunk in.

„Survive and kill the person who couldn't kill you", the giant advised grinning friendly.

Even while a white-hot rage was roaring inside Yumichika, a part of him still heard the man's words and understood their wisdom. But his focus for the moment lay elsewhere.

Right beside the giant, the little girl still watched very interested, very intently what was happening now.

„It's not like I held back", the giant told Ikkaku, still grinning. „The only reason you're not dead is because you're lucky. Live! Live, and come try to kill me again."

The words hit Ikkaku. They really got his lazy brain thinking. The hand holding him up opened and he dropped to his knees. Once started, his brain did speed up quite fast. As he realized something, he looked up. Already the other man was a good way down the street. That little freak back in its place hanging from his shoulder.

„P-Please wait! Your name! Please tell me your name!", he called after him almost desperately. He needed to know!

The giant stopped in his tracks, turning his shoulders slightly, looking back.

„Kenpachi! It's Kenpachi of Zaraki!"

Dazed Ikkaku watched the man retreat. Kenpachi of Zaraki. Still his mind was working on the things the other had said, when a shadow fell on him in the gathering dusk. A hard slap to his face send him back on his haunches, almost toppling him over. Shaking his head to clear it he was totally stumped to identify his attacker as Yumichika. Arms crossed over his chest now, he was seething, anger rolling off of him in thick waves.

"How dare you? Don't ever, _ever_ again ask to be killed!"

Another slap hit Ikkaku and another, their force abating, but unrelenting. Ikkaku raised his arms, defensively as slap after slap hit him.

"How could you do that? How can you be so egotistical? How can you throw away your life so easily?"

Yumichika knew his lover was hurt badly, knew he needed medical attention, but he had found the strength to beg this Kenpachi to kill him, he had had the strength to stay conscious, to keep himself erect, so he would have to stay conscious for this, too. The fear for Ikkaku had turned into uncontrollable rage, at the incredible idiocy, insensitivity the bald man had displayed. Yumichika could not hold it in. Even as he saw Ikkaku's lip split after the first blow, blood running down his chin, he just could not stop. How could any one being be as stupid as that? His beautiful voice became raw, as he shouted at Ikkaku, overwhelmed by his churning emotions. He was shaking now, tears he had held in earlier running down his cheeks. Rage at Ikkaku's stupidity, relief that he was alive, that the giant man had not simply fulfilled his demand, washing through him.

"How could I mean so little to you?", he demanded, his voice unsteady by now. "We have something special going on. How can you not see that? To loose you in a fight would break my heart... but I would know you died doing what you loved... But how...? How could you just ask to be killed? How could you not get it through that stupid, thick skull of yours, that I love you! That you need to survive for my sake!"

The hitting had stopped, the last words full of emotion, but only a raspy whisper, as Yumichika fell to his knees, all strength leaving him, as he was shaking with sobs.

Over all that shouting Ikkaku tried to tell Yumichika that he was getting it. That Kenpachi of Zaraki had opened his eyes. He understood, how stupid he had been. What he did not understand, was the drift, Yumichika's accusations were taking. Through his held up arms he was staring at the slender man almost exactly as dumbfounded, as he had stared at Kenpachi. What might his death do to Yumichika? Ikkaku now saw the shaking and understood, it wasn't the exertion from hitting him. In the gathering darkness he had not seen the tears, but now he could hear them in Yumichika's breaking voice.

While he was trying to understand, what his lover was telling him, the hitting suddenly stopped. A voice raw with emotion, almost tear choked whispered, what he hadn't grasped yet. His eyes went wide. Even in his weakened state, cut and bleeding, he tried to catch Yumichika's fall.

This incredible, beautiful, warm and sexy as hell creature _loved_ him? How? Why? His mind raced again, trying to grasp the situation, its meaning, its implications. His body was way faster though. His cut and torn arms, that had had trouble holding his Katana, wrapped themselves as tightly around Yumichika as they could, pulling the shuddering body into a close embrace.

"I didn't... I never thought you...", Ikkaku stammered, trying to order his thoughts and comfort his lover at the same time.

Yumichika wasn't a drama-queen. He had never been the weepy kind. The last time, he could remember himself crying, he had been a little boy. This wasn't like him. He resented Ikkaku for making him this weak. When those strong arms wrapped themselves around him, no doubt ruining his beautiful Yukata with all that blood, he pushed at Ikkaku's chest, trying to shove him away, only to wrap his fingers around the fabric of the others neckline the next moment, pulling him in, clinging to him desperately. Ikkaku was still here, still alive and Yumichika did not intend to ever let him go.

When Yumichika suddenly clung to him, as if he feared, he might evaporate any moment, it finally drove the truth home, right into his heart, much more than his brain. Though Ikkaku did realize now, that what had grown, what he had taken for granted, in his un-thinking ways, was love. He tried to imagine himself in Yumichika's place, watching his lover fight such a strong opponent. That in and off itself would be hard to bear, but hearing him beg to get killed? A tiny grin crept onto his face. He understood only too well, how Yumichika wanted to beat the crap out of him. He felt the trembles subside. Looking down at his beautiful lover, he kissed the top of his head. A finger under his chin forced Yumichika to look up to him.

"I'm a total, fuckin' idiot, you know? But I get it, I get it now. I'm sorry I put you through that. I don't know what I've done to deserve you. I guess I'm just damn lu-cky. I swear, I will always do my best, to survive, to get back to you, if you still want me. I'll never again do something so stupid. I could not do that to the one I love."

Though it hurt and opened the crack in his lip again, that Yumichika himself had put there, Ikkaku gave him the brightest grin he could muster.

A soft kiss grazed his crown and a finger lifted his chin. The smaller man was surprised to find a grin on Ikkaku's face. Was he making fun of him? He was not. Yumichika could feel him speak from his heart, felt the meaning of the words somehow reflected in the tiny glow, that shone around Ikkaku. The four letter word made his heart jump, but as he was pulling himself together slowly now, he acknowledged them only in his heart. His clinging, gripping fingers had relaxed their grip. Even though his cheeks were still wet he managed to wrap around him an aura of haughtiness. He raised his chin off the finger, holding his head high.

"You are right. You are damn lu-cky", he answered loftily.


	5. Beautiful Four Letters

Anyone disappointed in the squeaky clean last chapter? Lemon's back. I do hope I'm making up for all of you who missed it ;)

Warnings for this chapter: maybe the fluff is taking over a bit...

* * *

><p><strong>5. Beautiful Four Letters<strong>

"Ken... Kenpachi... of... Zaraki..."

Again his sleeping lover murmured the name. Over and over it was on his lips, while his head turned in his sleep. Ikkaku was still recuperating from the numerous wounds the man had left all over his body. Still his lover was searching for him, even in his sleep.

Softly Yumichika sighed, shaking his head. He dipped a cloth in a bowl of water with herbs and dabbed at Ikkaku's sweating forehead. The softly smelling herbs soothed his lover, letting him fall into deeper slumber without dreams. Then he started redressing the wounds, some were already closing and looking good. The biggest in his abdomen though, was still quite ugly and would take more time.

As he was done and sure, Ikkaku would be sleeping for the next hours, Yumichika left their room. He made his way into the next bar, where he carried on his investigations. Buying drinks, flirting, even paying off some people, he did his best, to gather information on Kenpachi of Zaraki and his current whereabouts.

It was easier to learn some of his past, than where he was now. No one seemed to have seen him. At least not around here and Yumichika could not leave this place, not as long, as Ikkaku was in his current shape. They had had to stay in this abysmal part of Rukongai, because his lover could not be moved far. So it was the first thing, Yumichika had done, to buy himself a sword, to be able to protect Ikkaku and defend him. He had taken the broken pieces of his lover's Katana to a sword smith to mend it. He would need it, once they found Kenpachi.

It was with mixed feelings, that Yumichika was searching for the man. The way Ikkaku whispered the man's name, he was obsessed with him. Kenpachi really was something. To Ikkaku he was a challenge. To Yumichika he was the man, that had made his lover see, understand the value of his life, both to Ikkaku himself and also to him.

But what would happen, once they met again? Yumichika just knew, his lover would not stop searching for the man. So he did his best, to help him in any way he could. He just would have to trust Ikkaku's promise, he would not throw away his life frivolously, like that day. Other than that, he would respect, whatever his lover's decision would be.

#

A self-satisfied smile played around Yumichika's lips, as he entered their room. Ikkaku sat on the edge of the cot wolfing down a bowl of rice. He was finally up and trying desperately to regain his strength as fast as possible. As soon as he had been able to look after himself, Yumichika had left Ikkaku, since this shit-hole of a district just could not offer them, what they needed.

Once he was able to move freely, the dark-haired beauty had no trouble picking up the trail of Kenpachi. The deadly giant with the pink-haired girl hanging from his back was a memorable sight. But even easier to follow was the trail of dead Kenpachi left in his wake.

What came as a surprise to Yumichika was the direction the man was taking. There just was no mistaking it, that he was headed straight for the center of Soul Society. Seireitei. What the heck could he want there? And even more importantly, why did he think, they would let him inside?

Yumichika had absolutely no idea, how Kenpachi had done it, but he had definitely found a way inside Seireitei. And however the man had did it, he had accomplished an even greater feat thereafter.

Only three bandages remained on his lover's body, Yumichika registered, as he walked up to him. He was looking way better, than the last time, they had seen each other. Ikkaku needed to regain a few more pounds, but his vigor had returned, the rest would be achieved with good food and training.

„It's been a while. How are you doing," he still asked, wanting to hear it in his lover's own words.

As his beautiful Yumichika took a seat across from him, Ikkaku stopped eating, looking at him. Only seeing him now, made him realize, how much he had missed him. His beautiful, long, raven hair was bound at the nape of his neck. Yumichika was wearing the same white Yukata, as the day he had fought Kenpachi. The colorful flowers printed on the fabric served to highlight his delicate beauty. His legs crossed at the knees, the hand resting lightly above them, he was the picture of modest virtue. Except. Except for the sword held in the other hand. Even though they had never sparred with Katanas, Ikkaku was very sure Yumichika would be deadly with it. A warmth spread through him, settling in his groin. He tried to ignore it.

„Hey Yumichika, I'm okay, I guess," he answered, putting down the rice bowl, drinking the last of the soup from the other, gulping loudly. „So what'd you find out?"

Ikkaku was not very forthcoming with information on how he felt, but the way he talked and looked, reassured Yumichika in his own observations. So it was okay, to share his findings.

„I heard an interesting story. Kenpachi of Zaraki went into Seireitei and joined the Gotei 13," he summed up his research.

"Gotei 13," Ikkaku asked disbelievingly.

At first Yumichika had felt the same. It was just too incredible to believe. Only a very select few Rukongan-citizens ever made it into Seireitei. But for the giant killing machine, that was Kenpachi, to join the Protection Squads of Soul Society was even more incredible. So Yumichika went on explaining what he had learned.

"Since he did not go through their academy-training, he used a loophole in their stipulations. Anyone killing a captain of the Gotei 13 in front of 200 witnesses apparently earns the right, to become a captain himself. So it's said that he defeated the previous captain in an instant and stepped up as the new captain." Yumichika allowed himself a small smile. "That may have been the best way for him to fight as much as he likes."

Ikkaku listened to the story his lover was telling him. All the while looking up at the ceiling, to not get distracted by the beauty of his lover and what it did to him. He thought about it.

"You saying he's going to protect this crappy place? No way," Ikkaku decided and started to grin. "That's not his style."

He grabbed the Katana, Yumichika had reforge for him. A new energy surged through him. This was something he had to confirm for himself.

Relief washed through Yumichika. Ikkaku really was back with a vengeance. He rose, sliding his Katana inside his Obi.

"Going to check it out," he asked lightly.

"Hell yeah! He could be in Hell, for all I care. I'm going after him!"

Ikkaku rose off the bed, heading for the door, pulling off a bandage, that was still wrapped around his head.

"I thought you would say that," Yumichika answered, following his lover.

#

By the fastest means possible, they had made their way to the border. Here the bars were teeming with rumors and stories about the giant that went into Seireitei and took a Gotei 13 captain's position by killing it's former captain. Ikkaku had to accept, there was no mistaking it. Even the name, Zaraki Kenpachi, was mentioned a few times.

Now they knew, where the man had gone. Their only problem left was, that he was beyond their reach. The only way to get to him now, was to join the Protection Squads themselves. They learned, they would have to go through the Shinigami Academy to be able to become members of the Gotei 13. At least they both had, what it took, to even enter the academy! Only souls that possessed enough reiatsu were allowed to enroll. A test, they had to take at a bureau in Rukongai, declared them well worthy and they got a pass to enter Seireitei and enroll for the upcoming semester, which, as luck would have it, was starting in just over a month.

Only now that their search was finally at an end, did Ikkaku relax. His customary grin spread over his face as they left the academy. As soon to be students, they had the right to stay in Seireitei. Yumichika reveled in the thought of the accommodations they could get here, the food they could sample. But what occupied his thoughts even more was Ikkaku. His lover had been totally absorbed in his quest to reach Kenpachi, mind totally one-tracked. This would end tonight.

Seireitei. Ikkaku couldn't quite believe they were here. He had never imagined himself to become one of the select few to live here. He never would have even tried to get in here. It was all because of Kenpachi. Finally they had caught up to the man. Ikkaku understood, it would take them six long years to get through the academy, but he did not mind. They were six years of training, of learning how to get stronger. They were six years of people lining up to get defeated by him! This was like a dream come true! And at the end, he would again stand before Kenpachi of Zaraki, stronger than ever before.

He was just Lu-cky!

And even more so, because the man he – loved- was right by his side. Ikkaku dared a glance to his side. Yumichika was as beautiful as ever. If not even more so. In his quest to reach Kenpachi, Ikkaku had denied himself any form of diversion. He had abstained from Sake and, which had been way harder, from the pleasures Yumichika held for him. Now, finally, he could relax. He had done all he could for now. It was time for a little celebration.

"Will you go find us a room," Ikkaku asked Yumichika. "I need to take care of something. Let's meet up again at that inn," he pointed to a sign.

A slight pout pulled at Yumichika's lips, as his lover wanted to escape him. But he thought better of it, than to bitch right now. He might use the time this gave him, to his advantage. So he agreed and they separated.

Accommodation prices were way higher here, than even in the better parts of Rukongai, but they would manage for the month. As exclusive as it was here in Seireitei, Yumichika was sure, there were some gamblers around here, too.

He wanted a beautiful room and he wanted his own small pool. He needed to spoil himself. Yumichika could still feel his skin itch, when he thought of their last longer term accommodation. Also there was no way to know what it would be like in the academy dorms. It was doubtful they would be luxurious. So this was his last chance for the foreseeable future and he planned to spoil himself rotten.

The room he got for them was spacious, was beautifully designed and hung with pictures of peacocks and flowers. It had a small garden, with a pool just big enough to fit the two of them. The pool was fed by a hot-spring said to have healing powers. Hadn't they all? Yumichika did not care. It would be warm and soothing anyway, that was healing enough to him. A few things he arranged in their room, before he left for the inn, where they had wanted to meet.

Ikkaku had to ask around a little, but he had found, what he had been looking for. He was in a store that sold women's cloth. In a way, he felt a bit out of place. A slight blush was dusting his cheeks, as he looked at the Kimonos and Yukatas displayed. It was way easier to get something for himself, at a manly man-store. There he would just choose between Grey, Black and Brown, sometimes a Blue and the length he wanted. Here there were all the colors of the rainbow with designs as diverse as the shape of clouds. Hell, even clouds themselves were a design!

An elder lady, who seemed to be the store-owner asked him, what he was looking for. Ikkaku couldn't quite answer. He just felt sure, he would know it, when he saw it. She showed him different designs. It took quite a while, but he did know the right thing for him, when he saw it. The impossibly wide grin spread across his face, as he found it. The perfect gift. The elderly shop-owner congratulated him on his taste and felt sure, the "lady" would love it. Ikkaku just knew, what his lover would have to say about _that_ comment, but kept these thoughts to himself, just grinning thinking about it.

His gift wrapped up in fine tissue-paper Ikkaku made his way to the inn. As he arrived, Yumichika was already waiting. A little bit longer, already, from the annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry, I kept you waiting."

Ikkaku tried an apologetic grin, which didn't seem to work. So he produced his package.

"I hope this will make up for it."

Being kept waiting, just wasn't anything Yumichika was used to. People waited for _him_. What in all of Soul Society kept Ikkaku so busy? His bald lover's apology was quite lost on him. The gift however intrigued Yumichika. It was the first time his lover had actually gotten him a gift. A bottle of Sake, taken home on the way did not count in his books. He took the carefully wrapped, soft package just about to open it, when Ikkaku stopped his hand.

"Please wait until later. It might be better."

Yumichika lay his head to the side, looking at his lover questioningly. There was something in his voice. It was warm, a little dark and wonderfully suggestive. Even though patience really wasn't his strong suit, Yumichika relented. Keeping the gift close to him, he did refrain from even peeking inside.

"As you wish."

They treated themselves to a very delicious meal, spiced with a good bottle of Sake. At the end, they left the inn, Yumichika leading his lover to their new lodging. Ikkaku was fairly impressed. He had an idea, this couldn't be cheap, but he kept this comment to himself. Instead he praised the spacious room and was impressed with the pool, that awaited them outside. Yumichika just couldn't wait any longer, to see, what Ikkaku had gotten him, the beautiful room forgotten.

"Can I open it now?"

The bald man hadn't expected his raven beauty to be quite so eager. He was grinning widely, as he turned to him.

"Yes, you can, but you might wanna do it in there," he answered, pointing at the bathroom.

Yumichika raised one eyebrow, but followed Ikkaku's advise. Once the door was closed, he tore the paper apart without any ceremony or reverence. He just wanted to finally see, what Ikkaku had gotten him. Half a second later Yumichika was quite thankful for his lover's suggestion, he should get in here. A high-pitched screech left his lips, which he would never, ever admit had originated from him.

In his hands he held a short Kimono in a deep violet color with a pink Obi. It had a design of pink and white chrysanthemums on it. The fabric was cool and silken and softer to the skin than anything he had ever owned before. In a flurry of limbs he was out of his cloths and slid the beautiful piece on. It was light as a feather, almost felt like he wore nothing at all. In the mirror, hung in this bathroom, Yumichika watched himself turn this way and that. He glowed and he looked beautiful. Loosening the string, that held his hair, he let it fall freely, just the way Ikkaku liked it. Taking a last look at the mirror, Yumichika decided he looked just ravishing.

The screech coming from the bathroom was totally unexpected. Ikkaku actually cringed at the sound. Oh shit! Yumichika hated it! He had gotten the wrong thing... the wrong color? Had the color violet some hidden meaning, he just didn't know about? Ikkaku had no idea about that stuff. That was Yumichika's area of expertise. He had gotten the violet Kimono, because it was the color of his lover's eyes, the shade, when he was lost in passion. The design had reminded him of the first time, he had laid eyes on his beautiful lover and he just really liked the color pink.

Tense he was waiting for Yumichika to rage in a fit, about what he had done wrong, as the door opened. What emerged from the bathroom instead, was no vengeful fury, but a vision of beauty. Just like he had thought, the color of the Kimono complimented Yumicka's light complexion and made his eyes shine even brighter. The soft, flowing fabric hugged his perfect body, almost caressing it. Its length was just right, showing off his shapely, long legs, suggesting, but showing nothing else.

Ikkaku's mouth hung open for a moment and his sword sprang into a fighting stance just watching his lover slowly walking over to him.

The look on Ikkaku's face was just priceless. Yumichika beamed even more, as he took in the tiny tent forming a little lower. This was very, very promising. Slowly, graciously he closed the distance to his lover.

"I guess this means you like what you see...," he said smiling turning slightly from side to side, like he had in front of the mirror.

"You're just... stunningly beautiful,", Ikkaku breathed, trying to wrap his arm around Yumichika's waist.

The dark-haired beauty danced out of his way though.

"Ah-ah."

He wiggled his finger in front of Ikkaku. His hand flatly on the bald man's chest, he pushed him backwards to a high-backed chair, he had prepared earlier.

"Sit," he demanded, backing away already, quite sure his lover would follow his instruction.

Ikkaku had no idea, what this was all about. All he knew was, that he wanted Yumichika. He wanted to feel him, taste him, possess him. But he also knew it would only happen on the beauties terms. There was nothing for it, he would have to follow instructions. He had a feeling it would be worth it. Yumichika's little games tended to be very satisfactory, at least in the very end. Ikkaku had discovered that his lover hid a mean streak. The raven beauty just loved to torture him slowly, keeping him on the brink for what felt like hours, without allowing him release and to Ikkaku's own surprise he had discovered, that he very much enjoyed it.

So he did, as he was told, sitting down, legs spread widely, to accommodate his hard member. That was an excellent idea, since Yumichika was moving now. His slender, sinewy body was swaying to an unheard music, Ikkaku was quite sure he could nonetheless feel. Hips rolling, hands caressing his body slowly, tenderly the dark-haired beauty looked at him, opening his pink lips in a small, sexy moan. Ikkaku growled deep in his throat. He felt his length twitch just at that sound. Oh! How he wanted to touch himself now! But he just knew, Yumichika wouldn't want that.

"I just so wanna fuck you right now...", he growled.

His bald lover's gaze seemed to want to devour him. Heat flared in Yumichika's body. The long wait for Ikkaku to heal had almost been torture. His whole body screamed for the other man. His lover. His love. Nonetheless he needed to go slow. Ikkaku's wounds finally all had closed, but he knew his abdomen was still a bit sore. Also there was the matter of his beautiful gift.

Moving his body to the silent music, he danced his way back to his love. Bowing over him, he opened the bald man's Obi, pushing the fabric apart, revealing Ikkaku in all his naked glory. So his lover had had the same thoughts as himself and not bothered with underwear. Yumichika smiled, licking his lips languorously right in front of his lover's face.

"I think I have another idea...", he whispered seductively, dropping to his knees between Ikkaku's spread thighs.

A groan left his lips, as Yumichika teased him, licking his lips so, so close to him. He reached out, to pull him in for a kiss, as the raven beauty knelt down before him. Ikkaku growled again.

"And I think... I like your idea...," he rasped and gasped right then, as his lover swirled his tongue expertly around his head.

He buried his hands in Yumichika's silken hair, watching with burning eyes, as the soft, wet lips closed around him, his sword sinking inch by inch into the warm, wet cavern. The sight was still incredible, no matter how often he got to behold it. His vein was massaged with just the right pressure, his slit teased, that he could feel himself dripping copiously, his crown sucked at, that he felt his head might explode. Yumichika just was more than talented, his tongue was angelic and devilish all at the same time and he knew all the tricks in the book.

Ikkaku's bitter-sweet taste made his taste buds blossom. Yumichika hummed around him, sucking eagerly. His hand cupped the sack, which was still hairless. His lover had kept up the shaving, as he definitely had felt its merits. Slowly he rolled the balls around, as his tongue snaked around Ikkaku's head, giving him a hot view. The uttered growl sent heat through Yumichika's body.

"You look sooo hot," Ikkaku uttered breathlessly, groaning when he was swallowed again.

Ignoring his own yearnings for now, Yumichika deep-throated his lover, humming around him, sucking eagerly. When Ikkaku could not bear it any longer and closed his eyes in ecstasy, Yumichika knew, just how close he was. Bobbing his head even faster, his tongue pressing against the underside of the hard shaft, he saw Ikkaku throw his head back. As his name rang out through the room, the flesh buried inside his mouth, twitched and exploded. Warm seed filled him and he swallowed slowly, carefully, only what was absolutely necessary, to not make a total mess. With a wet, popping sound he released the sagging member and stood.

Still shuddering slightly from his much needed release, his eyes still closed in pure ecstasy, Ikkaku hadn't noticed Yumichika standing. It was the warm hand in his neck, that made him open his eyes, his gaze still slightly clouded. Wet lips pressed themselves to his. Eagerly gasping, his mouth opened to be washed with the taste of his own seed, as Yumichika's tongue plunged inside, swirling the cream all over. Fucking Hell! This was the naughtiest, sluttiest, most sexy thing anyone had ever done to him. Ikkaku growled, wrapping his strong arms around his lover, pulling him in. All too eager, Yumichika straddled him now and he pulled him even closer. A more tender body might have been crushed, but Ikkaku knew his lover to be much tougher than he looked. Swallowing his own seed, he attacked, ravishing Yumichika's mouth, pouring into it all his desire and love. Only as his breath gave out on him, did he finally release his lover's lips, panting heavily.

"Hell... what you do to me...," he breathed, shaking his head disbelievingly.

"Anything I want," Yumichika answered with a self-satisfied smile.

A dark chuckle escaped Ikkaku.

"So it seems."

"Don't try to tell me you did not like my little return gift."

"Never. I couldn't lie to you, Yumi-chan."

"Goooood."

It was almost a purr, his answer, as his hips started rolling, grinding against Ikkaku, rubbing his aching length against him. His nails raked gently over his lover's shining dome.

"I'm so hard, Ikkaku," Yumichika whispered against his ear. "Need you so badly. Want to feel your cock... deep... so deep."

He licked along the shell, nipping Ikkaku's earlobe, as the man growled in answer to his words. His grinding and rubbing was slowly reawakening the flaccid member.

The rolling hips did get his attention, but Yumichika's words turned him on even more. He was stroking his lover's back, the long hair, but the naughty, dirty words, made his hands stray deeper. He was reaching the end of the short Kimono, stroking the perfectly round, bare cheeks. Spread as both their thighs were, Ikkaku's fingertips had easy access to the hot cleft. His middle finger teasing the entrance, he growled low.

"You want me here? Want me to stretch your tight little hole?"

"Hmm... yeah... need your big, big cock... stretching me... fucking me," Yumichika moaned arching his back, pushing against the finger, even though he was still dry.

Only the discomfort, as the fingertip squeezed into him, freed his mushy mind enough of the lustful fog, to remember his preparations.

"Wait", he breathed, reaching for the nearby table, on which he had placed the small vial with the oil.

Yumichika's eagerness had Ikkaku actually forget about anything. Only as the muscle was tensing around his finger, as the grip on his shoulder tightened, did he realize, what he was doing.

"Sorry."

Immediately he took the bottle, coating his fingers.

"Ju... just go on," Yumichika begged.

He opened his Kimono finally, needing more skin to skin contact. Leaning in, pressing his chest against his lover's, his ass pushed back, his cheeks spread even more for Ikkaku's fingers. He bit his lover's neck, as the first finger entered him. Pushing back against it, Yumichika moaned and begged again.

"Give me more... stuff me... stretch me."

Ikkaku groaned at the words. Had Yumichika ever been this hot? He pushed another finger in, scissoring them, turning them, stretching for a third.

"Need you so, so badly...," Yumichika moaned, pushing back against the fingers.

Ikkaku's member twitched at the words, eager to fulfill its duty. Pressing in the third finger, he moved them only a few times. They both just couldn't wait any longer. Already Yumichika had grabbed the bottle, oiling his own fingers, to coat Ikkaku's hard sword. As soon, as he pulled his fingers from his lover, the beauty lifted himself and guided his cock, to his entrance. Head thrown back, hair tumbling down his back, Kimono half down his shoulders, Yumichika slowly pushed down moaning in lustful abandonment.

In this state the raven-haired man was a breathtaking sight. Ikkaku truly forgot to breathe just watching him, feeling his sword sheath in the hot tightness that was Yumichika. Only as his lover again sat on his lap, his length buried deep inside of him, did he remember. They were both panting heavily, as Ikkaku once again wrapped Yumichika in a tight embrace. Their eyes meeting, they kissed. It was hot and wet and deep, full of moans and groans and the deep, deep need, they had for each other. Only as they broke off breathlessly, did Yumichika start to move his hips.

Slowly rolling his hips, the dark-haired man purred, as the big hard cock was churning deep inside of him. Ikkaku was licking and sucking at his exposed shoulder. Yumichika closed his eyes, his head lolling to the side, offering his neck. As he was bitten, he moaned Ikkaku's name, rocking his hips. He wanted to be tender, not to strain his newly recovered lover too much, but as soon, as his hips had bucked, the bald man bit again, harder this time. Yumichika's nails dug into his shoulders in response, his hips rocking again. He just could not help it.

"Ride me, Yumi-chan... ride me hard... I can take it," rasped Ikkaku just underneath his ear.

Two big, strong hands squeezed his ass encouragingly and Yumichika's restraint broke totally.

"Ah! Ikkaku!"

His beautiful, hot, cute, sexy lover had really tried to hold back. It had taken Ikkaku a little while to figure it out. Yumichika had arranged everything so as not to strain him too much. He knew himself, that he wasn't quite back to his full strength and sure, his stomach wound still acted up a bit, but that was nothing. As Yumichika was doing most of the _work_ anyway, he could take the strain left on his body easily.

The ecstatic cry of his lover, made his cock twitch deep inside of him. Ikkaku growled lustfully, as this finally made him pick up the pace, made him scratch his nails over his head. He kneaded that perfectly round ass, guiding it up and down, all the while sucking at Yumichika's neck, leaving him colored, marked as his.

His need had taken over, after Ikkaku's demand. Feet planted firmly on the ground he was raising his hips again and again, plunging down on the hard shaft, taking it as deep as it would go. How he had missed it! How he had needed it! His own throbbing length was bobbing between them, aching to be touched, but he dared not say anything. Yumichika just knew he would come, the moment Ikkaku touched him. He just didn't want this to end, at least not so soon.

The hot, searing kisses on his neck, the bite-marks and colorful hickeys, he craved them. His own marks were red scratches on Ikkaku's neck and shoulders, colored imprints where his fingers had squeezed oh so tight. Though they had not mentioned the four-letter-word since that day, the way they held each other now, the way they marked each other possessively was evidence enough of their deep feelings.

Yumichika's reaction to his massaging hands was so ecstatic, it made Ikkaku bold. One hand crept closer to the middle. As his lover lifted himself he touched him, right where they connected. Another cry echoed around the room. Hell! This was so hot! As Yumichika pushed down again, his fingertip slid along his slick sword, plunging back into his lover, who was panting even more wildly.

The feeling was totally hot, but even hotter was Yumichika's reaction. Sucking on his neck, where the jugular vein ran, his finger massaged the rim. He could feel his lover shudder, felt the pressure increase against the underside of his own cock. It was the most delicious, incredible feeling, as the compliant muscle gave way and his fingertip sank in, stretching Yumichika even more, pressing his rock-hard flesh against his inner wall.

Too far gone, to feel any discomfort at the additional intrusion, the dark-haired beauty shuddered at the increased friction instead. The finger pressed Ikkaku's length up against his insides, angling it right at his prostate. Yumichika's next plunge had him crying out Ikkaku's name again, as his body exploded in a mind-shattering firework. Hot fire shot up his spine, igniting every nerve-end. Arching his back, he splashed both their stomachs and chests, without ever being touched.

As the warm cream squirted between them, Yumichika's muscles contracted around Ikkaku's cock and finger. It was the strangest feeling. He had felt his lover come so many times, but this was more intense somehow. Throwing his head back, growling deeply, the orgasm ripped through him. Though he released deep inside his lover, he could feel his semen run along his finger. He pulled it out, wrapped his arms around Yumichika, crushing him against him. Holding him tight, still buried inside of him, he crushed their lips together, too, plunging his tongue as deep inside of his lover, as his sword was. They clung to each other lost in each other for half an eternity, at least that was what it felt like. When they finally separated, Ikkaku buried his face in Yumichika's neck. He was the one, that finally uttered the four-letter-word.

"I love you so, so much, my beautiful Yumi-chan."

The warm feeling that washed over the raven-haired man at these words was almost better than the mind-shattering orgasm he just had. Stroking Ikkaku's bald dome he smiled deeply satisfied.

"I love you, too, Kaku-chan."


	6. Beautiful Sacrifice

So here it is. 6. Chapter. Never thought I'd do so many. And there are still quite some ideas rolling around my head. It's all thanks to all of you out there, who reviewed and favored me. I hope you like this, too.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Fluff in abundance ;)

* * *

><p><strong>6. Beautiful Sacrifice<strong>

„Oh, no! No, no, no, no! No, you don't!"

Yumichika was shaking his head vehemently.

„It's either that, or you can leave the premises."

There was neither any ambivalence, nor malice in the voice of the woman. She was merely stating a fact. He had no choice. Tight lipped Yumichika resigned himself to his fate. Stoically he sat there, not uttering a sound, while she maimed him.

"That's the best I can do", she offered with a smile.

There was pain in his gaze, as he watched himself in the mirror. He would have to live with it. Somehow make the best of it. He could not bring himself to thank her for her _service_. All he did was nod, as he left the chair. It felt weird, but he would get used to it. He would have to.

Wandering aimlessly down a street, Yumichika thought about the uniform he would have to wear and about his new look. Uniform. He hated the word. There had to be something... He was passing a store. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. An idea just popped into his head and a small smile finally tugged at his lips. He went inside and made a purchase.

With new purpose Yumichika returned to the campus and went straight for the dorms. At least in that they had been lucky. As the two of them were quite a bit older than their soon-to-be classmates, the secretary at the administration had put them together in their own room. So they did not have to sneak off somewhere to meet in private.

It was a small room. There were two desks there for their studies, one closet they had to share and enough room on the floor for their Futtons, or to sit with about four peers halfway comfortable. The worst thing to Yumichika was, that they did not have their own bathroom. They had to share it with the whole floor! He was really glad, they had spent their last days outside in comparative luxury. At least he could think of that, when he felt miserable here.

Yumichika now put on his new uniform and went to the bathroom, taking his purchase with him. He was sighing heavily, when he saw himself again in the mirror. You owe me, Kaku-chan, he thought with a heavy heart, as he turned this way and that, watching his reflection. Then he took the colored feathers he had bought and held them against his hair, his face. When he had found the perfect spot to put them, he fixated them with a special glue he had gotten at the store, too. So much for uniformity! Yumichika now smiled quite smugly at his reflection. At least he felt a little better now. He headed back to their room, waiting for Ikkaku.

The other man also had gone through the different departments, gotten his uniform and the Bokken they would need for training. It definitely wasn't the same as his real sword, but he felt better having the wooden training sword on his shoulder already. Students weren't allowed to carry real swords. Not at their beginners level, anyway. But Ikkaku already had heard a lot about the Zanpakutou's they would finally get.

Of course there were quite some students that never got to a level to release them, but he had no doubt, that Yumichika and himself could not be destined to become some lowly rank and file Shinigami. They just could not. Kenpachi would never acknowledge him then! They would work hard and become stronger and then they would step before him!

Lost in his thoughts about Kenpachi and the path that now lay before them, Ikkaku stepped into their new dorm room. For one second he was sure he had the wrong room. His eyes even flitted to the number on the door. But then he broke into laughter. He did not see the irony in history repeating itself. All he saw, was Yumichika with some ridiculous, oversized colored feathers stuck to his right eye and eyebrow.

"What the hell...?" Pointing at his lover's face he was laughing still.

There was no way to stop the fist that was rammed right into his stomach. The speed with which Yumichika could move, when he was of a mind to, was uncanny. While Ikkaku coughed and toppled over, dropping the Bokken and his uniform in the process, Yumichika slammed the door to their room. Even though the raven-haired man did prefer the style and beauty of traditional building, of rice-paper walls and sliding doors, for a building housing young, raucous students it made much more sense to be a little more sturdy and sound dampening. Also the hinged door made a way more satisfying slamming sound, than a rice-paper door ever could.

Nose up high, Yumichika passed by Ikkaku, back into the room, fuming with anger and hurt. It was only then, as he stood up straight again, that he saw his lover's back.

"Yumi-chan, what happened? What did you do?" He asked absentmindedly rubbing his belly.

From the front he hadn't been able to see it. But as his lover had passed by, there it was. Or wasn't, was more correct. Yumichika's long, beautiful hair was gone. It was cut right at the shoulders.

"What? You mean my hair?" The slender man was putting on an haughty air, flipping the short strands with an imperious hand. "I thought it was time for something new."

The look in Ikkaku's eyes hurt Yumichika even more, than loosing his precious hair. As if it hadn't been bad enough already to get so disfigured, he now had to defend what had been done to him. Somehow he just did not want to tell Ikkaku how he had been helpless to do anything about it. Especially after the way he had just stared at him. His lover did not like his new look. He wanted the long hair back. Well, so did Yumichika himself! Tough luck!

"Why, Yumi-chan? Why would you want that? You know I liked..."

The moment these words were out, Ikkaku just knew they were the wrong ones. It just didn't matter what he himself preferred. And he actually knew, that it shouldn't. This time he was guarding against another blow, that did not come. He could only see Yumichika fuming even more than before. Raising his hands in a placating gesture, he shook his head.

"I'm sorry. It doesn't... it doesn't matter. If you want something new... if you like it better that way, then that's okay."

Ikkaku really had liked the feeling of burying his hands in those long, silken strands. He would miss them, but Yumichika obviously didn't care for that hair anymore and he just had to respect that. There was still enough of that silken hair to stroke, he thought, as his hand slid across his own bald dome. Yeah, like he was one to talk. He tried to loosen the dense atmosphere with a slight grin.

"Now at least you won't have to worry about tangles, when we start training..."

A strangled sound of anguish escaped Yumichika's lips. Being angry at Ikkaku somehow even had felt good. He was strong enough, he could take it. Sure enough, it wasn't his fault, but he was there and he was a target to rage at unlike that woman, who had only done her job. It would be so much easier to give himself over to fury than to dwell on his loss. Though Ikkaku's reaction had hurt pretty badly, it also gave Yumichika reason to rage. But his lover would not grant him that. He had to be understanding. He had to be... _sweet_. Shaking slightly Yumichika couldn't stop the words from tumbling out.

"It is ugly. I hate it. I did not want this," he said, clawing at the short strands. "They left me no choice. Some idiotic, ugly rule about uniformity. I was informed only taichoo-class male members are allowed to wear their hair any longer than shoulder length. I had no choice... Either my hair had to go, or I."

Ikkaku felt slightly shocked by this revelation. _Either my hair had to go, or I_. He heard himself laughing again, as he had come in. Man, that punch was well deserved! Yumichika had sacrificed his hair to stay here, with him, to walk the path with him. Ikkaku felt like a fucking bastard for his reaction. He deserved any punishment his lover might dish out. Not caring if he might get punched again, Ikkaku closed the distance to his lover carefully pulling the clawing hand out of Yumichika's hair.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot", he just said, as he tried to pull the other man into an embrace.

When Ikkaku tried to embrace him, Yumichika spun out of reach of the arm that tried to haul him in. But the bald man still held onto his wrist. The raven-haired man pulled to get free.

"I saw it, Ikkaku! You want it back. You do not like the way I look now. I'm not beautiful anymore."

It was hard enough to bear the loss on its own. But to also know his lover now thought him ugly... When Ikkaku used his superior physical strength to pull Yumichika in, he hissed. He was ready to claw and punch his way out of the embrace, when one big, strong hand wove into his hair.

"It's still soft and silky and beautiful," Ikkaku said softly, lifting one strand up to his nose, "and it still smells of sandalwood and almonds, just like you."

Yumichika had pressed one hand to the bald man's chest, in an attempt to push back from him. With each, sweet word the pressure of his hand lessened, until Ikkaku held him close. The slender man looked up, his violet eyes were opened wide, more hopeful than he dared to admit before himself. His face was cupped, a thumb stroking tenderly across his lips.

"No matter how long your hair is, or even if you have any hair at all, you will always be beautiful to me," Ikkaku told him, looking deeply into his eyes. "I was surprised, I admit that. And yes, I liked your long hair. But this is nice, too. You sacrificed your hair to stay here. What can be more beautiful than that?"

A wonderful warmth washed all through Yumichika's body. Ikkaku's feelings for him really ran deeper than just the shallow superficiality of his looks alone. It felt very good to know that. When the thumb softly pulled at his lower lip, Yumichika gave in and sighed deeply, as Ikkaku's mouth touched his. Slowly, tenderly his lips were licked, before the tongue leisurely made its way into his mouth. Their wet muscles fell into a lazy dance, as the raven-haired man melted against Ikkaku's strong form.

As Yumichika slowly mellowed and gave in, he knew he had found the right words and he was relieved. He wasn't always so good with words, finding the right ones to convey what he really felt. Ikkaku had meant, what he had said. His lover was beautiful no matter what. Even with those ridiculous feathers he actually looked good, somehow. He had no idea, how Yumichika pulled it off, but he did. As Ikkaku didn't quite trusted his words to be able to tell it all, he felt more secure in showing it to his lover.

He took his time, kissing Yumichika slowly and deeply, before making his way along his chin to his ear. Tenderly he licked and nibbled on the shell and earlobe, eliciting the most delicious sounds from his beauty's lips. When he was sucking gently on the skin underneath the ear, Yumichika raked his short nails along his dome. It always made Ikkaku go crazy. But this time he held back. He growled deep in his throat, but kept his sucking tender. Yeah, he loved ravishing Yumichika's body, leaving his marks all over him as he fucked him hard and fast, the way they both liked it, but not tonight.

"You're looking pretty hot in your Shihakushoo and Hakama," he said softly, looking his lover up and down, before nestling on his Obi. "But you look way hotter underneath..."

Yumichika was quite surprised, when Ikkaku did not bite him, as he scratched him. The way he looked at him now, was somehow different, too. For one split second he feared it truly was the missing hair, that he wasn't as attractive to Ikkaku anymore, just like he had feared. But that look was just too tender. The words made Yumichika smile.

"As do you."

Since Ikkaku still wore one of his short Yukatas, he had him stripped of it in two fluent motions. It took his lover a little longer and some help, too, until Yumichika also was down to his Fundoshi. Though he was kissed and licked all the while, there was no rush in taking his cloths off, as usually was the case. When Ikkaku took his hand and draw him over to one of the Futtons Yumichika felt a fluttering in his stomach. Something was different tonight. He felt a sort of excitement rise in him, that was different from the consuming passion, that usually engulfed him right about now.

Ikkaku made him lie down. He was looking down on him, in a way, that made the fluttering in Yumichika's stomach grow worse and he actually blushed slightly. It was very weird. They had spent so many nights together, he had lost count, nonetheless the excitement Ikkaku stirred within him felt like this was his first time, like they were young schoolboys getting together for their first night. The strong, mature, all too manly body that covered him just a moment later belied that picture in the best way possible, though.

"You're just incredibly beautiful, no matter what they did to you. And I'm a very, very lu-cky idiot, that you still allow me to love you,", Ikkaku whispered, hoovering above him.

Yumichika felt his breathing hitch. His heart was speeding up in his chest. The words were just the sweetest, most wonderful thing anyone had ever told him.

"Ikkaku...?" was all he was able to breathe.

The lips were sealed then, any following words silenced in a deep kiss. The slender, yet strong arms closed around him and Ikkaku put a little more weight on his lover, to free one hand to stroke him. Yumichika moaned and arched under him at that. It wasn't easy to put his feelings for this man into words, but it was quite easy to show them to him. Ikkaku loved the responses he got. He was showering the pale, supple body underneath in kisses until Yumichika writhed passionately. Licking and nipping at his bellybutton he removed the raven beauty's Fundoshi, stroking his already hard member slowly.

When Yumichika bit his lower lip, hissing, arching his back, Ikkaku growled excitedly. There just wasn't anything more beautiful than his lover caught in the throes of passion. He felt like he could never satiate the hunger to see him thus. Slowly he kissed his way lower, nuzzled the black curls at the base of Yumichika's cock before he lazily licked along its length. Again nails were raked across his bald head, but he answered only in growls, as he took his time, licking and sucking the hot flesh until the hips started bucking.

"Ah! Ikkaku!"

The moaned name was followed by a very frustrated groan, when his aching flesh was released with a soft popping sound. Yumichika raised his hips, trying to will his lover to take him back. Instead two strong hands gripped his raised cheeks, kneading them. His whole body was throbbing with need after what Ikkaku did to him. He spread his thighs even further, more than willing, to be filled by his lover as soon as possible. When he found himself rolled up though, he had a feeling he'd have to wait for that part a bit longer. Ikkaku looked down into his eyes and again Yumichika's breath hitched. This time though, it was pure, passionate anticipation, as his cheeks were pulled apart.

An ecstatic cry was followed by wordless whimpering as the cool, wet, raw-textured tongue licked his burning muscle. He felt it twitch in response, eager for more. Ikkaku groaned, his hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. Yumichika was shivering. He was so folded, that he could actually see, what his lover did to him, which was almost too much. It was just decadent and he wanted more! The wet tongue became more insistent, prodding, applying pressure, softening the resistance. Yumichika was seeing stars and black spots before his eyes, as he was moaning wantonly, begging Ikkaku for more.

His rock-hard cock twitched in the confinement of the Fundoshi he was still wearing, as those incredibly beautiful sounds rang in his ears. When he looked down, Yumichika's eyes were so dark, they looked like the sky right before nightfall. Ikkaku felt the muscle slacking under his dragging tongue. How could he deny his pleading, whimpering lover? Growling he applied more pressure. As his tongue sank into the sweet, hot tightness of his lover, his name rang out through the room in delicious ecstasy. Ikkaku pulled the cheeks apart a bit further, pressing his lips to his lover's entrance he stabbed into him, as deep as his tongue would reach, again and again.

Yumichika was sure he would lose his mind, when Ikkaku entered him in the most intimate way possible. He had never felt anything like it. Moaning and whimpering his body quivered, his hands were clawing the Futton. The rough appendage plunged into him, moving agilely inside of him. Yumichika bit his lip not to cry out in sheer abandon. He would have to learn to be more quiet! When the tongue left him and he was finally let down onto the Futton again, he was panting heavily. He couldn't really think. All he did was feel. A deep emptiness. His hand was reaching for his lover. His voice was a whisper.

"Ikkaku... please... I need you."

It was the most seductive call the bald man had ever heard. He felt like he might burst. He had ripped off his Fundoshi the moment he had laid Yumichika down. His hand was on his aching cock, rubbing on the oil. Groaning he gripped the base of his flesh painfully tight for a moment, to stop himself from coming just by entering his lover. His still oily fingers slid between the raven beauty's legs then. Ikkaku was quite sure he didn't have to prepare him any further than that. His clean hand took Yumichika's, interlacing their fingers, as he lay down above him. Opening himself most eagerly the slender man spread his thighs, clasping him with his legs, pulling him inside.

Almost it felt like an eternity to Yumichika, until his call was finally heeded. He gripped the hand tight, that entangled with his, pulled Ikkaku to him, into him. Their individual moans wove into one sound of satisfaction, as their bodies became one, too. They lost themselves in another deep kiss. Yumichika wasn't sure anymore where his body ended and Ikkaku's began. Their tongues traveled back and forth, as their bodies began to move and sway. There was no rush, only the deep need to be one, to feel and enjoy each other. The orgasm, when it finally came, had them both cling to each other, panting each others name again and again.

They lay side by side now, basking in their bliss. Yumichika was feeling the feather's that clung to his sweat soaked skin. Even though they were a bit wet, they seemed otherwise undamaged. This had been quite some test, he thought to himself, smiling. If they had endured this, they would surely stay on nicely during training, too.

Ikkaku watched his lover. He rolled onto his side, propping his head on one elbow. After what had happened before, he was unsure if he dared to say something about those feathers. Somehow they actually fit his lover in a way. Ikkaku was just wondering if they couldn't be a bit smaller or something. He knew, he just couldn't keep his mouth shut, but at least he tried not to get punched again.

"They've got some sort of meaning, hm?" He pointed at the feathers. "You know, I just don't know about that color stuff. Want to enlighten your idiot?"

Ikkaku's lopsided grin made Yumichika roll his eyes but with a tender smile on his lips.

"I should have guessed."

Of course Ikkaku did not understand what he had done and why. Though it still vexed him a little how his lover had laughed at him, Yumichika remembered a very similar situation not too long ago. He hadn't been that much better, now, had he?

"You know how we consented to keep this here private?"

Yumichika was pointing back and forth between them. They had talked about it and decided it would be better to keep their relationship a secret. They would pose as friends and roommates to their classmates, nothing more. Even though their love life should be their private business, it might cause problems they absolutely did not need.

Ikkaku just nodded. Now Yumichika stroked the pink feathers that stood on his brow.

"They are the color of the markings on your eyes. They show my connection to you and also declare my commitment. Pink is the color of virtue and of pure love, too."

The color of his markings. Ikkaku just hadn't realized. He felt like a real bastard all over again. Basically Yumichika would show everyone that he belonged to him, even when they had agreed they wouldn't say it out loud. It was a sign and a promise to him. And he had wondered if those feathers could be any smaller. Now, that Ikkaku finally understood, they could have been even bigger!

"Wow," he breathed inadequately. "And the yellow?"

Again Yumichika stroked along the feathers asked about.

"They represent me. Yellow stands for joy and optimism and idealism."

Ikkaku didn't know much about colors but he did know, that yellow was a sacred color. So that fit Yumichika perfectly. Because he was sacred. Sacred to him. He leaned over, kissing his love tenderly.

"They're beautiful. _You_ are beautiful, my love."


	7. Beautiful GreenEyed Monster

My 7th Chapter. Sorry you had to wait a little longer, this time, but work just killed all creativity. You will get to see a new side to Yumichika this time. Some might not like it, but this is the way I see him. I hope the rest of you will have fun.

**Warnings for this chapter: **S/m

**Vocabulary:**

Kidou = Demon/Spirit way (Spells)

Shunpo = Flash steps

Zanjutsu = Swordsmanship

Hakuda = Hand-to-Hand Combat

* * *

><p><strong>7. Beautiful Green-eyed Monster<strong>

Left and right his classmates were mumbling. Yumichika just stood there, smiling, waiting for the right moment.

"Hadou no 4: Byakurai!" (Way of Destruction number 4: White lightning)

A pale ray of condensed power shot forth from his finger hitting the practice target dead-center, blowing it to pieces. Even though all of his peers had spoken the full incantation, no one had exploded his target with such force or accuracy. Only very few of his classmates cheered for his accomplishment. Especially some of the girls were more disposed to whisper snide remarks behind his back.

Yumichika did not care. He felt absolutely good about himself. He just loved the Kidou-classes at the Shinou-Academy. Not just because he was really good at it, but because he felt good doing it. They were in their third year at the academy. When they had learned about Reishi and Reiatsu, a whole new world had opened up to Yumichika. He had come to understand that the speed bursts he sometimes used, were a simplified form of Shunpo. Now he knew, the feeling he sometimes would get from Ikkaku, was his flaring Reiatsu, especially before a fight. From the beginning, Kidou was his favorite subject and he had shown a special talent for it. Only a third-year student, he was already able to use any single-digit Hadou and Bakudou spell without the incantation.

"Very good, Ayasegawa, as always."

Beaming brightly, Yumichika returned to the main group, while some of his classmates got corrected by their Sensei.

"You blew that thing right to hell," Ikkaku said grinning.

His lover always looked so cute after showing off in the Kidou-classes. His smiles were just lovely. They were the only bright spots to the otherwise deep, dark drag of the hours. While Yumichika was the best student of the class, Ikkaku was one of the worst. With a sigh and a lopsided grin for his lover, he stepped up to the front row, when his name was called. Even with that damned incantation recited, his finger sizzled, smelling of burned flesh, the ray fluctuating as it shot forth at an odd angle, almost hitting their Sensei.

"Oh shit!" He was yelling, while he shook his hand, trying to cool his hurting finger.

As always the whole class was laughing in an amicable way. Some of the boys were even cheering. As Ikkaku had top grades in both Zanjutsu and Hakuda classes, no one wanted to get on his bad side. Yumichika was well aware of two female classmates giggling, their cheeks all flushed.

"He can't use Kidou for the life of him, but when he's topless in the Hakuda-lessons and sweating from beating someone up, he's just to die for!"

Yumichika's smile was long gone, his lips were pressed to a fine line. He was watching the girls from the corners of his eyes. He absolutely did not like what he saw. Hinata, the one who had spoken, especially was a thorn in Yumichika's side. She was a very curvy young woman, with full lips and long raven hair, like his own had been. Often he caught her talking to Ikkaku, touching him on the arm or shoulder. He did not like that one small bit, but it was part of their cover story to be friendly with the girls. The shouting of their Sensei shook him from his bitter musings.

"MADARAME! You are a menace! You go way over there and practice by yourself. Or maybe Ayasegawa will be able to give you some hints," he shouted, pointing at a smaller practice area to the left of the main compound.

Of course Yumichika went to help Ikkaku with his training, even though the two of them knew it was quite hopeless. The bald man just had no talent for it and actually did not care about it. At least under the pretext of Yumichika trying to teach him, they were able to touch in front of everyone. Lately the raven-haired beauty used these situations more intensely, pressing his body into Ikkaku's when he was positioning him for better aim, whispering promises for their alone-time.

Though he didn't know the reason for this, the bald fighter enjoyed the increased attention, the dangerous little game. Some of the dirty talk even had him curse the hours til they finally would be alone so he could act on it. Today was no different. It was only morning, but Yumichika's dirty little promises already turned his Fundoshi into a torturing prison cell. Ikkaku didn't dare think about how long their day still was. At least he could get some revenge during the Hakuda-classes later. He knew only too well how his bared and sweating chest made Yumichika all hot and bothered.

It happened just the way Ikkaku had imagined it. He felt his lover's eyes all over him, while he was fighting another student. It was subtle enough. Everyone was watching his fight anyway, but Yumichika's were the only eyes he cared about. After his fight, he set down on one of the benches, catching his breath. His lover was up next. Grinning he was watching him fight now, when two soft, small hands slid from his shoulders down to his chest, sliding a towel around his neck in the process. Ikkaku tried to turn around to see, who it was, when he found his face literally buried in the full bosom of Hinata.

"Oh my! Ikkaku! You're quite the forward one, aren't you? You're supposed to buy a lady a drink first!"

She was giggling and winking and not in the slightest bit embarrassed. It was Ikkaku himself, who extricated his face from between the soft mounts, his face quite flushed. A pain-filled squeal ripped through the Dojo at that moment, sparing Ikkaku the need to answer.

"You broke my leg!" Yumichika's opponent shouted reproachfully lying on the floor and holding his oddly bent limb.

The dark-haired beauty ignored him totally. His eyes had been on the scene unfolding on the nearby bench. White-hot fury coursing through him, he had applied too much force to his kick, causing his opponent to suffer the blow intended much more for Hinata. He wanted to claw her eyes out, to tear her hair from her head!

"AYASEGAWA! You will take Kodaka to the fourth Division, since you're the one responsible!"

Fuming, his eyes were shooting daggers in the direction of the bench. How he wanted to get at that bitch! His mind was full of pictures of Ikkaku's face between Hinata's big breasts and his flushed face afterward. His heart was racing in his rip cage. Apart from the murderous intentions flashing through his mind, there was a distinct and undeniable feeling of fear constricting his chest. He needed to talk to Ikkaku! But their Sensei was adamant, he had to take Kodaka to the relief station for treatment right now. There was nothing for it. He would get this over with and return as fast as possible.

The spikes in Yumichika's Reiatsu were unmistakable to Ikkaku. He was quite surprised at the amount of hatred he saw in his beauty's eyes. He was looking from his glowing violet eyes halfway back at Hinata, who still kept her hands on him. As realization dawned on him, a slow but very self-satisfied grin spread over his features. A grin his lover did not see, as he was gone already. Very firmly Ikkaku pushed the hands from his shoulders. Slipping to the edge of the bench he turned, looking at a bemused Hinata.

"You're totally pretty and all and some guy will fall head over heels for you, I'm sure. But I'm already taken. So don't try that again."

With that, Ikkaku pulled the towel up over his head, stood and walked over to talk to some male students. He wanted as much distance to Hinata as possible at the moment. While he contemplated his discovery, grinning madly, most of the guys thought this was because of her. They were pestering him for details. After a while Ikkaku knew, they wouldn't stop teasing until he recounted his little encounter in every juicy detail. So he told his story, making it way bigger than it was, as that was what was expected of him.

"... and yeah I found my nose buried right between those big, warm, soft boobs..."

Making all possible haste, Yumichika had delivered Kodaka to the relief station. He apologized to the student and returned using small bursts of Shunpo, to get back faster. When he saw Ikkaku grinning and heard him tell his story, the rage returned full force.

Their Sensei was calling out the end of classes for today, leaving the Dojo. A few students already filed out. In a flash Yumichika was onto Hinata. The burning fury overwrote his better judgment. When he stepped into her way, he seemed somehow taller than usual. His eyes were glowing menacingly. A smile was on his lips, that could only be called lethal.

"From now on you will keep your ugly, pudgy, little hands off Ikkaku. You will neither look at him, nor dare talk to him either. Believe me, when I say, you wouldn't even know how to _handle_ a man like him, little girl."

Yumichika hadn't touched her. He didn't even threaten her with consequences. Still she was pale as a sheet. Wide-eyed she looked from him to Ikkaku and back. She gave a small nod. Only after wards, did he raise his nose a bit higher, turned and let her leave. It took a moment for him to register the deep silence that had fallen in the Dojo. All faces in the room were either on him or turning from him to Ikkaku.

So much for secrecy, hm? He had definitely blown their cover right here and now. They had talked about it and had reasons for their decision. But there was nothing he could do about it anymore, was there? He could not go back on his actions. He knew he wouldn't even if he could. Yumichika looked at Ikkaku all the way across the room. He was not sorry for his action, only for the promise he had broken. Head held high he left the Dojo.

When Ikkaku followed him outside, ignoring the stares and the whispers, his lover was nowhere to be seen. Even if his Kidou skills were really bad, he was quite good at sensing and tracking Reiatsu. It was easy to follow the trail of his beauty. He found Yumichika in their room at the dorm, busying himself with rearranging the closet. Something he tended to do, when he was distressed, Ikkaku had learned. When he approached him, Yumichika turned to him with a sad smile, hurt shining in his eyes.

"All this time we're together now, I never realized. Am I a fool, for not seeing it? Love is blind, they say. I guess it is true."

Ikkaku's brows furrowed. He looked at the other man questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"Ikkaku, I saw it! I saw the way you looked, saw your blush! I never knew you liked bit, fat tits!"

The Hakamas he held in his hand were dropped to the floor.

"Does her long, raven hair at least remind you of me?" He asked, his voice laced with bitterness. "She will never talk to you again, though. Now she knows. She'll never look at you the same way. You will never get to touch her ugly, fat tits again."

The hurt in Yumichika's eyes gave way to a grim satisfaction. So proud. So incredibly beautiful. Jealousy was supposed to have an ugly face. Ikkaku could attest to the opposite. To him, his lover was even more beautiful in his wrath, than ever before. He felt honored and gratified to be the object of his gorgeous lover's jealousy. It was with a grin, that he stepped up to Yumichika.

"Sure you saw me blush. It was an embarrassing situation," he explained, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. "And you're definitely not blind. It wasn't too bad a feeling, but actually I'm way more into your sinewy, firm, muscled chest."

The stiff, unyielding body in his arms, began to soften. Yumichika still looked at him with doubt in his eyes.

"You were bragging to the other guys," he accused his bald lover.

Ikkaku's expression turned more serious.

"'Course I did. They pestered me. It's our cover, remember? _Was_ our cover... I don't doubt she'll keep her distance, after you staked your claim to me so fiercely."

Yumichika hissed. He would never say he was sorry for what he did!

"You needn't have to, you know? I already told her I'm taken. But I'm not really upset about it. Hinata's a real blabber-mouth, she'll tell all the other girls for sure. I don't want her, or any of the other girls touching me."

The fierce look on Yumichika's face slowly melted. He was looking at Ikkaku intently, searching his eyes. All he found was truth and love in those eyes. When his lover cupped his face, stroked his cheek with his thumb, he leaned slightly into the hand.

"I don't want anyone else touching me. Don't you know? You're the only one for me. I'm honest, it was quite hot, though, how you told Hinata off. Didn't know you were that possessive about me."

The grin, that accompanied these last words made Yumichika smile in return. Thinking about what his lover told him, he could believe him. He had never seen Ikkaku actually encourage one of the girls. It had been Hinata sneaking up on him, not him approaching her. So he really could believe it had been an accident provoked by her. His arms now wrapped around Ikkaku's neck, the nails of one hand slightly scratching the bald dome.

"Of course I am. You are my man. I'm way too beautiful to have to share you with anyone."

Yumichika's vanity made Ikkaku grin.

"Yes, you are," he agreed, lowering his head and whispering in his lover's ear now. "You're way more beautiful than any of the girls. And you were right about one thing: None of them could ever handle me."

He licked along Yumichika's ear-shell.

"You said I'm your man and I am. I'm yours. Lay claim to me, tonight. Mark me. Show all of them, that I belong to you and you alone," he rasped, pressing his body into his slender lover's frame.

Ikkaku's words ignited a fire in Yumichika's body, they were so hot and suggestive and most of all beautiful. Most of the time he was the one surrendering to Ikkaku. There were times, though, their roles reversed. Usually it happened, when Yumichika actually defeated Ikkaku during training. They were quite evenly matched. Many fights just ended in a draw. But when the dark-haired beauty won the match, he tended to claim the spoils of victory. He was secretly quite amused, though, to find out that there were times, Ikkaku just seemed to lose on purpose.

His nails dug a little deeper into the skin. Yumichika grabbed his lover's ass with his other hand.

"Oh, I will claim you, Kaku-chan. When I'm done with you, no one will have any doubt, you belong to me."

Ikkaku moaned deeply. It had felt weird at the beginning, surrendering to another man. Especially Yumichika, being smaller, slender. Looking at the two of them, most people would have no doubt about who's the Uke in their relationship. But they just didn't know his lover. He was tougher than he looked, strong minded and proud. It was erotic and damn sexy to give himself to Yumichika. He had been tender and gentle, that first time. However, Ikkaku soon had found out, he was actually more of a passionate, forceful and very demanding lover. It turned him on to no end.

There was a subtle change going on. Yumichika stood a little taller. His voice became slightly rougher, as his mindset changed. Possessively he was groping Ikkaku's firm ass while he pulled him into a kiss. Hungrily he ravaged his lover's mouth, chasing his tongue until he growled deep in his throat. Yumichika bit his chin, nipping along the jawline. As Ikkaku had been eager to follow him, he had only thrown over his Shihakushou, so it was easy to just push it over his shoulder now, stripping him to the waist. The raven-haired beauty's hands were roaming the defined muscles on the broad chest, all the while nipping and sucking on his bald lover's neck.

Enjoying the attention Ikkaku was growling and moaning eagerly. His neck stretched, his head leaned back unable to see, he nonetheless opened Yumichika's Obi swiftly, pulling the Shihakushou from the Hakama and pushing it down the other one's shoulders, too. His nipples were sucked and nibbled at, as he was stripped of the last pieces. Ikkaku had his hands buried in Yumichika's soft hair, groaning at the tiny bites. When he was all naked, it was his turn. He was stroking along his lover's arms, his chest, before he freed him of his Hakama and the Fundoshi.

"You're so beautiful, I just can't get enough of it", he whispered.

They were standing in a pile of cloths. That wasn't to Yumichika's liking. Again he was kissing Ikkaku passionately, while he drove him backwards, to their Futons. When he had his lover, where he wanted him, he took a step back. A very evil smile played upon Yumichika's lips. Before his lover had any chance to react, the dark-haired beauty pointed at him.

"Bakudou no 1: Sai!" (Way of Binding number 1: Restraint)

In a flash Ikkaku's arms were twisted onto his back, held firmly restrained.

"Hey, what the...?"

One hard shove and the bigger man found himself lying on the Futons, his arms bound in his back by the Kidou-spell. This was a first! Ikkaku tried to free himself, wiggling around, but the spell held his arms firmly tied in place. There was a way to break the magic, but with his skill-level he'd much rather set their room on fire, than actually get free. As he looked up, Yumichika stood over him in all his naked glory, slowly licking his soft, full lips. Ikkaku felt like a mouse before the cat. But when it came to this cat, he was more than willing to get played with and devoured.

"You have no idea how hot you look, Kaku-chan," he said smiling wickedly. "You seem to like your new position."

Yumichika was gazing very fondly at Ikkaku's full hard-on. He didn't know, if it was his appreciative gaze or his words, but his lover sported a beautiful little blush now. Looking him over like he were a piece of very delicious meat, Yumichika let his hand slide along his chest and stomach, wrapping it around his own, half-hard flesh. A tiny moan escaped him, followed by a few more, as he stroked himself, his other hand twirling a nipple.

Watching his beautiful lover pleasuring himself, while he was unable to do anything about it, was devious torture. The sight was sinfully decadent. Ikkaku wanted to touch him, wanted to at least touch himself. But all the wriggling and pulling in the world did not help.

"Yumi... don't... please... let me," he was almost whimpering, pleading with his lover, the flush on his cheeks had deepened.

His thumb slowly circled the head, gathering the first drops of yearning. Again Yumichika smiled wickedly. Licking the wet digit he moaned slightly.

"You really want to help me?" He asked his bound, agitated lover.

"Yes, yes... please... let me help you!"

"So eager. How can I deny you..."

Yumichika almost seemed to be contemplating if and how he actually could deny him. At least that was what Ikkaku feared at that moment. But then his lover held out his hand in his direction.

"Bakudou no 4: Hainawa." (Way of Binding number 4: Crawling Rope)

A crackling rope of yellow glowing energy spurted forth from his hand, to wind around Ikkaku. He twitched and yelped, but more in surprise, than pain. The energy band restricted him further, but it didn't really hurt.

Using the rope, Yumichika pulled his lover onto his knees. Stepping in front of him, he looked down at him fondly. Stroking Ikkaku's bald head, he smiled.

"You wanted to help. Get to it, Kaku-chan. Suck me."

Even though Yumichika had turned out to be an assertive lover, he had never before been quite as dominant as tonight. Ikkaku had never before been bound and actually been manhandled by his slender, but strong beauty. He wouldn't really had thought Yumichika capable of it. But even more surprising to him was the fact how horny that behavior made him. At the firm command, Ikkaku felt his sword twitch. Growling excitedly deep in his throat, he opened his mouth, swallowing the hot flesh eagerly.

Yumichika hissed aroused. Biting his lower lip, he watched his lover as he bobbed his head, his lips sliding along his saliva slick length.

"Hm, yeah, good, Kaku-chan..."

Seeing his lover's eagerness, Yumichika released the Sai-spell. Instead he gripped Ikkaku's shoulder, holding him upright, as he couldn't balance himself too well, with the bound arms. His lover moaned around his cock, the vibrations traveling all along Yumichika's body. He let his nails scratch across Ikkaku's scalp, leaving slightly red traces.

As always this drove the bald man crazy. Growling and humming around the hard flesh in his mouth, he moved faster, sucking greedily. It didn't take him long. With a long, deep moan, Yumichika came hard in his mouth. Ikkaku swallowed hungrily, sucking and licking until the cock turned flaccid between his lips.

When his lover finally released his flesh from between his lips, Yumichika smiled at him, cupping his chin, sliding his thumb along the red, sensitive lips. He bent to kiss Ikkaku, dipping his tongue into the cavern that was tasting of himself. They were both moaning at the sensation. Yumichika explored every last corner, danced around his bald lover's tongue, until every last bit of his own taste had vanished.

"That was very good indeed, Kaku-chan. I think you deserve a treat," he whispered hoovering above Ikkaku's lips.

"Will you free me?" Ikkaku asked hopefully twisting slightly, trying to show his still bound arms.

"Oh, of course not. You look way too beautiful, my love."

A crystal clear laugh bubbled from Yumichika's lips. He gave Ikkaku another shove, but this time with a twist, so he landed flat on his face on the Futons. Kneeling down beside him, the slender man raised Ikkaku's hips. He stroked the firm, muscular cheeks.

"Your ass is mine," he told his lover in no uncertain terms.

A shiver ran all the way down Ikkaku's spine at these words. Yumichika hadn't touched his cock once, but it was rock-hard and aching, from the way he was treated. His position was actually quite humiliating, face buried in the Futon, arms bound behind his back, ass raised high, like a cat in heat. His cheeks were flushed a deep red. He shouldn't enjoy this. He really shouldn't. But he did. Yumichika dominating him this way was unbelievably, incredibly hot. Putting some more weight on his shoulder, he managed to wriggle his legs apart a bit.

"Yeah, Yumichika. It's yours, only yours", he agreed with a slightly raspy voice.

The raven-haired beauty smiled, lifting a brow, when Ikkaku so eagerly spread his thighs. Letting his middle finger slide down the crack, he teased the entrance slightly. Yumichika hissed, when the muscle twitched greedily.

"Your ass is all mine. I was your first. I'm the one who breached this virgin hole. I made sure it'll always remember the feeling of my cock. I'll always be your first."

His teasing and rubbing weakened the resisting ring-muscle. Without any form of lubricant he pushed the tip of his finger inside, hearing his lover hiss.

"This hole is mine. I'll be the only one to fuck it," he declared.

Ikkaku felt his sword twitch and drip at Yumichika's possessiveness. He hissed and bit his lower lip, when the finger drilled into him. Without the oil, they usually used, it was unpleasant. But Yumichika didn't go far. He yelped then. His lover actually had bitten his ass-cheek!

"You'll always be the only one, Yumichika... always", he promised, raising his backside a bit.

The bite marks were glowing a nice red color. Nonetheless Ikkaku was straining his ass, for more ministrations.

"I will remind you, how no one else can give you, what I give you."

With these words, the dark-haired beauty took the little oil-bottle from it's usual hiding place under the pillow. He let the oil drip down the crack, eliciting a groan from his lover, as it felt cold on his heated skin. As the slithering oil reached his finger, Yumichika shoved it roughly inside.

Again Ikkaku hissed. It burned slightly, but the oil was soothing already, easing the movement of the finger. As Yumichika pushed in deeply to brush his prostate, he mewled, biting the Futon not to get too loud. A second finger pushed in, spreading the bald man's entrance for what was to come. Panting, Ikkaku pushed back as good as his position allowed. As the third finger entered him, he was moaning wantonly.

"Claim me, Yumi... fuck me, please... I need it so badly..."

Extricating his fingers, he took the little bottle and slicked up his length with a few drops. Yumichika positioned himself behind Ikkaku and grabbing his lover's hips buried himself in the hot tightness in one merciless stroke.

An ecstatic shout escaped the bald man, as his lover rammed into him. He was panting heavily now, trying to get used to the invading length. Yumichika leaned over him, covering him like a blanket. Again Ikkaku yelped, when he was bitten unexpectedly. This time in the neck. His lover seemed really intend to leave him marked.

"All mine," Yumichika whispered.

He straightened again, withdrawing from Ikkaku's sweet heat, only to bury himself again, hard and fast. Pounding into the bald man, hands firmly on the hips, Yumichika pulled for even deeper penetration.

Ikkaku was in a position, he knew he'd never get his beautiful lover into. Once or twice he had tried to take him from behind. Yumichika had made it quite clear, that it wasn't an option. He thought himself way to beautiful not to be admired during sex. Ikkaku had to admit he had a point. Yumichika was especially gorgeous when he lost himself to his orgasm. But quite obviously this rule didn't count, when he was topping. The bald man couldn't really see him. He couldn't really move, bound as he still was. All he could do, was take the merciless pounding, drowning most of his lust-filled sounds in the Futons underneath.

Having first relieved himself into Ikkaku's hot mouth, Yumichika could draw this out longer. But as his lover's sounds grew desperate, he had mercy with him. One hand dropped from the hips, wrapping around the heavily weeping cock. It only took a few strokes. His own name echoed around the room, as Ikkaku called him in his release. Arching his back he came copiously all over Yumichika's hand, dripping onto the Futon underneath. As the orgasm ripped through the bald man, the twitching muscle massaged the beauty's cock milking it, only a few hard slams later. Lost to his own ecstasy, Yumichika scratched Ikkaku's back, leaving four bloody welts, one more mark of ownership, as he too called his lover's name.

Yumichika dropped to the Futon beside him. Only now did he finally release Ikkaku from the restricting Kidou-spell. The bald man groaned, as he moved the arms from his back, muscles screaming at the abuse they had taken. He rolled onto his back, to rub his aching shoulders, when he felt another muscle screaming. A lopsided grin turned into laughter.

"You've really done it, Yumi-chan. No one's gonna touch my ass in quite some time. Not even you..."

Still panting slightly, Yumichika looked at Ikkaku incredulously for a moment, before he too started laughing.

"Now you know how I feel sometimes!" He shot back.

As he draped himself over Ikkaku's body, the bald man's arm wrapped around him, pulling him even closer. Yumichika sobered up. Thoughts that were at the back of his mind all that time, now stormed to the front. Propping himself up on Ikkaku's chest, he looked at him.

"I'm sorry I've blown our cover", he admitted.

Now that he knew, his lover had already told Hinata off, he understood his actions really had been pointless and even endangered their plans.

"Actually I'm not." Ikkaku was grinning, like he really meant it. "What'd you fear is gonna happen? None of the guys will dare to say something anyway. They know we'd gonna kick their asses six ways from Sunday, if they did. And the girls not talking to us, that's an added bonus, is it not? But in return I get to grope your hot, tight ass for anyone to see."

Just to drive home his point he did exactly that, earning himself a punch to the side.

"Stop it. I'm being serious!"

"Me, too!"

Yumichika shook his head.

"What about the Senseis? Yes, we are well able to defend ourselves against any bigot student, but what if the teachers want to kick us out of the academy?"

With a small sigh, Ikkaku tenderly stroked a stray strand behind his lover's ear.

"We will tackle that problem if and when it arises. As long as we're together, we will always find a way, I'm sure."

A very warm feeling washed through Yumichika. Smiling he pushed himself a little higher, to kiss his bald lover tenderly and deeply.


	8. Beautiful Sexucation

I'm totally sorry to make you wait for this chapter longer than usual, but real life kept me very distracted and busy these past days. To any sticklers for details, I know I'm jumbling the time line a bit here, but I have my reasons for this. I want to thank AdaraLove who's creative suggestions got me on the track for this chapter.

**Warnings for this chapter:** slight Angst, OOCness because of age (I promise he'll get cooler in later chapters)

* * *

><p><strong>8. Beautiful Sexucation<strong>

One more Flash-Step and Yumichika was in a little wood in Rukongai. He went a little deeper in, til he found a clearing, that would suit his purpose. No soul could be felt in the vicinity, which was important. He needed to be alone and use the time he was granted on his own, while his lover tutored a promising first year in Hakuda.

At the beginning of their fifth year, delegates of the thirteen divisions of the Gotei 13 came to their classes, to advertise. Each representative told them about the philosophy and specializations of the division and the required skills in a student. For Yumichika and Ikkaku there was only one division they wanted to get into. They only listened halfheartedly to the other squad's introductions, even making fun between themselves, as fourth division showed up. One look at the small guy talking about helping each other out and caring for the wounded and the two of them knew, they wouldn't get caught dead in that squad!

Only as the eleventh division sent their representative, did they listen with rapt attention. The Shinigami was tall, broad shouldered and brawny. He was exactly how they imagined the whole squad to be.

"We're Zaraki's Company. Our Taichou is only looking for strong people. Any one who loves fighting is welcome. But you should be really strong. Zaraki Taichou will want you to go up against him, and believe me, he doesn't look kindly on weaklings. Weak people needn't apply. We only need strong people in Zaraki's Company. If any of you prefer a fight over a meal and are looking to get stronger still, you're right with us. Unlike with the other divisions, your marks don't count for sh... they don't count. All we need are strong fighters, and that means Hakuda and Zanjutsu skills. Not that Kidou shi... stuff. Any guy depending on that stuff needn't apply either, only real strong fighters, who can hold their own without that magic sh... stuff."

Refined speech quite obviously wasn't a required skill in eleventh company, too, Yumichika had thought, while their Sensei looked at the representative warningly, whenever he was about to use a crude word. The main drift, the main word in the whole speech, was strength. But the last point the Shinigami mentioned was the one thing that stuck with Yumichika. It was right up Ikkaku's alley. As his lover just hadn't improved his Kidou skills at all, his opinion of the subject had sunk way below zero.

"Yeah! I knew it! Zaraki Taichou's my man! He doesn't care for that Kidou shit either!"

It had been a deep stab. It had hurt Yumichika. Badly. Of course he was happy for Ikkaku, that his abysmal Kidou marks would not stop him from getting into eleventh division, but his total disregard of his own feelings pained him. Yumichika was no weakling. In Hakuda he was only next to Ikkaku in their class and in Zanjutsu he even sometimes felt superior to his lover. No, he was no weakling. He did not have to _rely_ on Kidou. But to him it was another important weapon in his arsenal. He was good at it! And it felt good to use it!

Now he knew the opinion Zaraki Taichou, and of course his whole squad, had on Kidou, though. It was the same as his lover's. At least Ikkaku had a slightly nicer way of putting it. It had taken him some time, but eventually he had realized Yumichika was distressed. He even guessed at the reason.

"I don't know why you care for that Kidou magic shit. You don't need it. You're stronger than that. Kidou is for losers, who don't know how to handle a Zanpakutou."

The man he loved was not interested in Kidou and the division they both wanted to join even despised users of that technique. Even though this made Yumichika very sad, he indeed never thought about getting into another squad. On the one hand he could not bear the thought to get separated from Ikkaku for longer than a mission, on the other hand he himself wanted to fight under the command of Kenpachi, the man, who had knocked some sense into his lover. So it was, that he dropped all his studies on the subject. From one day, to the next, Yumichika stopped practicing his skill and his marks dropped drastically. But the more they plummeted, the happier Ikkaku seemed to get.

Ikkaku was not selfish or begrudged him his skill or marks. It was more like he wanted the both of them to be on the same level, have the same opinion on things. He felt like Yumichika was coming around to his and Kenpachi's point of view on Kidou. But while Ikkaku's mood rose, his own fell. He missed learning new spells, feeling the flow of Reishi as he manipulated it. Only once, during sex, did he get to use it again. It was the only time and only tenable use to Ikkaku's mind. It had felt so good to Yumichika to once again cast a spell, it was like a foreplay in itself. At that moment he had known, he needed to practice and use his Kidou skills somehow.

That was why he was here now. Taking a deep breath, his arms stretched out in front of him as he spoke.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado no 31: Shakkahou! (Way of Destruction number 31: Red Flame Cannon)"

A condensed red flame shot forth from his hands with such destructive force as to cut the next tree in half. A deep sigh of relief left Yumichika's lips. It felt so incredibly good. He reveled in the feeling of power, of Reishi particles flowing through his body, as he used different spells. There was that tiny nagging voice in the back of his head trying to mar the experience, that told him he was cheating on Ikkaku, though. It was the very first time, Yumichika really kept a secret from him. But was it not his own fault? How could his lover not see, not understand how much Kidou meant to him? Never before was there any reason for Yumichika to pretend. He could always be himself around Ikkaku. Neither his love for colorful woman's Yukata, nor his considerable strength and powers ever had phased him. When the raven-haired beauty overpowered him in a Zanjutsu-lesson, the bald man was proud of him. If he threw a tantrum because of a bad hair day, Ikkaku might roll his eyes, but never ridiculed him.

Kidou just somehow was something else entirely. Yumichika could only surmise it had to do with the fact, that his lover just had no talent for it at all. Yes, they wanted to get into Zaraki's Company. But somehow he doubted they would get turned away, just because his Kidou marks were good. He did not have to rely on the skill to hold his own in a fight, but pressed hard, he was able to use it as a sort of last resort. What was so wrong about that? Ikkaku seemed to feel it was a way of cheating in a fight. He only respected raw power, as did Kenpachi, quite obviously. So, Yumichika had bent to their will, but it had felt really bad. Now, at this moment, he felt good again even if he was cheating on Ikkaku. He needed this, needed the feeling, the release it gave him. He would return here, he knew it. As bad as it would feel, Yumichika would deceive his lover, keep a secret. He just could not drop using Kidou altogether.

#

When that dark-haired boy entered the Dojo, Ikkaku's eyes widened. He had to hold in a laugh. What the fuck? - he thought. He was a young man, really. His black hair was short and unruly, standing in all directions at once. His countenance was solemn and concentrated. But what really caught Ikkaku's attention from the start was the tattoo. It was right on his face, left cheek, for all the world to see. It was the number 69.

"You really got spunk, kid," he told the other one with a wide grin, some admiration in his voice, "advertising your preferences like that on your face."

The younger one's brows drew together, annoyed. He looked Ikkaku right in the eye confident and not the least bit intimidated by the man.

"I'm not your kid, Madarame-sempai. My name is Hisagi Shuuhei. I don't know what preference you're talking about. As I assume you're referring to my tattoo, it is a show of reverence to the man who saved my life, ninth division Taichou Muguruma Kensei, who is bearing this tattoo, too."

Ikkaku returned the gaze of the younger man. He was serious. The bald man didn't know more about this Muguruma than the name, so he had no way of knowing what the man meant by it. But it was obvious Hisagi didn't know the one way of reading it, Ikkaku had in mind. As he really only was a boy, it shouldn't be a marvel to him. Now he felt it best to just keep his thoughts to himself.

"Ah, okay. Sorry, Hisagi. I've mad some dumb joke. Just, let's start this over. You don't need to be so formal with me. I'm Ikkaku. And you seem to be a very promising young talent, so let's see what you got. Come at me."

After this very bumpy start, they just went head on into training. For such a young one, Shuuhei was quite good already. Their awkward beginning was soon forgotten in the heated training. While the younger one had appeared solemn and serious at first, once the training began, he became more open, throwing himself into it wholeheartedly. Shuuhei did not seem to enjoy fighting the way Ikkaku did, but he put in everything he had, thankful for anything the older one could show him. Soon they began talking during their fight, found they got along quite easily. Hisagi told him the story of how Muguruma had saved him from a Hollow attack. After that all he ever wanted to be was a Shinigami. He wanted to become a guardian like his savior and protect people.

As Shuuhei asked about Ikkaku's motivation, he was shocked and a bit appalled to hear the older one only wanted to fight. No higher motive there, no big sacrifice. The bald man told the tale of his fight with Kenpachi. Even though Shuuhei still harbored some resentment for the lack of a deeper calling in his Sempai, at least he could see how Ikkaku would fit with Zaraki's Company.

They were locked in fierce combat, when Yumichika came to the Dojo. As he saw, they were still at it, he silently set down on a bench, watching the sparring match. As always, Ikkaku had discarded his Shihakushou for the hand-to-hand-combat. Demanding as the training with the boy seemed to be, his gloriously muscled chest was gleaming with sweat. Shamelessly Yumichika let his eyes roam over the deliciously looking body, admiring the view. When Ikkaku shot him a glance, he even licked his lips suggestively.

The bald man felt him, even before he entered the Dojo. He kept his thoughts on the training, though. For a mere first year Shuuhei was more than good. It had to be his background. He was from Rukongai, too. They had that in common. There had to be some fights in his past, Ikkaku was sure. Only when he felt his lover's gaze hefted upon him, did he look at him. Yumichika sat relaxed on the bench, legs crossed, arms behind him. He was glowing with a satisfied contentment, the likes of which Ikkaku hadn't seen in quite some time. As his pink tongue slid slowly along the full lips, all blood wanted to rush to his lower regions. A lucky punch Shuuhei landed, caused by his distraction, brought him back to the reality of his training. Spurred by the sight of his beautiful lover, Ikkaku ended the fight in two more moves.

"Okay, that's it for today", he told Shuuhei.

In four long strides he was by his lover's side. Except for Shuuhei, they were alone in the Dojo. The two of them weren't too much into public displays of affection. They might sneak a kiss in an empty hallway or with only one or two students around. Mostly the touches were hidden underneath a table. Sometimes Ikkaku would grab Yumichika's ass just in passing, so anyone around really needed to know what to look for. They no longer had a reason to hide, but they just liked to keep it intimate, private. As only Hisagi was around now, Ikkaku just didn't care. He bent down to his lover.

"You look dazzling."

Yumichika smiled radiantly at the compliment. Shifting his weight to one hand, he lifted the other to stroke along his lover's sweat-slick abdomen and chest.

"And you look just delicious."

Grinning madly, Ikkaku bent down a bit further to kiss his raven-haired beauty passionately. Cupping the face, he stroked the soft skin of the cheek, while his tongue danced around the sweet mouth. Only slowly did the kiss end, with Yumichika sucking Ikkaku's lower lip for a moment still. As he now felt the eyes, that were on them the whole time, he looked over Ikkaku's shoulder at Shuuhei who blushed profusely now.

"See anything interesting?" He asked a bit irritated. "You should know it is rude to spy on people kissing. It is just so unbeautiful."

The younger man seemed to be rooted to the spot. His face was flushed. He seemed to be thinking of how to react without to much success.

"I'm sorry, Ikkaku. Ayasegawa-Sempai. I really didn't mean to be rude!"

He almost shouted the apology and bowed quite deeply.

Looking intently at the young man, Yumichika drew his brows together. Only now did he really see the tattoo on his face. He started to laugh.

"It's not what I think it is, is it? Is that even real?"

Ikkaku shook his head, trying to calm his lover with a serious look.

"No, it's not what you think."

The bald fighter now turned to look at Shuuhei, too. Yumichika looked up at his lover first, then back to the boy.

"It's not, huh?" He stood up, walking over to a nervous looking Hisagi. "A cute guy like you... you should watch where you go with a tattoo like that. Some people might take that the wrong way."

Looking confused and a little annoyed from one man to the next, Hisagi just had to ask.

"What is it with my tattoo? I've noticed some weird looks on other peoples faces, when they saw me, but you're the first to actually say something."

Ikkaku had stepped behind Yumichika, putting a hand on his shoulder, as if to hold him back.

"Don't worry about him, he already knows how to take care of himself. No one's gonna dare talk shit, when I'm done with him." Looking over Yumichika's shoulder at Shuuhei he said: "We're gonna tell you, but just not now. How about you come with us, grab a bite to eat and we'll talk?"

The raven-haired beauty turned his head to look at Ikkaku. A sigh left his lips. He had much rather been alone with his lover a little sooner. But he also understood that this boy needed to be told a few things. As his lover would be working with him for quite a while, it was good to get to know him a little better in a more private setting. Also Ikkaku was right. If this boy had no idea, what his tattoo meant, it was better to explain it to him slowly and with some Sake around. After Hisagi confirmed he would come along, Yumichika looked at them both.

"Off you go! Wash yourselves! I am not going to take you all sweaty to a restaurant! That would be too ugly!"

So the two of them freshened up, Ikkaku put his Shihakushou back on and they were ready. They went to an inn they often frequented. As Yumichika still used his skills with the cards from time to time, they were well off, because food and lodging were free at the academy, otherwise most Rukongai hailing students could never effort to study. At the inn they got themselves a separate room. Even though that was more expansive, they would have full privacy. With food and Sake on the table they eased into their conversation. Ikkaku recounted the reason for the tattoo, while Hisagi ate. Yumichika filled his Sake cup, encouraging him to drink.

"I'm not quite sure, I've never..."

"We are all alone, no one will know," the beautiful man assured. "It is better for you to learn to hold your liquor early and around people you can trust. Also I think you might need this."

Even though Hisagi still didn't seem to sure about it, he did as Yumichika wanted. He drank his first draft only to almost spill the rest as he was coughing.

"Oh my..."

While Yumichika rolled his eyes at the unsightly display, Ikkaku slapped Shuuhei's back.

"That's poison!"

The bald man grinned at him widely, took his own cup and drank it in one go.

"Nah, it's not. You're just not used to it. You'll soon get over the taste, believe me."

Yumichika took his own cup now, lifted it.

"Try sipping it slowly. For one, it looks more beautiful and you will avoid any ugly coughing."

He demonstrated most gracefully for the younger man, getting an admiring look from his lover. After he put his cup down again, he looked Hisagi in the eye.

"Now, have you ever lain with a woman, Shuuhei? Or a man, for that matter...?"

Even without Sake Hisagi was coughing, a deep blush covering his cheeks.

"What kind of question is that to ask?" He almost shouted, once he gained back the air to do so.

"I will take that as a 'no'," Yumichika decided with a small sigh. "But you know the... let's call it 'mechanics'?"

His gaze was only slightly hopeful. If the boy didn't even know that much, this would take way longer than expected. He spared a look for Ikkaku, but his lover was intently examining the food on the table. A small smile spread over Yumichika's lips. So his lover had decided to leave the difficult talk to him. These kinds of talks had never been his forte anyway.

"No! It's not like that! I have..."

Hisagi tried to protest, believing his pride threatened. It just took one intense, knowing gaze from the raven-haired beauty to silence his objections.

"I know how to," the young man grumbled defiantly.

"Good. Now, there are different variants as to how to do it exactly. Different positions. You can change who is on top, you can face each other, but you do not have to."

He was looking at the younger man for confirmation he understood. While at first he nodded easily, he thought a moment, before he nodded again.

"There are also other ways to enjoy each other. You can pleasure your partner with mouth and tongue, too."

Again Yumichika waited for his words to sink in and Hisagi's confirmation. He then pointed at the tattoo on the young man's face.

"That number represents the position where partners lie opposite to each other, pleasuring one another mostly oral, but you might use your hands, too."

While Hisagi looked at him wide-eyed and shocked, Ikkaku sported a slight blush. Smiling very self-satisfied Yumichika took up his Sake cup and sipped at it.

"Incidentally that position is more often associated with gay sex. That is why I warned you. Some sleaze might take that tattoo as you advertising your preference and skills, if you know what I mean."

With a slapping sound, Shuuhei's hand covered the tattoo, as if he wanted to hide it.

"I didn't know! I had no idea... Why would Muguruma Taichou wear that...?"

Now it was Ikkaku's turn. He refilled Hisagi's cup, which the boy had emptied sip by sip, while Yumichika had explained. He then urged him to drink.

"I don't know why he wears it. My guess would be, it has a different meaning to him. As he's a Taichou no one would dare say something about it to his face anyway. But you? You're something different. So that's why we told you. You should know what others might think. That doesn't mean you should care. We only wanted you to understand, 'cause only if you know, you'll be able to defend yourself. You're strong already. I'll help you become even stronger still. After that it's your decision. You can take whatever anyone might throw at you and don't care. You can punch them through the next wall, or you can make it your special skill," Ikkaku winked with a wide grin. "There are quite some women who enjoy that kind of thing, too, don't worry."

Taking a longer draft from his Sake cup, Hisagi tried to calm himself. The revelation of this kind of reading of his tattoo really had shocked him. But Ikkaku was right, too. To him it meant something else. If others didn't see that, then that wasn't his problem. He was strong. He could defend himself. He was at this academy to become stronger still. So everything would turn out alright. But one day, after he finished the academy, he swore to himself to find a way to talk to Muguruma Taichou to ask him about his own thoughts on the tattoo. Ikkaku's wink though reminded him of the one thing, he wanted to ask the two men. He was nervous about it and blushing, but the Sake warming his body gave him courage.

"Actually I... I wouldn't care about those women...," he confessed, playing very interestedly with his Sake cup, not daring to look at the other men. "I... I wanted to ask you... how... how can you be so... open about it...?"

Ikkaku looked at Yumichika, who raised his brows and then smiled, a very warm look on his face.

"You are asking, why we do not hide our relationship?" Hisagi gave a nod, still concentrated on his Sake cup. "We tried, when we started out at the academy. Even though we do not feel our love is something ugly, something to be ashamed of, or anything like that, we knew others might resent it. As our highest goal is to become Shinigami in Zaraki's Company, we did not want to cause trouble for ourselves with the Senseis, or the administration, for that matter. But we had a slight incident happen and decided to rather take on any backwash together, than to hide any longer."

Ikkaku had turned his head, as Yumichika indicated, they had made that decision together. He even opened his mouth to butt in, but one warning glare was enough to shut him up effectively. That boy did not need to know everything.

"Anyway, there really was no reason to hide it at all. At least not here in Seireitei. As it turned out, most people around here do not care about that. The stronger Shinigami tend to live for a very long time. It is only natural to get bored somewhere down the years and experiment with new things. So the important people do not even think twice about who does what with whom. Any narrow-minded, dumb people can think, whatever they want, and if they are stupid enough to say something, we teach them a lesson or two. There is actually a rumor flying around about two very prominent Taichous being together. So there really is no need for you to hide anything. Just follow your heart."

The raven-haired beauty had reached across the table, putting a finger underneath Hisagi's chin, to make him look him in the eyes for the last two sentences, smiling at him encouragingly. Slowly the younger man began to smile, too. There was warmth in his gaze and an admiration there, that was different to the one he had shown for Ikkaku's power. The bald man looked from Hisagi to Yumichika. He tried to put all his love for this beautiful and sensitive creature in his gaze. From the gorgeous smile he got in return, Ikkaku decided he had succeeded. They ate and drank a little more talking about Senseis and subjects. All the while the two older men passed between them lingering looks. They took care to take the slightly intoxicated Hisagi safely back to his dorm room, before they made for their own room at Shunpo speed.

As soon as the door closed, Ikkaku had pressed his lover into it, kissing him roughly and passionately. Only as they ran out of air, did he release Yumichika. Nibbling and biting underneath his ear, he rasped into it.

"You were incredible with Shuuhei. Your explanation was so clear, not embarrassing at all. I never could have done it that way. You even made me really horny. I could just imagine you as a Sensei. Sexucation... yeah... that would be your subject. If he'll ever have any other question, I'm pretty sure he'll turn to you. He was totally awestruck. I could almost get jealous. Just almost..."

Yumichika had closed his eyes, enjoying the grazing teeth, answering each bite with a lustful moan. His neck was stretched to give his lover more room to play. His short nails dug into the back of Ikkaku's head.

"Sexucation, hm? I like the sound of that. It sounds beautiful," he answered panting slightly. "He's a cute kid. But what I need is a man... You know, that no one ever could stand your equal in my eyes. You're big and you're strong and you've got endurance."

Growling deep in his throat, Ikkaku felt his chest swell at his lover's praise. He was quite sure, he didn't have anything to fear from a boy like Hisagi, but to hear Yumichika's words of appreciation felt really good. His fingers were playing along the neckline of the Shihakushou, pulling it apart to reveal the beautiful, sinewy chest and pale, soft skin. Ikkaku twitched and groaned, when his hard man parts were groped through the Hakama.

"And your big cock just fills me so, so beautifully."

Slowly his hand slid up and down, along the hard flesh that was pressed eagerly into it. A moan left the beauty's lips, as Ikkaku's hands grabbed his ass. The bald fighter bent to lick an already hard nipple. He bit the peak, eliciting a little cry from Yumichika. His back cheeks were squeezed, when Ikkaku answered.

"I will never let anyone else have this sweet, tight, perfect ass. You're mine. I'll never let you go."

A sigh escaped the raven-haired beauty's lips at the declaration. It turned into a slight squeal, as he was swept off his feet. He just had the time to wrap his arms around Ikkaku's neck, before said man carried him off to the Double-Futon they owned for over a year now. Dropping to his knees, the bald man lowered his lover onto the mattress, before he almost tore off his cloths. Biting his lower lip, Yumichika admired the strong, brawny chest uncovered and moaned as the big, hard evidence of Ikkaku's desire for him sprang free.

While he had ripped off his own cloths unceremoniously, he took his time with his beautiful lover. Licking and sucking at a nipple again, he opened the Obi. Yumichika moaned, arching his back. This fact Ikkaku used, to pull the Shihakushou from the pants and get it off his lover. His rough, calloused hands stroked the silky smooth skin of the slender man's torso. Again Yumichika arched his back, presenting himself even more to his lover, one hand stroking his hair away from a slightly sweaty forehead, brushing the pink feather in the process.

"You're so incredibly beautiful, I'll never grow tired of looking at you, admiring your body," he bent down dragging his tongue around the belly-button before dipping into it, "worshiping it."

"Hm...Ikkaku!"

Writhing on the Futon, Yumichika moaned his lover's name. Never had it sounded so good, as when the raven-haired man uttered it passionately. Finally Ikkaku removed the last pieces of clothing. He lay down on top of his slender lover, capturing his mouth in a long, deep and searing kiss. Moving above Yumichika, he made their hard members slide against each other. He groaned, as his lover dug his nails into his neck, raking them over his skull. One leg was wrapped around him, bringing them even closer together. The next moment he found himself underneath his beauty, as Yumichika had used his leg as a lever to roll them both around. Ikkaku buried his hands in the silky hair, pulling his lover into another kiss, their tongues playing back and forth in a sweet battle making obscene slurping noises, that only served to turn both of them on even more.

Yumichika's feathers still tickled him, but Ikkaku was used to that by now. His lover really only took them off, before he wanted to sleep. Now it was the raven-haired beauty's turn to make Ikkaku growl and writhe. Moving along the muscular body, he left a trail of wet kisses and bite marks. Both of them liked to mark the other one, declaring possession. They often sported very colorful hickeys in exposed regions. Furthermore Ikkaku quite proudly wore the scratches and claw marks his lover left on his bald dome regularly. When Yumichika finally reached the hairless base of his proud standing cock, Ikkaku made him look at him.

"Turn around, Yumi-chan. Show me your sweet, sweet ass."

The beautiful man grinned slightly.

"Did that boy and his tattoo give you new ideas?"

"Ain't nothing new about it. It's not like I don't _know_ things...," Ikkaku answered defiantly.

"You never wanted to do this before," Yumichika's voice held a slightly mocking tone as he winked.

"I wanted, too. But I didn't think you did. It's like doing you from behind. I won't be able to watch and admire you..."

A totally sweet, cute blush was dusting Ikkaku's cheeks. He could be quite the hot dirty talker, when he was of a mind to, but talking in earnest about these things never was very easy for him.

"They are two absolutely different things. This is something way too hot to pass up."

Yumichika turned around, crawling over his lover, while said man pulled both pillows into his neck, placing the well-known little phial within convenient reach. A growl rumbled deep in the bald fighter's throat, when he looked at the perfectly round ass, placed right in front of him. He couldn't help groping the soft flesh with both hands making his lover moan lustfully. Ikkaku answered with a groan when his cock was encircled by Yumichika's hand and languorously licked. Taking one hand off the ass, he copied his lover's action. His tongue slowly circled the beauty's head. His hand massaged a fleshy cheek, while he let his thumb slide through the hot crack.

Soft moans escaped the slender man. He felt his ring-muscle twitch, as Ikkaku rubbed it tenderly. Carefully the tip of his tongue teased the small slit until he tasted the first, creamy tears. Opening his lips wider, Yumichika took the head in his mouth, sucking softly. When his bald lover did the same, a hot shudder went through him. This felt so incredibly hot! His lustful sounds were slightly muffled by the hard cock in his mouth, but he was quite sure Ikkaku would appreciate the vibrations, he would feel, even more. The slowly rubbing thumb on his entrance was driving him crazy by now. He so wanted to thrust his ass against it, but that definitely would pull him from the hot, wet mouth.

Taking the guiding hand off Yumichika's hot, stiff flesh, Ikkaku took him in deeper. Blindly he groped for a short moment, until he found the small bottle. He moved his head, sucking and licking his lover. Nonetheless Yumichika made a disappointed sound when he removed his hand from his backside. The bald man only did that, to open the little bottle. Hot breath grazed his wet cock a moment later as the beautiful man yelped because of the cool oil dripping down his hot cleft. Ikkaku coated his fingers, too, before he put the phial aside.

A shiver of pure anticipation went over Yumichika's body, as the oil warmed to his skin. Yearning, pleading sounds vibrated around the cock, which he was sucking eagerly now. At the same time Ikkaku's groans and growls made his own hardness twitch inside his lover's mouth. An ecstatic cry escaped Yumichika, when two fingers plunged into him, without any further ado. The slight burning only served to heighten his pleasure.

"Ikkaku."

So many emotions were poured into his name, it made the bald man shiver. It was ecstasy and love and a pleading for more. The voice a soft, hot, whimpering whisper was so damn sexy, he couldn't help but thrust his hips. They met with oh so soft, compliant lips. Ikkaku groaned, thrusting his fingers as deep into his lover as he could, while sucking him fervently. His bare sack was cradled, too now, his balls rolled, making him thrust up again. Yumichika's lustful whimpers had him shivering. As the beauty did nothing to stop him, his hips were in constant motion now, always met with equal motions by the sweet, hot mouth. As Ikkaku felt his climax building rapidly, his thrusting fingers turned slightly, until he hit his lover's sweet spot. A muffled cry had him growl in return. He had started a chain-reaction. Yumichika tried to return his incredible pleasure, bobbing his head faster, kneading the balls, making Ikkaku suck harder and make his fingers hit the prostate again and again, until both of them spilled their seed into the other one's mouth. Gargling sounds of pleasure accompanied their intense climaxes, as both of them tried to swallow their respective loads at the same time.

Yumichika's arms shook under him, as he licked his lover's softening member clean. He gave a slight whimper, when the fingers left him.

"Come here, Yumi-chan," rasped Ikkaku.

Totally sapped and slightly shaky the raven-haired beauty managed to turn back around and fall into the open arm his lover offered. He was pulled into a crushing embrace. Ikkaku kissed him greedily, ravenously, mixing their tastes. When they parted absolutely breathless, he still held Yumichika as tight to him as possible.

"That was... that was absolutely incredible," he whispered, when he regained his breath. "If I ever meet that Mugu-guy I need to thank him totally."

Smiling in a very satisfied way, Yumichika wrapped one leg around Ikkaku, snuggling tightly into him, to get him to loosen his grip a little, even though he secretly loved this very possessive gesture.

"It really was something else," he agreed, kissing Ikkaku's sweaty chest. "But somehow I'm not sure Muguruma Taichou would know, or want to know, what you thanked him for."

A crystal clear laugh, like chiming bells accompanied these words, followed by an impossibly wide grin.

"I don't care, I'll do it anyway."


	9. Beautiful New Company

To make up for making you wait so long for the last chapter, I used my free days to present you with this. The first part is once again cannon with Anime Episode 119. I experimented with a point of view change this time, I hope you don't mind, but I really think it necessary to better understand the relationships. I tried for a bit of fun in this one and hopefully I succeeded. I apologize up front for what might look like character bashing, it's not, I just needed one guy to take the fall, and we all now they end up being friends ;)

**Warnings for this chapter:** none, I think...

* * *

><p><strong>9. Beautiful New Company<strong>

Today was new guys day. Silent as a cat she jumped up to the windowsill of the Dojo rather than walk in the front doors. This way she could look at them, without being seen. One glance was enough.

"Huh? So this is what we get this time?"

There really was no one promising to be seen. She felt sad. He would be disappointed. When she used her other senses, though, as a sort of double-check, she had to smile. There was someone there, she could not see from her vantage point, someone very promising. Someone they had met before.

Only her talking had alerted one recruit to her presence. Pitiful.

The big, brawny Shinigami approached the window she was still hanging from, looking in.

"Why is a kid in a place like this?" He asked annoyed. "Go away!"

Unperturbed and with a big smile, the tiny body lifted off the sill somersaulting through the open window. The recruit only barely got out of her way. Dumbfounded he looked at this little pink-haired girl wearing a Shinigami's Shihakushou and Hakama. She landed as soft as a feather, making almost no sound at all. Turning back she looked up at the man almost double her size, giggling happily, not intimidated in the slightest.

"I'm the Fuko-taichou, Kusajishi Yachiru!"

"Huh?"

The recruit now was looking even more dumbfounded than before.

As Yachiru was deciding whether to play more with dumb-dumb, who would be gone by this afternoon anyway, her thoughts were interrupted. She felt the massive Reiatsu that belonged to one man and one man alone.

"Ha! Ken-chan!"

Yachiru almost squealed, running lightly right through the throng of recruits for the closed front doors. As they opened a big, strong, very tall man with long, black, unruly hair stood framed. He had a long scar on the left side of his face. His Haori, the symbol of his rank, was torn along the edges, looking old. It only served to give this man an even more dangerous and fierce look. His massive Reiatsu washed over the whole Dojo, making sweat pour out of almost every man in the room. While the recruits backed away from the heavy pressure, Yachiru stood there, looking up at the tall man, smiling happily. She loved to bathe in this Reiatsu. To her it was an embrace, making her feel at home and safe.

The tall Taichou let his eyes flit over the men standing before him. Their groans and the sweat on their faces already told the story. Only a very few of them had any chance to get into his squad. As he stepped into the Dojo, Yachiru ran around him and climbing his back in a well-trained, sure manner. Not halting in his long strides, because he knew he didn't need to, as her place has been there since the day they met, he addressed the gathered recruits.

"I'm the Eleventh Division's Taichou, Zaraki Kenpachi. Listen up! I don't know where you're from, how old you are or what your records look like. I'm not gonna force you to stay here, but there's no guarantee I'll let you stay, either."

Smiling like a contented cat Yachiru lay half draped over Kenpachi's shoulder. Most of the new recruits were totally spooked by now. While some of them even had trouble breathing with the ludicrous Reiatsu this man poured out constantly, this freakish little girl, that was supposed to be their Fuku-taichou, clung to him like he was some oversized, beloved doll.

Kenpachi turned around at the end of the hall, slumping down unceremoniously on the small dais there.

"I want one thing! What I want from you is... strength! I like strong guys. Guys who can fight."

All in front of him recruits were groaning in distraught, eyes wide, looking anxiously around. What had they gotten themselves into?

On the far end of the Dojo two men stood totally relaxed, leaning against the wall. They were neither phased by the Reiatsu smothering the whole room, nor intimidated by the demands of Zaraki Taichou.

"Same here!"

Ikkaku's voice carried well through the Dojo, which was silent as a grave. He pushed of the wall slowly approaching Zaraki with a slight grin. The recruits had turned, to look at the mad man walking amongst them. How could he be so confident?

"I came, just like you told me to!"

The fearless, self-assured approach was greeted by an open-mouthed Yachiru. She was trying to feel Ken-chan's mood. Baldy had lost to him the last time, but he had delivered a good fight. Ken-chan had had fun, which was rare. She wanted him to have more fun, like she did. She decided Baldy should stay. Even before Zaraki Taichou's face split into a wide grin, did she know his answer.

"You got balls, I give you that!"

"Oh? Where are they? I want to bounce them," Yachiru piped up from her seat at Kenpachi's shoulder looking around eagerly for bright, colorful balls to play with.

#

Finally they were here. Eleventh Division headquarters. While all the other Squads held written exams to determine the qualification of applicants, Zaraki's Company only decided by practical one. All the recruits were in the Dojo awaiting the test. Ikkaku had a pretty good idea what kind of test it would be and was sure only one out of ten had any chance at all.

While the other men talked amongst themselves, trying to feel each other up, he was sure, Ikkaku was talking to Yumichika. They both stood away from the throng. There was no one their equal there. It didn't matter anyway. The other men thought they would be going up against each other, showing their skills. The two of them knew better. Either Zaraki Taichou would bring in his top seated officers or he would even take on every one himself. Most likely four at a time. They were prepared.

When the girl jumped into the Dojo, Ikkaku's jaw dropped. There was no mistaking the Shinigami uniform. What in all of Soul Society...? He remembered that little freak only too well. How could a tiny girl like that be a Shinigami? Not only that! She just told the other applicant she was the Fuko-taichou! He had heard of Kusajishi Yachiru being the lieutenant, but the way people were talking about her, he had been pretty sure she was one tough bitch, not some little street kid. She called the Taichou's name now. That same insane pet-name, she used in Rukongai. How could anyone use a pet-name for that man, let alone a little girl?

Yumichika was not as surprised to see the girl here, as Ikkaku was. Even if he did not know what he felt, at the time, he had sensed her power. She absolutely was not what she seemed. But he, too, was a bit shocked to learn she would be their Fuku-taichou. She must be even stronger than he had given her credit for. Shinigami ranks were only given by merit and ability alone. For her to be the Fuku-taichou of this division, she really must have some awesome, hidden power.

The front doors opened and the whole room was flooded with the massive Reiatsu. All around, the other recruits broke out in sweat, some even gasping. The two of them were not phased in the slightest. Both were leaning against the wall,Yumichika resting his hands on the small sill of the lower paneling, Ikkaku with his arms folded before his chest. Even though Zaraki Taichou was telling them almost the exact same thing, the eleventh division representative had said about two years ago, most recruits only now seemed to catch the meaning. While some of them were literally shaking in their Tabi, Ikkaku, who never wore any, made his presence known.

This was his moment, Yumichika knew. He stayed put. His eyes followed his proud lover, as he stepped up to Kenpachi. A smile was on his face. They had made it this far. Ikkaku's dream would come true now. His boldness was paid back with a wolfish grin. Zaraki Taichou remembered him. Yumichika felt very happy for him. Only then, disaster struck.

"Bounce my balls? What the hell?"

"They are not those kinds of balls, Yachiru. It was just a figure of speech," Kenpachi clarified, eying Ikkaku all the while.

"Baldy got no balls?"

At this question some of the recruits began laughing, despite their situation. Ikkaku blushed a deep crimson, eyes wide, fist coming up in his rage.

"Whom do you call bald?"

"You, Baldy! Your head's looking like a big Dango (sweet rice ball)!"

Ikkaku really had very good reflexes, but there was neither any way to anticipate what would come next, nor were his reflexes good enough to beat Yachiru's. With a giggle she launched off Kenpachi's shoulder, flew the short distance between them, landing teeth first on Ikkaku's head. The bald man screamed in pain and rage. More recruits were laughing now. Ikkaku shook and turned, to get that girl off his head, but her teeth seemed to be lodged firmly in his skull. He felt her slobber run over his bare skin. All he wanted now, was to get her off of him, but he couldn't use force. Even if she was freaky, she was just a child and Kenpachi seemed to be pretty attached to her.

When the recruits laughed at Ikkaku, Yumichika bristled. He was shaking his head, trying to send a silent warning, as his lover antagonized their future Fuku-taichou, but it was too late. Yachiru bit into the bald head, as if it really was a delicious treat. More men started laughing. White-hot rage flared in Yumichika now. In a Shunpo-flash he was off the wall taking down the closest laughing man in two hits, stepping right up to the next.

All the shaking did not help. Yachiru was still dangling from Ikkaku's head, making some very amused sounds. His rage-blush grew deeper, as he heard more applicants laughing. He was totally embarrassed before the man he admired and respected the most! Then he heard the sound of fighting and turned his head, to look what was going on. The laughter died down now. Yumichika was taking down the men single-handedly. All of a sudden, Yachiru let go of him.

"You taste funny, Baldy! I like playing with you!"

Giggling happily she returned to Kenpachi's shoulder, watching with him, what was happening.

Ikkaku rubbed his slobber-wet dome, wincing slightly, as he felt the bite marks. He looked around, seeing five guys already on the ground, but ten were closing in on Yumichika now. Yachiru's little attack had made him totally pissed, especially as he hadn't been able to retaliate. Seeing his lover circled, didn't exactly calm him either. With one hard kick, he made himself room to get to his lover's side. A moment later they were back to back. Even though all remaining recruits stormed for them, to take them down, no one was able to touch them. When they were surrounded by a mount of bodies, a deep, raspy laugh could be heard.

"I think that was that for the elimination process!"

Kenpachi stood up again and went to the two men. He eyed Yumichika intensely, his gaze lingering on the colored feathers.

"You're much tougher than you look," he stated.

"Feathers!"

Yachiru pointed at the soft looking, colorful accessories. She really liked them. There was way too much black and white everywhere. Turning his head, Kenpachi looked at Yachiru. Smiling happily, she gave a small nod. The big, wolfish grin split the Taichou's face, when he looked at the two men.

"Welcome to Zaraki's Company, you two."

#

Now that they were official Shinigami, part of the Gotei 13, they finally would get their real Zanpakutou. They were send over to twelfth division to the Department for Research and Development. It really was a more lengthy process, than they had imagined. What exactly the researchers did, how the forging process worked and how the hell their souls were somehow fused with the steel, no one but the guys in twelfth seemed to understand. In the end it didn't matter. No one can describe that first time a Shinigami touches his Zanpakutou. It felt like being one whole being for the first time, like finding a piece of you, you never new was missing, like coming home, somehow, and more.

When he saw the handle wrap for Ikkaku's Zanpakutou, Yumichika had to smile. It was the pink color he so liked, the color of his eye markings. His lover did not seem to realize this. He was too fascinated staring admiringly at the blade. He did realize something else, though, when he finally tore his eyes off his own blade.

"Your wrap is the color of your eyes. It's beautiful."

A gaze passed between them full of love. They were finally where they wanted to be. It felt good. Their only trouble at the moment were the barracks. Sleeping together with eight more guys in the same room was creating trouble for their love life. On the other hand Zaraki Taichou was riding them so hard with training, that most of the time they fell into their cods half-dead anyway.

Today Ikkaku was scheduled to train with the fifth seat. The man had just returned from a mission to the Real World. They had not met him before, but he was well respected. He was supposed to be an all-round talent. Ikkaku really wanted to see how good the man was. Until now he hadn't found his equal in Hakuda in the whole division, except for Zaraki Taichou, of course, and man, had he taken a beating!

As Yumichika was almost as good as his lover, he too received special training, going up against the sixth seat. They arrived back at eleventh heading straight for the Dojo. As always, Ikkaku took off his Shihakushou for training. Looking at the muscled chest, the raven-haired beauty felt the familiar yearning burning in the pit of his stomach. It had been more than three weeks, since they had last had sex. Closing his eyes, Yumichika willed himself to calm down and think about training. Leering at his lover just was so unbeautiful! As Kurebayashi, the sixth seat, arrived the slender man went over to him. They already knew each other and so started their training immediately.

Another man entered the Dojo. He was big and brawny with accurately cut hair. He had real presence. Just like Ikkaku, he chugged his Shihakushou for training. As Yumichika and Kurebayashi, who were already engaged in sparring, were the only other people in the Dojo, the man went straight for him. Ikkaku closed the distance and introduced himself formally.

"Iba fifth seat, I'm Madarama Ikkaku. I'm looking forward to working with you."

Iba Tetsuzaemon had returned from his mission to the real world, to get swamped with rumors and stories about the two hot-shots, that had taken down the whole competition single-handed. What was more, they both seemed to know Zaraki Taichou and their little Fuku-taichou. Iba didn't like this one little bit. They both were rumored to be very strong. This arranged special training attested to that. He would use this training to show this little upstart his place. This much was sure. Scrutinizing him, Iba's gaze stopped at the man's eyes.

"When I returned from my mission, the men were talking about you guys. You're supposed to be one tough warrior. But looking at you, I have my doubts. Where do you think you are? Some carnival? What's with that girly color on your eyes?"

Ikkaku had never taken shit from anyone. He wouldn't start with this guy, just because he was the fifth seat. Yes, he had some trouble with their Fuku-taichou, but she was a little girl and he just couldn't lay hand on her. But anyone laughing at her antics with him did get badly. Getting ridiculed because of his markings was something he would absolutely not stand for. They made him look fierce! Yumichika had chosen the color, and he liked it. Sometimes words were just wasted. So he rather let his fists answer that. After a hard barrage to Iba's stomach, the fifth seat just couldn't stop, Ikkaku grinned darkly.

"Ain't nothing girly about me."

Coughing and holding his abdomen Iba was gasping for breath. This Madarame packed a mean punch, he had to hand him that. But he wasn't a light-weight either.

"Let's see about that..."

This time it was Iba on the attack. Very soon Ikkaku learned the man hadn't earned his seat for nothing. But as the bald man was driven by hurt pride, he held nothing back. Soon they were both panting heavily, sweating profusely. Punch by punch and kick by kick they chased each other around the Dojo making the other two evade them. Iba had risked more than one glance at them. A grim grin tugged at his lips.

"Lookin' at your friend over there, I get it, now. No wonder. Is that even a guy?"

It had been the fifth seat's intention to get Ikkaku so enraged, that he would lose his concentration. Enraged he got him. But this only focused him even more. With renewed fervor Ikkaku went after Iba until he had him on the ground. His fist pressed to the other man's solar plexus he knelt beside him. He bent to Iba's ear.

"If I were you, I'd never ask that question to his face. He's way tougher than he looks. What I've done, ain't nothing compared, to what he'd do to you. Yumichika's a guy alright, I can attest to that. He's rammed his cock inside of me more often than I can count."

Lifting his head, the impossibly wide grin split his face, as he looked into Iba's shocked face. He lifted his fist, only to land one last punch in the place, sending the fifth seat into a coughing fit. When Ikkaku looked up, his lover stood over him.

"Are you done already?"

"Yeah, we're done here."

Ikkaku stood up. As the two of them were heading to the showers, Yumichika leaned over a bit.

"What was that all about?"

There was no need to elaborate. The bald man knew very well, what his lover was referring to.

"Ah, he made fun of my markings, telling me they were girly. I just showed him..."

Ikkaku would always defend Yumichika's honor. He did not regret what he had done. But he also knew his lover was well able to defend himself. As Yumichika loved fighting almost as much as himself, he might even be angry at him, for steeling this one. But the "girly-color"-comment had started the fight anyway and the rest he'd just keep to himself.

Indignant Yumichika looked back at Iba, murder in his eyes. The man was retreating with Kurebayashi now. As the higher seated officers had their own rooms, they would most likely shower there. The beautiful man looked back at his lover.

"I don't think he'll ever say something demeaning to you again. And don't let that comment get to you. There is absolutely nothing girly about you or your markings."

They were through the door to the changing room, when Ikkaku's arm wrapped itself around Yumichika's middle. He was pulled into the sweat-slick body. As he deeply inhaled the musky smell of his lover, a hand was buried in his hair. There was no way to resist the insistent pull, but he didn't want to anyway. Their lips met in a hungry kiss. Greedily their tongues battled who would taste whom first. Yumichika put his arms around Ikkaku's neck, lightly scraping his nails over the sensitive skin. The answering growl made him shiver all over. He was so needy it hurt.

The bald man could feel his beauty's desire pour from him in waves. Ikkaku was still hyped from the fight. That they hadn't had any sex in an eternity didn't help things either. His hand grabbed the perfect ass of his lover, crushing their hips together to grind into him, make him feel his own desire. Panting heavily they broke the kiss. For a split second they starred into each others lust darkened eyes, before they each feverishly pulled and tore at the others cloths. As he wore less, Yumichika had him naked first. Before he ripped off the other one's Hakama, the beauty pulled something from it.

"Ikkaku," he breathed, when he was finally naked, too.

Reaching out, he grabbed Ikkaku's neck. He pulled himself into the man. Kissing him again with all the deep desire he felt, he pressed the little bottle, he had taken from its hiding place in his Hakama, into his lover's hand. Wrapping that arm around Ikkaku, too, he turned them both around, pulling him along, until his back hit the wall. Only then, he broke the kiss.

"I need you so badly... fuck me, Kaku-chan... pleaaaase."

He lifted his leg, wrapping it around his lover.

Ikkaku had trouble keeping up with Yumichika's actions. If his brain had had more blood, he might have wondered how his desire drunk lover still was able to think so straight, but as it hadn't, he didn't. He just growled at Yumichika's sexy as hell pleading voice, his cock twitching in happy anticipation. There was something... yeah... lube. Damn! His foggy brain made him look around, until it remembered there was something in his hand. He stared at it and finally got it.

If he hadn't felt like bursting with desire, Yumichika might have found Ikkaku's bafflement endearingly funny. As it was ,though, he almost tore the little bottle from him to prep himself. But then oil-slick fingers found their way to his crack. Biting his lower lip, eyes half closed, he moaned, scratching his nails along Ikkaku's chest and abdomen. This made his lover plunge a finger into him. Yumichika hissed excitedly, moving his hips lustfully.

"Second... now...," he breathed, clawing his lover's shoulder.

Ikkaku just couldn't remember to have seen his beauty as needy as today. But as he, too, wanted nothing else than to bury himself in Yumichika's heat, he complied. Biting his lover's neck, he shoved a second finger into him. Though the hiss this elicited was a bit longer and rougher, Ikkaku chugged it off to the bite. Pumping his fingers, he scissored them, too, making Yumichika moan and writhe against the wall.

"That's... that's enough... just want your... cock... now... please... Kaku-chan."

It was all he wanted, all his blood deprived brain could think about, so Ikkaku never hesitated. He pulled his fingers from his lover, pumping the still slightly slick hand a few times over his flesh. His arm supporting the leg around him, he gripped the hip. One look into those violet eyes, so filled with desire, and he was lost. Growling deeply, he sheathed his sword in Yumichika's oh so tight heat in one swift stroke.

Even though he had bit his lower lip, a scream escaped the beauty. Three damnable weeks! He should have known better, but his need had overthrown any form of caution. It hurt like hell! His nails had drawn blood, as the pain had hit him. Ikkaku mistook it for passion. Eyes squeezed shut, he dropped his forehead onto his lover's shoulder.

"Give... give me a moment," he pleaded, panting.

Only the change of voice finally alerted Ikkaku that something was wrong. He so wanted to move his hips, they were quivering. Trying to move as little as possible he turned his head.

"Did... did I hurt you?"

Slowly the pain eased. His breathing grew calmer. Yumichika knew it was his own damn fault. The anxiety in Ikkaku's voice was heartwarming. Yes, the sex could get out of hand, and Yumichika be sore for a few days, but his bald lover always took time to prepare him right, first. The pain had dulled to a burning throbbing. With a slight smile for Ikkaku's sake, he looked at him.

"It's my own fault... but it's okay now. Just make it feel better... so much better."

The smile wasn't too bright, but it was there. They both wanted and needed it and there really only was one way to make it better. He kissed an ear.

"I will, I promise," he whispered.

Catching Yumichika's mouth with his own, his tongue plunged almost as deep as his cock was buried inside of him, possessing him absolutely. Only then he slowly rolled his hips. The first muffled sounds weren't too enthusiastic, but when he pulled and pushed right into that special place inside his beauty, that he knew so well, that changed rapidly. Once again Yumichika became very animated.

Still it burned, but when Ikkaku hit his prostate, the pain mixed with the pleasure so exquisitely, that he didn't mind anymore. Both arms wrapped tightly around his neck, he put his other leg around his lover too, supported by two big, strong hands.

"Fuck me right through the wall...," he whispered before nibbling at the jaw.

Oh yeah! Now they were on the same page again! Ikkaku needed no further inducement. Taking care to keep the perfect angle, he snapped his hips, making them both moan. Biting and sucking at at each others necks, they marked their territory once again, Ikkaku ramming himself into Yumichika at increasing speed. There was no way this could last, too long they had waited for this moment. They both soon spilled their seed only seconds apart. Panting heavily, they held onto each other, kissing again and again.

When Ikkaku pulled from him and he was set down, Yumichika just knew he would be very sore for the next few days. But it really had been worth it. He plugged his feathers from his eyes and entwined his fingers with Ikkaku's.

"We need to clean our little mess."

Grinning madly the bald man followed his beauty only too willingly. The hot water really felt good, relaxing the training and sex sore muscles. Watching Yumichka stretch languidly under the shower, brushing back his hair, while lifting his face to the stream, he couldn't help himself. He was behind him, hands all over his body in a flash.

Moaning Yumichika leaned into the strong body, enjoying the attention. He couldn't help himself either, writhing and grinding himself against Ikkaku. But as soon as he felt his lover's rising attention hit his cleft, his breath hitched. He turned around, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck, making him feel his nails slightly.

"As much as I want to, I can't take another go."

Ikkaku's look was just priceless. He really had something of a forlorn puppy. Yumichika licked his ear and whispered into it then.

"If you want a second round, it'll be your ass on the line, Kaku-chan."

The deep hungry groan was enough answer. Still it made Yumichika shiver and even harder, than he already was again, when he heard the words.

"You know my ass is yours whenever you want it."

The beautiful man pointed at the wall.

"Spread it!"

Yumichika's harsh command made his cock twitch. Ikkaku was at the wall in a second. Hands braced against it, legs spread, ass strained pretty eagerly.

With a Flash-Step and back the beautiful man got the bottle. Moaning he licked his lips at the sight that greeted him. Pouring some oil on his fingers, he stroked himself, looking at his eager lover.

"You just have no idea, how beautiful you look right now," he moaned looking at Ikkaku, who had turned his head.

"You're supposed to play with me, not yourself..."

With a wide grin he wriggled his ass, making Yumichika laugh and slap it. To his own surprise Ikkaku felt his cock twitch at this and his face blush. He turned his head back to the wall to hide it.

"C~come on... we both need it," he urged.

Kissing and licking his back, fondling Ikkaku's balls, Yumichika prepared him. As their intense, burning need was quenched, he took his time, making his lover feel good. When he buried himself inside Ikkaku, they entwined their hands, arms wrapped around the strong body. They were going slow this time, just raveling in the feeling of each other, moving in perfect unity. They enjoyed it, until all the hot water was gone and kept on longer still, not caring.


	10. Beautiful Home

Yaye! 10th chapter! Never thought this supposed one-shot would go on so long. And to let you in on a little secret: I think there's enough stuff in my mind for 10 more... at least. XD So keep on reading, faving and reviewing and I'll keep writing!

Once again thanks to AdaraLove, pointing out something I almost forgot, saving me from kicking my ass around all next week at least.

And again a piece of Anime episode 119, yeah, we'll revisit that one at least one more time in the future, too...

**Warnings for this chapter: **blood, violence and death (don't worry, no one we know)

* * *

><p><strong>10. Beautiful Home<strong>

Looking up, Yumichika saw a sky the color of a deep, bright azure. He could not see the sun, but as all around there were huge trees, he did not think twice about it. Vines were snaking up the trees, reaching for the heavens. They had beautiful blue-green flowers, that seemed to be glowing. It was a wondrous place. Yumichika felt like he belonged there. Looking down, he saw himself dressed in a fine, silken Kimono, the same azure color as the flowers on the vines. Even though he could not see it himself, he just somehow knew the Kimono had a peacock embroidered on its back. A peacock just like the one, that was approaching him now, coming from the shadows of the trees. It was walking so proud. Raising its train, it fanned its incredibly beautiful tail and emitted a piercing, loud call.

With a start, Yumichika woke up. For a split-second his usually violet eyes shone with an azure fire. Blinking, he tried to orientate himself. Ikkaku was still slumbering a few feet away from him. That forest, with those flowers. Yumichika had seen it before in his dreams. But he had never before seen the peacock. Could it be...? Rolling to his left side, he touched his Zanpakutou, lying there. It felt like a warm current was flowing from the sword into his hand. Were they really getting into tune? Was his Zanpakutou trying to talk to him?

The door to their sleeping quarters was slid open in haste. Kurebayashi was shouting, even before he was in the room.

"An emergency! Get up, lazy bastards! Death awaits!"

"What happened?"

Yumichika was up in a second, Zanpakutou in hand.

"Third seat's up against a huge hollow out in north Rukongai. He's already lost half of his men. We're heading out to help. Zaraki Taichou's waiting. Up! Up and out in five minutes!"

He left for the next room, while the men around the room stirred and got off their Futtons. Yumichika changed into his uniform in record time, taking the extra minute to attach his feathers. He just could not leave without them. They had become part of him, but as he was ready even before the last of the other men assembled, there was no problem to his mind. Ikkaku just slightly rolled his eyes, grinning nonetheless.

It was no exaggeration. The hollow was huge. It was a sort of immense, green worm with arms and a brown mane and an insanely big jaw, with two sets of razor sharp teeth. Its scream made the ears ring, its thrashing body shook the earth underneath their feet. As they looked on from a hill, they could see three Shinigami up in the air, slashing at the monster. With a sweep of one of its massive tails, it sent all three of them flying, crashing hard into the surrounding hillsides.

Another Shinigami appeared before Zaraki Taichou in a flash-step, reporting the situation, which was bad. Their third seat had died in the last attack. Iba, fifth seat, was just keeping the monster at bay. Yachiru jumped from her usual position, giggling and reaching out, running for the edge of the hill.

"It's a caterpillar!"

Anxiously, Yumichika was behind her in a split-second, catching her by the shoulders and holding her back.

"Fuku-taichou! That thing has already killed fifteen Shinigami! Letting your guard down is dangerous!"

Still Yachiru was trying to reach for the thrashing monster, struggling against Yumichika's hold on her.

"But...!"

A light sheen of sweat gleamed on Ikkaku's skin. This really was it. This was the time, when he could show his Taichou, what he was made of!

"All right! I'll go," he declared, with a tight grin.

"Wait!"

It was Zaraki Taichou himself, that stopped him. Did his captain really think so low of him? He wanted to prove himself, but it seemed like he would not get that chance today. His expression turned grim.

Even Yumichika could not understand their captain's hesitation. Even though that Hollow was a formidable opponent for sure, he had full confidence in Ikkaku's prowess. Still keeping the struggling Yachiru in a firm hold, he turned around to protest.

"Taichou!"

Unperturbed, Kenpachi gave his commands.

"Order everyone out there now to pull back. They're in the way."

While Yumichika and Ikkaku were surprised and slightly disturbed by this order, Yachiru grasped its meaning momentarily. Throwing her arms wide and smiling happily, she cheered.

"Ken-chan!"

As if her cheer was some sort of start-command Kenpachi was off in a flash. Even without being able to use Shunpo, the man was faster than the eye could see, if he really wanted to. Unsure of what just had happened, Yumichika and Ikkaku watched anxiously, hoping that somehow one of the other men standing around were fast enough to warn their comrades of the coming storm in form of their Taichou. All the while Yachiru was excitedly throwing up her arms, still cheering.

"Go! Go! Ken-chan!"

Slashing his Zanpakutou in decisive cuts, Kenpachi was attacking the huge Hollow all by himself. Even one sweep of his sword was doing more damage to it, than anything his men had been able to do attacking it in groups. One tail fell to the ground, twitching, making the Hollow scream in pain and trash around even wilder. Determined, Kenpachi kept attacking, cutting, slashing, cutting again.

Looking on from the hill, Yumichika counted with a tight expression.

"... four, five..."

Yachiru was happy for Kenpachi. It had been quite a while since he felt like joining any fight. She cheered and laughed happily, feeling his joy.

"...six, seven...," Ikkaku continued to count.

It was the tenth stroke, that cut the worm from gaping mouth, ready to swallow their Taichou whole, to somewhere mid-belly. Every fast cut Kenpachi had made seemed to explode as one now, sending bits and pieces of Hollow-worm flying in every direction in a gory, bloody display.

"You did it, Ken-chan!" Yachiru shouted giddily.

All around, the company had watched on, awed by the force of nature that was their captain. Kenpachi stood before a dust cloud, surrounded by bloody worm pieces, slashing his sword in the air, to get the blood and gore off its blade, when the ground shook underneath. With unholy screams, four worms raised their bodies out of the cloud of dust. Slowly he turned his head around to look at them. Every man on the hill and ground gaped at the multiple monsters in disbelieve. How could that be?

"Not good," Ikkaku decided.

Even though Zaraki Taichou had dealt with one worm quite easily, four were too much even for him, of that the bald man was sure. Yumichika felt quite the same about it, as he looked at his lover. Ikkaku turned his head and grinned madly, when their eyes met. They both had the same thought.

Kenpachi's face, too, split into a grin, as he looked at the thrashing, howling Hollows.

"Perfect. One would've been too easy."

"Hey!"

Ikkaku suddenly shouted. Surprised and a bit annoyed, Kenpachi saw Ayasegawa and Madarame right before him when the dust settled.

"You shouldn't do that, Taichou," Yumichika admonished.

"That's right! Why do you get all the action?" Ikkaku asked, grinning.

"What's with you guys? I told ya ta back off!"

Yachiru appeared at Kenpachi's shoulder right at this moment, once again cheering happily.

"It's a contest!"

Crawling up a little further on his shoulder, to look at him, she explained, smiling.

"Hey, hey, Ken-chan! This is a contest! Let's have a contest to see who can cut down the most! Contest! Contest!"

Yumichika was smiling at him. Ikkaku was grinning. They were both here, ready for battle, unlike any of his other men. Yachiru was having fun, and he had to admit to himself, he was having it, too. There _were_ four worms. Most likely more would appear, as soon as they cut them down. So... why not? He could share a little bit of the action at least.

"Eh, what the hell. I'll play along with you guys," Kenpachi conceded grumpily. "But, if ya get in my way, I'll cut ya down first!"

"All right," Ikkaku shouted.

With that, Yumichika and his lover were off, running giddily for the next Hollows rearing their ugly bodies. Perplexed Kenpachi was a moment behind the two, before he put in a burst of speed to catch up. Though all of his men were strong fighters, none were quite like those two, he realized. They really shared his love for fighting. This was good, too, because after they had cut down all four of the worms, they returned one more time, double their number. Yachiru cheered them on the whole time, making all of the squad join. She was counting the killings diligently, noting an end result of 6 to 3 to 3, with Ken-chan winning (of course!) and Baldy and Yun-Yun tying.

When the last of the Hollow pieces stopped twitching and did not reawaken, but finally turned to Reishi-particles and vanished, they all returned to the eleventh company's compound. In honor of their fallen comrades, Zaraki Taichou called for a feast, which of course was more or less a drinking bout. He invited Yumichika and Ikkaku to his table, which was also shared with Yachiru, Iba and Kurebayashi. The Sake was flowing, with Yachiru being high on sugar, as she had gotten a big bag of Konpeito candy.

"Hey, Iba," Kenpachi rasped, after his second cup, "how does third seat sound for ya? You did a good job holdin' that thing at bay."

Tetsuzaemon allowed himself a grin. Yes, he had worked and trained hard for that position! His mother would be very proud of him, when he told her! Lifting his cup he toasted his Taichou.

"That sounds very good indeed!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika were happy for him. After their bumpy start, Iba actually had apologized for his behavior. He had confided in the bald warrior, telling him, how he worked hard to better his position. Seeing the two of them getting so much attention from their Taichou, had made him a little jealous. Only after getting way drunk, Iba even told Ikkaku that all his hard work was done for his mother, whom he cared for. There was no way he could resent the man any longer for his behavior after that. They had become friends. So the two of them congratulated Iba to his promotion.

"You were really havin' fun today," Kenpachi stated then, looking at the two men sitting before him. "I like strong men. You two really showed guts, demandin' ta fight the way ya did. I'll make both of ya eleventh seats. I know you're stronger'n that, but there's that rule, that only guys with Shikai can get higher seats. That old geezer, Yamamoto, is damn adamant about those dumb rules. At least ya get more money."

"Oh my, Taichou! Thank you," Yumichika really was surprised, he smiled grateful at their captain.

"Yeah, thanks so much, Zaraki Taichou! We'll work hard on our Shikai!"

They were really happy about their promotion. They had grabbed their chance and proved themselves to their captain. He was seeing them in a different light. Sadly all of this did not change their one problem, quarters. Still they were housed in the barracks with the other men. Opportunities to live the physical part of their relationship were sparse and far between. Their encounters were almost desperate every time. About a month after their promotion, one of those opportunities arose once again. In the heat of their passions, they both marked each other, as had become almost a ritual.

It was the morning of the following day. Part of their job as officers now was paperwork. As their Taichou was known to not care about any of it, and their Fuku-taichou rather used her sparse free time to play, the other officers had to shoulder the brunt of the work. As they walked into their office, an all too familiar giggle was to be heard. Before Ikkaku could dive out of the way, Yachiru jumped for his head. No matter how hard he trained, there just seemed to be no way, to get faster than her.

Teeth out, Yachiru was about to bite that big, shiny Dango-ball. Only then, she stopped, landing easily on his shoulder. Her brows drew together in a slight frown, as she looked at Baldy's dome. Holding onto the top of it, balancing on one foot, the other held out behind her, she leaned forward, to look questioningly at Ikkaku's face.

"Are you playing with other girls, too, Baldy?" Yachiru asked, actual hurt evidence in her voice.

For a moment there, the bald man had absolutely no idea, what their Fuku-taichou was talking about. It was Yumichika, who understood. He had seen what Yachiru had been looking at. Gazing up at her, he smiled.

"Do not worry, Fuku-taichou. He would never play with other girls. Actually Ikkaku was playing with me. I did that."

Yumichika had the grace to at least look bemused after admitting that. His lover on the other hand was blushing profusely now. The scratches on his dome and neck! Yachiru had seen them!

The short Fuku-taichou had watched Yumichika, when he had confessed. She believed him. Now her usual, perpetual smile returned.

"Yun-Yun likes to play with Baldy?" She asked.

It was a real, heartfelt smile, that made Yumichika's face light up, when he answered.

"Yes, I do."

Turning his head, Ikkaku caught the expression, returning the sentiment with a wide grin.

Looking from one man to the other, Yachiru began to giggle. She had an idea.

"Yun-Yun only wants to play with Baldy?"

Yumichika was not quite sure what she was asking. He did not want to tell too much, and did not want to confuse her.

"We will always make time to play with you, too, Fuku-taichou," he promised, not wanting her to get jealous.

At that Yachiru giggled happily.

"I will give Yun-Yun and Baldy my room to play in. It's big enough for lots and lots of toys! I don't need it anyway. I stay with Ken-chan!"

Clapping her hands to applaud her own brilliant idea, she somersaulted off Ikkaku's shoulder and was out of the office.

Looking after her, they both were wondering what had just happened. Ikkaku tended to be grumpy after her attacks. He hated her calling him by that nickname she had picked out for him. Yachiru tended to forget nicknames, she gave to people. Ikkaku had hoped it would happen for him, too, and he'd get something better. But for some reason she stuck to both their nicknames.

"Man, that little freak drives me crazy! At least she didn't bite me..."

Yumichika was still watching after her. Did he dare think about it? It was to good to be true. He really shouldn't get his hopes up. But everyone knew their Taichou and Fuku-taichou were inseparable. She only ever left him alone when he was napping, so she could play around, or when he ordered her to the sidelines in a fight. So really, he supposed she was sleeping in his quarters, too. But, what would Zaraki Taichou say to that? Only reluctantly he set down at his table, to get his mind to work on the papers.

"What's up with you?"

Yumichika turned his head, sighing.

"I am thinking about what Fuku-taichou said. It would be so beautiful!"

Ikkaku shook his head. He was even more annoyed now. His beautiful lover really was a dreamer, sometimes. He hated the thought of him being disappointed because of that girl.

"Don't, Yumi, just don't. Forget everything that little freak said. You know how she likes to play pranks on people."

The anger in Ikkaku's voice was evident. Yumichika really could understand his lover's misgivings with their Fuku-taichou. Yes, she liked to play pranks, but she was never really mean in it. Also, even though he could believe the biting would hurt, she only ever did something like that to Ikkaku. In her own, slightly weird way, it was a sign of affection for him, Yumichika was sure. But telling him was useless. Talking about it any further was useless, too. His lover would not listen anyway. So he just nodded and turned back to the papers in front of him.

It was about midday when they were ordered to their Taichou's rooms. A certain anxiety spread through Yumichika. There was still that small, small hope somewhere. But now, there was something else making its way to the front of his thoughts. What had Yachiru told Zaraki? How much of what he had told her, did she really understand? And how did their Taichou think about their relationship? Though the two of them did not hide their affection for each other, they did not flaunt it openly either. Was Zaraki even aware? Had he been? Was he now? Yumichika could not help feeling his Kidou-secrets weighing him down. Was this the same? Did Zaraki Taichou somehow think this a weakness, too? Would he order them to keep it even more secret? Or would he even want both of them out of his company? The blood was drenching from Yumichika's face, making him look pale and miserable.

Ikkaku was struggling with similar thoughts. Even though he had told his lover to forget about their encounter with Yachiru, he too had been wondering what Zaraki was thinking about them. For a short time a similar fear had gripped him. But thinking about it a little longer, he had quenched it. Zaraki Taichou wanted strong men in his company, and this they both were. Ikkaku knew, he was even stronger than ever before, because of Yumichika. His lover was the reason he would fight to his very last breath to return home after any fight. That's what he would tell his Taichou, too. There was no way he'd let himself get separated from Yumichika and if Zaraki really would not want them here because of what they felt, then they would leave together and that was his loss. They had reached the door to their Taichou's quarters, when he turned to Yumichika only now realizing how miserable he looked. He took his lover's hand.

"All will be good. We'll face this together. Just be as proud and beautiful as always."

For once not caring who was watching, Ikkaku buried one hand in Yumichika's soft, raven hair and kissed him tenderly.

An incredible warmth flooded the slender man. The strong Reiatsu of his lover wrapped itself around him, making him feel loved. No matter what would happen now, they still had each other, nothing could change that. His blood had flooded back with the kiss, leaving a slight rosy dust on Yumichika's cheeks. A satisfied smile made his eyes shine, too.

"As beautiful as ever," Ikkaku whispered, squeezing the hand in his once.

He announced their presence, slid the door aside and they both entered. Their Taichou's Reiatsu was heavy in these rooms. If their thoughts hadn't been occupied with what they faced, they might have wondered, why they hadn't felt it anyway near as heavy outside the doors. Kenpachi was sitting one leg underneath him, the other angled up, one arm casually balanced on his knee, on the ground before a low table. His expression revealed absolutely nothing, as he gestured for both of them to sit down in front of him. Unceremoniously Ikkaku slumped down, sitting cross-legged, while Yumichika knelt down graciously, legs together, hands in his lap.

"Yachiru told me she wanned ya to have her quarters, so the two of ya could play t'gether."

Kenpachi came right to the point, neither tiptoeing around any subject, nor making more words than necessary. Yumichika's heart was pounding wildly in his chest, but he kept his calm exterior for Ikkaku's sake. There was a slight blush forming on the bald man's cheeks, but his expression was one of grim defiance.

"Since you're seated officers now anyway, I don't see any problem there," Kenpachi carried on, seemingly oblivious to the thick atmosphere. "She's not really using her quarters, as she's staying around mine."

Yumichika was blinking nervously a few times. He really thought about pinching himself to make sure, he was awake and really hearing, what he was hearing, but that would just be so unbeautiful. Relief washed through him, in a way he hadn't felt in a long time.

The grim defiance in Ikkaku's face now made way for his trademark, impossible, face splitting grin. Could it be, that for once that tiny freak had actually done him a favor? Thinking about their own rooms, the opportunities they would grant him with his lover, made him feel totally Lu~cky!

Kenpachi looked from one man to the next, almost scrutinizing them.

"Ya'll get her quarters to 'play' together. So make good use of them and only 'play' there, ya get me?"

More than a slight blush was dusting Yumichika's cheeks now. His heart was still pounding fast, only now it was with barely contained happiness.

"Yes, Taichou. We get your meaning perfectly well. You are too kind. Thank you so much!"

"Yes, yes, Zaraki Taichou, we get it," Ikkaku was bobbing his head, grinning like crazy.

"Good, off you go. Get moving, quarters are next door."

Flicking his hand Kenpachi dismissed them from his rooms.

As soon as they closed the rice-paper door behind them, their Taichou's Reiatsu was smothered to a very low level, Ikkaku realized now that his thoughts were free of anxiety. He made a mental note.

Of course it was the first thing they did, to go next door and look at their new rooms. The door opened to the main room, which held a low table and a desk for work. To one side there was their own bathroom, finally again and beyond a smaller room, their new bedroom. The far wall of the main room was a door, too. Yumichika opened it, to a little garden.

"Oh look, Ikkaku! Is it not just beautiful?"

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around him from behind, holding him.

"It needs work," he decided.

"I know, but it is all ours! We can make a real home here, Ikkaku."

Turning his head, he looked up at his bald lover. Their eyes met and they kissed, long and slow and deep. For Ikkaku home was, where Yumichika was, but he knew his lover had yearned for a permanent home for quite some time. He was happy this dream finally came true for him. Looking around their little garden, Ikkaku felt like this was meant to be. The far wall encasing their oasis was covered in Wisteria creeping all over it. It was in full flower, too, it's color so reminiscent of Yumichika's beautiful eyes. Grinning slightly, he kissed the top of his lover's head.

"Yes, we will, my love," he promised.

They were making haste then. There was very little, that had to be moved. They had kept their double Futton and they had a few clothes besides their uniforms. Of course there where Yumichika's diverse beauty articles, everything from brush and combs to a myriad of creams and lotions, but they were packed fast and carried off to their new quarters.

"You go on unpacking, I'll get us something to celebrate our new home," Ikkaku said, when they had delivered the last pieces to their new quarters.

As most things belonged to Yumichika anyway, this was the best solution. The slender man busied himself putting his beauty articles in their bathroom, occupying about ninety percent of the available space. Maybe they should get some shelves, he thought. Their clothes were put away in an instant. Yumichika unrolled their Futton, smiling. It would take a little time and work, but he would make these rooms into a beautiful home. When he was done with unpacking, he shed his uniform, slipping on the violet Kimono Ikkaku had given him. He took his time in the bathroom, grooming himself to a fault, even taking off his feathers, not wanting them to get crumpled, which he had a feeling, they might. Last, he returned the small oil-bottle to its usual place.

After he left Yumichika, Ikkaku at first tested a theory that had formed in his head. After some experimenting, he was satisfied, that his assumption was correct. Grinning he went about his other business. He got them some good Sake and a sweet Ume-plum liquor. Ikkaku had discovered his lover had a real liking for it, though he indulged only rarely in it. On the one hand he liked to point out, he had to watch his figure, on the other hand this drink was considered to be for women. As slender as Yumichika was, Ikkaku was pretty sure, the first reason was only a ruse. He got them some Bento boxes with rice and fish, too, before he finally returned.

When he walked into their new home, he found his beautiful lover kneeling at the table. Their Sake set was already laid out. Yumichika wore his violet, skimpy Kimono. Ikkaku couldn't help but lick his lips and smack them, at the sight.

"I've missed that," he said, pointing at the Kimono.

Yumichika greeted this with a bright smile. He got up, to help Ikkaku put their food and drinks on the table. He made his hips sway slightly, bending over a bit more than necessary, to grant his lover the most delicious sights, reveling in the rapt attention.

"Oh my, you even got us Ginjo-shu (high quality Sake)!"

"Not only that..."

Ikkaku presented his bottle of plum liquor.

"Oh, no! You shouldn't have..."

Even though his hand gesture was dismissive, Yumichika's eyes lit up. That was enough to make the bald man grin. He loved spoiling his beauty.

"I know you like it, and we wanted to celebrate, didn't we?"

Ikkaku started kissing him, but Yumichika fled, before he could be drawn against the strong body. He wanted to enjoy this, wanted this evening to be perfect.

"Let us eat first. Tonight, we have all the time in the world. No need to rush."

Suppressing a sigh, Ikkaku surrendered. After seeing those long, shapely legs, the swaying hips, all he wanted was to jump his lover, but Yumichika had other plans. They were long enough together for Ikkaku to know it was no use struggling. Things happened the way his slender lover wanted, or not at all. He was whipped that way. But it was worth it. Legs splayed wide to accommodate his hard-on, he set down. The meal went way better, than he expected, though. Yumichika knelt down next to him. He took care never to let his Sake cup go empty, fed him morsels of the food, slipping in a kiss or two in between. While Ikkaku stuck to the Sake, Yumichika drank the Ume. Somehow that taste fit perfectly with the beautiful man's own taste, making his delicious sweetness addictive.

The first kisses were like sweets shared between saltier courses, but as the liquor warmed his body, Yumichika's lips lingered longer. Of course Ikkaku took his chance, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Moaning, the raven-haired man enjoyed the languid tenderness. It had been so long, since they had had enough time for this. Somewhere into their fourth cup the food was forgotten. Ikkaku grabbed him by his slender hips, lifting him into his lap, only to pull him along, as he lay back. Lying on top of the hard, muscular body, Yumichika could not help but grind against it, while they kissed long and deep.

The warm, winding body above him was heavenly. Ikkaku put his big, strong hands on the perfectly round back cheeks underneath the short Kimono. Kneading the hot flesh, he guided the hips, groaning into their kiss, when their trapped hard-ons rubbed against each other. Sweet moans escaped Yumichika's lips, when they separated. Biting and nibbling along Ikkaku's jaw, he pulled at the Shihakushou. Having bared more skin, his hands stroked over the muscular chest, teasing the nipples with his fingertips to hard nubs. Growling deep in his throat, the bald man arched his back and hissed, when Yumichika switched his jaw for the chest and bit a hard peak.

He teased his lover with his teeth and tongue making him growl and squirm. Ikkaku buried one hand in his hair while the fingertips of the other one crept into his crack, teasing him back. Mewling, Yumichika writhed above his lover, grinding into him. Eyes glinting with delicious malice, he attacked the second peak, biting and sucking it, until his lover whimpered in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Only then, did he release it, to kiss Ikkaku passionately.

"Let us take this to the bedroom," he whispered, lips brushing their counterparts.

The moment Yumichika was off him, Ikkaku was up, ripping off his Shihakushou and sweeping his lover off his feet. A very unmanly squeal escaped the beauty's lips, when he was actually carried bridal style off to the bedroom. Nonetheless slender arms snaked around his neck and Ikkaku knew, Yumichika loved it. Dropping to his knees on the Futton he cradled his lover to him, kissing him, probing with his tongue, tasting all of him. Only then, did he lay him down carefully. He rose to lose his Hakama and the rest.

On the Futton Yumichika watched as more and more of the brawny, muscular, perfect body was revealed. He licked his lips, starting to writhe in anticipation. His hands loosened the Obi. Freed of its hold, the fine silk slid over the soft skin falling to either side, leaving the pale, supple body naked to Ikkaku's eye.

"So incredibly beautiful," he rasped.

It turned into a groan, as he watched Yumichika stroke his own body, twisting his nipples, to arch his back and moan needy. Even though he itched to touch that heated body, he stood rooted to the spot, watching fascinated. For a moment their eyes met, no words were needed. Yumichika moaned his name, stroking himself further. Teasing one hard nub, he put two fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking them, making obscene slurping noises, all the while looking up at his lover. Groaning at this unbelievably sexy display, Ikkaku's hand just wrapped itself around his rock hard cock of its own accord.

Spreading his legs, Yumichika pulled them up, lifting his hips to give his lover the perfect view. Fingers dripping with saliva, he teased his entrance.

"Aaah, Ikkaku... hmmm... this is where I want you... where I need you...," he panted.

Only watching this, had Ikkaku dripping. Groaning he pumped his cock, unable to take his eyes off his slutty lover.

"Slip one in... let me see it," he rasped.

Biting his lower lip in an attempt to smother his lustful sounds, Yumichika did as Ikkaku asked, pushing a finger into his own, tight hole. Rolling his hips he moved it in and out, gasping and moaning. Seeing how it turned his lover on, Yumichika pulled the bottle from underneath the pillow with his free hand. Pulling the stopper with his teeth, he dripped the oil along his crack, whimpering at the cold. Putting the bottle aside, he lifted his ass a little higher. Biting his finger not to get too loud, the beautiful man pushed a second finger in, preparing himself shamelessly before his lover.

"Oh Fuck! That's so damn hot... oh yeah... finger fuck yourself! No damn Rukongan whore could be hotter than you!"

Whimpering Yumichika scissored his fingers, stretching himself. Ikkaku felt his knees weaken. How in Soul Society could one creature be so beautiful, intelligent, strong and hot damn sexy all at the same time? And why the hell had that creature chosen him? He would never know, he was sure, but he would forever be thankful for being such a lu~cky bastard! His eyes followed the fingers.

"One more, Yumi-chan... just one more..."

He groaned, when his lover complied, whimpering pitifully.

"Ikkakuuu... don't... don't make me wait... any longer..."

He didn't intend that. Already he was on his knees, reaching for the bottle. In time with Yumichika's fingers he slicked himself up, mixing oil with pre-cum. Ikkaku slid between the spread legs. As soon as the fingers were out, his arms were hooked underneath the knees, spreading and lifting the slender man even further and sheathing his sword in one swift stroke. A deep growl rumbled in his throat as the perfect, tight heat clenched all around him.

Only biting his finger once again stopped Yumichika from crying out in ecstasy, as Ikkaku took him. He was panting heavily. His hand was pulled from his mouth. He whimpered, as more weight was put onto him and Ikkaku rolled him up, folding him almost in half. It was not because the weight was too much, his body was flexible enough too, but he felt his lover so deep, so intensely. Knowing he'd get pounded heavily, his hand again flew to his mouth. Their Taichou was right next door! His young charge was with him! He could not get too loud! Ikkaku stopped his hand.

"I want to hear you scream... scream my name in ecstasy."

Yumichika was shaking his head. He wanted it himself, wanted to comply so badly, but they just could not! Anxiety was all over his beautiful features.

"We can't, Kaku-chan. Just think of Yachiru, at least," he pleaded, fearing Ikkaku thought their Taichou would understand.

Grinning madly the bald man leaned down even further, making Yumichika moan against his will. He whispered in his beautiful lover's ear. Eyes wide, the folded man waited for Ikkaku to come up a bit. As their gazes met, he asked him.

"Are you absolutely sure about it?"

"Yeah, totally."

The accompanying grin could only be described as cock-sure. Yumichika allowed himself a bright smile in answer. His arms wrapped around Ikkaku's neck. Making him feel his nails, he used his most seductive voice.

"Make me scream..."

#

"What happened to ya? Ya look like shit."

Kenpachi decided after looking at his third seat.

Dark rings were under Tetsuzaemon's eyes. His usually energetic gait was slow and slouching and he looked a slight bit pale.

"I am terribly sorry, Taichou, but I fear Fuku-taichou Kusajishi is to blame. I don't know how to tell you... she was making a terrible ruckus and kept me up all night. And I... I fear she was not alone!"

"Yachiru?"

Kenpachi asked after the first sentence only to break out into barking laughter.

"What is so funny about it? Did you not hear anything, too?"

Iba was totally at a loss. Did his Taichou not understand what he was trying to tell him?

"Nah! Me 'n' Yachiru didn't hear a thing. What _you_ heard, were yer two friends, Madarame 'n' Ayasegawa getting it on."

Eyes wide at this revelation, Iba tried to banish the pictures that were trying to flood his mind.

"But... but how could you not have...?"

Kenpachi flashed his trade-mark wolfish grin.

"Ya know that Reiatsu shield that Urahara from over at twelfth installed 'round my quarters, 'cause some of the men just couldn't get no sleep? It's damn soundproof, too. Even had to get Urahara back here, to weaken the shield at my door, 'cause I couldn't hear people announcing themselves there. Wanna get some sleep? Kick their asses over to twelfth, they should get their own shield."


	11. Beautiful Teachings

Sorry to make you all wait a little longer for this one, once again. Real life is packed at the moment and with summer approaching even more things are getting crammed in. I was trying to stick to a round about two week schedule, but I fear I have to make that three weeks. Sorry folks! But I think it's way better than me writing either shorter chapters or shitty ones because of the pressure.

Once again there is much going on in this chapter, as I have to lay the foundations for some things to come. Please enjoy the lemon, as I fear we hit another dry-spell ;D

**Warnings for this chapter:** Role play and for people very sensitive to the subject hinted underage sex

**11. Beautiful Teachings**

They were both sitting in their new garden. Their eyes were closed, their Zanpakutous were balanced on their knees, while they meditated, trying to find their calm center to enter their inner world. Yumichika had told Ikkaku about his recurring dreams. His lover had been happy for him, but as was typical for the man, it had also awakened his competitiveness. So they had started to perform Jinzen, the meditation technique to communicate with your Zanpakutou, for about an hour every day.

Even though Ikkaku had had no dreams, his will to catch up to his lover apparently was enough. They both had reached a stage, where they were able to reach their inner world quite easily and they even had started to talk to the spirits of their swords. Still the spirits kept their names a secret, but it was only a matter of time, as the two men got more and more in tune with their Zanpakutous.

#

Yumichika was looking up at the azure sky. This place really was beautiful. It befitted him and he knew his Zanpakutou had to love it here. He heard the high-pitched piercing call of the peacock and looked to the shadows of the trees, from whence he was prone to emerge. Head held high and proud he stalked onto the clearing. This time though, he again emitted the piercing call, only it held a much more irritated air than usual and he turned his head away.

"How dare you? Take it off! Get that hideous piece out of here!", the peacock squealed.

Looking around confused Yumichika was trying to understand what the spirit was talking about.

"What do you mean? What is it, that is offending you?"

"That hideous Yukatta! Do not bring those colors to my world! Look around you! It does not fit! It is ugly. Everything here is beautifully tone in tone. I thought you had more taste than that."

Looking around once again, Yumichika had to agree that almost everything was blue or green or mixed like in the glowing, bright azure. The tree trunks and the earth itself alone were allowed a different color, it seemed, but their tones of brown only served to highlight the glowing, azure flowers of the vines. Never before, though, had the peacock fussed about his clothes. It was the first time he wore something other than his Shinigami uniform, he had to admit. They were having two free days and Yumichika was wearing a violet Yukatta, which indeed did not fit the scenery. But he did not like the peacock calling it hideous, it was a gift from Ikkaku after all.

"And what am I supposed to do about it, now? Do you want me to talk to you naked?"

There was an unmistakable air of defiance about this question. He was definitely not going to strip and prance around here naked.

"Wear the Kimono instead!"

Still the peacock did not look at him, but lifted a leg to point at a tree, where the Kimono hung, he had seen in his dreams, azure in color and embroidered with a peacock. Sighing Yumichika changed into the other garment. He needed to have a good relationship with his Zanpakutou to get him to tell him his name and reach Shikai. If he had to compromise in his clothing for that to happen, it was a little sacrifice. Yumichika had to admit the Kimono was beautiful and it felt very good on his skin.

"You can look again," he said with a smile, after he had put the Yukatta aside.

The peacock turned its head and fanned his tail.

"I do not want my beautiful world soiled by other colors. Especially wisteria is just ugly. I do not like ugly things. I cannot bear them around me."

"Oh, I absolutely know how you feel," Yumichika assured his Zanpakutou's spirit.

#

Ikkaku walked into the separate backroom of an inn. Three sides were closed rice-paper walls and doors. One opened to a vista of three soaring, snow capped mountains. A green valley at their feet was strewn with blooming plum trees, their pink blossoms shining brightly in the sun.

There was a low table in the room with a Sake bottle and two cups. Lying lazily behind the table was the Spirit of Ikkaku's Zanpakutou. He was a half-creature. His lower body was that of a dragon with three tails. One he used at the moment to prop up his head, as he was lying on his side. The other two curled behind him. His whole lower body was covered in shiny black scales, they even crept up his back to his shoulders. One of his strong, muscular legs was propped up too, his arm resting on it relaxed. His feet were ferocious looking claws. Except for the scaly back, his upper body was that of a well trained human male. There was only one thing about him, that bothered Ikkaku quite a bit. It was like his swords spirit wanted to mock him. The striking face of the spirit was framed by a wild, long, full mane of deep pink hair.

"Sit down, will you? I don't like straining my neck, to look up at you", he stated with a grin.

Ikkaku dropped down at the other side of the table, where the spirit had pointed to.

"Have a drink and let's enjoy the view."

"Don't mind if I do," the bald man agreed.

He filled his cup with Sake and lay back, too, sipping at it and looking at the tranquil scenery. They were doing this for quite a while. Just lying there, drinking Sake and looking outside. Ikkaku finally turned his head, to look at the spirit.

"You're not about to tell me your name today, either, are you?"

"Nope, didn't plan on it," the spirit answered with a wide grin so very reminiscent of the warrior himself. "You really wanna know? You have to fight me for it. But not today. It's a nice day and we've still got Sake..."

Even if it was only an illusion of his inner world, the Sake was good, Ikkaku had to agree. The day was really nice, too. He now knew the answer, he would have to fight his Zanpakutou, to get it to tell him his name. He had achieved enough for today. Maybe tomorrow he would return with a different mindset. Today he would just enjoy the view.

#

"Madarame Sempai, Ayasegawa Sempai? It is me, Hisagi Shuuhei!"

Yumichika smiled at Ikkaku. Their young friend had arrived. They had invited him to their new home. Even after their graduation, they had kept in touch with the promising young man. While usually they had met at an inn or Sake bar, this was the first time they had invited him over into their new quarters. Even though Yumichika was far from satisfied with the place, he had already worked quite hard to make it comfortable and turn it into a home.

"Please come in," he called, walking to the door to greet their guest.

The door was pushed aside and Hisagi stepped inside. Wide eyed he looked around the spacious room.

"Wow, this is really big."

He took off his Waraji straw-shoes, as was custom, and walked further into the room, still looking around.

Yumichika's face only barely betrayed how proud he was of their new home, but the awed gaping of the youngster did make him feel good. He had supplemented the low table with matching chairs that were decorated with engravings of yarrow, the eleventh company flower. On the chairs were pillows in pink and violet. There were two pictures on the walls. One depicted a soaring dragon, the other a garden with a peacock. Two vases at different places held beautiful arrangements of flowers. Though there was still work to be done, it did look homy already.

"Yes, it is. Actually these were the quarters of our Fuku-taichou. But do to her age and special relationship to the Taichou, she did not use the rooms anyway and was kind enough to offer them to us."

Something for which Yumichika still was very grateful. Yachiru already had inspected what had become of her quarters and approved of the changes. She actually liked to come over to play, a fact Ikkaku was not too happy about. To Yumichika their relationship was a source of amusement. Even though his lover had not stopped calling Yachiru a freak and scowling around her most of the time, he was the one, that reminded Yumichika to stock up on candy, when they were shopping. Also Ikkaku had shown a talent formerly unbeknownst to him. He was really good at building things and had made a Kendama (a wooden toy with a ball that is attached to a catching-stick) for her. She was seen playing with it quite often these days.

"Please sit down. I'll get you some fresh green tea."

There was a delicious looking choice of cookies and rice-cakes and some more hearty crackers set out on the table. When Yumichika had left the room, Hisagi turned to Ikkaku.

"He seems quite happy..."

The bald man grinned. He could see the surprise in the other one's eyes.

"Yeah, I never knew he liked to play house that much, either. But damn, I enjoy it. Try the rice-cakes, they're to die for. Made them himself. And just you wait, 'til he cooks. Incredible."

Grinning Ikkaku slumped down at the table, pushing one of the chairs aside. They just weren't his style, but Yumichika liked the look it gave the room. He popped one of the cakes into his mouth, moaning at the delicious taste.

"Damn, shouldn't have told ya, how good they are."

He grabbed another two, just to keep them safe.

Never one to turn down free food, Hisagi tried one of the recommended cakes. He had been pretty sure Ikkaku exaggerated because of his feelings for Yumichika, but he had to agree, the cake was totally yummy. Knowing now how his Sempai loved the sweets, though, he refrained from eating another. They did manage to fit in some training still and Hisagi definitely did not want the other to harbor any kind of hidden resentment. That would only hurt pretty bad. He rather tried the crackers.

Yumichika returned to the room with the tea then. As he put down the tablet, he saw Ikkaku with the two cakes.

"Do not be so greedy. Leave some of them for Shuuhei, he is our guest."

"But they're the best damn rice-cakes in all of Soul Society and I just can't help myself."

Hisagi almost had to close his eyes, so brightly Yumichika beamed at the compliment. Holding one hand up to hide his mouth while he was giggling, he waved his other hand at Ikkaku in a very girlish manner.

"Nah! You only flatter me, Kaku-chaaan! They are not _the_ best..."

"Oh, yeah, they are. And we've got an independent and uninvolved judge here, who can confirm my assessment."

Ikkaku's gaze settled on Shuuhei. A fierce fire was burning inside of them, telling the younger one in no uncertain terms, that he really better confirmed the man's words, if he wanted to see another dawn. But there was no need for that, not really.

"Oh yeah, Yumichika. He is right, they are absolutely yummy, I never tasted any better."

"Ah, you two!"

Again Yumichika giggled, but the way he beamed just showed how self-satisfied he really was. Ikkaku was grinning from ear to ear now. It was his duty to keep his lover well supplied with compliments. The beauty just needed that kind of flattery like he needed the air to breathe. It was pretty easy to positively comment on Yumichika's cooking and baking, too, as it really tasted damn good.

The raven-haired beauty filled their cups with the tea and then set down. Though he did look at the pushed away chair, he did not comment. He was still feeling way to good about the compliments on his baking. He took a sip of the hot green tea, before he looked at Hisagi.

"I hear congratulations are in order. You were actually chosen for your first mission to the world of the living? Still a third year student, that is pretty impressive!"

Now Shuuhei was beaming at the compliment. In his strive to become like the great Muguruma Kensei, he had taken a very big step, he felt.

"I'm actually the best fighter in the advanced class. I know this is thanks to you, mainly, Ikkaku-Sempai. Even though I sometimes felt, I hadn't even enough power left after training, to get myself back to the dorm, I knew it would all pay off and it did."

At the title Ikkaku rolled his eyes. He had told Shuuhei to just use his first name in their first lesson. Even with Yumichika, he was on first name terms, ever since they had graduated. He let it pass though, as Hisagi obviously just wanted to show his deep respect for him. Grinning, Ikkaku scratched the back of his head.

"I rode you pretty hard, huh? But you see, it did work out. Getting assignments as a student already is a pretty big thing. You're gonna go on to become some big shot, believe me."

"All I really want, is to save souls from Hollows."

Even though this sounded like some trained, humble answer, Ikkaku knew this was how Hisagi truly felt. Yes, he wanted to become like Muguruma Taichou, so he would be aiming for a high seat at least, but not because of the prestige or the money, only to get the most dangerous assignments with the highest chances of saving souls. He liked the boy's attitude, even if it totally differed from his own. Also this was, why he never would encourage him to join their squad. Shuuhei didn't fit in. He had always regarded the fighting as a necessity to achieve his goal, never as something fun.

"And that is admirable," Yumichika agreed. "Very soon now, you will get to do just that."

They were talking a little more about Hisagi's progress at the academy, about their own new duties as seated officers and the two elder ones shared some of their combat stories. The rice-cakes were gone, when Ikkaku fetched a bottle of Sake. As they had their first round, Yumichika remembered something.

"Shuuhei, was there not something you wanted to talk to me about?"

A slight blush crept onto Hisagi's cheeks. It could very easily be blamed on the Sake warming all their stomachs.

"Eh... yeah... there is," Shuuhei started a bit hesitant.

He drained his cup in one go, blushed profusely and spurted it out in one go.

"Howdoyouknowwho'sgoingtobethegirl?"

Yumichika blinked confusedly at Hisagi, trying to make out what he had asked, as it all came out in one, jumbled sentence. When he had deciphered it, he smiled warmly. Ikkaku on the other hand burned up. Not only his cheeks were sporting a bright red, but his whole head.

"And that's my cue to head over to the Taichou's quarters. That little freak's been pestering me all week about some fucking wheels she wants for her _sword_ of all things!"

With an exasperated huff he jumped up.

"You two make that out between yourselves..."

While Hisagi was inspecting the grain of the table overly interested at the moment, Yumichika smiled amused. He got up and walked Ikkaku to the door.

"You know how much we owe her."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Yumichika was looking over at Hisagi, who was slightly hunched over, looking a bit miserable. He turned back to his lover and smiled.

"You said this would happen someday, remember? You go on, have fun."

Ikkaku huffed again, like what he was about to do, was anything but. It got lost in a sweet kiss he received. With a bright grin Ikkaku looked over to Shuuhei. Before he left, he turned back to Yumichika speaking very loudly.

"You tell him how it's done _real good_..."

The barking laughter was audible even after the slide door was closed again.

Shaking his head Yumichika returned to Hisagi.

"Do not mind him. He can be quite like a little boy sometimes, making fun of things he is uncomfortable with. How about we take things outside?"

Shuuhei was still flushed and happy to comply. Ikkaku's reaction had flustered him totally. Taking along the Sake set and the crackers they made themselves comfortable on the terrace. The garden also had seen some changes already. The Wisteria hanging from the enclosing walls had been lopped into shape, there was a new flower bed and a plum tree had been planted. Also Ikkaku had shown off his skills in creating a small pond with a fresh spring and a Shishiodoshi. For a few moments they set there, listening to the soft, rhythmic clicking the bamboo shaft created when it was filled with the fresh water, fell onto the stone basin to empty it's contents and drop back into its original position. Slowly the calm and cool atmosphere of the garden soothed Hisagi, the way Yumichika had planned.

"So you have found someone interesting?"

"Hm? Yeah. I... I think so. It's someone from my class. He's totally... hot... and... and we've like... kissed... and yeah... I'm... I'm not so sure about... about..."

Again Hisagi was flushed and he trailed off. All alone with Yumichika he didn't try to find interest in the grain of the floorboards, but actually looked at the other man. There was a mixture of pleading and hope in his eyes. He really hoped he didn't have to spell it all out, but that Yumichika would know what he meant.

"As you've already kissed, you can be quite sure of his interest. That is a good start. And now you're not too sure about how to go about the more interesting things."

Yumichika smiled warmly. He filled up their cups and realized the bottle was empty.

"I think we'll need more."

He got up and got another bottle, taking along the little phial usually tugged underneath their pillow in the bedroom. Again he set down next to Hisagi, putting the Sake bottle between them and keeping the phial at his other side.

"Coming back to your initial question, no one is _the girl_. That is the point. Otherwise you are wrong with a male partner."

The reprimanding words weren't really uttered harshly, but they hit their mark nonetheless. Hisagi duck his head.

"I... I didn't mean it that way..."

"I know, Shuuhei, but you should keep that in mind, still."

After the younger man nodded, Yumichika smiled again. He knew only too well, there were people who regarded him as the 'girl' of his relationship with Ikkaku. He very much resented any such notions.

"There are different forms of relationships. There are those, where one will always bottom, while the other one always tops. In other relationships they take turns. It really depends on the two involved. Usually you will just know by the behavior of your partner. A very shy and sweet guy will most likely rather be taken of, while you will have trouble getting a macho alpha-male to bottom."

At this Yumichika sported a grin, looking pretty self-satisfied at Shuuhei.

"But it definitely can be fun."

The younger man's eyes widened a bit at that.

"Yes, I bet you thought I was submitting to Ikkaku all the time, too. Just know that I do not... and believe me when I tell you he very much enjoys it."

Hisagi had taken a sip of the Sake to hide his again blushing face behind the cup. He liked the two of them, but this might be a bit too much information about them! When he heard the last sentence, he choked on that last sip of Sake and was coughing, making Yumichika laugh in his crystal, ringing tone.

"You do not have to obsess with that question. It happens quite naturally. If you are the one who is most active, taking the first steps in kissing and touching, you will be the first to take it further, too."

The younger man seemed to take that information in, as they both looked at the garden and listened to the sound of the water and the Shishiodoshi. Very softly then, Hisagi asked the question he had been thinking about quite a while now. He stared at the Wisteria, not wanting to show Yumichika the anxiety he felt about it.

"Does it really hurt badly?"

Even if the younger man tried not to show it, Yumichika could hear it in Hisagi's voice. He did not look at him when he answered, not to make him more uncomfortable than he already was. It did not seem too easy for Shuuhei to talk about this, and Yumichika did not want to make it any harder.

"It might," he answered truthfully, "but it does not have to. I will not lie to you. Especially the first time it will feel awkward and be a bit painful, but there are ways to make it tolerable. The most important thing is preparation with this."

Yumichika took the phial and gave it to Hisagi, who inspected it carefully. Sipping some more Sake he told the younger man how to use it exactly and some of the things he could do to distract his partner from any kind of uncomfortableness. He also told him about that special sweet spot and why it was all worth it in the end.

When they were done talking, Hisagi was pretty drunk. Yumichika himself was quite a bit tipsy, too.

"I think you should head on back to the dorm and get a bit of sleep."

"Thaaa' souns niiiice," Hisagi slurred as he got up a little unsteady.

When they both reentered the room, Ikkaku was sitting at the desk, doing paperwork. Yumichika giggled, when he saw him.

"See? He rather did some paperwork, which he hates, than sit with us talking about sex."

As the two had entered the room, Ikkaku had hidden some paper he had been working on. Lately he had tried his hand on writing Haikus, but he wasn't too sure about his prowess. As his lover was into beautiful things and loved the arts, Ikkaku really wanted someone independent to assess his works first, before Yumichika saw it. Contempt for his writing would be very hard to bear from his lover, but pity even more so. Looking at Yumichika then, Ikkaku realized his actions might have been unnecessary, as his lover was quite intoxicated. Hisagi even more so, judging from the way he was staggering. Ikkaku flashed his trademark grin at the last remark.

"That's 'cause I'd rather do it, than talk about it."

Yumichika's giggling grew in pitch and even Hisagi had to laugh at that.

"Iiii'll head on hoooome," he slurred again.

The raven-haired beauty accompanied the younger man to the door.

"You head on straight home now and off to bed."

"YessssssSempai."

Almost Hisagi was out of the door, when Yumichika saw the younger man still had the little bottle. He took it back.

"That is ours, get your own!"

Hisagi giggled at that, and staggering only slightly, took off, heading back to his dorm. Even if it had been awkward and embarrassing at times, he had all the information he needed, he felt. He was damn grateful he had someone like Yumichika he could turn to.

After he had closed the door, the beautiful man took a deep breath. His gaze settled on his lover, who was still sitting at the desk. A smile formed on his lips.

"You two had quite the long talk. Do we know the other boy?"

Ikkaku was looking up from his papers to gaze at his lover, who was approaching him. One look was enough to set his groins afire. There was that certain sway to Yumichika's hips, that look in his eyes full of desire. Reaching the desk, the raven-haired beauty turned, leaning against it. His hand went through his hair as his tongue wet his lips. He was ignoring the question of his lover totally, his mind set on other things.

"Did I ever tell you, that you look very sophisticated sitting at that desk? You remind me of a very, very strict teacher..."

The soft suggestive voice did not leave any doubt in Ikkaku's mind as to what his beautiful, slightly drunk lover was thinking about. An almost feral grin split the bald man's face. He pushed back with his chair a bit form the table, leaned back, folding his hands, interlacing the fingers in a contemplative gesture.

"Do I, now? Do you know why you've been ordered here, Ayasegawa-kun? There are certain rumors circulating about you. And now you dare show up before me smelling like a whole bar! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Slowly the relaxed attitude had changed to anger, Ikkaku's voice getting sterner and louder, sending a shiver down Yumichika's back. Hanging his head he whimpered.

"I am so, so sorry, Madarame-Sensei. I really did not want to drink any of that vile stuff. The elder students made me do it."

"Don't you think I've heard that particular excuse about a thousand times? You should have refused!"

"Oh, but Sensei, I tried. I told them I should not, but they would not listen. I... I was taught to mind my elders and be respectful."

Gripping the desk in a show of anxiety Yumichika looked pleadingly at the bald man.

"Is that why you're said to be _easy_, too? Because your elders tell you to?" Ikkaku asked getting up.

With Yumichika making himself even smaller than he already was, the bald warrior was practically towering over him now.

"Do they only have to tell you to spread your legs, and like the slutty little boy you are, you just do it?"

Wide eyed Yumichika looked up at his mad Sensei. Oh, this little game was so good. He was all hot, anticipation making his knees feel weak. His Fundoshi felt pretty tight. Nonetheless he shook his head.

"No, no, it is not like... I do not do that... Madarame-Sensei, please believe me!"

"Just look at the way you dress, your hair, those girlish feathers! You practically beg for it..."

Closing in on Yumichika, Ikkaku pressed him to the desk with his body. His lover positively looked desperate. A beautiful blush flushed his cheeks. As close as they were now, he could feel his lover's hard bulge not unlike his own. He couldn't deny how Yumichika's little show turned him on. But his own performance seemed to have a similar effect. Putting his hand possessively on his lover's thigh he closed the hand grabbing the fabric and pulling it up, bit by bit. His face came very close to Yumichika's.

The beauty turned his face away, whimpering at the closeness, his thigh being laid bare.

"Please don't... Madarame-Sensei... I don't..."

At his denial Ikkaku's hand went between his legs, grabbing the more than obvious evidence to the contrary. Yumichika uttered a pained sounding moan and pressed into the rough hand.

"Oh, yes, you do. Don't try to deny it. Don't lie to me," he said, rubbing the bulge, making the raven-haired beauty moan even more. "You're a little slut, who needs it pretty damn badly, I'd say."

Ikkaku's hot breath was ghosting over his skin. Shivering with anticipation and need, Yumichika whimpered pitifully, when the hand stopped its motion.

"Confess it! Tell me, Ayasegawa-kun."

Eyes dark with desire, cheeks flushed, he turned to face Ikkaku. He knew only too well, what the other man wanted to hear. Slipping him the little phial, he had kept in his Obi, he complied.

"Yes... yes, Madarame-Sensei, I need it. I need you to shove your big, hard cock deep into me and fuck me so hard, I can't remember my name anymore. Please... fuck me, Sensei."

The deep growl he received as answer made him shiver again. Roughly Ikkaku grabbed the back of his head and crashed their mouths together. He was ravished mercilessly. Moaning he clung to his lover, until the man was satisfied. With one swipe of his arm, Ikkaku cleaned the desk, roughly shoving the slender man onto it.

"Spread them, little slut and I'll fulfill your dreams!"

The harsh demand and tough behavior of his lover had Yumichika panting and dripping with desire. Loosening the knot, he made it easier for Ikkaku to strip him of the disturbing loincloth, after which he hooked his hands under his knees and spread himself for his lover as far as possible. Lustfully he looked at him, biting his lower lip.

After he'd dropped Yumichika's Fundoshi, his own went the same way. His sword was dripping at the sight before him. His sexy lover was just waiting for him. That tight as hell rosy hole was beckoning him. Using the oil he probed it, moaning in tune with Yumichika at the feeling.

"Ai! Sensei... yeah... that... is good... yeah... more... need more! Please..."

The sweet, hot words urged Ikkaku on, shoving in all three fingers then, making his lover groan.

"Yeah, take it, little slut... more's to come!"

Yumichika knew that only to well and he craved it.

"Yes! Yes, Sensei! Give me that big, big cock!. Stuff me! Fuck me so deep I can taste you in the back of my throat!"

Somewhere way back in Ikkaku's head, he remembered the day after they had moved in. Iba had mumbled something about their Taichou's smothering Reiatsu and how the two of them would need to shield their rooms against it. When Ikkaku told him, they didn't have any trouble with it, since the Taichou's own shielding seemed to be more than enough and that they had slept soundly, he had taken another sleepless night, before he broke and begged the two of them to get that damned shielding, so he could finally get some sleep. So they went to the twelfth division and asked for the same shielding as Zaraki Taichou had for themselves. As they're Reiatsu wasn't nearly as rampant as their Captain's and Urahara didn't believe his erstwhile shielding was not enough, they actually had to tell him about the soundproof qualities the shielding held, too. From the lecherous grin plastered to Urahara's face afterward Ikkaku was pretty sure he never believed the lie about his snoring.

Knowing what would follow now, Ikkaku was glad they had gotten that shielding, otherwise they might wake their whole squad. After he used some more of that oil, he sheathed his powerful sword in Yumichika's receiving body. Giving him, what they both needed, he rammed into him, making him scream in ecstasy, til they both came hard.


	12. Beautiful Proof

Hi there. I think I just barely made it in time for my new three week schedule, but actually it's a wonder this is happening at all today. I wanted to upload this on Monday, when my computer decided to not start-up anymore. Yeah, thanks Vista, I just love you! Let this be a warning to all of you lazy-butts out there, like me, back-up! Always, ALWAYS back-up your stories on an external device. I was almost out of my mind, when this chapter was almost done, and my computer didn't work. I was lucky to be able to retrieve all my data, but that really was pure luck. I think you can all appreciate how bad it is, to re-write 12 pages worth of story, never being able to get it right the way it was before. Enough rambling on about this.

The chapter. This is the chapter I was dreading for quite a while now. I was trying to lighten the mood toward the end, but it didn't turn out quite that way, I fear. Nonetheless I hope you will like this.

Last but not least, there's a promise I forgot to keep. I really, really thought I already did it, but I didn't and I'm sorry about it. Anyone who can't get enough of Ikka/Yumi should look into this story: h t t p : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7838142 / 1/ it's by A . Eelif and very, very cute.

**Warnings for this chapter: **Angst, a lot of it. No lemon, as I warned beforehand, anyone who can't live without it, will have to wait til next chapter ;)

* * *

><p><strong>12. Beautiful Proof<strong>

Standing on a hill, Yumichika was looking out over the little village. Only two of the houses were still dimly lit. Even though he was vigilant, his mind yet wandered. Three more days remained of protection duty in the world of the living. He had been lucky enough to draw a short term deployment only, but still, spending one month in this out of the way province watching over six small villages really was the most boring detail anyone could think up for him. Why could it not have been a quarter at Kyoto or Tokyo he got to protect? There were sights to see, things to do! But no, he was protecting a few farmers right in the middle of nowhere.

There was little to be done around here, too. During his stay, he had performed only two Konsos, sending the wandering Pluses onward to Soul Society and had a whole, incredible amount of four fights with Hollows. Yumichika even fought the last one bare handed to try to make the fight a little exciting and last longer than five minutes. At least he had a lot of time to spend training. Regularly, he was meditating, talking to his Zanpakutou. Sometimes it was driving Yumichika crazy with its selfishness, but at least he had somebody with good taste to talk to. Also, as he was alone around here, he could indulge himself and perform Kidou as much as he liked. It really felt quite good, after the longer period he had to abstain because his new duties as a seated officer had infringed on his free time.

But these last days his thoughts had been occupied more and more with one thing, one man only. Yumichika was surprised himself, how much he missed Ikkaku. It wasn't even the sex he missed most, although that _was_ something he missed dearly, of course. It was his presence, his impossibly wide grin, the easy jokes, the warmth at night, the strong arms holding him. Only three days to go. Yumichika smiled as he thought about that grin, thought about how that polished, bald head of his lover would glint in the moonlight bathing this night. Being away from Ikkaku for this long really had shown him, how much he loved that man. The other liked to tell him how lucky he was, that Yumichika loved him. His answer would be a smile, sometimes he would agree, but the truth was, Yumichika felt as lucky about Ikkaku loving him.

Caught up in these thoughts it took him a moment to process the orange glow he was seeing, coming from the village and understanding what it meant. One of the houses, that had only been dimly lit moments ago, was now burning bright, illuminating the night. Fire was consuming the rice-paper walls and spreading fast. Screams of alarm started to reach his ears faintly, mixed in were the death screams of the first victims of the consuming flames. As much as Yumichika wanted to help, it wasn't his place to. He did Shunpo closer to the burning village, observing the disaster, but only to watch the first souls emerge from the flames, wandering wide eyed, some still screaming, as the flames raged around them.

As much as the villagers tried, they had no chance against the raging flames, finding easy food in all the paper and wood used to build the houses. More and more people fell prey to the fire. Only a few villagers escaped crying and screaming into the surrounding night. Soon, a throng of souls was wandering aimlessly around the burning houses. Grasping the situation fast, Yumichika started to go after the souls, trying to send them onward as fast as possible. The shock of their sudden death, the disaster overrunning them in their sleep, was keeping all of them bound to this place, at least at the moment. They were currently like a delicious buffet spread out for the convenience of Hollows.

Of course they were faster than Yumichika. Before he had even caught up to two of the running and screaming Pluses, the first Hollows appeared to devour them. The beautiful man had to change plans and started fighting. His Zanpakutou was a blur of orange gleaming steel in the light of the fire. Yumichika was striking down Hollow after Hollow, but it seemed like while he was striking down two, four more appeared. They were the usual Hollows, not really a challenge to his skills in and of themselves, but their sheer growing mass was starting to become a problem.

Swinging his sword with one hand, he was firing Hado-spells with the other, dispatching more Hollows that way. Nonetheless the first few Hollows landed lucky hits on him. His situation wasn't looking too good, Yumichika realized. In this province he was the only Shinigami, no other was close enough to feel his raging Reiatsu. His reporting device was back in his hut, two villages over. The Department for Research and Development was working on something more mobile for Shinigami to wear on duty, but at the moment those things were still way too lumpy to be carried into battle. His only hope was that the monitors in Soul Society would register the unnatural cluster of Hollows at this site and send reinforcements soon.

While Yumichika was fighting off two more Hollows, a third buried its massive claws in his back. Blood was gushing down his back. Panting heavily, he managed to turn and incinerate the Hollow with a Shakkahou-spell. Five more Hollows were closing in on him. Bleeding from several wounds, Yumichika dropped to one knee, trying to catch his breath. Right at this moment, an unearthly sound rang through the night above him. It sounded like the fabric of the world itself was ripped apart. Looking up, a sad smile spread across his features. Three more days. Three days too much, it seemed. At least the Hollows, that were almost onto him, scrambled fearful now.

Yumichika thought of Ikkaku. If this was death, then a glorious death it would be! He would make his lover proud of him, facing his end with a grin. The Menos Grande's monstrously huge white foot landed on the ground before him. With renewed strength born of the knowledge that this would be his last fight, Yumichika stood once again. He fired off another Shakkahou, which was like the sting of a needle to the humongous Hollow standing before him now. Nonetheless it opened its mouth, for a cry that shook the ground. Even though he used Shunpo to escape the kick following that shout, Yumichika could not quite elude its reach and went flying. Crashing to the ground, he lost consciousness for a few precious seconds.

"Say my name!"

"Hm...?"

"You already know it in your heart. Call to me. Say my name."

A voice very much like his own sounded in Yumichika's head.

"Ruri-iro Kujaku," he whispered, slowly regaining consciousness.

"Our beauty shall never be destroyed, not by the likes of him," the voice in his head spit out with utter contempt. "Command me. 'Tear in frenzy, Ruri-iro Kujaku'!"

As Yumichika opened his eyes, he looked up only to see the Gillian stoop to pick him up. Scrambling back a bit, he then rose. With another flash-step he got himself out of reach of the immense hand. Once again Ikkaku's grin appeared before his mind's eye. Yumichika desperately wanted to see it again.

"Whatever you can do for me, do it now," he whispered, almost praying.

Shifting his left foot forward into a fighting stance, he held his Zanpakutou in front of him, ready for his last battle and whatever was to come.

"Tear in frenzy, Ruri-iro Kujaku!"

An azure light was flickering in Yumichika's eyes. His Zanpaktou's blade split into four sickle shaped blades, which then started to glow an azure color, too. As he watched in fascination, the blades turned into growing vines, the likes of which he had seen in his inner world. With incredible speed they snapped forth and wrapped themselves around the limbs of the Menos. Struggling against the bonds, it cried out, making the ground shake once more. The vines glow started to pulse, growing brighter, as the Gillian cried out even louder. All along the vines buds appeared, developing rapidly. As the buds started to blossom, the struggling of the Menos subsided, it's cry dying out. The incredibly beautiful flowers Yumichika had seen in his inner world, were shining and pulsing all along the vines, while the Gillian was swaying on its feet. The raven-haired Shinigami could tell that the Menos had lost all its Reiatsu to the vines and their flowers. The top of the monstrous Hollow was turning into spirit particles, as the first flowers dropped off the vine.

"Catch them and suck on their petals," Yumichika heard his Zanpakutou spirit tell him.

He opened his palm and two of the flowers landed there. As soon as he bit the petal, power flooded him. He could feel his bleeding stop, his wounds close. With the second flower all weariness from the battle lifted and he felt like new. He felt like taking on a whole group of Gillians! Yumichika desperately yearned for a mirror, so sure he was, that he had never looked better than right now!

As the Menos Grande was dissipating fast now, the vines retreated, returning his Zanpakutou to its unreleased state. The power still surged through him, while he watched the last particles drift into the air, the relief of having survived this formerly hopeless situation still making him feel invincible. Only when he heard the souls scream again, the cries of the Hollows chasing them, did he really return to the situation again. It was at that moment, that it hit him. Kidou-type.

Lost in the battle, lost in the feeling, that he would not survive, whatever might happen, that his new Shikai never would be able to defeat a Menos without any training, he had been too fascinated with its power, its beauty, to realize. His Zanpakutou was a Kidou-type. Zaraki Taichou despised Kidou. None of his officers had a Kidou-type sword. But even worse... Ikkaku hated Kidou, too. Why? Why did this happen to him?

A bright, white light suddenly pierced the orange glow all around. Shadows were rushing out of it. Ikkaku came running over to him.

"Where is it?"

"Hm?"

Ikkaku was looking around wildly, searching.

"Where's that Menos?"

"Oh that... I just... I just defeated it a moment ago..."

All around Shinigami of the eleventh company were chasing down the remaining Hollows and performing Konsos, to send the souls onward so no more Hollows would be lured to this spot. In the middle of all this turbulent goings-on, Yumichika stood quite still, looking forlorn.

"You what?" Ikkaku almost screamed.

He closed the short distance to his slender lover, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

Of course Ikkaku knew how strong his beautiful lover was, but a Menos Grande was no laughing matter. They were big and bad-ass strong. If Yumichika really had defeated that thing, than that was something huge! But he was so silent and subdued, so unlike him. He must be hurt. And badly at that, Ikkaku was sure now.

"Where did it hit you? A squad of the fourth was following us, when we entered the Senkaimon, they will be here right away. You... you should just lie down and wait for them."

"I do not need to lie down. I am okay," Yumichika answered calmly, staring into the night, unable to look Ikkaku in the eyes.

The bald man looked at Yumichika incredulous. Pushing him back and holding him at arms length he tried to look him over in the light of the fires still burning. He could see that Yumichika's clothes were ripped and torn in several places, but looking at his face, he didn't seem to be in physical pain. But something was wrong, that was for damn sure. Shaking his friend and lover he growled at him.

"Look at me, damn it! Tell me, what's wrong!"

How can I tell you? Yumichika asked himself. How can I ever tell you? I love you. I could not bear it, if you despised me. I cannot lose you. I cannot lose the way you look at me with that love and adoration in your eyes. I can never tell you. With great effort he forced a little smile on his face and looked Ikkaku in the eyes.

"I just had a very taxing fight with a Menos Grande and I am still a bit stumped I won. That is all."

When their eyes had met, Ikkaku had stopped his shaking. The answer made sense in a way. Yeah, that fight must have been draining. A damn whole Gillian! 'Course Yumi-chan was out of it now!

"Oh... eh... yeah, sure. Of course. You just sit down there, while we take care of the meager rest you left us!"

Ikkaku was flashing his trademark grin, that Yumichika had just a short while ago thought he would never see again. His own smile deepened a bit.

"Damn! You took down a whole, damn fucking Menos Grande all by yourself! Wait 'til I tell Zaraki Taichou! I'm actually jealous!"

"I will leave the next one to you, quite gladly, Ikkaku."

Yumichika even managed a little laugh with that answer.

"You do that, otherwise I'll never be able to catch up to you!"

Relief washed over Ikkaku. When the message came, that a Gillian had appeared at Yumichika's post, a formerly unknown kind of fear had gripped him. He had watched his lover fight many times. Sure of his skills, Ikkaku just knew nothing bad would happen. A few scratches, maybe even some broken bone, but nothing to actually worry about. But this, this had been different. Menos Grades only very rarely appeared and when that happened, they were dealt with by Fuku-taichou at least. Taichou were send if possible. Seeing his lover still on his feet, when he had emerged from the Senkaimon, had been a hell of a lot more than he had dared to hope for.

Again fear had gripped him, when Yumichika had acted so strange after telling him he had defeated that Gillian all by himself. But it was that little smile that finally had reassured him. His lover would be alright. Ikkaku still tried to wrap his head around the fact of what his lover had accomplished. He wasn't jealous in the way that he was envious of Yumichika's prowess. It was anxiety, that made him jealous. If his beautiful lover continued to progress at this kind of speed, Ikkaku feared to be left behind. Already he appreciated how lucky he was, a beauty like Yumichika had bound himself to him. But what if he outgrew him in fighting power, too? What would be left for Yumichika to like about him? There were so many more powerful and way more good-looking Shinigami around! Ikkaku swore to himself to train like crazy to catch up.

The light of the Senkaimon flooded the site once again. The Fourth had arrived. Grabbing Yumichika by the shoulders he shoved him in front of the next Shinigami.

"You take him to the relief station, no matter what he says, or how much he struggles," Ikkaku demanded.

A look so fierce, it made the smaller man he was talking to tremble, was directed at the medically trained Shinigami.

"If he doesn't arrive there and if I don't find him there, when I'm done here, I'll make you responsible. Personally. Understood?"

"Ikkaku! I don't need..."

"Yes, you do! No protests!"

The smaller Shinigami of the fourth division was nodding his head vigorously. Before Yumichika knew what was happening to him, something was dripped onto his hand. Sighing he felt his knees buckle. With the aid of another member of fourth squad they made sure he did not hit the ground.

"Please do not worry, they were only Shinten drops. We will make sure Ayasegawa-san will arrive safely at the relief station."

Bowing their heads, the two Shinigami put the by now unconscious Yumichika on a stretcher and carried him off through the Senkaimon.

#

When he came to, Yumichika found himself in a light flooded white room.

"Ah, you are awake," a warm female voice said.

Yumichika turned his head, to look at a smiling face belonging to the Taichou of fourth division, Unohana Retsu. He found he was clothed in the fresh, white garments provided to people treated here.

"When I was informed that you had defeated a Menos Grande all by yourself, Ayasegawa eleventh seat, I came to treat your wounds myself, sure you would need all the medical experience I have to offer. But I was surprised to find you had no need for my aid."

Even though her smile was still in place, her gaze was so piercing, it felt like she was able to look right into his soul. The warmth it had carried when first he saw it, had disappeared. Now, the smile was scary.

"I am sorry, Unohana Taichou. I did not want to falsely occupy your precious time or one of these beds. It was Madarame Ikkaku that demanded I was taken here, no matter what I said."

Yumichika tried to get up, to fast make room for Shinigami more in need of care than himself. He really would have liked to stay, though. He had no idea of how to face Ikkaku. His feelings were all in turmoil. How was he supposed to behave? How was he supposed to explain himself fighting off a Menos without even a scratch on his body to Ikkaku? A surprisingly strong hand laid itself on his chest, pushing him back onto the Futton. Looking at the fourth division's Taichou in surprise, Yumichika saw her scary look had softened, her smile being warm once again.

"I see not all wounds show themselves at first glance, some are hidden deeper. You should remain here for a few days, Ayasegawa-san. The peace and tranquility of our grounds will help calm your thoughts and regain your strength."

A deeper feeling of relief washed over the raven-haired Shinigami, than he thought possible. He really had feared facing Ikkaku at home in his present state. Thankful, he looked at Unohana. Then, a thought crossed his mind.

"Uh... Unohana Taichou... may I make a request?"

"What is it, that you need?"

"Is it... is it possible that you keep the state of my injuries a secret... at.. at least from anyone but Zaraki Taichou?"

Yumichika looked at her pleadingly. He knew that she most probably had to write a report to his captain stating his injuries and the estimated time of his recovery, but he knew Zaraki Taichou almost never read reports anyway. Much more important to him was to keep his state a secret from Ikkaku.

"It is not a policy around my division to distribute intimate information about our patients to just anyone happening to be around, Ayasegawa-san," Unohana declared with her scary look reappearing for just a moment.

"Th-thank you, Unohana Taichou."

She inclined her head, accepting his thanks and taking them as an apology for the implicated insult to the integrity of her division.

"There is someone outside waiting anxiously to visit you, by the way, Ayasegawa-san. Madarame-san has been here since the eleventh squad returned from the world of the living. Shall I let him see you?"

Something in Yumichika's stomach plummeted. He felt a deep yearning to see his lover, to hear him, touch him, but also there was this anxiety. How was he supposed to behave? He really needed time to think about his situation! But he could not in good conscience make Ikkaku believe he was too weak to be visited.

"Yes, yes please, let him in," he finally answered.

Unohana gave a small nod and left the room. Yumichika meanwhile pulled the blanket up a little higher. Feeling his face, he realized they had taken off his feathers. Well, it was to be expected, as they had meant to put him through extensive healing. But as he felt like he was looking bad anyway, he messed up his hair a bit, too, just to make himself look worse. Carefully the door was opened, Ikkaku peeking in. Yumichika greeted him with what he hoped looked like a weak smile.

Slowly entering the room, the bald man gazed at his lover looking so small and vulnerable lying there. He was feeling like he was carrying a boulder around in the pit of his stomach. All anyone ever had told him, was that there was no threat to Yumichika's life, but he could guess as much from him still being able to stand, when he found him. Unsure of what to expect, of how his lover really was doing, he was almost tiptoeing. Dropping to his knees beside him, his voice was very soft, when he finally asked the raven-haired man.

"How are you feeling?"

It really tugged at his heart, the way Ikkaku was behaving. His bald lover seemed to truly worry about him. Yumichika felt bad deceiving him that way, but he needed to think about things, he could not face to go home yet and answer too many questions.

"Drained, mostly. I am tired, but not feeling too bad. All I need is some sleep I think, and perhaps being spared one or two training sessions with Zaraki Taichou."

Even though he was joking, Yumichika talked in a soft voice, aiming to make it sound strained, like he was really pretty tired and just trying to put on a light air. He did not want to worry Ikkaku too much, but he did not want him around too long at the moment either. He needed time alone.

Yumichika's hair was in disarray, which really only ever happened right after a wild round of sex and was smoothed out as soon as possible afterward. Somehow his lover never even had bed-hair. The weak voice only made his appearance worse. Ikkaku really hoped sleep was all his lover needed. He extended his hand, stroking and smoothing the dark, silken hair. He forced his usual grin onto his face.

"Yeah, you better stay here and recover all your strength. After that stunt you pulled, Zaraki Taichou will be pretty damned eager to spar with you. You know how he likes strong opponents. You'll give Iba a run for his money, at the speed you're improving at!"

When that hand reached out and stroked him, all Yumichika wanted, was to lean into it, feel it each and everywhere on his body. He yearned for Ikkaku, his touch, his body against his, his hot hardness buried deep inside of him. But he was lying to him right now. Again he was keeping things from him. He could not be honest with his best friend, his lover. What did that mean for their relationship? If he had to lie to his lover, if Ikkaku could not accept everything about him, was it truly love then? Didn't he himself accept everything about Ikkaku? His baldness, which he denied? His messiness? Him grabbing onto every chance for a fight, even taking away Yumichika's own chosen opponents? Involuntarily his lips tightened into a thin line.

"I have heard you came here right after you returned. Please go back to the barracks. Zaraki Taichou will wait for your report. I am pretty tired anyway."

A bit taken aback by this reaction and the way Yumichika's body almost became rigid when he touched him, Ikkaku drew back his hand.

"Oh... yeah, you're right, I guess. I'll go, report in then. And you... you sleep and get better, okay?"

"Yes, that would be best."

Before Ikkaku could say anymore, Yumichika had turned to his side, facing away from him, pulling the blanket even higher. Blinking, the bald man stared at his lover's back for a moment. What the fuck...? He had absolutely no idea what was going on at the moment. Had he said something bad? But he hadn't said much... Was it not enough? Should he have told Yumichika how good he looked? But he was injured and not looking too good. Damn! With an annoyed huff Ikkaku stood. Looking once more at his lover he shook his head. He would never ever in a million years understand that man!

"Sleep tight. I'll come by again tomorrow."

"Hm."

Huffing once again, Ikkaku left without another word.

As soon as the door was closed, Yumichika wrapped his arms around himself. Before he could stop himself, his eyes filled with tears. He knew perfectly well, he had handled this meeting pretty damn bad. He couldn't even explain his reactions to himself. Ikkaku would be totally annoyed with him now and have no idea what he had done. It was not like he had never had that one happen to him before. But this time was different. This time he was not just too insensitive to understand, he really could not know. But Yumichika could not tell him either. More tears were gathering, wetting his cheeks. Why did this happen to him? Why in all Soul Society had his sword to be a Kidou-type? He was good and strong enough to finally reach Shikai and he could never, ever use it! And why? Because of his stupid company and its stupid rule. And because Ikkaku hated Kidou. It was just because he couldn't use it himself. That was all! Yumichika was in that damned company because of Ikkaku, too! His pain and fear slowly turned into something Yumichika could cope with much better. It was anger.

If that stupid lover of his would have been better at Kidou, this would not happen to him. Or at least if that idiot would not hate what he did not understand! But no! Ikkaku hated it and he had accommodated him, playing along. He was an idiot himself! He had started this damn game of hide and go seek and it had bitten him in the ass pretty fucking hard! A deep growl left Yumichika's throat. The arms, that were wrapped around himself for comfort a few moments ago, were clawing at the sheets now, about to rip them apart. The tears were drying, the forlorn look replaced with fury. Damn fourth division had taken away his Zanpakutou, too. Yumichika really badly wanted to hold it right now and get a big-ass boulder and smash it to pieces! At this moment he really hated everything, his bad luck, his sword, his lover and himself. After his up close meeting with Unohana Taichou Yumichika refrained from getting up and smashing things around here. He did let his rage and fury reign his thoughts though, thinking of pretty evil, destructive things he could do to his Zanpakutou and even to Ikkaku.

It took Yumichika a while to find some sort of balance again. For all the things he had thought about doing to Ikkaku, and they were not the things he usually thought about doing to him, he knew, he still loved that man with all his heart. No other man had ever made him feel the way, Ikkaku did. Yumichika knew, he was sometimes a little taxing to be around. He could be demanding, yes. But the bald man had stuck around and bore with it. Also his lover made it a point to tell him at least once a day that he was beautiful and the look in his eyes, when he said it, made Yumichika believe it (even though he knew it to be true anyway, of course!). And then there was the sex. To say it was good, would be lying. Ikkaku was just all Yumichika ever could have wished for. To him he was the perfect lover, strong and with impressive stamina, tender, when he needed it, submissive, when he wanted it and experimental and into the same kinks he liked himself.

So yes, Yumichika loved Ikkaku, he was sure about that much. But what about Ikkaku's feelings for him? Already there was a side to himself, he had to hide. His Shikai would be another secret, even if it was essentially the same thing. But this went deeper than going into the woods once a week. A Shinigami and his Zanpakutou were one. It was part of his soul. It was a part of his self, that his lover rejected. Was that still love then? Could he really still call it that? Did he really need his lover to know everything about him, love everything? Was it not so, that everybody had their secrets, even in relationships? Mulling over his problem, Yumichika always came back to the same realization, he hid before himself behind excuses. He just could not think about leaving Ikkaku, loosing him to one mere, dumb secret.

When Ikkaku returned the next day, Yumichika apologized for his behavior, claiming it was only the fatigue that had made him disgruntled. The bald man was just very relieved to see his lover look much healthier, showering him with sweets he had bought, in hopes of them being enough of an apology of his own for whatever he had done wrong the day before.

Yumichika took two more days to think about his situation, but the outcome always remained the same. Except for his love of Kidou and his Zanpakutou happening to be of this variety, there was nothing else Ikkaku did not accept about him. He had never tried to treat him like a woman, which had happened with others. Nonetheless he had gone and bought him flower patterned Yukattas usually worn by women, not mentioning anything demeaning about it. Even though sometimes Ikkaku might steal his opponents, it never happened because he thought Yumichika too weak to handle them himself. His lover knew and respected his strength, never resenting him for it. Compared to all that, keeping one meager little secret seemed a very small price to pay. At least that was, what Yumichika told himself.

#

Having returned home, Yumichika tried to get back into their normal routine. He had decided for himself that this one secret he had to keep from Ikkaku was nothing, compared to the other man accepting everything else about him. But even though this decision was what Yumichika stood by and clung too, there was a nagging doubt in the back of his mind. He did not like to admit it to himself, but he was still questioning Ikkaku's true feelings for him.

Although he had longed for his bald lover badly, craved his touch when they were apart, he had felt himself unable to give into him last night. It had been easy to claim he was still a bit weak and hurting. Ikkaku had accepted this without question, only holding him tight, stroking him tenderly, smelling and kissing his hair. Yumichika had debated with himself, but just could not bring himself to succumb to any more. He knew this could not go on too long. He would have to fight those doubts.

Sighing softly, Yumichika turned off the shower. He would have to return to his duties today. A little bit of training wold surely clear his thoughts, get himself out of his head for a while, for a new perspective. Stepping out of the shower, he slipped into a robe. Yumichika had a strict morning beauty program he would follow. Before he went into the shower, he would lay out all his products, brushes and his feathers. He had applied the body lotion, peeled his face and was applying another cream to his face, when he heard the knock.

"Let me in."

"I'm not done yet."

"I know that! But I need to go!"

"You can wait!"

"No, I caaaan't! Yumi-chaaaan. It'll only take two minutes... tops! You'll take like three more hours in there! Get out! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaase!"

Huffing and rolling his eyes, Yumichika turned to the door and finally opened it. Ikkaku was almost looking like a little boy. He was dancing from one foot to the other, fidgeting, his hands twitching like they really, badly wanted to cup his crotch to keep an accident from happening.

"Finally!"

He almost pulled Yumichika out, wiggling his way around him and through the door, closing it fast. There was a pretty audible sigh coinciding with the sound of liquid rushing. The dark-haired beauty could not help but smile at this.

Very relieved Ikkaku flushed the toilet, turning to the wash bowl, which was almost impossible to find, seeing as it was buried in products and things and stuff he had no idea what the hell they were used for. Even though he really tried his best not to, he managed to swipe one part of the totally packed bowl rim into the bowl when he washed his hands. Cursing, he picked the things back up, trying to put them back, but unable to find the right balance point Yumichika had, only to land more things in the bowl.

"What the heck are you doing in there?"

Pretty sure the unbeautiful sight of his lover doing his 'business' was over, Yumichika tore open the door, to find all his preparations a mess and Ikkaku trying his best to only make matters worse.

"What the hell...? Get out of here! Right now!"

Lifting his hands in a defensive gesture Ikkaku tried to get past Yumichika as fast as he could.

"There was just too much shit standing around there, I only tried to wash my hands, you know...?"

The dark-haired man had started to put the bottles and cups back onto the rim, when he bristled at Ikkaku's choice of words.

"Shit? Did you say shit? Get the fuck out of here!"

Yumichika almost slammed the door into Ikkaku's back, as he hadn't quite cleared the frame. On the one hand the bald man hated it, when his lover threw one of his _tantrums_, not daring to call them hissy fits. Usually he didn't even saw any reason why the other man flipped. But today he actually had to grin, once his first shock wore off. This actually felt normal. These last few days, there was something wrong. He knew it, he felt it, but he had no idea what it was. Yumichika raging at him the way he had, was finally something totally normal. Also this meant that he was getting his strength back, too. This made Ikkaku damn happy.

Inside the bathroom Yumichika was fuming, shaking his head at the mess his lover had made. Only as he put the last bottle back up onto its place, did he finally see it. His yellow feather was nowhere to be found. The beauty dropped to his knees, looking on the ground, searching. _There was just too __much shit standing around... _Yumichika heard those words play again in his head. He stopped in his tracks, sitting back on is feet. _Shit. _That is how he thinks about my things, he realized. The dark-haired man was very much aware, that Ikkaku did not understand about his preoccupation with beauty products and grooming, but nonetheless he seemed to appreciate the end results very much. He was also aware, that Ikkaku never had much cared about him wearing his feathers every time. Yes, he seemed to be proud of the meaning the pink feather held, when Yumichika had told him, but that was about it. And now... now his yellow feather was gone. Very likely flushed down the drain. That was his own feather. Yumichika's hands balled into fists. All his doubts returned, as he thought about these things and heard the word _shit _play in his head again and again.

His mouth set in a tight line, he got up off the floor. Turning around he opened the door. He was looking at Ikkaku's back, as the other man had not moved away yet.

"My yellow feather is gone. You did not take it by any chance?"

Yumichika was talking to Ikkaku's back. His voice was neutral, but cold.

"Why would I take that thing?"

Ikkaku asked when he turned around. The happy grin, he had sported, faltered with one look at Yumichika's face. Oh shit! A screaming, raging dark-haired fury was one thing, but this was something different. His lover was utterly serious and cold. Yellow? Yellow? Ikkaku racked his brain if he'd seen that thing. Then it hit him. There had been something yellow...

"Oh shit... sorry, I think there was something yellow going down the drain, when I washed my hands...," he admitted slowly, trying for a sheepish half grin.

If looks were able to kill, Ikkaku was pretty sure he would have lain dead right then in a big pool of blood soaking into the Tatamis, pierced through the heart and about a hundred other places for good measure.

"It just went down the drain... and why would you bother to save it, right? It is just a stupid, shitty feather."

There was a venom in Yumichika's voice, Ikkaku really, absolutely wasn't used to. Oh fuck. He was in deep shit right now!

"I never said anything like that," he protested "I know, how you like them. You wear them every day, for heaven's sake. I just didn't recognize that yellow clump for what it was at that moment..."

"And that's bothering you, right? Me wearing that 'yellow clump'?"

Another set of eye-knifes skewered him, before the door to the bathroom was slammed shut into his face with considerable force. Ikkaku was blinking at the closed door. Oh damn! This had gone really, pretty, damn, fucking bad!

"I never said that, Yumi-chan! Please... it was an accident..."

He was reaching for the door knob, when he heard the clicking of the key being turned. Everywhere there were sliding rice-paper doors with no fucking locks, only the damned bathroom was an exception.

"Leave. I do not want to see you, when I come out."

Yumichika's voice was utterly cold and commanding, leaving no room for negotiations. Beaten Ikkaku hung his head, his hand dropping. There was nothing he could do here. He was damn sure Yumichika really didn't want to see him and only drive him further away, if he went against that wish. He really, really hadn't realized that that yellow thing flushing out underneath one of the bottles fallen into the bowl had been Yumichika's precious feather. Damn. It was just a feather! There had to be millions of those things on birds flying around here somewhere.

Yeah, that was it! He'd just go and get Yumichika a new one. Then everything should be alright, right? Yeah. Everything would be alright again. Yumichika was just a hot-head sometimes, that was all. He'd just got up on the wrong side of the Futton today, that was all. Believing he had the right solution, Ikkaku allowed himself a small grin, as he left, heading for the shopping district.

So his doubts really had been right. Ikkaku had never excepted him the way he was, Yumichika decided. Not only did he hate his Kidou-skills (which was only envy through and through) but he hated his style and beauty-regimen, too. So, no, this was too much. No matter how he looked at it. This definitely was not love. It would hurt. It would hurt badly, but under these circumstances Yumichika would only hurt more in the long run if he would stay.

Oblivious to this decision, Ikkaku was running around the shopping district trying to find a damn store, that sold fucking feathers. Asking around did finally help. Triumphantly, he entered the store and demanded a yellow feather. The next moment he was crushed. He had to learn, that those feathers were a 'fashion item' and that the color yellow was totally out of style. Try telling that to Yumichika! He'd kill you, Lady! Ikkaku only thought this, of course. He was pleading with the woman, trying anything to get another yellow feather for his lover.

Finally she offered him a little cup with a yellow powder and a white feather.

"This is the color used to die the feathers. We have still a little yellow left, as orange is all the rage at the moment."

Ikkaku wasn't too thrilled, but the woman gave him instructions on how to mix the color with water and how long to die the feather.

#

Even though Yumichika planned to ask for a transfer into another division, to get as far away from Ikkaku as possible, he still had his duties as eleventh seat at the moment. So he was fulfilling his duties, doing everything in his power to not meet Ikkaku. His reports he wrote on the porch of the Dojo, after checking his lo... his... Yumichika did not even know what to call the other man anymore. An incredible pain and deep sadness was weighing him down and made him feel really, really bad. All day long he did not even get one bite to eat, as the thought of food was enough to make him gag.

Yumichika needed to get distance to Ikkaku as soon as possible. This feeling was killing him. How could he have been so wrong about the other man? And why did it have to hurt so much? Dreading to go home and meet the other man there, he took it upon himself to deliver the most important reports to the first division himself. Thinking about this night, Yumichika did not want to share his Futton with Ikkaku even for one more night. He would just go home... home... he had put in so much work into the rooms... Sighing the dark-haired beauty shook his head. He would make a new home for himself and himself alone. But first he had to go to their quarters and take the bare necessities, so he could sleep at an inn tonight. After that, he would see.

So, Yumichika finally went to the eleventh division's barracks and to the rooms he shared with Ikkaku. The bald man half turned from his seat at the desk, were he seemed to be writing.

"Ah, there you are, finally, I was starting to worry", he said. "There is something for you on the table."

Ikkaku gave a nod indicating the low table.

As was to be expected, he was as ignorant as ever, Yumichika thought scathingly. He wanted nothing more than to tell Ikkaku to go to hell and take whatever it was with him, but he was also curious to see, what _it_ was. Did the other man go to the effort of a halfhearted attempt at an apology? There was a small, rectangular wooden case on the table. Yumichika took it and opened it. When he found a yellow feather inside, much the same as the one he had before, a bitter laugh sounded. He shook his head.

"Do you really think, that buying me a new feather will make everything okay?"

Ikkaku had at first turned to the desk again, to hide his grin. It had been some really shitty work to die that damned feather and he'd pay a price for it, but it was totally worth it, if it made Yumichika happy again. He turned again, to see the reaction his lover gave. It wasn't what he'd expected. Instead of a smile there was a laugh, but absolutely lacking in mirth. It was harsh and dark and bitter, so very unlike the crystal clear one he loved to hear. As the feather was the only thing that had been lost, and all the bottles and stuff had survived his little mishap, Ikkaku really had thought, this was enough. Unsure what else was expected of him, he turned around fully now, lifting his shoulders and hands in a helpless gesture.

"Well, yeah, I thought so. I lost it, I replaced it. It was an accident, for fuck's sake..."

Everything in the raven-haired beauty was gathering to make his bald friend a scene, the likes of which he would never forget and never see again, when the man turned around to face him. Only, Ikkaku lifted his hands. Yumichika was staring at them, mouth already open for the tirade he was about to spill forth. Only it died in his mouth and went forgotten at that sight. The hands of the warrior were totally and utterly yellow, right up to the wrists.

"Wha... what happened to your hands?"

As if he'd been caught red-handed (no, actually that would be yellow!) Ikkaku's gaze went to his hands, which he then tried to hide under his armpits.

"Ah, nothing. Really. It's just..."

Looking from the now hidden hands to the box with the feather in his hands, Yumichika was starting to put two and two together with the aid of his lover trying to explain, even though it was painfully obvious he was not telling the whole truth. Ikkaku always had that kind of scrunched up face, when he tried to think up half truths.

"You see, I went to that store, to... to get that feather for you, but they didn't have any."

Ikkaku felt really dumb about what had happened to his hands. That damn broad in the store. Yeah, she'd been right, the feather was easily colored with that stuff, but she really should have mentioned how easily his hands would get colored, too! He'd had no idea. And of course he did not want to look like an idiot in front of Yumichika. But he could not deny the color, could he? And it damn as hell didn't just come off with washing his hands, no matter how hard he scrubbed. Maybe his lover would at least acknowledge the effort he had put in? But if he wanted that to happen, then he really shouldn't antagonize him. So just a little white lie there.

"It's that yellow. It's all the rage at the moment, that woman told me, so they were totally sold out, yeah. But, you see, I really begged and pestered her and she found some of the color they use, that was all she could give me. So I... yeah, I did it myself. Didn't know the stuff would color me right with it..."

He gave a lopsided grin, finally showing his hands fully, before he scratched the beck of his neck in his typical, embarrassed gesture.

Finally, for the first time since this morning, a smile crept onto Yumichika's face. He saw through Ikkaku's lie like it was an open window. He always knew what was hot and what not, though he not always went along with the fashion, having his own opinion after all. But he was well aware, that yellow as not considered fashionable these days. Orange was in. This lie was a sweet little consideration on Ikkaku's part. Nothing more, but very certainly nothing less. What really swayed Yumichika though, was the effort his lover had put in. If the man really so detested his feathers as to flush them on purpose, then why would he go to such length and trouble to get a new one? And what was more, if he really, truly hated them, and got the new one nonetheless, was that not an even bigger demonstration of his love?

Any way Yumichika looked at this, it just showed him, his bitter suspicions had been wrong. Ikkaku wasn't always the most sensitive and considered man there is, but he at least tried. And sometimes he did something like this. To Yumichika this really was proof Ikkaku truly loved him and his... quirks.

"Is it... the wrong shade, or anything...?"

As the silence after his explanation stretched, Ikkaku became totally insecure once again. These past days, after that incident with the Menos, really, Yumichika's moods had been totally unpredictable. The bald man really didn't know what to expect or how to react around him anymore.

"No. No, Ikkaku, it's perfect. Just perfect. I love it," Yumichika answered, his smile deepening as he closed the distance to his lover. "I love you."

Holding the closed case with the feather to his heart, he bent over Ikkaku, his other hand going for the back of his neck. His lips touched their counterparts, tongue delving into a willingly surrendering mouth. As all the anxiety and tension of this day lifted, Yumichika tried to pour all the love he had for Ikkaku into this one kiss. There really was only one small secret he had to keep, but it was worth it, to be with this man. The love of his life.


	13. Beautiful Trust

Finally the 13th chapter. I want to thank everybody still following my story, anyone who faved me and especially those of you who take the time to leave me a shorter or longer feedback. You are great and keep me at it! As I had some complaints these last chapters about an increasing lemon shortness, I made a promise and I hope you will all be appeased with this piece.

Once again my thanks go out to AdaraLove for planting still more ideas in my head, even though I think I've got enough.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Here there be fluff.

* * *

><p><strong>13. Beautiful Trust<strong>

While walking through the woods of Rukongai, Ikkaku was thinking about his lover. The bald warrior was heading for his new favorite spot for Jinzen training. He could have flash-stepped there in a matter of mere seconds, but he had to clear his mind first, otherwise his training would just be for naught. His Zanpakutou might be lazy and laid back, but it also wasn't very forgiving if it sensed that very same attitude in Ikkaku himself.

He couldn't allow himself such a slip at the moment. He was damn sure, he was just about to defeat his sword's spirit, making it submit to him and finally spill its name. Ikkaku was training very hard for that at the moment. He needed to reach Shikai, badly. It was his best chance right now, too.

After Yumichika had returned home and fully recovered from his fight against the Menos Grande, he had dropped his Jinzen sessions with Ikkaku in their garden. He had said something about his Zanpakutou driving him nuts and being an untamable, selfish beast. At first Ikkaku had been a bit taken aback, but soon he had realized his opportunity to catch up and jumped upon it. It was not like anyone dared to get on Yumichika's case about it, anyway. He had taken out a damn Gillian without Shikai! Even Zaraki Taichou had really been impressed with his slender lover.

So as Yumichika wasn't training with him anyway, Ikkaku had taken to go out in the woods for his sessions, to be out of his lover's hair for his beauty routine, or baking sprees or who knew what else. His plan was to surprise Yumichika. He wanted to learn Shikai and train like crazy in those woods, not just presenting his lover with the name of his Zanpakutou, but being able to wield it expertly when he did. Ikkaku needed to show his raven-haired beauty, that he was insanely strong, too. Yumichika never had said anything, made no remarks that indicated he thought him too weak, and even though the first days after his return from the world of the living had been a bit bumpy and his lover over-sensitive, everything between them had returned to normal. But still, Ikkaku felt like he had to prove himself to his beautiful, strong lover.

Finding his resolve strengthened, his thoughts determined but calm, he reached his destination. He was in a clearing, where a little brook made its way through the woods. A big, flat rock was warmed by the sun. The brook rippled, glittering in the warm light. It was really a nice, isolated spot, ideal for meditation. Ikkaku settled on the rock in lotus position, his Zanpakutou on his knees and slowly sank into his inner world.

#

While Ikkaku was out for meditation, Yumichika always did things the other one wouldn't like to be around for or would be just plain in the way for. Today it was the first. Shuuhei had asked to talk to him. It would be _that_ kind of talk, the raven-haired Shinigami was sure of it. As his first advise session with the younger man had produced quite favorable results, he was assured, Shuuhei had returned for more information like that twice, but it had been a while now, that they had had this kind of meeting. So, Yumichika was actually kind of curious what the kid had on his mind this time.

As usual, tea and snacks were laid out on a low table on the porch, so they could enjoy the garden, while they were talking. Sitting comfortably on the cushions, they sipped at their tea.

"Your last year at the academy is almost done, next time we'll sit here, you will be a fellow Shinigami."

Yumichika smiled at Shuuhei, trying to break through the younger man's unusual silence. It was no nervousness about him that indicated he might be embarrassed about the topic he had come to discuss. Actually after some of the things they already had talked about, Yumichika was not too sure there still was anything left to be embarrassed about. It was more like Hisagi was pondering something, lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah... yeah right, my last year is almost over." Drawn from his musings, the young man answered a little hesitant at first. "Ninth division has actually already offered me a seated position."

"Even a seat? As you have already worked with the Gotei 13, there was no doubt some division would be proud to take you on, but getting a seat offered right from the start? Not too bad, Shuuhei, especially considering you are from Rukongai, just like us."

It was an open secret that the only graduates to usually get offered a seat from the start, were the offspring of the great noble families. Hisagi on the other hand, had worked hard and shown great strength and even more promise, earning this right all by himself, not by birth. Yumichika was really kind of proud of him.

"We have to tell Ikkaku. He'll want to celebrate that." Not to make Hisagi's achievements any smaller, but the raven-haired beauty just knew his lover would congratulate himself, too, on having trained the kid right. This thought made Yumichika smile.

Upon seeing that look on the Shinigami's face, Shuuhei finally asked, what was on his mind. "How did you know, Sempai?"

Hisagi's voice was so soft, he almost didn't hear him. The dark gray eyes were searching his. Yumichika could feel it was some question that was weighing heavy on the young man, though he wasn't quite sure yet, what exactly the other one was asking.

"How did I know what, Shuuhei?" He asked back, his head lain slightly to the side in a questioning gesture.

"About Ikkaku... how did you know, he was the right one for you? How... how did you know you loved him?"

Yumichika took a deep breath at that. This line of questioning he really hadn't expected. Of course he knew his feelings and he had thought about exactly this question only a very short while ago, hadn't he? But how to put something like this into words? The raven-haired Shinigami took a long sip from his cup. The tea was calming and it also gave him a moment to think about it.

"So I take it, there is someone you are having deeper feelings for?" He asked, when he put the cup down again.

The first boy Hisagi had been together with, had been one of his fellow students and they had shared a nice time, but in the end they both had to agree that beyond the physical attraction, they didn't share much else. As Hisagi was searching for more, they had parted amicably. There had been one or two flings, but nothing that lasted. Even though Shuuhei had visited from time to time, they had had no deeper talks for a while now, and as Yumichika was not the prying type, he had no idea what was going on in the younger man's love life at the moment.

"Yes... yes I think there is." Hisagi nodded slightly. He hesitated, but in the end he nodded to himself, having made a decision. "We have talked about very intimate things, Yumichika, and I trust you completely, but with what I am going to tell you, I will entrust another's secret to you, so I need you to never tell anyone. Not... even Ikkaku." He looked into Yumichika's eyes, needing absolute certainty.

The gravity of the secret was mirrored in the request made of him. Yumichika thought a moment before answering.

"I do not like keeping secrets from Ikkaku, if not to say I hate it." As he saw the distress in Shuuhei's gaze, he put up a slender hand. "But, as it is not my secret, I can make an exception for you. Anything you tell me, will stay between us."

Hisagi breathed a sigh of relief. He really needed someone to talk to. "Do you remember when those Huge Hollows appeared during Konso training for the freshmen?" He asked.

Yumichika nodded gravely, pointing at Shuuhei's face. "One of them scratched you up pretty good, you were lucky fourth squad could save your eye. Was it not Aizen Taichou that saved you?" When those words left his mouth, a dark thought crossed Yumichika's mind. The fifth division Captain hadn't used this incident to take advantage of the student's gratitude, had he? This definitely would be a secret! But one he would not intend to keep!

While rage was brewing up in the pit of his stomach, Hisagi's hand absentmindedly stroked the scars received that day, he would always bear those as a reminder. "Yes, it was Aizen." He nodded, only to go on with his story. "Among the students of my group, there was this blonde guy, slender, dreamy eyed. I seriously was wondering what the hell he was supposed to be doing in the advance class."

It was the way Hisagi was describing that other boy that made Yumichika calm down. There was a special look in the younger man's eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. Having a better grasp where this was going, the beautiful Shinigami made himself more comfortable, nibbling on a rice cake, while listening and watching the other one intently.

"But even though he was scared to death, when the first Hollow attacked, he came with two other students to save me and stood by my side, when even more Hollows came out of nowhere. He also came to fourth squad to visit me, although that training was the first time we had met. He really had no reason, whatsoever. Well... he might have had one.." Hisagi's eyes sparkled as he thought of the shy looks those blue eyes had send his way.

"He is a damn good student, very well versed in Kidou, so yeah, he absolutely deserved to be in the advance class, I learned later." He grinned at that. "He is kind and compassionate, training for a spot in fourth division, where I think he would fit very well." Hisagi's gaze returned from his recollection of his fellow student to focus on Yumichika. "I couldn't help myself. I went after him. Actually it didn't take too much work on my part. I'd even say he might have wanted it more than I, only being too shy to admit to anything like that."

Yumichika nodded, as Shuuhei paused. "I think, I understand pretty well, but you wouldn't be here, telling me all that, if there wasn't a catch. Where is it?"

Hisagi sighed deeply. The happy, dreamy gaze became darker, concerned, frustrated even. "He's born into one of the noble families. He's Kira Izuru. I don't know how much you know about the intricacies of nobility, but they have plans for him... and being together with a commoner, from Rukongai no less, isn't amongst them. They want him to marry into another noble family and produce quality offspring to strengthen the family bonds. Like I said, he is a very kind person and has a deeply ingratiated sense of duty. Nothing I could think of saying to him, could sway him. Even though he has no interest himself in getting a wife and kids, he will do this as part of his duty to his family. I feel heartbroken. He says, he doesn't want to leave me, but all we ever could have would have to be secret. I'm lost, I don't know what to do." Another sigh left Shuuhei's lips. Searching for help, he looked Yumichika in the eyes, pleadingly.

This really was a big problem, the Shinigami had to agree. He felt for his younger friend. Having watched him all the while, Yumichika knew, Hisagi had fallen for this Kira Izuru, and badly at that. There was no easy answer to the dilemma, no easy way out. His friend would hurt, one way or the other and he hated that thought.

"I take it, you already are keeping it a secret?" He asked, to which Shuuhei nodded. "There really is no easy answer to this. You will have to decide how deep your feelings truly run. What will hurt more? To never be able to tell anyone, being eventually second seat to a wife, or to never again be with him. I cannot decide that for you. All I can do for you, is try to answer your first two questions."

Having heard Hisagi talk about Kira and his feelings, had given Yumichika a better idea to a fitting answer. "I cannot tell you a specific event, when I knew. It is something he proves to me again and again, and that is a necessity. Over the flow of years things will happen and change. There are times, when your feelings are tested. But until this day, Ikkaku always finds way to show me he still cares and still loves me. Of course there is the physical attraction, but more important is how he makes me feel. I can wear pretty, colorful Yukata around him, without being treated like a woman. He never, for one day, fails to compliment my beauty. You might think it vain, but he doesn't care. He knows me well enough to know how much it means to me. And even when I surrender to him, he never forgets that I am strong, never thinks he could or should dominate me."

That was the best way Yumichika could describe why he loved Ikkaku from the bottom of his heart and why he would do anything for him. Making sure Hisagi still listened to what he had to say, he answered the second part. "You know how people say 'I would die for you' to prove their love?" He waited for Hisagi to nod. "That is nothing. To you and me, to any Shinigami, this sentence means nothing. It is our duty to put our life on the line for every wandering soul we come across. The true proof, the real promise is 'I would do anything for you' and meaning it from the bottom of your heart. If you truly love that other person, there is no sacrifice you would not be willing to make. Giving your life is easy compared to this. Once it is gone, it is over with. Being willing to give anything, will make you have to live with it, bearing it every day. In your case, you will not be able to tell anybody, keeping your feelings hidden. You cannot be together with your love, whenever you want to, having to wait for opportunities. I have been through that and believe me, it is not easy. And some day, you will know he is with his wife, when he cannot spare the time for you. Are your feelings for him worth this kind of sacrifice? That is the question only you can answer."

Yumichika knew his own sacrifice was worth it, but he had no idea how this would be for Shuuhei. "You should really take your time, to make this decision. It is not an easy one. In your case not at all." He tried to convey all the compassion he felt for his young friend with his gaze.

Hisagi slowly nodded. "You have no idea, how much you have helped me. I can see everything more clearly now. Thank you, Sempai. I'm not too sure Ikkaku can ever fully appreciate how lucky he is to have you." There was a determined set to Shuuhei's face then, the decision already made.

Seeing the haunted look replaced on the younger face, Yumichika felt free enough to laugh at Hisagi's choice of words. With a slight blush at the compliment, he waved his hand. "Never, never! But he tries..."

#

Ducking barely in the nick of time, Ikkaku escaped the vicious, clawed foot, aiming for his head. The kick hit a plum tree, showering the scene with pink blossom leaves. He was fighting his sword's spirit in the green valley, he had seen from above at the inn. They were amongst the grove of plum trees, the three snow capped mountains their only witnesses. Jumping to the side, the bald warrior swung his Zanpakutou at the half-creature's head, but was blocked by one of the glittering, black scaled tails. During their fights. Ikkaku had learned that those tails were extremely hard and durable, fending off his sword easily.

As there were three of them, at least one was always attacking, while the Shinigami was defending against another. This time was no exception. Guarding his arm with the sheath of his sword against the hideously sharp scales, he blocked another swing at him. Using the force of the push, he propelled himself backwards with a jump, to get some distance to the spirit beast.

"Ha ha, you're getting better Ikkaku, I grant you that, but still you've got no chance of beating me."

"We'll see about that! I still got some fight in me! You giving up already?"

The wild, pink mane of the spirit beast flew, as the whole body shook with laughter. "I like your guts, have I ever told you that?" The half-creature barked, still laughing.

Ikkaku was panting heavily. He needed to finally win. Today was the day, that was what he had decided. He was thinking of Yumichika. His beautiful lover deserved only the best. The bald man could not change his looks, could never be nearly as beautiful as his lover was, but he could become stronger. He needed to become stronger! The way Yumichika had improved, he could soon only pity him, common looking and weak as he would seem to the beauty. That just could not happen. He had to be a tough, respected, strong man for Yumichika to look up to, to long for. His resolve renewed, Ikkaku began to grin.

"Let's see if I like yours when I look at them, after I cut you open!" He shot back and attacked.

Their fight grew more furious. Claws and tails were flying, clashing with sheath and sword. His resolve to win this fight for his love, gave Ikkaku more strength, turning the tide of the fight slowly but surely. No matter how fast the tails kept coming, Ikkaku could keep up, defending and pushing the spirit beast back. Soon, he was even on the offensive, having the half-creature panting and sweating, all cockiness drained of its face, while Ikkaku's grin deepened. Fighting off two more tail attacks, he got in a well aimed kick to the spirit's stomach, making him topple over and crash to his knees. With a last Shun-po burst he was on him. Hand grabbing that thick mane of his, he pulled harshly, baring the throat to his sword.

"Spill it." Ikkaku demanded with a triumphant grin.

"Houzukimaru." The spirit's voice was strained, as his throat was over-stretched and he was still panting from the fight. "My name is Houzukimaru, you can command me by 'Grow, Houzukimaru'."

_Demon light_. Ikkaku had to agree that demon really was a fitting name for his Zanpakutou. With a sigh of relief, he let go of the spirit beast. Slowly the tension was draining away and his body relaxed. He sheathed his sword, extending his hand to Houzukimaru, helping him up again.

"What the heck happened?" The sword's spirit asked. "After our little banter, you were a totally different fighter. Where did you find that damned resolve?"

Grinning, Ikkaku rubbed his sweaty, tickling neck. "I was thinking about Yumichika. I need to be the strongest guy around. At least after Zaraki Taichou, that is. I need to be able to fend off every damn guy that has an eye on what's mine." He declared to his sword.

"Ah, now I get it. That resolve had a very nice feel to it, but don't start going all desperate fighter on me. You had that grin on your face. That's what you need to keep. The tougher the fight, the more you enjoyed it. Always been that way. Keep it. Believe me, it scares the shit out of your opponents. Even I got a little scare, when you grinned at me like that, with the sword at my throat." Houzukimaru laughed at that, scratching the back of his head through the thick, pink mane. Jerking his head to the inn above, he asked Ikkaku. "How about a drink before you leave?"

"Yeah, sure."

The next moment they were back at the inn, looking down on the valley they had fought in and on the mountains in the backdrop. Houzukimaru was pouring Ikkaku and himself the Sake.

"I know you're eager to go home, but will you try me out, before you do?" The spirit asked, after he'd taken his first sip.

"Sure I will. I want to see your true form."

The spirit beast laughed at that. "Who's telling you, that that's my true form? Am I so unreal to you, appearing this way?"

"Well... damn... you know what I mean! Aren't you a part of me, or something? You should know what I mean. I want to see your weapon form."

Houzukimaru's face split into a grin, that actually rivaled Ikkaku's famous one. "To see me, you will need to connect my sheath to my hilt, with the command I gave you. But when you'll see me, you won't get me. You'll have to return here for some serious training, to understand me."

The bald warrior scrunched up his face. What the hell? At least he was used to fighting with his hilt, as well as his sword, so that little trick wouldn't be too difficult to perform, even if he thought it pretty awkward during a fight. He guessed he would have to see about that. As to why Houzukimaru thought he wouldn't understand, he had no idea, but he had been planing on training like crazy anyway, so his answer was simple. "Yeah, sure, same time as usual."

When he had left his inner world, Ikkaku stood up from the stone, holding his Zanpakutou out and looking at it. He drew it, letting the blade glitter in the sun.

"Here goes... Grow, Houzukimaru!" With that command he slammed the sword hilt into the sheath. Then he knew exactly why the command was 'grow' and why he would need some extensive training. "What the fuck...?" He muttered wonderingly, when he suddenly had a long-spear, a yari, in his hands. Taking it in one hand, he stabbed the air with it experimentally. At least it had a pretty far reach. Learning how to wield this thing would be a challenge, but it would definitely be fun, too, Ikkaku decided.

#

When Ikkaku came home, their table was already set for dinner. Losing his straw sandals, he breathed in deeply, sighing contently.

"Aaaah, smells good." He stated and approached his lover from behind. His arms wrapped around Yumichika's middle, he pressed into the other man and kissed his exposed neck.

"Ikkaku! Don't!" The slender man almost squealed, as he narrowly missed dropping the piece of fried fish he was in the process of shoveling onto a plate. Only after he had secured the fish on the plate and the plate on the counter, did he relax into Ikkaku's hold. A small smile tugged at his lips. "Is that your Zanpakutou, or are you just so excited to see me?" Wiggling his behind a little, he elicited a deep growl from his lover.

"Oh, it's my sword, alright and I'll sheath it in your sweet heat right now, if you keep up shaking that tight, hot ass." Ikkaku warned and bit the soft, pale neck he had been kissing just a moment ago, making Yumichika arch and moan.

"W-we need to eat... the... the fish is still warm." The raven-haired Shinigami reminded weakly and slightly breathless.

"In that case, I'll take the fish with rice for dinner, and you will be my dessert." Ikkaku grinned pretty self-satisfied at this ingenious idea, pressed one last kiss on his lover's neck and released him from his hold.

Even though that idea sounded only too good to Yumichika, making a shiver run down his spine, the cocky grin on Ikkaku's face just ticked him off enough to counter it with an haughty smile. "Whoever told you _I_ would be the dessert? Maybe I'm in the mood for something hot and sweet myself tonight."

Shaking his head, Ikkaku laughed at that. He was in a very good mood after finally defeating his Zanpakutou's spirit. He wanted to celebrate, but couldn't tell his lover, not yet. Nonetheless he needed to vent his feelings somehow. "If that's what you wish for, I'll willingly let you nibble or eat me whole, whatever mood your in."

It was the loving smile, that accompanied these words, that made Yumichika melt inside. He thought of the things he had told Shuuhei today, seeing them proved right once again. "Let's eat first and see about dessert after, shall we?" He took the tray with the rice bowl, some cooked vegetables and the fried fish to the table and sat down.

With some plum wine and Sake, Ikkaku followed suit. While Yumichika dished out their food, he filled their respective cups. As they began to eat, the bald man asked. "How's Shuuhei? You told him some secret techniques or something?"

Taking a sip of the wine, Yumichika smiled. "You will be pretty proud of him, and of yourself, too, I'm sure. He's been offered a seat in Ninth Division. Right off the academy, no test required."

"Yeah? Wow! That's great! Why didn't the boy tell me, damn it? We need to celebrate that! I really did a great job coaching him!"

Yumichika could not help but laugh at the remark. He had fully anticipated it, nonetheless it was still comical. "Yes, _you_ did a great job." He shook his head, even though he had agreed. "It is still pretty fresh and Shuuhei has something else on his mind. That was the reason for his visit. He seems to have fallen in love."

"Do we know the other boy?" Ikkaku asked over a piece of fish held securely between his chopsticks.

"No, we don't." Yumichika shook his head. He had promised to hide the identity of Hisagi's lover, but it would not do lying about the whole relationship. Without a face to put to the name, Ikkaku would lose interest pretty soon, anyway.

"You told him, he can bring him over anyway, right?"

"Yes, of course." Yumichika nodded, even though he hadn't explicitly said so, as it really was not an option at all.

"Okay."

And with that, the topic was closed. As the initial hunger subsided and Ikkaku slowed down in his usual food frenzy, he started to look at Yumichika differently. He took in the graceful way, the other man held his chopsticks, the precise movements. No stray rice corn would stick to his beautiful, pink lips, he just wouldn't allow that, would he? The way Yumichika held his cup, when he drank was so formal and yet it just fitted him. When that tongue darted out to lick the sweet wine off his soft lips, Ikkaku almost wanted to jump up and over the table.

The lingering gazes slowly got the raven-haired beauty. They made him feel incredibly good. They made him feel wanted, longed for and beautiful. A rosy blush slowly crept onto his cheeks. When their eyes met, he recognized an entirely different hunger in them, than before. Any thought of food, finally flew out of Yumichika's mind. Ikkaku seemed to have eaten enough anyway. His third helping being cleaned from his bowl. The beautiful man stood. Catching Ikkaku's eye, he slowly opened the Obi of his Yukata, letting the fabric fall free, revealing a generous amount of creamy skin. "I think it's time for your dessert."

The last word hadn't quite left the pink lips, when a flash-steping Ikkaku had swept him up in his arms and with another short Shun-po burst had carried him to their bedroom. He lowered Yumichika onto the Futon and was all over him in a second. One hand buried in the short, silken hair, the other stroking his naked side, Ikkaku licked Yumichika's lips. Usually he was not into the sweet taste of the Ume wine, but tasting it on his lover's lips was a whole nother thing. Shifting more weight from his elbows and pressing into the warm body underneath him, he let his lover know, how he made him feel. Moving his hips, he ground into Yumichika, making him moan and arch with need.

As soon as his lips parted, Ikkaku's tongue slipped in, taking total possession. The slender beauty felt overwhelmed by the sheer force of his lover's desire. Still being wanted this much, after so many nights, was an incredible feeling. It ignited a fire in his groins. His hands flew to Ikkaku's Obi, opening it, to get to the other man's chiseled chest.

Trading Yumichika's sweet mouth, for his hot skin, the bald man kissed along his lover's jaw to his throat, biting and sucking, enjoying the tortured sounds that escaped the slightly bruised lips. When Yumichika's soft, yet strong hands stroked his chest, Ikkaku shifted his weighed again, helping him, with removing his Shihakushou. As soon as it was gone, Yumichika wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in. As the leg wound around him too, causing more friction between them, Ikkaku felt himself shudder. His lover's eagerness and possessiveness was giving him a new boost of confidence.

Yumichika arched and gasped, when Ikkaku's wandering lips had reached a nipple. The wet tongue teased it into full hardness, only for the peak to be tortured by viciously sexy bites. Pained sounds of pleasure were tumbling from his lips, short fingernails clawed at the bald man's back in revenge. Growling Ikkaku locked onto the tortured nipple sucking hard, making Yumichika arch and whimper. Before his lover could attack the second one, though, he grabbed his head, making him come up again for a deep, passionate kiss.

Just when their tongues wrestled lustfully in his mouth, Ikkaku found himself wrestled around, too. Gasping, his arms slipped under the Yukata, Yumichika still wore, pulling the supple body onto his. His hands grabbed the full, round cheeks, left bare by the Fundoshi, messaging the orbs, making his lover moan eagerly in his mouth. But a few moments later, Yumichika slipped from his grip. Biting and sucking, the beautiful man made his way ever lower along his body. Sighing deeply, Ikkaku grabbed the second pillow, supporting his head for a better view, while at the same time shifting his body, to help Yumichika getting him fully naked.

Only after he had stripped Ikkaku, did the beauty slip out of the Yukata, finally removing his own Fundoshi with a sigh. Taking in that sight, Ikkaku growled. "So unbelievably beautiful..."

Smiling, Yumichika crawled over him, settling between his parted legs. "Keep your eyes on me." He demanded, earning another groan and a nod. Wrapping his hand around the eagerly twitching, hard flesh, Yumichika's tongue darted out to give it a long, slow lick.

"Yumi-chan!" Ikkaku groaned, his hips trembling, as they wanted to arch up, but were held back by sheer force of will. As demanded, the bald man looked on to see the pink tongue swirl around his head, making his feelings only more intense. Ikkaku couldn't help but bury one hand in Yumichika's silken, raven hair, while the other grabbed the Futon underneath. A dark groan turned into a whimper, when his slit was teased with practiced ease. "Yu-Yumi-chan... please." He whispered, looking into the violet eyes, that burned into his.

Stopping his ministrations, Yumichika smiled at his pleading lover. Other nights, he might have tortured Ikkaku, make him beg properly, but tonight was different. Still his talk with Shuuhei was on his mind. He wanted to prove himself right. His eyes locked with Ikkaku's for as long as possible, he opened his mouth and slowly took in the hard, throbbing length of his lover.

No matter how often this happened, Ikkaku would never tire of the sight, never tire of the feeling, of Yumichika's mouth swallowing him. It was a deep groan, ending in a whimper, when his whole length disappeared in that unbelievably talented mouth. Soft, wet sounds accompanied his groans of pleasure, as his lover's head began to slowly bob up and down. The tongue was pressing against the underside of his cock, making the friction just perfect. "Ah... oh... Yumi-chan... so good..."

Taking his time, the raven-haired beauty spoiled his lover, licking, sucking and nibbling at the throbbing flesh. Leaving one last kiss on the head though, he stopped. He smiled at the little whine Ikkaku could not hold back. Lying down next to him again, Yumichika kissed his lover deeply, making him taste himself, when he pushed his tongue into the warrior's mouth. When they finally parted, the violet eyes stared into Ikkaku's black orbs.

"You know the one thing, I never let you do? I love you, Ikkaku, and I trust you, completely. Tonight, I am yours. Anyway you want me."

Even though Yumichika always had claimed he would not let Ikkaku mount him from behind because he wanted his beauty to be worshiped, there was another reason, too. He had learned the hard way, that this kind of position could be used to turn the partner into nothing more than an object to be used. You did not have to watch the face, did not need to care. Or, what was even worse, you could easily pretend to be with someone else. In his case, one of his former sex partners had actually dared to imagine him as a woman! But all of that was over. He was with Ikkaku, the man he loved more than anything else. The man he could trust implicitly and he wanted him to know how he felt.

For a moment there, Ikkaku could do nothing but stare at his lover. Did Yumichika really mean it? Was this some kind of weird test, or something? But looking into those beautiful eyes, all he saw was love.

"Are you really sure?" He asked softly. "I love you, too, you know that. I know you don't like it and I don't want to do anything you don't... enjoy."

Ikkaku's answer set a very warm feeling free in Yumichika's body. It only proved his decision right and made his resolution grow stronger. Smiling lovingly, he answered. "Yes, I am sure. If it is you, I will enjoy it every which way."

Eyes widening in a bit of surprise at this kind of compliment, Ikkaku's face showed some real pride. "Damn, I love you so, so much." He whispered, putting his hand in Yumichika's neck and pulling him in for a deep but very tender kiss. With his other hand, Ikkaku fumbled the small oil bottle from under the pillow. He broke their kiss to slick up his fingers. Again he pulled Yumichika against him, lining them up, so their hard cocks touched between their bodies. His slick fingers slid through the hot crack to his lover's even hotter entrance. As his tongue once again took possession of Yumichika's mouth, so did his fingers.

Moving his hips, with the entering finger, the raven-haired beauty's stiff flesh rubbed against Ikkaku's making him moan wantonly into the kiss. He was moving between the preparing fingers and the delicious friction of their throbbing cocks, twitching against each other. As three fingers pumped him at the same time, Yumichika was breathless and quivering with desire. He did not care anymore if Ikkaku wanted him on all fours, if he would only get to feel that big, hard cock inside him, ramming him senseless!

When he pulled his fingers out and saw the look of unbridled desire, heard the whine of loss, Ikkaku felt his sword twitch in anticipation. "Turn around." He whispered, giving his lover a slight push with his clean hand, while the oily hand slid over his weeping length.

Yumichika looked at Ikkaku questioningly. He was unsure, if he understood his lover correctly, but the gentle push fit with the demand. So, he rolled around, turning his back to Ikkaku's front.

Snaking one arm beneath Yumichika, he pulled him snug against him, while the other hand positioned his length against the hot, twitching ring-muscle. Grabbing the slender hip then, Ikkaku moved his hips forward agonizingly slowly, sinking into the sweet tightness, that was Ayasegawa Yumichika. His lips behind his lover's ears, he rasped again and again. "I love you, I love you so much."

The raven-haired beauty had never thought it would be this way. He had been sure Ikkaku would take him doggy-style, fuck him into the Futon and oblivion and after that foreplay, he had actually looked forward to it. Only, this was nothing like it. The big, hard flesh of his lover was sinking into him ever so slowly, making him feel it incredibly intense. No preparation ever took away the slight pain of the first penetration. Yumichika could feel himself getting stretched bit by tiny bit. Biting his lower lip, he arched his back, groaning under the pressure, trying to push back with his ass, making it go faster, only Ikkaku would not let him. He had to bear the pace his lover set. The deeper Ikkaku sank into him, the more the pleasure built, lacing with the pain for a feeling so exquisite, Yumichika felt he would burst. Hearing the whispered oaths of love on top of that was almost too much. He had to squeeze his eyes shut to stop the wetness, he felt gathering, from spilling.

Finally buried to the hilt in the perfect, squeezing heat, that was his lover, Ikkaku gave him a moment to get used to his hardness filling him. "I will never, ever get enough of feeling you like this." He rasped against Yumichika's ear, licking along its shell then, making his beauty gasp and tremble. As his hips began to move, he nibbled and sucked on the soft skin of his lover's neck.

"Ikkaku... Ikkaku..." The slow movement was driving Yumichika crazy but at the same time it was just perfect. Arching his back, he pushed back in the same, slow rhythm now, stretching his neck to give his bald lover more room to play. The hand, that was holding him to Ikkaku's chest, slid higher, along his neck and to his chin. Cupping it, two fingertips pushed against his lips. When he opened his mouth in a needy moan, they slid inside. Eagerly, Yumichika licked and sucked them, uttering beautifully sexy, obscene sounds.

His lover's eager sucking, his wonderful noises, spurred Ikkaku on. His movements came faster, burying himself deep in Yumichika's heat, again and again. His licks and kisses along the pale throat turned into sucking and bites, making his lover whimper around the fingers in his mouth. As he felt the tension grow in the beauties body, too, his hand left the hip, to wrap around Yumichika's weeping shaft. In long, deep strokes he claimed him, moving his hand in the same rhythm. He didn't need to speed up too much, it was the intensity of their coupling, that drove the two of them over the edge.

As Ikkaku's seed spilled deep inside him, Yumichika creamed his lover's hand. It was a long drawn sigh that left his lips, as he rode the waves of ecstasy. It was not the explosive kind of orgasm, they often shared, but in it's slow but lasting way no less intense. Before the waves had fully subsided, Ikkaku wrapped his leg around him. Using the hand, still on his face, Yumichika's head was turned a bit for a deep kiss. Even though the flesh filling him was softening, the leg around him was keeping it buried inside, making their union last a bit longer, while they basked in the afterglow of sex. As the kiss ended, Yumichika looked into Ikkaku's eyes. "I knew, I could trust you. But I never knew it could be like this."

Stroking one sweaty strand from the beauty's face, the bald man smiled. "You can always trust me. All I ever want, is for you to feel good."

A deep love shone in Yumichika's eyes. "And that is why I love you."


	14. Beautiful Afternoon

I'm really late this time, an I'm sorry about that. I can't even say why this chapter was so long in the making. It's a bit shorter than the last one's but I hope you will still enjoy it. I at least spent a good amount of time on the lemon, as I know most of you out there wanted more XD Thanks to all of you reviewing and to those faving my story and once again to AdaraLove for helping me getting through this one.

**Warnings for this chapter: **Nothing I can think of.

* * *

><p><strong>14. Beautiful Afternoon<strong>

"Is it ready yet? Have you packed the food?" Ikkaku asked his slender lover impatiently. He just couldn't wait to be off. It had taken some time, but he was more than ready to finally present his Shikai to Yumichika.

"Yes, yes, I am done!" Shaking his head with an exasperated smile, his hair flew and the feathers teetered slightly. "Why will you not tell me, where we are going?" Even though he asked, the mystery of their destination and of what they were going to do once they got there, was actually kind of romantic.

"It's a surprise, that's why!" Taking Yumichika by the hand, he pulled him along, leaving the other one just enough time to slip his hand through the loop on the Sake bottle and grab the Bentos. As soon as they had left the building, they were flash-stepping off the compound and out of Seireitei, Ikkaku leading their direction.

Their current speed was threatening to tear open the Kimono Yumichika was wearing. It was a gift from Ikkaku. The fabric was pure silk in a violet so dark it almost looked black depending on how the light played upon it. The dark color served perfectly to highlight the design of pristine white yarrow on the Kimono. Even though Yumichika loved this new piece to his collection, in a way he envied Ikkaku wearing his Shinigami uniform at the moment, the Hakama protecting him from the rushing winds and showing way more naked flesh than what was decent!

Arriving at his training ground in the woods by the brook, Ikkaku finally halted. He pulled his beautiful lover in a tight embrace and kissed him slow and deep, tasting his sweetness to the fullest. Softly he stroked the small of the slender man's back. When they parted, he grinned at a slightly dazed Yumichika.

"I want to show you something. That's why I brought you here." Taking the hand of his beauty once again, he lead him to the flat stone where he had meditated and gestured for him to sit.

The kiss had Yumichika's toes literally curling. A little hot sex in the woods wouldn't be the worst idea Ikkaku had ever had. But then he learned, that that did not seemed to be on the menu. Curious and more than a little intrigued what was going on, the raven-haired Shinigami sat down, putting the Bentos and Sake bottle at the shadowed side of the stone. Legs crossed, hands lying lightly on the upper knee, back straight, Yumichika looked at Ikkaku. "I am ready. Show me."

While the slender beauty sat down, the bald warrior shrugged out of his Shihakushou. As he looked again the perfect picture of pure, graceful chastity that was his lover almost undid him. A big part of him just wanted to rush over and ravage that beautiful creature. Ikkaku shook his head to clear it. He had different plans! But... but later...

Yumichika's eyes trailed over the now naked chest of his lover. He would never get enough of the sight of the well defined muscles. The perfectly toned chest and abdomen always turned him on. Nonetheless he could see that this was important to Ikkaku as he looked at him pretty seriously, so Yumichika concentrated, too.

"Watch this." Ikkaku held his Zanpakutou, in front of him and drew it. Turning his hand he slammed the handle to the hilt. "Grow, Houzukimaru!" In a flash he held the Yari sized, spear-like Zanpakutou in his hand, twirling it expertly first between his two hands, then around his body, too.

Yumichika's eyes went wide. He had had no idea Ikkaku had learned Shikai! How had his lover kept such a secret from him? In utter disbelieve he watched the sword turn into a Yari with a dark pink tassel on one end. The sure way Ikkaku handled the strange form, made it clear to Yumichika that he must have trained with his Shikai for a while now. The Yari was twirling and dancing around Ikkaku's body, like it was a part of him, perfectly controlled. There was a stab to Yumichika's heart, as he saw it. He would never find this way of harmony with his own Zanpakutou. He was pretty sure Ruri-iro Kujaku hated him by now, as he had not uttered its name ever since that first time.

Going through different sets of movements with his Zanpakutou, Ikkaku bent, jumped, sidestepped all the while twirling and stabbing the air with Houzukimaru. Letting the Yari rotate overhead, Ikkaku commanded it. "Split!" The first time he had used this command at the direction of Houzukimaru's spirit, he had finally understood what it had meant, when it told him, he wouldn't understand it, just by releasing it. And he also knew, why he needed some extensive training. The three parts of his Zanpakutou disconnected, disturbing the rotating balance, as the connecting chains extended. Before the weapon could get out of control, however, Ikkaku gave it another spin and threw it up. With practiced ease he caught two parts, laying them around his neck, while his right hand let the third, blade part, spin, grinning self-satisfied at his lover.

Even though Yumichika felt a deep sadness in his heart at the incredible display, there was no way he could not be impressed by Ikkaku. With superb ease he swung and guided the released Zanpakutou that was in form so different to the others they new. As he gave the second command, Yumichika watched in awe, as the Zanpakutou showed its true form. It was no Yari, it was a Sansetsukon!

He watched as Ikkaku proved, that he could handle this form with the same proficiency. Fascinated now, Yumichika saw, that in this form the Zanpakutou could connect and disconnect at Ikkaku's will and he knew very well how to use these different forms. As it was a warm summers day, the physical exertion was taking its toll on the bald man, Yumichika realized. There was a sheen of sweat all over his upper body and even his dome was glistening in the sun. It was just dead sexy and had Yumichika lick his lips unconsciously.

After Ikkaku was done showing how he could make the Sansetsukon form of Houzukimaru reconnect in different forms at will, he finally stopped his display, looking at his lover with expectancy shining I his eyes. He had trained hard to reach this level of proficiency in such short time. There were so many Shinigami, that never reached Shikai and more than enough of those who did couldn't fully handle their Zanpakutou anyway.

Slowly Yumichika stood up and approached Ikkaku. "That was absolutely incredible. I had no idea. You really surprised me. How ever did you manage to keep this a secret from me?"

The bald warrior became slightly insecure at the last question. Usually, the two of them didn't have any secrets from each other. Was Yumichika angry? "I wanted to surprise you. I wanted this to be special and to prove to you, that I am strong." His eyes were pleading with his lover to understand why he had kept a secret from him for a short time.

A smile graced Yumichika's lips as he reached his lover. "I know you are strong. I have always known." His hands touched Ikkaku's chest, stroking the skin, feeling the muscles. "You are a born fighter, a warrior. I have seen it the first time we met. You were strong already then, and you are even stronger now. That is your true strength. You never stop improving your skills. You want to become stronger, you have a will of steel. That is something I love about you."

One finger caught a drop of sweat making its way from Ikkaku's neck along his chest. Looking into his lover's eyes he brought the wet finger to his lips, licking up the sweat and moaning in delight. "You even taste of strength," he whispered.

Ikkaku rammed Houzukimaru's blade into the soft, green ground and wrapped his arms around Yumichika possessively, pulling him in tight. As he had imagined earlier, he pressed his lips to the beauty's and ravaged that sweet mouth thoroughly. One hand grabbed hold of a firm, round ass-cheek, kneading the flesh and pulling in the hips even tighter to grind into them hungrily. He only let go of Yumichika's mouth, when all air had left him and his lungs started to burn. Sucking in one deep breath, his mouth went on to torture the beautiful, long, creamy neck.

Need flooded his system, as Ikkaku ravaged his mouth savagely. Yumichika clawed at the other one's back, moaning into the kiss. His lips burned after only a moment under this forceful assault but he ignored it. He felt light-headed from lack of oxygen by the time Ikkaku set him free. He was gasping for breath, as his neck was kissed and sucked at. His lover's desperate grinding had both of them hard in mere moments. When he felt Ikkaku's teeth graze his neck, his hands came up to claw at the bald dome. Yumichika was whimpering, as his lover placed vicious love bites in his most sensitive, tender spots.

The sweet sounds his beautiful lover was making, turned Ikkaku on even further. He let go of him, only to fumble open the Obi, to get the Kimono off Yumichika. "I want you so bad...," he rasped, licking underneath the ear. "I need to feel your tight heat swallow me... I want to fuck you, Yumi-chan..." Ikkaku shrugged the silk off the creamy shoulders, baring his lover. He growled deep in his throat when he saw that the beauty wore nothing underneath. His eyes burned into Yumichika's full of desire and need.

The words made the raven-haired beauty shiver. He helped taking his Kimono off. "Then take me...," Yumichika whispered back. Turning his back to Ikkaku, he walked the few steps to that flat stone, making sure to let his slender hips sway enticingly. Looking over his shoulder he bent at the hip. Arms stretched, hands resting on the low rock, he parted his legs, presenting his ass as eagerly as possible. Even though this still was not Yumichika's preferred position, he had lost his inhibitions about it. More open to it, he had learned that it had its own merits. "Don't worry, I've taken measures," he assured the hungrily approaching Ikkaku.

As Yumichika let his hips sway, the bald man licked his lips. No woman he had been with before had ever looked so incredibly sexy doing it. But it was the position his beautiful lover offered himself in, that had Ikkaku groan, his cock weeping at the sight alone. With fast movements he lost his Hakama, staring at that firm, hot ass. As the thighs were spread, he could even see the gleam of the oil already applied. The thought of Yumichika preparing himself made him groan. Stepping behind his lover, he ripped off his Fundoshi. His hand wrapped around his cock, spreading the pre-cum, in a few pumps. His other hand stroked along Yumichika's spine, down to his ass. "You are incredible... you look so damn sexy..."

A deep moan escaped the raven-haired Shinigami's throat, at the gentle stroke along his spine, that left goosebumps in its wake. When Ikkaku's hand had reached his butt, he pressed into it. "Hurry up, Ikkaku," he half moaned. "I need your cock... I need you deep inside... I need to feel your desire."

No force in Soul Society could have stopped Ikkaku right then, not even the raging fires of Yamamoto Soo-Taichou's Ryuujin Jakka itself. He let his thumb slip into the oily cleft, stroking the hot muscle, that was twitching eagerly at the touch. "Oh yeah, you want it... you need it," he groaned, guiding his hard flesh with the other hand. Spreading the cheeks, he positioned himself. As it had to have been at least an hour ago, that Yumichika had prepared himself and he had only used his own pre-cum as lube, he took it slow. Growling deep, he pressed at that tight entrance which let him in only reluctantly, but as the heat swallowed his head, he moaned roughly. "Aaaaah... so hot... so tight!"

Yumichika bit his lower lip until he tasted blood, as Ikkaku breached his entrance. He only barely swallowed the groan, that wanted to escape him, as his fingers tried to bury themselves in the unyielding rock. He was glad at that moment that Ikkaku, even with their passions running so high, was going slow. Taking an unsteady breath, he concentrated on relaxing more, accommodating the big, hard flesh stretching him more and more. He sucked at his own lower lip, swallowing the few droplets of blood, as Ikkaku buried himself to the hilt. Panting through the burning sensation, Yumichika nonetheless loved the feeling of being one with his lover, of feeling him so deep. With a moan he pushed back a bit then, giving Ikkaku the sign that he was ready.

The bald warrior felt the tension drop finally from his beautiful lover's body. Stroking along his spine once again, he pulled back a bit and pushed again, his movements becoming wider with every repetition.

Yumichika's first hiss turned into moans of pleasure, as the burning subsided, buried underneath the returning passion. "More, Ikkaku... harder... faster," he begged, pushing back, impaling himself. As his bald lover let loose and plunged into him with a hard snap of his hips, Yumichika arched his back, crying out his name.

The moaned pleading turned any inhibitions to nothing. Ikkaku slammed into the willing body, making his beauty scream his name. There was nothing he loved to hear more, than Yumichika shouting his name in ecstasy. Grabbing the slender hips, he pulled, as he plunged into the tight heat again and again. "Ah! Yumi-chan... so incredible!" At the pace they were going, they couldn't last long. Feeling the climax built already, Ikkaku leaned over the raven-haired Shinigami, wrapping his arm around his chest. When he straightened again, he took Yumichika with him.

His knee nudged the other one's, urging the beauty to lift his leg and put one foot on the rock. This allowed for more room and a nice angle as Ikkaku snapped his hips again and again. His hand, that had held the hip was wrapping around Yumichika's cock then, pumping in time with his hard thrusts, making his lover whimper and moan. The fingers on the chest found a nipple to twirl and tug. Once again Ikkaku was sucking and nibbling at the neck, that showed colorful marks already.

Yumichika was very close, with his throbbing flesh being pumped by the rough hand and the deep, hard slams into his body, it tensed up, craving its release. Arching his back, leaning more onto the lifted leg, he slightly changed Ikkaku's angle, making the next stroke hit his sweet spot. Crying out in ecstasy, Yumichika came hard all over his lover's hand and the rock upon which the other one had trained.

As the orgasm swept through his beauty's body, Ikkaku felt the inner muscles twitch around him, gripping him. The ecstatic cry of his lover was music to his ears. It took two more hard slams, before his own release swept through him. In his passionate daze, he bit down hard on Yumichika's shoulder, making the other one cry out and shudder in a mixture of pleasure and pain, as his seed filled the tight channel. As the last tremors of ecstasy had subsided, Ikkaku wrapped both arms tightly around Yumichika, holding him tight. "Ah... Yumi-chan... that was... just incredible. I... love you so much... so much."

The beautiful Shinigami moaned deeply as Ikkaku's warm seed filled him, the pain of the bite already forgotten. When those strong arms held him tight, another warmth flooded him, his love for the bald warrior. Lifting one arm, he grasped behind himself and into Ikkaku's neck. While he turned his own head, he made his lover do the same until they looked at each other and their lips met in a passionate kiss. When they parted for air, Yumichika smiled softly. "I love you, too." For a few moments longer, they stayed this way, kissing and just holding each other.

It was Ikkaku that finally extricated himself, leaving Yumichika to mewl at the loss of his filling and the contact at the same time. Only a moment later though, he found himself in Ikkaku's arms, held bridal style. "Ai! Ikkaku, what are you doing?" Even though he was crying in his surprise, Yumichika could not deny that he liked it, when his lover did something like this. His arms were already wrapped around the bald man's neck.

"I made you dirty, so I thought it only fair, I'd be the one to clean you up, too," Ikkaku declared, as he started on his way to the brook. "It's just deep enough, that it reaches to your belly, but that's enough to get us cleaned up a bit." He stepped into the water, that was almost lukewarm, the brook being shallow enough to get warmed up by the burning sun. Still it felt refreshingly cool to Ikkaku's heated body. When he had almost reached the deepest part, he very slowly let down Yumichika, so that he had time to get used to the temperature.

A deep sigh left the beautiful man's lips, when the water cooled his body. "Hm, that's nice." Taking up water with his hands he started to spill it over his shoulders, only to get gently stopped by Ikkaku who then did it for him. Never one to turn down getting spoiled, Yumichika enjoyed the tender attention. His lover spilled the cooling water over his shoulders, back and chest and then stroked him with fresh water in his hand, as if he wanted to rub the cooling fluid into his skin. Moaning softly Yumichika arched into the touches.

Putting his arms on Ikkaku's shoulders, he stroked his neck and the back of the bald dome. Stretching on tiptoe he kissed his lover, the tongue snaking into the warm, wet cavern. Leisurely it wandered around the well known territory, meeting with its opposite for a slow dance. Soft moans drowned in their kiss, when Ikkaku's thumbs gently rubbed his nipples, getting the peaks to rise again.

With their hot passion spent, the bald warrior took his time now to make Yumichika feel good. He enjoyed the soft skin under his rough hands, touching and stroking the slender and sinewy body. He growled low, as he was pulled into a slow, sweet kiss, his own arms wrapping around Yumichika, holding him close.

All around them the brook was rippling merrily around some rocks and stones. As Ikkaku had been here as often as he could for the last month's, he knew the territory very well. Taking Yumichika by the hand, when they ended their kiss, he lead him to one of the larger rocks. Right before it, he dropped down into the water, sitting down on a low, flat ledge, that was a little below the waterline. "Come here," he beckoned Yumichika, holding out his other hand, too, to help him up onto his lap. The form of the rock was just perfect, as the higher part was like a backrest. After some hard training, he had sat here and relaxed a bit to rest his sore muscles.

At first Yumichika wasn't too happy as they broke up their little make-out session, but when Ikkaku sat down against that rock, he felt almost like they were at a natural spring resort. With his lover's help he climbed onto the rock that could barely be seen in the twirling waters. Settling in Ikkaku's lap the brook still reached just above his hips. "This is really nice," he said, again wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. "I like this place." He buried his face in the crook of Ikkaku's neck, just enjoying their closeness and listening to the sound of the swirling waters.

Ikkaku chuckled as the feathers around Yumichika's eyes tickled him. Wrapping his arms around his lover once again, he stroked his back gently. "Yeah, I chose it, as it's really out of the way so I could train in secret, but this spot being so nice and peaceful did help, too." He nuzzled Yumichika's neck.

A soft moan escaped the beauty's lips. "Hm... I still can't believe you kept this from me. I never suspected anything." Fighting back the sting of envy, as he squeezed his eyes shut, Yumichika still was able to congratulate Ikkaku. "I'm really happy for you. You look very comfortable and confident with your Shikai." He wished he could say the same for himself. Why in all Soul Society did he had to have a Kidou-type Zanpakutou?

Again Ikkaku chuckled, this time it had nothing to do with the feathers, though. "You have no idea! When I first released it, I was baffled by the Yari-form. I've never fought with a Yari before, and believe me, Houzukimaru had his fun with my inexperience. Just when I thought I got the hang of it, he then gave me the second command, and I felt like I was back to square one! He can be a sneaky bastard, that one."

At least you can talk to your sword's spirit, Yumichika thought. Was there any way he could at least make some sort of peace with his Zanpakutou? Maybe he should try to talk to it even though he had a feeling Ruri-iro Kujaku did not like him too much at the moment.

"You're very quiet, Yumi-chan," Ikkaku said softly. Gently, he made the other man look at him. "Are you sad you haven't coaxed your Zanpakutou into telling you its name yet? I bet, if you trained again, it would happen soon. Don't feel bad. You are so incredibly strong all on your own." He stroked his lover's cheek with his thumb. Even though he had worked so hard to surpass Yumichika just to show him how strong he was, he had done it for the very man. Making him feel bad in the end, had never been his intention. "I... I can try to help you," he offered.

Yumichika did not want to ruin Ikkaku's accomplishment with his moping. There was nothing to be done anyway. Even if he should confess to his lover and Ikkaku would somehow be able to accept it and not look down on him, his squad would never understand. He would most likely have to leave, which absolutely was no option at all. Softly massaging the back of Ikkaku's head then, he answered. "Thank you, but I will get there on my own."

"Yeah, you will, I know that," the bald man said with conviction. Burying one hand in the soft, raven hair, he kissed Yumichika then. First licking tentatively over the lips, he growled excited when they parted. His tongue roamed the sweet mouth, playing with the eager resident. Another growl rumbled in his throat, as his lover softly sucked at his appendage. The hand, that had still stroked the small of Yumichika's back, moved lower, grasping and massaging the firm ass.

The raven-haired beauty did not want to think any further of the topic, as it only ever held frustration and pain for him, so he was happy to get distracted by something decidedly more pleasurable. He opened himself to a deep kiss, soon moaning wantonly. As his lower cheeks were grabbed, Yumichika's short nails dug into the back of Ikkaku's head once again. He began to move his hips in growing desire, rubbing himself against his lover.

As always, the digging nails, the slight pain, were turning Ikkaku on massively. The hand on the ass was massaging in time with Yumichika's movements, pressing him down and against him a bit more, making both of them moan at the increased friction. He finally let go of the soft lips, pulling slightly at his lover's hair, to urge him to expose his neck to him. He licked and nibbled along the jawline and chin, trailing his tongue lower then, circling around Yumichika's Adam's apple.

The dark-haired beauty enjoyed the tenderness, giving off sweet sounds of pleasure. Leaning back a bit more, he gave Ikkaku more room to move. He let one hand drop, stroking his lover's chest, his firm abdomen. His moving hips already had Ikkaku half hard by now. Stopping those movements then, he let his hand stroke the flesh. A grin flashed onto his lips, as he whispered "Grow, Houzukimaru."

When the hot, rubbing movements stopped, Ikkaku wasn't too happy. That changed, as he felt the skillful hand of his lover stroking his cock. He growled excitedly, trying to buck his hips into the touch. A dark chuckle escaped him at the joke, he was thinking of his cock as a sword after all. "Oh... he'll grow, Yumi-chan, just the thought of your tight, hot sheath is enough..." While he said this, he let his fingers slip into the still slippery crack, rubbing over the ring-muscle.

"Ah-h!" An unsteady groan escaped Yumichika as he arched his back. He wrapped his hand around Ikkaku's flesh then, pumping it to full hardness. "I will give you more than just a thought," he whispered, raising his hips. His hand still around the hot shaft, he guided it to his entrance, the oil from before mixing with the residue of his earlier lovemaking for lubrication. One hand gripping Ikkaku's shoulder tightly, Yumichika lowered himself slowly then, moaning deeply, as the big cock stretched him once more.

Ikkaku's eyes burned into his lover's, when he heard the promise. A growl rumbled deep in his throat, as the beautiful man before him rose only to impale himself. "Oh... Yumi-chan... damn... you still feel as tight as a virgin!" He let his hands roam the creamy skin, stroking his lover tenderly. Only when he was fully sheathed, did he pull Yumichika into a tight embrace. "I'll never, ever get enough of this, never will get enough of you," he rasped at his ear, licking the outer shell.

Enjoying that feeling of being filled so totally, Yumichika let himself being held. He moaned softly as his ear was licked. "I hope so, for your sake." He had no intention of letting this man slip through his fingers. He was happy with him. Yumichika would fight for him ferociously. His hands returning to Ikkaku's head, he let his nails rake over the gleaming dome. "No one will ever take my place... I'll make sure of that." With these words he began to move his hips in leisurely circles, for intense friction, while still keeping that deep, deep penetration.

The self-confident answer of his lover sent a shiver down Ikkaku's spine. He adored Yumichika for being so fearsome a fighter, while still remaining so beautiful and graceful, a rare, utterly deadly flower. Growling, he just took the warning scratching of his head, knowing it was a marking, too. "No one ever could!" He groaned back. It was an incredibly intense feeling, being buried so deep and stirring around that hot, tight channel. "No one is as beautiful as you are... no one has ever turned me on the way that you do... and nobody ever felt as good as you." He leaned in for a kiss, as his hands stroked Yumichika's back.

Ikkaku's loving answer sent warmth through his body. As their lips met, he opened himself, eagerly sucking on the wet appendage invading his mouth. His body's movements became wider, the hard flesh now sliding in and out, as he moved back and forth. Yumichika let Ikkaku plunder his mouth then, surrendering to his lover's dominance.

The raven-haired beauty's willing compliance was belied, once the bald man ended the kiss, though. The hands on his head guided him emphatically to an exposed neck. It was a silent command Ikkaku followed with pleasure, licking and sucking at the soft, warm skin, discoloring it even further, as he made new hickeys.

As their first round was hard and fast, Yumichika made this one last. Riding Ikkaku slowly, he let himself be spoiled, enjoying every lick, kiss and bite. Only when he started to finally get cold, did he speed up, granting them both release.

Ikkaku held onto Yumichika for a while longer, but when he felt his lover tremble slightly, he took care of him. Washing him down a bit, he then lifted him again and carried him to the warm grass, laying him down onto the Kimono to warm up and dry. He got the Bentos and Sake, unceremoniously flopping down in the grass beside his lover.

As the oil did not wash off without soap, Yumichika knew he would have to shower at home, nonetheless he let Ikkaku wash him as best he could and smiled satisfied, as he was carried again. As soon as he was lying in the sun, he felt much better, getting warmed up again pretty fast. They enjoyed the food and a little drink in that beautiful place, until the sun was setting and they returned home.

#

"Don't pull that face!" Tetsuzaemon Iba warned, cheeks slightly flushed from intoxication and gesturing so wildly with the Sake cup in his hand, that it was a wonder nothing spilled. "It's the best for everyone! I don't have to put up with that annoying little brat anymore and I get more money with that promotion, too, mind you!"

Ikkaku nodded, slapping Iba on the back in a manly, congratulatory fashion. They were in a separate room in their favorite haunt, celebrating and lamenting Iba's promotion to Fuku-Taichou of the Seventh Division. "Yeah, you earned it, man, you earned it!" He chugged the last sip in his cup and refilled them both. Although Iba did not make it public, he was caring for his mother and the raise in income did make it easier on him. It was something admitted halfway through the fourth bottle of Sake in a long, long night of drinking and Ikkaku had kept it to himself (except for Yumichika), knowing his fellow Shinigami did not want his tough macho-image marred. "But I'm still gonna miss ya, you know?"

"Man, I won't miss looking at your ugly face at all!" Iba laughed, blocking the fist aimed at his face. "You just be glad, now that my seat's free, Zaraki Taichou will promote you, too. That should make you look good in Ayasegawa's eyes, too, huh? But don't think you'll ever get higher than that!" He warned with a little bitterness, taking a draw from his cup. "I'll never understand that girl being Fuku-Taichou! But it's as it as, that's why I'm off!"

A dreamy look crossed Ikkaku's face, when he thought of telling Yumichika he would become Third Seat. It all wasn't official yet. When he had shown his Shikai to Zaraki Taichou, it had been clear there would be a shift in the seating, but his Captain had asked him to wait a few days. Today Ikkaku had learned why. Iba's promotion had been in the process of being decided.

Although Ikkaku had his own misgivings with Yachiru, he had to shake his head. "That kid's stronger than you think, she's got that insanely strong Reiatsu, like Zaraki. And anyway, I don't much care which seat I am. I'll get to fight alongside Taichou, I'm happy, that's all there is to it."

"Hm... yeah, I guess you will. You guys are special that way. Usually Zaraki Taichou grabs all the action, if he really deigns to join a fight. But you two? You get to go in with him. He likes you. Never seemed to do me though..." Iba grumbled, looking into his Sake cup as if that held the answers. "But I'm gone and out now."

"Hey, don't take it too personal. We've got history with'im." Ikkaku tried to explain. They did have a different relationship to their Taichou than anyone else. It had to do with their history, yes, but mostly it was the hard work they put into it and their strength. Maybe it really was better, Iba changed squads. Ikkaku never had quite realized how unhappy the other seemed to have been. "I hope you'll get happy at your new division. And just 'cause you got another boss and new guys to hang around with, doesn't mean we can't meet here and have a drink, right? And you can come over to our place any time, you know that," he offered.

Iba rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but only if you keep Ayasegawa off your lap! You guys are unbearable together! That's something I definitely won't miss." He shook his head. Looking at Ikkaku then, he grinned. "But yeah, we will meet. I bet there won't be anyone in my new division who can keep up with my drinking habits, the way you do."

"We just get turned on by the way you get all flustered around us. Yumi-chan likes to see you blush!" Ikkaku laughed. As Iba searched his eyes, Ikkaku knew, the other one told him something more than the words said. He grinned his trademark, face-splitting, impossibly wide grin. "Now, don't you get all mushy on me, you're the one who's leaving!" He lifted his cup. "To promotions. Kampai!" They both drained their cup to that.


	15. Beautiful Words

Once again I have to apology for being late. I won't even try to estimate when the next chapter will be out. Don't worry, I won't just drop this story. There are a few more chapters coming, I just can't seem to keep to any form of schedule at the moment. Partly there is a lot going on in real life (it's summer for crying out loud!) and also I'm working on joined projects with an amazing writer, AdaraLove. For anyone into Katekyou Hitman Reborn, check out her work!

This chapter gave me quite some trouble, but a big problem with our Yumichika will be solved, tiny bits and pieces and hints I dropped over the chapters come to fruition here. For all of you out there, who like the strong Yumichika, I think you will be satisfied with this. Thanks to all of you, still reading, still following and special thanks to the one's who make the effort of writing a review. Those really spur us writers on. For once, there is a second Author's note at the end of the chapter, as I don't want to spoil parts of what's going to happen. I hope you guys will enjoy this.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Bondage and S/M, yes, it just had to happen again ;D

* * *

><p><strong>15. Beautiful Words<strong>

Sitting on the flat rock by the brook in the Rukongan wood, Yumichika tried to find his inner calm. As his thoughts were still wandering, this was not too easy. Ikkaku had become the Third Seat of Zaraki's Squad. His unique Shikai and the incredibly short amount of time, in which he had learned to master it, had earned him the envy of his fellow Shinigamis and the recognition of their captain.

Yumichika could not help but feel envy himself. He never could begrudge his lover his success, his strength and prowess. It was the pride and even more the contentment Ikkaku radiated, that the raven-haired Shinigami had begun to resent. He wanted to feel whole like his lover. Wielding Ruri-iro Kujaku as a mere sword, he felt like part of him was missing. Although he knew, he could not use his Shikai without facing unbearable consequences, Yumichika at least had decided to try and make peace with his Zanpakutou.

He knew his sword was not to blame for its nature. It was not fair to ignore it because of that, he had realized. Even if he could not use his Shikai, maybe they could come to some sort of understanding.

Slowly finding his inner peace, Yumichika entered the Jinzen state.

He was in the beautiful clearing, with the azure sky. The trees all around were wrapped in the vines with their wondrous, glowing blue-green flowers, which the Shinigami now only recognized too well. Standing opposite him, head held high, not deigning to meet his gaze, Ruri-iro Kujaku fanned his tail to display his full beauty.

"Oooh, so the high and mighty Shinigami makes an appearance. Did another Gillian appear? Do you need me to save your ass again? Well, tough luck, I do not feel like it." Lifting his head even a little further he emitted his piercing scream and turned his head to the side in an obvious rebuke.

Sighing at the irritating and frustrating welcome he had received, Yumichika swallowed his pride. He bowed his head. "I am sorry, Ruri-iro Kujaku, I know I have earned these scorching words. I never got around to tell you, but I am grateful for your help." He looked up again. "Without it, without you, I would have been lost."

The peacock's head turned at the humble words he was offered. He eyed Yumichika, taking in the bowed head and judging his wielder's sincerity. Lifting one leg and moving the claw once, his voice held an imperious air. "Well, as long as you understand that, I will forgive you."

At the arrogant behavior, Yumichika could not help but bristle. "If I would have died, so would have you," he reminded the spirit. It had definitely had something to lose too and also his own meticulous training had only made it possible for the spirit to come to his aide in the first place.

"Mere, insignificant details," Ruri-iro Kujaku decided, waving his fan slightly. Looking at Yumichika again he nodded his head once. "So, now you want to learn more about my Shikai and how to best use it?" He sounded like he was enjoying himself, having something his Shinigami wanted.

"Actually no," the raven-haired Shinigami admitted. "I just came to talk to you and... apologize."

Ruri-iro Kujaku lowered his head, his beady eyes piercing Yumichika. They were actually looking into the Shinigami's soul, which the two of them shared. A moment later he screamed in such a rage, the beautiful man had to put his hands to his ears.

"It's that hideous, bald muscles-for-brains!" The spirit accused furious, waving his fan threatening. "You dare to choose him over me? I am part of you! You cannot deny me! And for what? He is an idiot, not worth your while! You could do better!"

"Do not dare to insult Ikkaku in front of me!" Yumichika was getting furious with his Zanpakutou for ridiculing his lover.

"Giving up your strength for the man you think you love. You're pathetic, Yumichika," the peacock spat viciously. His head lifted again, like he was something better and did not want to have to look at the Shinigami. He went on. "You're no man. You are like a pathetic wife, hiding her strength to protect the precious little pride of her weak, dumb husband. He should not call you Yumi-chan, he should call you _chica _(Spanish), like the little girl you are!"

Yumichika could not believe what he was hearing. An incredible rage surged through him. The worst thing was, Ruri-iro Kujaku was voicing the thoughts that were sometimes plaguing him in his darkest hours. But in this moment he could not admit this to himself. All of his rage and fury and resentment focused on the spirit before him. "Hadou no 33, Soukatsui (Way of Destruction number 33, blue fire crash down)," he shouted, firing a burst of blue concentrated Reiatsu at the spirit.

It was a mere flap of blue wings that dispersed the attack. "Pathetic... _chica_..."

With a scream of rage Yumichika returned to the outer world. Jumping off the flat rock he banged his Zanpakutou, that had lain unsheathed across his knees, against the hard rock to punish it. "I hate you!" He was shouting in frustration, as he hit the rock again.

#

Part of the way back, Yumichika had walked, needing to clear his head a bit. He did not want to take the fury he felt at his Zanpakutou's spirit home with him. When he arrived, he was level-headed again.

Ikkaku cleared the desk, the moment his lover stepped into their home. The last papers were put away while the raven-haired beauty took off his Waraji (straw sandals). Since becoming the Third Seat Ikkaku was doing almost all of the paperwork for their captain. Only the very few pieces Yamamoto Sou-Taichou was adamant had to be written up in Zaraki's own handwriting their Captain did himself, everything else falling onto him and the other officers.

Standing up, he approached his lover and wrapped his arms around the slender Shinigami. "You don't look too happy," he stated. One hand brushed a stray strand back and behind Yumichika's ear. "It was only your first time meditating again, so don't worry, if you didn't get along too well with that peacock of yours. He will come around, I'm sure. There is no way he can stand up to your beauty and charms for too long."

His fingers combing through the silken hair, his hand went for the back of his lover's neck, cradling it for a slow, deep kiss. His tongue slipped into Yumichika's mouth easily, lazily tasting his sweetness. His arm, that was holding the smaller body to him, dropped lower, his hand taking hold of the firm ass.

There was something about this action, that made the raven-haired beauty mad. He would never be able to pinpoint it. The resentment that had been growing inside of him, the incredible fury his Zanpakutou had stoked, his frustration and doubts all of which worked together then.

He took hold of Ikkaku's face. Making himself as tall as possible, he fought his lover's tongue back into his mouth. The slow, tender kiss became ravenous. Yumichika possessed and plundered the bald warrior's mouth, making the other groan and even whimper. It was a subtle change that went through Ikkaku, the most obvious sign being his hand that lifted off Yumichika's ass.

It had been quite a while, since they had done this. It had nothing to do with the beautiful man topping, which he did fairly regularly. It was more than that. It was total possession.

Some short time ago, Ikkaku had intimated to him, that he would like Yumichika to do it to him. To the slender Shinigami it was something he needed to be in the right mood for, especially after Ikkaku had asked him for something else. With all that had happened today, he felt like he was in the mood to give his lover exactly what he had asked for and maybe even more!

There was a dark gleam in his violet eyes, when he ended the possessive kiss. Although he was the smaller and more slender of the two, he was emitting an air of supreme superiority then. "Take of your clothes, Kaku-chan," he demanded.

Knowing his lover would follow this command, Yumichika left him and went to their bedroom. He took his time changing from his Shinigami uniform into the short, violet Kimono. Taking along some utensils, he returned to their living room.

When Yumichika had become so forceful and possessive, a shiver had run over Ikkaku's whole body. Although they were versatile in bed, it had been quite a while since he had totally submitted to his lover.

It was something he had dreamed about, he actually yearned for that feeling. Carefully he had asked Yumichika about it and about something more. It seemed like it was happening now and excitement made his blood rush through his veins.

Excepting that his smaller lover had taken over the reigns for tonight, his hand stopped its possessive groping. Again a shiver ran over his body, when he heard that cool command. There was no hesitancy there. Even before Yumichika turned around, Ikkaku started to strip. Naked, he was staring at the bedroom door then, waiting, yearning for it to open again.

His lover took his time, making him wait and wonder what was going to happen. The thoughts going through his head, excited Ikkaku even more. He was standing at full attention by the time the door slid open again, revealing his beautiful lover in that sinfully short Kimono, that always made him want to ravish Yumichika. But tonight it would be him that would get ravished, he knew. That thought alone made his hard flesh twitch in anticipation.

Slowly Yumichika made his way across the room. He was swaying his hips slightly, enjoying the adoration in Ikkaku's gaze. His own eyes were drinking in the brawny built of his bald lover. He had just loved the other's body from that first time he had seen it.

The raven-haired Shinigami went to the desk, leaning against it casually. Lifting a hand, he beckoned Ikkaku over. "Come here, Kaku-chan." Behind him, out of sight, he placed the things he had taken from the bedroom.

Ikkaku made his way across the room much faster than Yumichika had. He couldn't wait to fulfill his slender lover's every command. Stopping in front of him, the bald warrior looked at Yumichika expecting the next order.

There was none. Two slender but strong hands stroked his neck, pulling him into another kiss. Short nails scratched him there, slightly, making him growl excitedly. Again it was Yumichika tasting him to the fullest, but gentler this time. Ikkaku was moaning at the feeling, trying to lean into his lover for more contact. The soft, cool silk of the Kimono touched his heated body tantalizingly. His hard cock pressed into the lean body, needing the contact.

When they parted for air, Yumichika slowly stroked along the other man's back, while he looked into Ikkaku's eyes. His hands reached the small of the warrior's back. "Bakudou no 4, Hainawa (Way of Binding number 4, Crawling Rope)," he whispered softly.

The bald man didn't quite expect this. He hissed as his arms were suddenly pulled backwards by a glowing yellow rope of Reiatsu, binding his hands behind his back. Automatically Ikkaku twitched, trying to pull his hands out of the bonds but they wouldn't give way. As he looked at his lover questioningly, there was an evil smile on the raven-haired beauty's face that made Ikkaku shiver. He was at the mercy of Yumichika now as he had never really learned to counter those damned Kidou spells.

Just a second later, the Third Seat didn't mind his bonds anymore. Yumichika's hand had wrapped around his cock, stroking it, making him moan wantonly.

That smile was still on the beauty's face, as he took Ikkaku in hand. The big, hard flesh was throbbing as he stroked it. He changed the position of his hand, rolling the balls underneath. He liked the feeling of the bare skin, as Ikkaku had kept up shaving because the warrior appreciated the intensity of the feelings.

Surreptitiously, Yumichika took something from the desk before he dropped to his knees in front of Ikkaku. His lover was staring down at him, humming in anticipation of what he thought was about to happen.

"Tonight, you belong to me, totally. You are mine and I will do to you whatever I feel like, Kaku-chan," he said softly with a sinful voice.

"I'm all yours!" Ikkaku moaned as the hand wrapped around him again, the thumb slowly rubbing along the vein running along the underside.

"You are my toy. I will have fun with you for as long as I like. Now... I have to make sure, that we play exactly as long as I want to, don't I?"

Yumichika produced a long leather ribbon, that was usually used to bind the sleeves of their Shihakushou back for manual labor.

Ikkaku's eyes went wide when he saw it. "Wh-what do you...? You're not trying to...? I can hold back, I promise!" Again his hands tried to free themselves in vain. "That can't be healthy, Yumichika," he looked at his lover beseechingly, only to swallow around a big lump in his throat, when he saw the determination in his lover's eyes.

"I cannot really rely on your promise alone, Kaku-chan. This, will make sure." He lifted the string of leather for the other to see again, before he set to work. Sure hands wrapped the ribbon around the shaft and sack in intricate knots, binding the balls tightly to the stiff member.

Ikkaku couldn't quite believe what was happening to him, until he was groaning and hissing at the ministrations he was receiving and the uncomfortable tightness that encased his sword. He was looking at the sure, swift handwork of his lover. "Why do I get the feeling, you ain't doing this for the first time?" He groaned, as Yumichika was done and he tried to get used to the feeling.

The slender Shinigami looked up smiling. "Because I do not. I have had... acquaintances who liked these kinds of things." The way of binding he had used on Ikkaku could make for a very long and even agonizing night for his lover, if he wanted to make it so.

Ikkaku raised his brows about ready to ask a little more about these interesting new facts about his lover's history, when the warm, wet, rough tongue of Yumichika licked along his imprisoned cock. "Fu~ck," he moaned at the intense feeling.

"Hm, no, Kaku-chan. I will get to that later."

With a soft chuckle the raven-haired Shinigami stood up again. With surprising speed and force he went behind Ikkaku's back then, pushing him forward against the desk, grabbing onto the back of his neck and pushing him down onto the desktop. Keeping the Bakudou hold on Ikkaku, Yumichika undid the binding on the back, only to bind each hand to a leg of the desk, having the strong warrior draped over the piece of furniture for his convenience. Saying the spell once more, he used it to part Ikkaku's legs and bind them to the remaining two desk legs for good measure.

"You look just delicious, my Kaku-chan," Yumichika practically purred then, at the sight presented to him. His strong, sure, self-confident lover was absolutely at his mercy.

That was the exact same thought Ikkaku had at that moment. He felt open and vulnerable, not something he was used to. It was alarming, yet exciting. He knew, he could trust Yumichika absolutely, but still... He had no idea what was in store for him. His cock was throbbing and felt like it was burning up. Yumichika had never tied him up like this before. Was it even possible to cum under these circumstances at all? Ikkaku hoped it didn't involve a knife to cut him free or anything!

Yumichika stroked along the bald man's back, stopping right before it might get interesting for the other one. Making sure the cool silk brushed the heated skin of Ikkaku's backside, the slender Shinigami walked around the desk then, so Ikkaku could see him again. In about two steps distance to the bound warrior's face, Yumichika stopped.

Making sure his lover's eyes were on him, the raven-haired beauty started to move his body sensually. When he heard Ikkaku's breath hitch, saw his eyes widen, he touched himself, stroking his chest through the fabric. With the first yearning moan from Ikkaku, Yumichika slowly opened the Obi to his Kimono. He let the fabric part to reveal his velvety, creamy skin.

Two fingers he put in his mouth then, sucking and licking obscenely, while he looked at Ikkaku. The wet fingers then circled his nipple, making Yumichika moan softly.

Ikkaku felt like his body was on fire. He was pulling at his Reiatsu bonds. His hands strained to reach for the tantalizing beauty. He yearned to touch his lover, feel the skin. "Yumichika...," he rasped in a pleading voice, as his hot, caged flesh throbbed with need.

"Hm? Do you need anything, Kaku-chan?" Yumichika asked almost absentmindedly. Stroking down his chest and stomach, he reached the little nest of raven curls at the base of his own cock. His hand wrapped around the flesh then, making him hiss in pleasure. "Ah... that feels so good," he moaned, enjoying the rapt attention of his lover, as he slowly stroked along the shaft.

Ikkaku almost couldn't bear the sight in front of him. Yumichika was incredibly beautiful and he was making him horny as hell. The leather seemed to grip his aching member even tighter by now.

"Yes, Yumichika... I need to touch you, I want to feel you so badly. Please, set me free. Just one hand. I'll make you feel even better, I promise," he begged.

"Touch me?" Yumichika stopped in his ministrations, looking as if he considered the proposal. He took a step closer. "Hm, no. I do not feel like freeing even one hand," he decided then. "But there is another way you could make me feel very, very good, is there not?"

As the desk didn't have too much depth, Ikkaku's head was way over the edge, only stomach and chest being supported by the surface. As Yumichika stepped closer, the bald warrior knew exactly what the other wanted. The height he was bound at was perfect for it, really. Had Yumichika measured it?

Swallowing thickly Ikkaku strained to look up to his lover, closing in on him. "Yeah... there is," he confirmed, his hands gripping the legs they were bound to. "Please... let me make you feel good."

"Ah, Kaku-chan, you are begging so nicely...," Yumichika cooed. He reached out to stroke the bald dome of his lover. There was no way to deny he felt good about his position. The resentment, that had grown these past few weeks, was making its way to the surface. Although it was not a conscious thought, there was a need to take Ikkaku down a peg. The fury he still felt towards his Zanpakutou only made these hidden feelings stronger.

Bending over, Yumichika lowered himself to whisper in Ikkaku's ear. "I am going to use you. I will fuck that soft, wet mouth of yours and you will suck me off." His fingernails scratched the back of Ikkaku's head, making the man groan even louder.

The bald Shinigami had the very distinct feeling, that he would have come right then and there at those sinfully, dead sexy words, if the leather string hadn't been bound so tight around his cock. He adored the strength of his lover, that was hidden behind his beauty. It was so easy to underestimate the man before him. His feminine looks, his slender body lead people to believe him weak. He was anything but. Ikkaku had wished for this, dreamed about it, to feel that strength, to submit totally to his love. A pearly drop of yearning fought its way through the tightened passage, gleaming unseen at the tip of Ikkaku's aching sword.

"Yes... use me... let me drink your essence," the bald warrior rasped, looking up at Yumichika.

The bald man's submissiveness was almost too much. It was almost too easy. His darker feelings wouldn't get satisfied this way. Nonetheless, he took hold of his member, guiding it to the willingly opening mouth. Moaning deeply, Yumichika buried himself in Ikkaku's warm, wet cavern.

As soon as the hard flesh was shoved into his mouth, the bald man relaxed his jaw, taking it in fully. Already he could detect Yumichika's unique taste. His tongue snaked around the stiff length, as much as possible. He wanted to make it as good for his beautiful lover as he could without using his hands.

Yumichika's head fell back in a deep moan. He enjoyed the feeling of the rough tongue on his sensitive skin, the warm wetness that engulfed him. Only after a long moment did he start to move. His hand cradling the back of Ikkaku's neck, he withdrew, only to shove himself back into that waiting mouth.

The brawny Shinigami had little room to move, bound as he was to the desk. Yumichika had full control, and he used it. His violet eyes darkened as he plunged into that sweet mouth again and again, moaning at the delicious feeling.

In his current position Ikkaku had no chance to watch his beautiful lover in ecstasy which was a shame, but hearing the other moan so deeply was reward enough. As he had no control, couldn't halt to alter with some licking and teasing, his lips soon burned, but he didn't care. Thinking only of his lover, he started to suck, pressing his lips as tight to the fast moving flesh, as he could.

Yumichika groaned when the lips tightened their grip. The sucking made him fasten his pace. It took only a few more plunges into that wet hole, to get him to release. With a shout Yumichika came hard, spilling his essence down Ikkaku's throat.

The bald Shinigami did his best to swallow around the thick flesh filling his mouth. He ached to touch Yumichika, to kiss him and lick him clean lovingly, but all he could do was press his reddened, burning lips to the receding cock to wipe off as much cum as he could in this one go.

Still panting slightly, Yumichika stroked Ikkaku's bald dome, a satisfied smile gracing his lips. "That was very nice for a first round. You did good my Kaku-chan." He bend over then, hand holding up Ikkaku's head by his chin at an uncomfortable angle. He kissed him, tasting himself on the reddened, tortured lips.

"As you were so good, I will fulfill your wish, Kaku-chan."

Excitement washed through Ikkaku. He had been waiting for this. He still wasn't too sure about it. When it had happened that first time, he had been surprised at himself, how he had reacted to it. It had been a kind of joke, Yumichika slapping his ass, when the beauty told him his own behind was out of commission and his' was up next.

Ikkaku had convinced himself that his cock twitching at the feeling had been a fluke. The slap itself hadn't excited him, it were Yumichika's words that did, only it happened again and he had reacted the same way again. So this was it. He felt the tension rise. He had never thought himself the type, but here he was, bound to a desk, legs spread, waiting to get beaten and fucked. He would feel perverted and maybe even disgusted with himself, if it wasn't for Yumichika. His lover had never looked at him differently, when he asked him to do it. All he had said was, that he needed to be in the right mood for that and Ikkaku definitely understood that.

Again he gripped the legs of the desk. He had no idea what awaited him, if he really would like it the way he had liked the slaps in passing, meant as a joke. The knowledge, that he was at Yumichika's mercy and that the other could go on if he enjoyed it or not, added to the mixture of feelings brewing in his stomach. A warm, stroking hand made him twitch.

"My, my, Kaku-chan you are so tensed up, how ever am I supposed to fuck that tight hole of yours?"

Ikkaku growled at these words. His cock strained against its bonds, his balls aching just as bad. Yumichika really planned on torturing him, didn't he?

"I think I have to try to loosen you up a bit," Yumichika decided, stroking the firm, muscular cheeks.

Moaning, Ikkaku did his best to push against the slowly moving hand. At least his feet were on the ground and he had a little bit of freedom of movement on this side of the desk. With the hand stroking him so tenderly, Ikkaku never expected it coming. A loud slap echoed through the room. A groan left his lips and his caged flesh found the strength to twitch even against its restraints. Fuck! This felt even better than before. Another slap hit him, burning up the second cheek. Ikkaku just couldn't keep from lifting his ass as high as he could, practically begging for more.

"My, my, I think you really like this, don't you, Kaku-chan?" Yumichika's voice was sweetest, dripping honey, as his hand flew down, making that firm butt glow in a beautiful red.

There was another excited growl. Yumichika stroked the burning cheeks, making his lover hiss. He felt no inhibitions about his actions. It was what his lover wanted, there was nothing wrong about it. Also it felt good to vent the feelings Yumichika had tried to deny. He loved Ikkaku from the bottom of his heart, his strength and self-confidence being a very big part of why he did so, but the boost to that self-confidence from being able to wield his Shikai was making Yumichika so jealous and resentful. It just felt good to let his hand slap down on that red flesh, hearing Ikkaku groan and hiss.

"Yu-Yumichika... fuck... ah... t-touch me... please... please..."

The bound body before him was trembling with restrained need. Yumichika's one hand grabbed hold of a glowing, red-hot cheek, massaging it, while the other hand reached around to Ikkaku's front and wrapped around the throbbing cock.

"Oh... you really seem to like this, my Kaku-chan," Yumichika whispered, as he stroked along the hot length.

Ikkaku was trembling with desire. The slaps had a much greater effect on him, than he had anticipated. He was hissing and groaning at the groping hands. As best he could, he moved his hips, trying to find enough friction in the hand, to get some release, but it was clear fast that the leather ribbon didn't give enough for that to happen.

"I fear this will not help you relax," the beautiful man decided, squeezing the oversensitive cheek in his hand. He moved it to the middle. He let a finger slide into the crack between the cheeks, slowly going deeper, till he reached Ikkaku's entrance. Stroking it, he felt the ring-muscle twitch. Moaning softly, he teased the tense opening a little more, while his other hand slowly pumped the heavy, throbbing member.

"Damn... Yumichika... I need more... don't... don't tease me so bad..." It was a pleading whisper between tortured pants. He was rock hard and more than ready to cum, but there seemed no chance of that. Nonetheless, he longed for more contact, longed to feel Yumichika take him.

"You will get it, my Kaku-chan," The raven-haired man promised. To make it happen, he took away both his hands, leaving Ikkaku to whimper at the loss.

Finally he slipped out of the Kimono then. The phial with the oil was on the desktop next to his lover. Opening it, Yumichika slicked up his fingers and his length. When his finger returned to teasing Ikkaku's entrance, the other one hissed. The tight muscle gave way under his slight pressure, his finger sinking in deep.

"Fu~ck, your as tense and tight as a fucking virgin," Yumichika swore. His finger inside his lover as deep as possible, he slapped the butt with his other hand.

An ecstatic cry was torn from Ikkaku's throat at this action. He felt that finger so damn intense! He had never thought he would crave to get hit that much. Yeah, he had fun being beaten up in a fight as only the best opponents were able to and only the best opponents put up a fight worth experiencing, but never had he felt horny during a fight. Was it the hitting itself or was it just the person doing it to him? "More... more, please... please more, Yumichika," he begged panting, raising his ass invitingly.

Yumichika moved the finger in and out a few times, enjoying the whimpering begging of his bound lover. After watching the growing self-assurance and contentment of Ikkaku these last weeks, it was incredibly satisfying to feel superior to and in control over his lover. Only when two fingers plunged into the bald man's body, did he slap him again.

A thick drop of pre-cum made it out of the caged flesh again. Ikkaku grabbed the legs of the desk again. "Fuck... this is... so... Ah!" Again he shouted, as another slap hit him with the two fingers buried inside of him. His cock was throbbing and straining against the tight bonds. It actually hurt, but that only made him feel everything more intense.

With the third finger, Yumichika aimed for Ikkaku's sweet spot, hitting it and slapping him right after. His lover's rough shout made him shiver. "Beg, Kaku-chan," he demanded.

Ikkaku's mind was spinning. His senses were overloading. Pain and pleasure were mixing, making his senses tingle. It took him a moment to understand his lover's demand. "Ah... fuck me, Yumichika... please... give me your cock... fuck me into the next life!"

With such a sweet incentive, how could Yumichika have said no? Pulling his fingers out, he never let Ikkaku any chance to prepare. With one, hard, swift move, he buried himself to the hilt in the bald warrior's incredibly tight heat.

Ikkaku couldn't keep the groan from escaping him at the sudden filling. There was an almost vice like grip on his hips and then Yumichika slammed into him harder than he could ever remember getting fucked by his lover. Gripping the legs of the desk faster, Ikkaku held on for dear life. He knew there was something going on with his beauty, but he had no idea what it was. If he had done something wrong, if this was punishment, he had to find out what it was and do it again and again.

All of Yumichika's pent up feelings and frustrations were now freeing themselves. It wasn't right what he did, Ikkaku wasn't at fault, not really, but still he slammed into him as if he were. Moaning deeply at the feeling of power he held over his lover, at the incredible feeling of the tightness gripping him so fast, his head fell back. _Who is a_ chica _now? Who is but a girl?_ Yumichika shouted at his Zanpakutou inside of his head, as his hand came down to slap the side of Ikkaku's back-cheek.

A raw shout escaped the bald warrior when he was hit. He had never felt anything like this before and he felt incredibly blessed, that he was experiencing it with his lover. His whole body trembled. He ached for release like never before in his life. It hurt pretty, damn much, but he was hyper aware of Yumichika and every single thing he did to him, too. Ikkaku was even damn sure he felt every single black, silky curl of his lover's pubic hair, when he slammed into him.

Yumichika felt his body tense, another orgasm coming on. Again he slapped his lover's backside, as he slightly changed his angle, hitting the prostate, too. Ikkaku's pained, ecstatic shout was followed by pleads for release. It was the pain in the other's voice, the little whimpers in between, that finally got to Yumichika. One more time he slapped his lover, before his hand reached around. He took hold of one end of the dangling ribbons. With a slight pull, part of the intricate knotting came apart.

Ikkaku was totally overwhelmed as Yumichika slammed into his sweet spot, lightning racing through his body, combined with the pain of the slap and the overall, mind numbing pain his caged sword caused him. It took him moments to realize that the pathetic, begging voice he heard was his own. He was pleading with Yumichika for some form of release. His throat felt raw, as he shouted again at the next hit of his prostate, the next slap. By now he felt sure he would explode, once he finally found release, but he would die with the biggest grin, a happy, satisfied man, wouldn't he? Raw and raspy he begged again, when suddenly a new kind of pain hit him. The sudden release of the pressure on his cock hurt like hell as the blood started to move freely again.

Yumichika slammed his cock home again then, and the world went blank for a second. Ikkaku never realized he shouted at the top of his lungs, shouted his lover's name. An incredible firework exploded inside his body, pain and pleasure and pain. His cum sprayed the front of the desk and the Tatamis underneath. His inner muscles grabbed the hard cock inside of him like they never wanted to let go, making Yumichika scream as he found release deep within. Ikkaku's whole body shook as wave after wave of release washed over him in an intensity he couldn't remember to ever have felt.

The force of Ikkaku's orgasm even took Yumichika by surprise. As his name was shouted so desperately, he was thankful for the soundproof Reiatsu shielding they had installed. The spasming muscles gripped him so tight, it even hurt a little, but they also prolonged his own release, as he filled his lover with his seed. It was one of the most intense moments they had ever shared.

When he had spilled his last drop, the body before him still trembled. Slowly coming down from his high, Yumichika's mind cleared enough to realize, what he had done to Ikkaku. He really had punished his innocent lover badly. Swallowing around a growing lump in his throat, he carefully, soothingly stroked the back. Only slowly he receded from the battered body, knowing it would feel worse to Ikkaku if he went too fast.

The labored pants of his strong lover made Yumichika feel even worse. With a wet sound he finally separated, eliciting a sigh from the bald man. Yumichika saw that the other man's backside was still red. He started to tremble slightly. What the hell had he done? How could he have been so rough, so careless with the man he loved?

Ikkaku was still feeling the last tremors of the earth shattering release he had experienced. He felt battered like he had fought the whole night against their Taichou, but he couldn't keep the most stupid, face-splitting grin from appearing on his face. Fuck, this was... it had been... there were just no words for what had happened to him. He knew he would feel like shit all of tomorrow, but it was worth it. It was worth a whole fucking week in Squad four feeling this incredibly good, he was sure.

Yumichika only left him slowly, and he was thankful for that. A sigh left his lips at the separation. If his position hadn't been so awkward, he might have liked to feel the beauty a little longer.

"Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" Yumichika was scared of his own actions, and it showed in his shaky voice. Stepping back to get a better angle, he released the Kidou bonds that held Ikkaku.

Why did his love sound so concerned? The bald man didn't quite understand. He sighed more deeply when the bonds were released. With his newly gained freedom, he shifted on the table to be able to look behind him. He definitely didn't trust his legs to support him at the moment. Ikkaku was still panting, but the face-splitting grin was still prominently on his face.

"I'm way more than okay..."

With one hand he reached out, pulling Yumichika closer again.

"You didn't hurt me, Yumi-chan. I can take a lot more, you know that. But you were... so strong... so powerful... wow..." His eyes shone with deep adoration and love. Looking away, he shifted again, to get at a drawer in the desk. Opening it, he got out a newspaper. "I've got something for you. I... I hope you like it."

A wave of relief washed over Yumichika, as soon as he saw that grin. He knew it and he loved. He hated the thought of having caused his lover pain, but Ikkaku was right, he was hardy and resilient and that had been nothing compared to what they both had been through. Yumichika never expected the look he got then, nor the thing, that he was handed.

"The Seireitei Bulletin?" He looked a bit dumbfounded at the newspaper in his hands. It was folded so the upper part of one of the last pages was prominent. Only at a second glance Yumichika saw something marked. The section was "Haiku for the Soul". The marked Haiku was credited to one Madarama Ikkaku. "I... I didn't know you wrote Haiku...?" The raven-haired beauty swallowed thickly, before he read the poem.

_Behind feathery wisteria_

_lies_

_hidden leopard's strength_

Yumichika's heart skipped a beat. He read it again, letting the two pictures impress him. The Haiku was just incredibly beautiful to him. There were only a handful of people that would be able to guess at its true meaning. It could be interpreted as warning, or as the nature of the hardy plant, but it described Yumichika in the light, that Ikkaku saw him in and that warmed the beautiful man's heart. There was a single tear rolling down the soft cheek.

"Ikkaku... this is... so beautiful. I... I love it... I... love you."

Even though Tôsen Taichou, who edited the Seireitei Bulletin, told him it was a really good poem, there was still some uncertainty making Ikkaku pretty nervous about showing this to Yumichika. His lover was so creative and had this special sense for fashion and beauty. Were his words good enough for him? Of course he could never describe the whole beauty of his lover, words could never be enough for that, but... but he wanted to show the world a little bit of it.

When he saw the tear, his heart restricted painfully. Was it that bad? Had he shamed, or even hurt Yumichika? His grin was about to finally fade when he heard the praise. The grin returned full force. His heart felt like bursting.

"It's... it's just how I feel about you... and you know? Today it's even more fitting..."

He laughed and hissed then as the shaking of his body made him only aware of how battered he felt.

Although Ikkaku seemed to have enjoyed what he had done to him, Yumichika still felt bad at how he had went overboard. Again and again the words of the Haiku echoed in his head. Something he had known but ignored finally sank in. Ikkaku did not underestimate him. He never thought he was the better _man_.

"We are going to take a long, hot bath, now. It is going to do you good, believe me." Yumichika had been at the receiving end of a hard round of sex often enough that he knew the hot water would sooth the sore muscles making it easier on Ikkaku tomorrow.

Although the bald warrior would have been able to go all by himself of course, he enjoyed having Yumichika fuss over him and helping him into the tub. The hot water really felt good and helped him relax. They cuddled in the tub kissing sweetly, until Ikkaku was barely able to keep his eyes open. With his last strength he was helped into the bedroom.

Yumichika snuggled against him, stroking him lovingly, even after he was long asleep. Staring into the darkness, the beautiful man let his thoughts wonder. He basked in the re-stoked warmth of his love for Ikkaku. He could never have found another man more worthy of his love and full commitment, of that he was sure now.

#

The next day's afternoon sun saw Yumichika again sitting on the flat stone by the little brook. In his inner world he was waiting in the clearing for the peacock to show.

Although it approached from the woods, it never deigned to look at him. Stalking into the clearing, it fanned its train.

"So you return once again. Finally saw the light?" Ruri-iro Kujaku asked with an air of indifference.

At the arrogance once again displayed, Yumichika's face slipped slightly. He felt like strangling that damn bird. There seemed to be just no way to reconcile with his Zanpakutou. It was sad, but he would live with it. Nonetheless he needed to do this, even if it might seem egocentric and childish.

"I came to tell you that you were wrong."

"Me? Wrong? Never!"

Yumichika hissed at this new display of arrogance. Shaking his head and sighing then. "Oh yes, you were. Ikkaku is just the right man for me. There is no one better and there can never be another."

At this Ruri-iro Kujaku turned to look at him. His beady eyes piercing once again. "Did that hairless idiot finally fuck your brains out? He is too stupid to be worthy of us!"

Fury made Yumichika's face burn up then. Balling his hands into fists he exploded. "I'll have you know that it was me, that fucked _his_ brains out last night! You don't know him! Do not dare to say another word about him!"

The peacock started to chuckle. It soon turned into a laugh, that had its whole body shaking, making the fan wave. Abruptly the laughing stopped then. Ruri-iro Kujaku looked Yumichika straight in the eyes. "If you believe he thinks you his equal, you are truly blinded by love. You are nothing but his little _chica,_" the peacock spat disgusted.

At this Yumichika's fury rose another notch. He screamed in pure rage. "Stop calling me a _chica_!" Some idea then popped into his mind. He remembered how this spirit hated the color wisteria. "I don't call you Fuji Kujaku either," he screamed at the top of his lungs.

As soon as the changed name was out, the peacock's eyes went wide. Raising its beak into the air, it emitted its piercing scream, as its body went rigid.

The scream was again so high pitched and agonizingly loud, Yumichika just couldn't stand it. He surfaced from his inner world. When he looked in his lap then, there was something very different. Ruri-iro Kujaku's form had changed dramatically. Instead of one straight blade, there were four now, splitting from the hilt like a fan and they were curved.

"What the hell just happened?", he breathed, holding the Zanpakutou up before him, to look at its new and wondrous form.

* * *

><p>Hello again. Just two more short notes. This is the first Haiku I ever wrote and it might be total technical shit X) I just looked up Haiku on Wikipedia and tried to write one for Yumichika. The most important things I gathered about the poems is that they are supposed to have to juxtaposed pictures and that they should be able to be able to be interpreted in different ways. I think I accomplished that at least. So any hardcore Haiku fans, please have mercy on my humble skills.<p>

My second note is for those who forgot. Ruri-iro Kujaku means Azure Peacock. That's why my inner world of Yumichika is filled with that color. Kubo mentioned it often enough that Ruri-iro Kujaku likes the color azure, but hates wisteria. When Yumichika went into his inner world wearing a violet Kimono, Ruri-iro Kujaku threw a hissy fit and screamed he shouldn't bring that ugly color into his world. So that's were Yumichika's idea sprung from and that's why he calls him Fuji Kujaku – Wisteria Peacock. I hope you guys like my interpretation, of how that new name came about.


	16. Beautiful Reunion

Finally, here it is, the next chapter. Nope, I haven't stopped writing out of the blue. I'll keep up with this story and will try to update more regularly again now. There are still a few chapters missing until my intended end.

With this chapter we reach a special point, though, because most of the problems the two are having get cleared out of the way.

I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed and kicked my butt about sitting down and writing again XD And of course thanks to anyone faving this story or even better, me ;D

I hope you'll have some fun with this one as we see one beloved Fuku-taichou return.

**Warnings for this chapter: **can't really think of one

* * *

><p><strong>16. Beautiful Reunion<strong>

„Come out, Fuji Kujaku!"

A frustrated scream escaped the raven-haired Shinigami as once again nothing happened. His Zanpakutou stayed in its unreleased state. He had tried to get his sword to turn into that four bladed form it had turned into after their fight for five days now. No amount of shouting, no command he could think of would make his Zanpakutou react.

If only...

If only he could make his Zanpakutou turn into that form again, he could make his Taichou, his comrades and especially Ikkaku believe that this form was his Shikai. They would only see the increase in cutting blades and they would believe his Shikai to be a power type.

Yumichika was confident enough in his own strength, that he did not feel dependent on his true Shikai to get through a fight. Yes, once he had truly needed it, but really, how often would he have to go up against a full fledged Gillian all by himself? And after spending a whole lot of Reiatsu on fighting off a crowd of Hollows to boot? He could get stronger even without his damned, arrogant, pig-headed Zanpakutou's help! But he needed this half-form Shikai! He needed it to catch up to his lover.

Even though he was respected for his strength even by their Taichou, he would never make it past Eleventh Seat without a Shikai to present. This was his only chance. He just needed to get his Zanpakutou to change.

"Spread your wings, Fuji Kujaku!"

Once more, nothing happened.

Hating the thought, there still was only one conclusion. Yumichika would have to try to talk to his selfish, arrogant and no doubt pretty pissed off Zanpakutou again. He really, really hated the very thought.

Frustrated and done for that day, Yumichika returned home. He needed to be spoiled and cuddled tonight. Definitely. He would make some Teriyaki Beef and get out a good bottle of Sake and some rice cakes for dessert, that always mellowed his lover up.

Before the beautiful Shinigami reached his quarters, though, he was intercepted by Kurebayashi. He was ordered to deploy to the world of the living immediately. A fellow Shinigami had fallen prey to another Hollow attack leaving his allotted territory without guard.

Yumichika had time only to pack the barest necessities and say goodbye to his lover. He would even be gone for a whole month. His spirits were pretty low at these prospects, but there was nothing he could do but follow the order. At least his time in the world of the living could be spent with figuring out what to do about his damned Zanpakutou without Ikkaku getting suspicious.

Their goodbys had to be cut short. Ikkaku promised to keep the chaos in their quarters to a minimum for Yumichika's return, though the raven-haired Shinigami did not believe he could keep said promise. It was the thought that counted.

This sudden deployment was another reason why Yumichika just had to get his Zanpakutou's half-form to work. The higher seated officers did not have to bother with plain guard duty. He would not have to suddenly be gone for an elongated time. At least this time he did not have to watch some lame farmers in the middle of nowhere. He was deployed to a bigger city called New York.

Although he missed Ikkaku badly, Yumichika soon learned, that the city of New York offered a diverse variety of distractions, especially the theaters, bars and shops helped to pass the time.

#

With a sigh Ikkaku looked around the main room. It's usual tidy neatness was buried under strewn Tabi, Hakama, a crumpled Yukata and quite a collection of discarded food boxes. He would definitely have to clean up before his lover's return or he'd never hear the end of it.

Yumichika was only gone a week yet, but Ikkaku would gladly get scolded for an hour or more, if in exchange he could hold his lover and have him close. Three weeks to go. Once more Ikkaku sighed. He should just go out tonight and get drunk. He'd definitely sleep better that way. The warm, slender body of his lover was missing from their Futon that suddenly seemed too big. Ikkaku never would have thought he'd miss the other one that much, but he did.

A tab to their door roused him from his musings. When he slid the door aside, there was no one to be seen. Only a pink streak and a burst of Reiatsu alerted him to the guest that had come in without being asked to. That little freak, he thought as he forced a very strained grin onto his face.

"Yun-Yun! Let's play!" Yachiru shouted from the middle of the room, her face lit up as usual with a bright smile. That smile disappeared a second later to be replaced by a little frown. "Yun-Yun?" She looked up at the only man in the room then. "Where's Feathers, Baldy?"

A soft growl left Ikkaku's lips at the mention of her hated nickname for him, but as soon as it was out, his features turned into a sad expression. "Yumichika is not here, Fuku-taichou. Didn't you know he was sent to the World of the Living? He is on guard duty for another three weeks." Really, how was it that their Fuku-taichou was so clueless about the deployments of their company? Just a moment later he realized just why that was. Neither their Taichou nor their Fuku-taichou read any reports whatsoever, except Yamamoto Sou-Taichou was up their ass about it explicitly.

"No Yun-Yun, for three more weeks? Then who am I going to play with?" Yachiru asked a bit irked about this turn of events. "Hm, I could always go to Ugendou and enjoy the koi with Ukki, he's always got sweets for me!"

Just when Yachiru's smile was about to return because she had found something good to occupy her free time, she saw that sadness on Ikkaku's face. "Baldy is lonely," she declared dead-pan. "Baldy don't have many other good friends like me. That's sad."

"Hey, now, Fuku-taichou! I've got friends! I've got plenty friends! I can always go to Iba or Hisagi and Izuru and even Kyouraku-Taichou not to mention Kurebayashi," by now Ikkaku's eyes were all rolled up halfway into his skull as he thought hard to mention every guy in the Gotei 13 he was drinking buddies with so his Fuku-taichou would see that he wasn't a loser and had plenty of friends!

Instead of being impressed like he had hoped for, Yachiru's gaze became saddened. "It's not the same. Yun-Yun is your bestest friend in the world, isn't he?" She had figured it out in her head. "I couldn't imagine being away from Ken-chan. We are always, always together. He would never leave me, not for one whole day. I only leave Ken-chan for a few hours when he takes a nap, 'cause I know he won't miss me then. And I'm always happy to return to him the second he wakes up."

Could that freak really feel his Taichou waking up even if she was on the other side of Seireitei, Ikkaku asked himself, but having been around the two for long enough he actually believed her. Although he tried to concentrate on that bit of information to not feel overwhelmed by loneliness, he couldn't help but catch the meaning behind his Fuku-taichou's words. "It's not like he wanted to leave me, Fuku-Taichou, Yumichika had no choice in the matter. It's his duty as Eleventh Seat to leave when he is told to. I bet... I bet he would have liked to stay, too."

Yachiru thought about that bit of information for a moment. "So, Yun-Yun feels bad, too?" she asked then.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure Yumichika feels bad, too, but there is nothing we can do about that." Since Ikkaku as Third Seat was de facto in charge of deployments as his Taichou and Fuku-taichou didn't care for that kind of work. He had actually thought about relieving his lover early of his duty. There were one or two alternatives to send, but it just wouldn't be fair. The two of them were already known to be in the good graces of their Taichou, they lived in the big rooms of their Fuku-taichou, he just didn't want it to be said he was pulling strings and living the easy life.

"Oh yes! There is! We make a welcome back present for Yun-Yun!" Yachiru decided with a bright grin. "Yun-Yun will feel how much we missed him and he will be all happy to be back!"

Totally taken aback, Ikkaku stared at his tiny Fuku-taichou. What the fuck? Actually... actually that was a brilliant idea... He could do nothing about the situation they were in now, but he could make their reunion as wonderful as possible. Thinking more about it, he knew he would make something himself. Building stuff always kept his mind occupied, so he wouldn't dwell too much on missing his lover. "That's actually a very good idea, Fuku-taichou. Thank you."

"What will we do for Yun-Yun?" Yachiru asked very interested, eyes wide and sparkling.

"We?!" Ikkaku exclaimed in shock as he realized. Yes, she had said something about 'we' but he never thought she meant she wanted to really... participate!

"Yes, Dum-Dum! We will give Yun-Yun the gift together. It was my idea, nah?"

Ikkaku growled at this new pet-name he just got himself, but knew if he said anything about it, it was even likelier to stick. "Yes, Fuku-taichou, it was your idea and I will gladly tell that to Yumichika, but really, I could never... impose on you to help make something for him."

"Aaaah," Yachiru screamed happily, "So we're building something for Yun-Yun? Is it going to be a toy? Like for me?" She really treasured the Kendama he had made for her.

"Yes, I... No, we don't." Ikkaku shook his head vehemently. "I'll build something for Yumichika. You can... You can wrap it up as a gift or something." He really couldn't bear the thought of having Yachiru around every day to try and make something. He was pretty sure she would only get in his way every time anyway!

At first Yachiru's brows drew together in an angered frown, but when she heard she could participate by wrapping the present, her grin returned. "I'll make it all beautiful like Yun-Yun loves. With flowers!"

Ikkaku had to smile at that. Yes, Yumichika would love it that way. "Yes, we'll make it so. Now, I only need to think of what to make..."

"I will think, too!"

This bit of news really didn't make Ikkaku happy at all, but he understood at this point that he wasn't going to lose his Fuku-taichou until the moment Zaraki-taichou woke up. Resigning himself to his fate, he bade his Fuku-taichou to wait on the terrace as he made some tea and got out some candy they always had around the house to keep her happy.

Somehow with the fresh air it was a bit easier to bear the tiny but imposing presence of the little freak. While they drank the tea and his Fuku-taichou happily munched on the sweets, they tried to think up a fitting gift.

Even though the little freak got more lively as she got high on the sugar she consumed, the tranquil atmosphere of the garden, the soft clacking of the bamboo shishiodoshi helped keep Ikkaku calm and somehow survive the afternoon.

"It's really beautiful here," Yachiru said out of the blue. "With the artificial stream and all the flowers it reminds me of the Kuchiki Manor. Like a tiny Kuchiki garden."

Ikkaku's head snapped to the side. How the hell would their Fuku-taichou know how the inside of those noble's manor looked like? He was pretty sure Kuchiki-gramps despised Zaraki-taichou, so he was certain they were never asked to visit that family's home! Still, putting that disturbing puzzle aside, it was a high compliment they were given just now. Yumichika cared for the flowers of course, but that stream and all, that was his handywork.

Yumichika loved their garden. Maybe he could build something new here? But what...? "Say, Fuku-taichou, is there something lacking in our tiny version? Something that garden has, that we don't?"

"Yes! Koi! There are soooooooooo many koi in their pond! Really, really big, old, shiny koi!" Yachiru was exclaiming all stary-eyed.

It took only a moments consideration to decide that wouldn't be the right thing for them. On the one hand koi were pretty pricey and on the other their garden was just too small for a pond big enough to comfortably hold a few of them. But the pond idea was ringing some bell in Ikkaku's head. Their Company had one natural spring fueled hot tub. Yumichika always was the first to fill in his name on the timetable to get a spot to use it and bitched like crazy if the guy before him took even a minute longer than stated. Was there any way to branch off some of that natural hot spring water to get that into their garden? Their own personal hot tub. Now _there_ was an idea with potential. His trademark grin split his face.

Yachiru recognized it easily. "Dango-head has an idea!"

Not even this nickname could quench Ikkaku's suddenly high spirits. "Yes, I just had an idea, but I first need to check on a few things to know if it can be done."

"Tell me! Tell me!" She demanded and listened. Although she was sure the gift would make Yun-Yun happy, Yachiru became a bit distraught. "How do I gift wrap a hot tub?"

#

The first few days Yumichika had enjoyed himself a bit and relaxed as far his duties allowed for that. New York already had so many inhabitants, that there were five other Shinigami watching over the city. They met up regularly to coordinate and exchange information on the movements of Hollows, at least officially. Inofficially they met up for drinks and a little fun. This deployment really wasn't so bad, except that he soon missed Ikkaku a lot.

Once again Yumichika concentrated on training with his Zanpakutou, but no matter what he tried, he could not force it into that Half-Shikai-form he needed. There was nothing for it, he had to confront his Zanpakutou's spirit once more. How much he hated even the thought of that! Yumichika realized, though, that exactly this attitude wasn't helping at all.

Long and hard he thought about his approach and how to keep calm, even though he just knew the spirit would try to rile him up again. Once he thought he had found his center and inner calm again he meditated with his Zanpakutou balanced on his knees again. Immersed in the Jinzen meditation, he dived into his inner world to make contact with the vain spirit that inhabited his sword.

His beautiful inner world greeted him as always. He made the effort to wear the azure colored Kimono with the peacock embroidery, because Ruri-iro Kujaku liked that one. He really tried for a good start again.

The peacock took its time, but finally it stepped from the shadows of the trees into the warm light. It was as beautiful as ever. Raising its trail it fanned and waved at slowly while emitting its piercing cry. Its head dropped then, until it directed its piercing stare at Yumichika.

"You show real nerve coming here again after what you did to me," the spirit declared.

"Actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about," Yumichika answered carefully. "I... I feel bad for the way we parted last time. We shouldn't fight like that. What kind of form was that anyway you turned into?"

Disgust flowed in waves from the spirit. "It's a mere pre-state to my beautiful Shikai form. It's like standing naked, when the most magnificent Kimono is within arms reach. It's a mere tenth of the full power my Shikai has to offer."

"But... but if I wanted to use this form in a fight...?" Yumichika really tried his best to tread careful with the fickle spirit.

"What would you need that for?" Ruri-iro Kujaku spat disgusted. "With my Shikai you can defeat any enemy in one move! There is just about no escape from it."

"You see? That is just it. It is over way too easy and fast if I used the full Shikai. You know it feels good to fight, it trains the body, keeps you in shape. The fast flow of blood renews the cells and helps keep me looking beautiful. That half-form would give me a dash more power without being overwhelming. It could give me an edge in a fight, but still let me train my body."

Ruri-iro Kujaku looked at Yumichika long and hard. He scrutinized the very soul of the Shinigami that wielded him. "You still want to hide my Shikai from the world," he proclaimed with sadness lacing his words. "I can't accept your reasons. But it is not only that. You would hurt me and my abilities every time you used that form."

This answer surprised Yumichika. "It would hurt you? How?" He could not imagine how a form relying on less Reiatsu could actually be more stressful for the sword.

"Imagine a racing horse, a champion, only ever being taken out for walks around the park. Its muscles would atrophy and one day it just wouldn't be able to run anymore. If I allowed you to use that form, I could lose my Bankai form and if you were to force that form onto me constantly our Shikai could be lost eventually," the spirit warned. For once there was no arrogance in its behavior. It tried to explain to its Shinigami the real risks involved. "How can you risk your full potential just to keep your lover happy and stay in that Company of yours? The other Companies would scramble to take you into their midst with your abilities!"

"You know the answer to your question," Yumichika answered softly. "No other company can give me, what I love most. If you look into the soul we share, you will see it. It is for love. Whether you can't condone it or even never will understand, I love Ikkaku with all of my heart. I would sacrifice my life to save him. Sacrificing a Bankai, I may very well never reach anyway, is a very small price to pay indeed, if only I can stay with him forever."

So few members of the Gotei 13 ever had the skill to reach Bankai and most of them were born to one of the noble families like the Kuchikis or Ukitakes. He could work hard and train like crazy for a lifetime and never reach that level of skill anyway. In his Company achieving Bankai might even be considered an affront against their captain. Yumichika never would want to risk that anyway. He admired Zaraki-taichou, even if he did not quite idolized him like Ikkaku did.

"I am sorry, if it hurts you and if I endanger your capabilities, but I've made my decision. I will stand by Ikkaku and I will keep my Shikai a secret from everyone. Nothing you can say will change that. You can keep your secret, too, but even if that half-form only offers a mere tenth of the full power your real Shikai offers me, it's an increase in my power still. It might one day be able to save my life and yours along with it. So, think careful before you decide to keep the secret just out of spite and vanity," Yumichika warned looking the peacock into its beady eyes.

"Pah!" Ruri-iro Kujaku threw his head up and to the side, bristling and waving his fan. "Don't try to pressure me with this easy to see through scheme! You're so full of yourself and the way you flaunt that love of yours to that bald buffoon makes me want to throw up!" The peacock opened its beak, a tremor going through its body, a rasping sound coming from the beak like it gagged. "But you are right in one point. If you are so adamant about that stubborn idiocy of yours, you might very well kill us both somewhere down the road. I'm too beautiful to die!" The spirit spread its wings and made itself as big and impressive as possible. "It should only be your last resort after I told you the consequences. If there is no way out and our lives are in danger, command me: _Bloom for me, Fuji Kujaku_." The peacock bristled visibly even while he said the hated name himself.

Yumichika looked at his Zanpakutou's spirit surprised. He had almost given up on hoping Ruri-iro Kujaku would relent and tell him the release command, too sure he would rather die than taint his own name. But in the end he felt too valuable to be lost to this world, or... or could it be that he finally recognized Yumichika's resolution and respected it? Maybe he would never know.

"Thank you, Ruri-iro Kujaku. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Yumichika even touched his chest and bowed to the spirit. He could catch up to his lover again and finally he would get one of the first seats and would not be just sent away and separated from Ikkaku like he was now. He really felt deep gratitude toward his Zanpakutou and hoped that somehow it would feel it as their soul was one.

When he was back out of his state of trance, Yumichika tried out the command and set to train with his new Shikai.

#

Sweat gleamed on Ikkaku's naked chest. He was standing in a hole in their garden, wiping his forehead as he took a second to catch his breath.

"Dango-head!"

When he heard the shout it was already too late. Kusajishi Yachiru jumped from the wall that separated her and Zaraki-taichou's garden from their own and right onto his head, teeth first.

"AAAAARGH!" Ikkaku cried out, as his tiny Fuku-taichou bit into him like he was the biggest ball of sweets in all of Seireitei.

He was lucky, though. Only a second later, Yachiru made a disgusted sound, loosening her hold on him and dropping to the ground. She spit onto the ground. "You taste salty!" She accused him.

Even though her bite marks still stung, Ikkaku couldn't help but grin. "I'm sweating, Fuku-taichou, so of course I taste salty."

Although the explanation was logical, Yachiru still wasn't too happy about it. "I like sweet things way better." The next moment she had a bag of Konpeito candy in her hand and popped a few into her mouth. "I bet Yun-Yun likes sweet things better, too!"

His Fuku-taichou was right in that guess on the whole, Yumichika had a certain liking for sweets, but he also very much liked the way he tasted himself, especially when he was sweaty. This bit of information Ikkaku kept to himself, though. His Fuku-taichou already knew about way too many things she shouldn't at her age. He just dug the shovel back into the ground and worked on his hole.

"I thought you wanted to build a hot tub, Baldy...?" Yachiru asked then, looking around the hole.

"I decided on a stone basin in the ground, that's what I'm digging around for at the moment."

The pink-haired Shinigami looked around the garden and again at the hole she was standing in. "It's a wonderful idea," she decided then. "It will fit in beautifully and Yun-Yun likes beautiful things the most."

Ikkaku looked at his Fuku-taichou then. Sometimes she really surprised him with her observations that were way maturer than her age suggested. He had to agree, Yumichika had this special sense for aesthetics and beauty and he really hoped very much his lover would feel the same way about his idea and decision as his Vice-Captain.

From that day forward Yachiru dropped by regularly to check up on Ikkaku's progress and drive him almost insane. He went to buy candy by the third day to keep her halfway occupied and from biting his head again. She did help though, too. At least in the decision for the color of the stone Ikkaku would use to line the basin. She decided on a very dark gray with fine veins of light gray that almost looked like silver.

Ikkaku clad the walls of the basin in that stone and also a wide border surrounding it. The seat, that would be under the waterline, he made in a light colored stone so it would be easier to see even under the water. He also created stepping stones in the dark gray stone that he embedded into the grass as a walkway to the basin.

He had already tapped and branched off the natural hot spring into their garden. Only a few days before Yumichika was bound to return finally, the pool was ready to be filled. He integrated it into the water cycle he had created, so the basin would always be warm and ready to use. Also the few days until Yumichika came back allowed the flowing water to clean any residues of his building materials.

Yachiru squealed in delight when she beheld the finished project. "It's really beautiful and it fits so well in the garden! Yun-Yun sure will love it. I will make it even more beautiful!"

It wasn't possible to gift wrap a stone basin, but she did the next best thing and when Ikkaku looked at the result, he was more than satisfied. His lover just had to like their gift.

#

Finally Yumichika's deployment ended, another Shinigami arrived to take over guard duty. When he left the Senkaimon, he was actually a bit disappointed Ikkaku did not wait for him on the other side. Of course that was childish. His lover would have a lot of work on his plate with him gone, too.

Sighing, he just shunpoed over to the Eleventh Company compound. All he wanted, was to find Ikkaku and hold him and kiss him and show him how much he had missed him. Yumichika was disappointed when he neither found his lover at his desk, nor at the Dojo. His last try was at their quarters. At least he could change and freshen up even if his lover was absent there, too.

When he slid the door to their quarters aside, a reasonably clean apartment welcomed him and the smell of green tea rice and Tempura hit his nose. How...?

"Yumi-chan!"

Even before the door was slid shut again, Yumichika found himself in a crushing bear-hug with hungry lips pressed to his in desperate force. His own hands grabbed Ikkaku possessively as he let the assaulting tongue in with a passionate moan. For a long moment they just held onto each other, tasting one another anew after their long time apart.

"Now, now! That's enough for the moment, Senpais! The food is done and it won't be half as good if it gets cold. Keep it together just a bit longer, hm?" Hisagi smiled when Ikkaku finally let go of his slightly disheveled looking lover. "Welcome home, Yumichika." He gestured to the table. "You two make yourselves comfortable, I'll serve the food."

Yumichika couldn't help but laugh, when Ikkaku dropped to his knees before him, to take off his Waraji. "What a welcome. You really seem to have missed me." With a smile full of love he looked down on his lover and stroked his bald dome. Immediately he felt the marks there, but before jealousy could overcome him, he recognized them as the bite marks only one person left on his lover.

Ikkaku in turn looked up full of devotion. "I did. More than I can ever tell you."

While Hisagi already served the food, Yumichika hurriedly washed himself. When he sat down to eat, the younger man bowed. "I will take my leave now. Enjoy the food... and every thing else." He grinned in a very special way, before he left.

With a soft blush Yumichika looked at Ikkaku. "Everything else...?"

"I have a surprise for you," the bald man explained, "but first let's enjoy the food he prepared. He's become a great cook. Not as good as you! Of Course! But the food is good, still." Ikkaku had sat down across from Yumichika, to really concentrate on the food, but all he could do now was to devour his lover with his eyes, all thoughts of any other food forgotten. He got up to sit down next to Yumichika after pushing away the low chairs.

"Get off, please," he begged his lover and took away his chair, too. Before Yumichika could question this action, Ikkaku settled in behind him, drawing him close to his body and moaned. "Yeah, this is so much better. I've missed your warmth, your smell, your body."

He kissed the long neck of his lover before he took a Tempura shrimp from one of the bowls on the table and fed it to Yumichika. Stroking and kissing him in between, Ikkaku made Yumichika drink some plum wine and fed him a few of the Tempura fried shrimps.

No matter how good the food tasted and how welcome the Japanese cooking was after having had American dishes for a month, soon the raven-haired beauty was hungry for something else. Ikkaku's soft caresses and teasing made sure of that.

Turning around in his lover's arms, he looked at him. "You said something about a surprise?"

After making sure Yumichika really was done eating, he started to grin like a little boy. He got up and helped his beautiful lover up, too. "Close your eyes," he commanded and put his hand before them for good measure.

Yumichika just did as he was told, because he wanted to know what the surprise was. When he was led to a door, he started to wonder what was going on, since he knew it wasn't the bedroom, but the garden he was led to. When the hand before his eyes was lifted and he opened them, he blinked a few times. The sun was just setting and the garden was bathed in red. There were about a hundred candles flickering and lighting a stone laid path to a softly steaming basin in their garden. The candles also stood around said basin, its border strewn with white chrysanthemums and lotus flowers.

"Oh my... Ikkaku... this is incredible... it is so beautiful!" Yumichika looked on in awe.

"I know you like to bathe and now you can soak as long as you want and... and Yachiru decorated it for you. She said something about the flowers meaning purity and beauty and being perfect for you," the bald Shinigami explained a bit hesitantly, hoping his young Fuku-taichou had that meaning right because Yumichika would know otherwise. He didn't want his own gift marred just because the little freak had gotten something wrong.

"She was right and it looks so wonderful together. It is sweet she thought of me like that." Yumichika turned to Ikkaku then. "But your gift is just the best. Thank you. I love it. And I love you." He kissed Ikkaku softly then. "I want to try it... with you," he whispered against his lover's lips as his hands stroked the chest.

"Hmmm, I had hoped you'd say something like that..." Ikkaku moaned. He stopped Yumichika then. "Just give me a sec."

He made his way back into the main room and put a few things on a tray. When he returned to the garden, Yumichika had made his way to the pool. Ikkaku approached fast, stepping behind him. "Please, let me watch," he whispered at his lover's ear. The beautiful Shinigami could only smile at this wish.

Ikkaku put down the tray on the stone border at one side, slipped out of his home Yukatta and into the pool. He sighed softly when the hot water enveloped him. Sitting down on the stone seat opposite to where Yumichika was standing, he put his arms on the ledge leaning back all relaxed. "Show me what I missed all those nights," he rasped.

With a soft smile the raven-haired beauty slowly removed his Obi and pulled the Shihakushou from his Hakama. He took care that the fabric overlapped and showed off nothing underneath yet. Putting one arm to the side, he reached for his hand with the other, slowly stroking along the length, pulling the sleeve back a good part to reveal a slender, pale arm. He turned around then. Looking back over his shoulder, the Shihakushou slipped back, showing off the creamy shoulders and then the back as the fabric dropped to the floor.

Ikkaku groaned at the sight. He could feel his mouth dry. Yes, he had asked Yumichika to "show him", but he had had no idea his lover would put on that kind of show. Of course he enjoyed the sight fully, but the urge to just jump from the pool and ravage his beauty grew with every second. It really didn't help when Yumichika rolled his hips then. "Yumi-chan... you're driving me crazy," he moaned.

A soft chuckle erupted from the beautiful man, as he turned around. He didn't stop teasing Ikkaku, though. He took his time opening his Hakama, showing off his perfect ass first and even slapping it for good measure, before he dropped it to the ground, too. Last went his Fundoshi, revealing that his own show and Ikkaku's gazes and words had already turned him on pretty good.

"Damn it, come here and let me ravish you," the starved warrior demanded.

As soon as Yumichika was in the water, Ikkaku was upon him. He wrapped him in his arms, pulling the body into his. He was hard as a rock from watching his lover strip. Hungrily he kissed him, moaning at the taste he had missed for so long. When short fingernails dug into his scalp, he growled deep in his throat. "I've missed you so fuckin' much," he rasped at Yumichika's ear, when he finally let go of his lips. While he nipped and licked at his lover's neck, one hand cupped a round back cheek and squeezed.

The raven-haired man couldn't help but moan and bend his neck for more of the torturous caresses. "I have missed you, too," he whispered between sounds of pleasure. His body began to move against his lover's. "I need to feel you, Ikkaku... badly."

A dark growl rumbled in the brawny Shinigami's throat then. "Grrr, Yumi-chan... you have no idea how often I've dreamed of you saying something like that..." Grabbing his beautiful lover's ass with both hands then, he lifted him up and carried him first to where the tray, he had brought along, was and then to the side of the basin opposite to the stone path leading from the house. That side held no stone seat, which was for a reason.

Holding Yumichika up by keeping him pressed between the stonewall in his back and his own chest, Ikkaku bathed his fingers in oil. Hungrily he kissed his lover once more, as his fingers took a dive to prepare him. Again the bald Shinigami growled, when his first finger finally made its way into Yumichika's heat. "Fuck! Yumi-chan... you feel like paradise..."

Moaning the other man wiggled as much as possible in his position. "Hurry, Ikkaku... I need more... I need you..."

There was no way Ikkaku could disregard the pleads of his lover. He needed to feel Yumichika just as bad. Biting and sucking at the other's throat, he pumped the finger into him, hurriedly adding first one, then two.

"Enough... it's enough," Yumichika decided. He didn't want to wait any longer.

Even though the stone Ikkaku had used to line the pool was in slabs, their surface was still a bit rough. He did not want to rub Yumichika raw, so he put him down then. "Turn around," he begged, knowing his lover trusted him enough by now, to do this for him. Slicking himself up some more with the oil, he stepped behind Yumichika.

This usually wasn't the raven-haired man's favorite position, but he understood, having felt the stone in his back already. He also knew, this was only the first round, but they needed to get the pressure off first. Yumichika moaned audibly then, when Ikkaku stepped behind him and he felt his big, hard cock rubbing against his backside.

He bit his lover lip then. "Ah... Ikkaku... I'm not too sure it was a good idea to do this in the garden. Zaraki-taichou and... even more important Yachiru might hear us," he worried.

Ikkaku's trademark face-splitting grin appeared. "I'm on top of the situation, Yumi-chan. Don't worry. I had some tech-guys from the Twelfth over. Our garden is as Reiatsu- and soundproof as our quarters are." He licked his lover's ear and tweaked his nipple, making him moan. "You can be as loud as you like." He grabbed Yumichika's wrists then and guided his hands to the ledge. "Hold on tight..."

For once his lover surely seemed to have thought of everything. He hissed, when Ikkaku rasped into his ear to grab the ledge tight. This was going to get rough, but it was exactly what bot of them needed. He did as he was told, even bending over as far as the steaming waterline allowed. "Show me, Ikkaku, show me how much you missed me..."

At this wanton display and the provocative words the bald warrior growled once more. He so wanted to slap that beautiful ass right before him, but the water would have slowed his hand way too much to have the right impact anyway. So, Ikkaku did the next best thing. Guiding his shaft to Yumichika's tight entrance, he plunged into him in one stroke as swift as the water allowed, making his lover scream and arch.

"This is... how much I missed you... I can't hold back!" With those words he withdrew to plunge into the tight channel again and again, never leaving Yumichika any time to adjust to the intrusion.

Even though that first thrust almost left the raven beauty breathless, the slight pain he felt, only heightened the pleasure. Yumichika clawed at ledge, as Ikkaku rammed into him again and again making him moan and scream in ecstasy. "Touch me... touch me... touch me!" He soon begged. They had both known this couldn't last long.

Ikkaku, who had held onto Yumichika's hips to get enough leverage, now put one hand onto the other's shoulder, to help pull him into him and wrapped his hand around the hard member of his lover. He did his best to synchronize his movements with the slowing force of the water to recon with.

It didn't take much from that moment on. The relentless assault of Ikkaku's hand and cock was too much to take. "Ah... ah... aaaaah... Ikkaku!" Yumichika screamed his lover's name as he came hard, tremors of ecstasy shaking his body, his rippling inner muscles taking Ikkaku along, who filled him to the brim with his seed.

Yumichika just felt some warm darkness envelop him then. The hot water coupled with the exertion made him pass out for a few seconds. Luckily Ikkaku realized what had happened momentarily and pulled him up. "Yumi-chan! Yumichika!" Concern was etched onto his face, as he lifted his beautiful lover out of the water and onto the stone border. "Yumichika... are you okay?"

"Hmm...?" The other man blinked. Hadn't he been in the water just now? And why was his hair drenched?

"I think the hot water was a bit to much with what we just did..." Ikkaku explained sheepishly with a blush on his face. "I'm sorry..."

Putting two and two together, Yumichika realized what had happened and sighed. He smiled then. "Ah well... it was worth it." He reached out to stroke Ikkaku's bald dome and pull him in closer. "Just give me a moment. I'm still pretty hot." He realized his words had a very obvious double-meaning. "I mean I'll stay out a moment longer to cool down," he clarified.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Take as long as you need." Ikkaku nodded, still a bit worried. He really hadn't imagined something like this might happen, but he had been quite rough... Before he could feel any more guilty about his behavior, though, Yumichika bent down to kiss him.

Groaning Ikkaku opened his mouth to the licking, teasing muscle. While their tongues danced around each other, his hands came out of the water to stroke Yumichika's thighs. With their most urgent needs satisfied for the moment, they now took their time. They enjoyed the pleasure of just feeling and tasting each other. Ikkaku stroked Yumichika's body everywhere he could reach. They kissed and nipped at each other's lips.

By now the sun had set and they were enveloped by darkness. Only the flickering light of the candles illuminated their intimacy. To Ikkaku Yumichika's beauty looked ethereal in this light. "You are more beautiful than ever. I just love you so much," he whispered. Making Yumichika smile. How he had missed to hear those words! He moaned then, as Ikkaku touched his slowly reawakening flesh.

"Lean back," he told Yumichika then, gently but firmly pushing his chest back.

As the raven-haired beauty leaned back, his legs, that were still half in the water, went up a bit. Ikkaku put his arms under them, lifting them onto his shoulders. Having an inkling what was about to happen, Yumichika put his elbows behind him, so that even though he had followed Ikkaku's wish, he still could watch what the other did pretty comfortably.

"My beautiful Yumi-chan..." Ikkaku whispered, as he looked into those violet eyes that watched him with growing passion. His arms wrapped around Yumichika's legs, to keep them held securely on his shoulders, he wrapped one hand around the half hard flesh, slowly stroking it, while the other gently teased a nipple.

Yumichika moaned at the gentle caresses and hissed as Ikkaku's tongue teased his growing erection. He reached out to rake his short nails over his lover's scalp. "Hmm... so good... love it," he murmured.

At first Ikkaku only tasted the sulfur of the water, but after a few moments of intense ministrations, he finally tasted the true essence of his lover. Growling sexily his licked at the pearly fluid. But he had an even more interesting taste in mind. His tongue and lips first teased the underside of Yumichika's by now fully erect member. Next he sucked and licked at his balls, making him try to squirm. His hands went for his lover's knees on his shoulders then. First he lifted them, then splitting them, he pushed them back against the side of Yumichika's body, effectively opening up his lover to his intended ministrations.

"Aaah... Ikkaku..." Although nothing happened yet, the raven-haired Shinigami's voice was breathless desire.

Ikkaku growled at the sight of the twitching, wet hole. Keeping Yumichika's legs in their position with his elbows and underarms, he pulled the cheeks apart a bit further with his hands. Then he began to tease the ring-muscle with his tongue. Weakened from the hard go he had at it, the muscle gave way shortly. As soon as his tongue breached its guard, Ikkaku groaned. The unique taste of his lover hit him, but mixed with his own essence!

Yumichika couldn't help but whimper at the feelings that hit him. There was nothing quite like this experience. It was one of the most intimate things Ikkaku could do to him. It always felt incredible to have that rough, flexible muscle tease him that way. "Aaaah, more... please more... Ikkaku!" Yumichika begged, as the tongue drilled into him.

He pushed his tongue in as far as it would go, kneading the fleshy cheeks at the same time he tongue fucked his lover. He loved the sounds of pleasure he elicited. They turned him on to no end. When his own taste had dissipated, he stopped. Ikkaku looked up to make eye contact with his lover. "Do you think you can go again?" he asked Yumichika. If the hot water was too much, he would finish him off here, but he really wanted to feel his lover, once more be one with him.

A bit dazed, the other Shinigami needed a second to understand what his lover was asking. But when he did, he nodded. "Yes, I am feeling way better now." With Ikkaku's help he slipped back slowly into the pool and sighed at the heat enveloping him once more.

To make it easier on Yumichika and since they wanted to take it slower now anyway, Ikkaku sat down on the stone seat again, with the beautiful man straddling him. Moaning deeply, he sheathed himself on Ikkaku's once more rock hard cock and sensually rolled his hips. This time around, they took it slow. Sucking, nipping and biting, they marked each other. They held each other tight and kissed again and again. When they had finally cummed a second time, Ikkaku carried a tired out Yumichika to their Futon. All night he held his returned lover tight, unwilling to let go, even in his sleep.

#

Yumichika was debating with himself, if he should tell his lover what had happened in the World of the Living, but in the end, he decided against it. First he would go to Zaraki-taichou and present his new ability to him. Only if and when their Captain accepted his Shikai would he tell Ikkaku about it.

Although everything had seemed so easy in theory and his plan had looked perfect, now somehow Yumichika grew nervous. He was going to lie and cheat and use something fake. Would Zaraki-taichou be able to look right through his sham? Would he even mind, if he could? His Captain's Zanpakutou was in a state of constant Shikai, but it didn't seem to offer him any special moves or abilities. He was just insanely strong, but he had been that way even before he came here to Seireitei.

Was he not the same, in that way? He was strong enough to be considered one of the strongest Shinigami in this company. Only some stupid rule kept him from taking his rightful rank. In a way, all he did was cheat his way around that rule, right? Yumichika sighed softly. He gathered his resolve. What he would do was for his love and as they said, "all is fair in love and war."

Before he went to talk to his captain, though, he went to buy a big bag of Konpeito candy for Yachiru. With this, he went to the Dojo.

Zaraki Kenpachi lay on his side on the porch before the Dojo with Yachiru squatting beside him and playing with one of the bells in his hair. She looked up then, feeling his presence.

"Yun-Yun!"

With a speed that was unearthly for a person of her size, she ran and jumped into his arms. Only knowing her for as long as he did could prepare Yumichika for this kind of action.

"Fuku-taichou!", he still whined in dismay. "You are too old to play these kinds of games!" Nonetheless he carried her back to the porch. "I wanted to thank you for the beautiful welcome home gift. I absolutely adored it." His hand disappeared inside the folds of his Shihakushou to reappear with the bag of sweets. "This is just a little token of my appreciation."

A wide grin appeared on Yachiru's face then. "Feather's was very satisfied by Baldy's gift! I'm happy. I missed you! We need to go swimming all together in your pool soon!"

Yumichika blinked at that and blushed. He was pretty sure Yachiru did not quite mean her words the way they sounded, but she was right on more than one level. He ignored the first comment to not get even more embarrassed. "Well, it is not a swimming pool, Fuku-taichou. It is to small to swim around in," he answered instead.

"Not for me!" She stated and jumped from his hold to return to her foster-father.

Zaraki Kenpachi had watched the exchange with only the slightest bit of interest. When he got up then, Yachiru was like a fast little monkey and took her rightful seat at his shoulder.

"There's somethin' on ya mind," he stated.

Even though there was a plummeting feeling in his stomach, now that the moment was upon him, Yumichika still nodded. "When I was away on guard duty I finally did it. I've achieved Shikai. I still have to train to learn to wield it in perfection, though. I wanted to inform you nonetheless and wanted to claim my true seat."

Kenpachi looked at the effeminate Shinigami. He still knew only to well the first thoughts he had on the man. He had been wrong. Whatever his looks, he was a true fighter and damn strong. Throwing back his head, a barking laughter could be heard. "I really like ya attitude. I told ya my thoughts already. Let's go inside to see if tha' sword skill o' yours can still keep up with that mouth o' yours!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Yachiru happily demanded from her perch on his shoulder.

For the first time Yumichika released his Zanpakutou in its half-state before another person. Zaraki-taichou never questioned it. He just fought against the beautiful Shinigami in a grueling sparring match until all strength finally left a disheveled, sweating Yumichika, making him drop to his knees in utter defeat.

"Ken-chan had fun!" A happy Yachiru piped up as she jumped onto his shoulder again.

The fearsome, face-splitting grin truly was plastered across Zaraki Kenpachi's face. "Ya hold ya own even against Ikkaku. Should make ya Third Seat, too," he decided.

Yumichika's eyes went wide. He knew he was good, but hearing it put like this did make him feel proud. Nonetheless he neither wanted his lover to feel threatened by his sudden progress, nor did he really want to share a seat. "Taichou? May I make a suggestion? Having two Third Seats does not feel right."

"Then you be Fourth." Kenpachi waved his hand in an indifferent way.

"Fourth? But just look at how ugly that number looks! I really would like the Fifth Seat. It's just about as good as the Third! It almost looks the same *, just beautiful."

"Fifth? Ya sure?" By the way Kenpachi looked and the tone of his voice, it was more than clear Yumichika had better say 'yes' right then, or he would just be too dead to take any Seat any more.

"Yes! Yes, Taichou, It's the perfect Seat for me!"

"I'll tell that old geezer." The tall man turned around and left the Dojo only to return to his place on the porch. "Go play," he told Yachiru. It was time for a little nap.

#

Only after a long hot shower and a change of clothes did Yumichika go to find Ikkaku. This time his lover really was at his desk. There was a considerably high stack of papers he was working on and a bad vibe was surrounding him.

"Ikkaku... can you hold off for a moment?"

"Yumichika? I was wondering where you went. There's so much work to do. I thought you might help. That one afternoon I took off yesterday threw me behind pretty badly." Ikkaku sighed at the stack waiting on him.

"I'll help you in a moment, but there is something I wanted to tell you."

"Hm?" The brawny Shinigami looked at his more petite lover then.

"I've done it, Ikkaku. I found a consensus with my Zanpakutou." He drew his sword to show it off. "Its name is Fuji Kujaku." Once more he had to lie to his lover, but there just was no other way. "Bloom for me, Fuji Kujaku!"

Ikkaku watched in awe as Yumichika showed off his Shikai for the first time. "That's incredible! Yumichika! You did it! I'm so glad you get along better with that spirit of yours!" He could remember only too well, how frustrated his lover had gotten with his Zanpakutou. "You need to show this to Zaraki-taichou!"

Yumichika smiled then. "I already did. That is what held me off. He made me show off my progress."

"And? What happened?!" Ikkaku couldn't believe Yumichika stopped in the middle of this most important information! This news was so so important to them!

"He decided I'm almost as good as you..." The raven-haired beauty colored the truth a bit.

"So... so you're Fourth Seat now?" Ikkaku asked excited.

"No!" Yumichika exclaimed his face showing pure disgust. "That number is just ugly! I do not want that ugly character written next to my name! I am Fifth Seat now. You see, five and three, it is almost the same and way more beautiful and symmetrical."

Ikkaku didn't really "see" how Fifth Seat was better than Fourth, but he knew Yumichika well enough to not start arguing about that. He had no real aesthetic sense anyway so he would just leave it at that. "You're Fifth. That's... that's great! It's such a relief!"

"Yes... yes, Ikkaku. I won't be called away on mere guard duty like that again."

Ikkaku swallowed audibly at that and nodded. They had both suffered from their separation. He just stood up then and wrapped Yumichika in a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad. I don't want to be apart from you for that long ever again."

"Neither do I," Yumichika answered just before his lips were sealed by a long, deep kiss.

* * *

><p>* The Japanese characters (Kanji) for three and five resemble each other pretty closely with three being three horizontal lines and five having only two lines added.<p> 


	17. Beautiful New Family

Hi there! Yeah, I'm still alive. I must apologize to all of you out there waiting for another chapter. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long. Real life was busy and yada, yada. You know the cheap excuses ;D To tell you the truth, I miss the Anime and most of you will know about the dark, dark chapters we had to deal with in the Manga for quite a while. I just couldn't get motivated to write this! Anyway, things are looking up again, finally, and I made a promise and a commitment and I will get this story done, even if it'll take me a while to finish the chapters.

Once again I want to thank anyone of you who takes the time to leave me a review and of course all who faved me and follow my work. Speaking of which, I have a new story out that I worked on with AdaraLove again. It's from the Katekyou Hitman Reborn universe and features Spanner, Shoichi and Byakuran. So, anyone who's interested please check out my profile, you'll find the link there.

Thanks for still sticking around. I hope you'll have fun with this chapter. This chapter marks a massive time jump. We're now about 40 years back from Bleach presence and a new player is thrown in the mix. Enjoy!

**Warnings for this chapter: **violence

* * *

><p><strong>17. Beautiful New Family<strong>

When the red haired man entered the Dojo his mood wasn't too good. His career in the Gotei 13 was off to a shaky start at best. And it wasn't even his fault! Coming from the academy everything seemed to work out so well, as he was specifically requested by the Fifth Division to join their ranks thanks to his top grades and training in the advanced class.

Only soon after he actually joined the Fifth Division his luck changed for the worse. While it was easy for him to make friends at the academy, somehow he never seemed to fit in with the other Shinigami in his squad. Maybe that uptight bunch disliked his tattoos, which were highly visible as he wore them on his forehead, maybe it was his flaming red hair that made him stand out. Abarai Renji would never find out.

Being the odd duck wasn't the worst, though. After a few months of struggling, things started to happen to him that made him stand out even more and soon elder Shinigami picked on him. Okay, yeah, he had a temper, he had to admit to that. But really, how could he have survived out in Rukongai, if he had just backed down before fuckin' assholes that tried to put him in his place? He knew his place. It was way up there with the stars! He would put his everything in it to reach his goal. It was worth everything to him!

He had gotten into a fight, alright, but really, the other guy had started it. Called him a stinkin' Rukongan dog. He might see himself as the stray dog sometimes, but no dumb shit twentieth seat was allowed to call him that. That guy even barked at him! So yeah, he beat the shit out of the guy, but he didn't even use his Zanpakutou! Still they threw him out of the Fifth in a blink.

So here he was. Dojo of the Eleventh Company. Eleventh. They were supposed to be the strongest guys around Seireitei. So maybe it wasn't too bad to have landed here. He wanted to get stronger! It was his goal to reach the top! Also they were said to be a rowdy bunch, just about everyone hailing from Rukongai. So, that didn't sound too bad. He should make friends more easily with guys who had the same background and had to deal with the same shit thrown at them. Yeah, maybe it wasn't too bad he had been thrown here as a form of punishment.

He was just introducing himself to some of the Shinigami waiting around for a sparring lesson, when some Shinigami... _pranced_ into the Dojo. Really, there just was no other word for it, Renji thought. What the fuck?! That _princess_ had to be from another division, right? Was that eyeshadow? Really? And what the hell were those feathers for? And that orange collar-thingy he was wearing around his neck was actually hurting the eyes in its brightness! He started to grin and shake in silent laughter, when a bald, brawny guy followed. Okay, yeah, that guy looked like he belonged. He had that "don't mess with me" air about him.

The gathered Shinigami fell silent in an instant. The brawny baldy staid in the back for the moment, so Renji guessed that princess had something to say. Was he about to call the guys here to an afternoon class of Ikebana (Japanese art of flower arrangement)?! Renji clapped a hand over his mouth not to start laughing out loud.

It got even better! That guy – wasn't he really a girl? - said something about training and picked out two Shinigami to spar for everyone to watch. Was he actually in a position to order people around here? Pathetic! In the ensuing commotion, Renji couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed. One of the guys he had introduced himself to, elbowed him in the side.

"You better stop laughing," the guy whispered.

"Or what? Is that guy in the back his bodyguard or anything? Will he whoop my ass?" Renji had a feeling that bald guy was damn strong.

"He won't dare lift a finger. It's Ayasegawa himself you should fear. You don't want him as your ene..." Feeling Yumichika's piercing gaze on him, the Shinigami shut up momentarily, looking down on the ground, his head bowed in apology.

Renji lifted a brow. So, that princess was supposed to be strong? He couldn't quite believe it. He was a head taller as that petite flower. If that guy wasn't a Kidou genius, he would defeat him easily, Renji surmised. He had to admit, he was a lost cause when it came to that magic shit. But wasn't it said the Eleventh didn't trust in that stuff either?

"And who do we have here? A newbie. I think he wants to test his strength pretty desperately. Let us grant his wish." Yumichika smiled sweetly at the untamed looking newest member of their company. He had been transferred here from the Fifth because he had gotten into a fight, the raven-haired beauty had read in the file. This was not too rare an occasion. After all, they were known as the wildest bunch of the Gotei 13. Still, just running around and getting into fights definitely was not enough to make it in the Eleventh. Only truly strong fighters got to stay around. Anyone else either died in their first mission or got dumped onto the Fourth Division. Any idiot could at least clean the sewers.

Yumichika motioned for the two Shinigami engaged in mock combat to stop. "Our newbie wants to show off his prowess," he declared to the gathered warriors.

Some started to grin and even laugh. This finally made Renji a slight bit uneasy. Was that princess really strong? As he went forward to meet with the feathered Shinigami in the middle of the floor, he saw the brawny bald guy come closer. He had an impossibly wide grin on his face. What the hell was going on?

Only five moves later Renji found himself on the ground, bleeding from a broken nose and a split lip, with no idea how that had happened. That petite Shinigami was standing over him, his foot resting on his chest. The pressure the other one used made it hard for Renji to breath.

"Now, newbie, let me tell you something. You might have been the feared, strong hotshot in your little Fifth Company, but over here, you are a joke. With that weak showing just now, you wouldn't even be good enough to beat one of our first years. This is the Eleventh Company, Zaraki's Squad. We are the strongest Company in the Gotei 13."

At this all the Shinigami around whooped and raised their fists. They might have been the rowdiest and unruliest bunch in the Gotei 13, but they were damn proud of their reputation of being the strongest squad, too.

"No one in this company is weak. Each and everyone of us has earned his place with blood, sweat and tears. Check that attitude of yours at the door, train hard like everyone else and then _maybe_ you will find your place here, too."

Adding a bit more pressure to his foot before he lifted it, Yumichika emphasized his words.

#

Ikkaku's arm wrapped around his midriff the moment he walked through the door. Yumichika was drawn into the tough, muscular body of his lover, as the door to their office was slid shut. Half a second later he was kissed breathless. Moaning, Yumichika just let himself get ravished thoroughly.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" The raven-haired Shinigami asked smiling, when they finally parted and he had caught his breath again.

"You know how it turns me on to see you fight," Ikkaku answered, as he groped his lover's delicious butt.

Yumichika laughed at this. "I know, but that was hardly a fight."

"I like it even more, when you're all cool and dominant. You had that little upstart absolutely under control. He didn't even know what hit him," the bald Third Seat praised. His other hand played at the neckline of the Shihakushou then. "How about we play a little game of Sensei and unruly newbie later, hm? You can teach this eager little puppy any trick you like..."

With a greedy look in his eyes, Ikkaku growled deep in his throat, making shivers run down Yumichika's spine. They were together now for over seventy years and still they couldn't get enough of each other. The fire burned as hot as ever between them.

"Mmhmm," the raven-haired beauty purred at the suggestion, "I like that idea very much. I think a little discipline will do you good." Now it was his turn to grab his lover's ass and kiss him with a possessiveness, that was surprising to people who didn't know him too well.

A whimper escaped Ikkaku's lips, that was equally as surprising to hear from the tough warrior. He groaned then, at the tight feeling the Fundoshi gave him. "Damn... I so want to do it right now..."

Yumichika sighed deeply. "I know your feelings, my Love, but I have to head over to First Squad with that stack of documents you so diligently filled out. And there's that other stack waiting still," he pointed to the one on the left side of the table. "I'll try to make it fast and help you out with that."

They both also knew doing it in the office wasn't the best idea. They had already given a young officer the shock of his life, when he had mistaken a moaned encouragement to Ikkaku for his invitation to enter. The traumatized youngster was sent on a two month guard shift in the World of the Living and even after his return could still barely look at the two of them, a crimson blush always apparent when he did.

Also there was the little problem of Kusajishi Fuku-taichou. Their lieutenant had the regrettable habit of entering the office without making herself known and with her perfect infiltration skills even the two of them could not detect her masked Reiatsu. It was bad enough the young Fuku-taichou had surprised them once while they had been going at it in their hot spring in the garden. She had just used the short cut right over the garden wall, something they had never really counted on. At least the steaming water kept the scene decent enough for her still innocent eyes, or so the two of them forever hoped.

Yumichika had had a long talk with her after that, about how she should use people's door if she wanted to visit. It took another close call to also impress on her the importance of knocking and waiting for the host to open. At least this worked at home, but the office was something else entirely, of course. As Fuku-taichou Yachiru felt the whole building belonged to her, so she did not need to knock anywhere. Zaraki-taichou at least had taught her early on that this did not extend to the changing room and showers of the Dojo.

There was a last, short kiss, before Yumichika disentangled himself from Ikkaku with a sigh. "I better get going." He took the stack of papers and left the office. He didn't get too far, though, when that newbie stepped into his way.

"My deepest apologies, Ayasegawa Fifth Seat! I was totally out of line this morning!" Renji almost barked his apologies, as he bowed deeply before the older Shinigami. "I apologize for my behavior. I have learned my lesson and I sincerely hope you can forgive me and will help me train, so I won't bring shame to my new squad!"

Surprised, Yumichika looked at the still bowing Shinigami. He actually had more manners than the beautiful man had given him credit for. Shifting the weight of the papers, so he could hold them with one arm, he waved one hand imperiously so low, Renji would be able to see it even in his stooped position.

"Get up, get up. I forgive you." He flipped his hair back, when Renji had straightened again. "Of course I will help train you if you are serious about this, Abarai-kun, that is one of my jobs as officer in this company."

Still the tattooed red-head stood in his way, looking at him with an air of expectancy about him. "Just work hard, do your best and everything will work out," Yumichika said in a dismissive way and waved again, shooing the young Shinigami out of his way.

Even though Renji stepped aside then, he still asked, "Can I help you carry those papers somewhere?"

Yumichika huffed and shook his head. "I'm perfectly capable of doing this incredibly straining task on my own, thank you!" Head held high, he took the few steps down the corridor and with a burst of Reiatsu shunpoed off the compound as soon as he reached the outside. This guy really underestimated him still, it seemed.

#

Over the next few weeks Yumichika slowly changed his mind about Abarai Renji. He definitely wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he had a good heart, high ambitions and was willing to work hard for them. He was the first in the Dojo and the last to leave and this was something Yumichika could respect.

He knew his feelings about Abarai-kun were right, once their Fuku-taichou picked him out. The beauty couldn't help but be reminded of his lover, when Yachiru jumped onto the red-head's shoulder and pulled at his spiky ponytail crying, "Pineapple!" Her delighted laugh and Abarai-kun's horrified expression, had him laughing so hard, he had to hold his stomach. When she did these things to his lover, he had to keep it together to not hurt Ikkaku's pride any further, but there were no such obligations to their newbie, so he just enjoyed the scene.

"Ah! Fuku-taichou! Please! Stop it!" Renji cried desperately, as the little pink-haired daredevil pulled at his hair, as if she was trying to rip out the spiky leaves of a delicious, ripe pineapple.

It was Zaraki-taichou's appearance that finally saved the poor man. With a delighted scream of "Ken-chan!" Yachiru lightly jumped from the red-head's shoulder, using the heads and shoulders of the gathered Shinigami and easily made her way onto the shoulder of the huge captain.

"I want to see pineapple-head fight!" She declared, punching her tiny fist into the air.

Zaraki Kenpachi looked to the side at Yachiru first, then scanned the group of Shinigami. He hadn't paid too much attention to their newest member until now, but the red hair and tattoo made the man stand out easily in the crowd. Also it was easy to understand where Yachiru's nickname for him had come from.

"You," neither knowing the new man's name, nor caring especially, he just pointed at Renji. "And you, Kurebayashi!"

Pointing at the other man, he then pointed at the general middle of the room, deeming that enough of an order. He just dropped to the floor, sitting in a comfortable position to watch the match.

"Bashi-Bashi! Go! Go!" Yachiru cheered.

With only a few weeks of training in this company, Renji managed to hold off Kurebashi for quite a while before he finally had to admit defeat, panting and dripping with sweat, but he did earn the respect of most of his fellow Shinigami. Even Yumichika raised his brow in surprise at the speed of the young man's progress. Because of this, it did not come as much of a surprise to the beautiful Shinigami, what Ikkaku told him a week later while they were eating.

"That red-headed newbie, that Renji guy, he came up to me today. Bowed really low, he did, and begged me to train him how to fight," he related what had happened, holding a cup of Sake and looking at the clear liquid.

"Hmhm. Yes, that fits," Yumichika said contemplative. He looked at Ikkaku. "And what did you answer?"

"I told him, I'm in charge of training anyway, so he'll be training with me one of these days no matter what." The bald man shrugged his shoulders.

"That is not what he was asking, and you know it."

"Hm... yeah... You've seen more of him so far. He worth it?" Ikkaku loved a good fight, and did not mind putting in some extra hours to teach a new guy, but it had to be worth the effort. If he put in the work, he needed to see some results, needed to have some fun. If the guy was too weak, he'd never feel any elation at training and fighting him.

"He is strong and has potential. He is a fast learner. Just last week he managed to hold out a bit against Kurebayashi. I can tell you that he is willing to work. I think he has some sort of goal in mind." Yumichika could not hide the smile then. "You will like him. He reminds me of you sometimes. You two have one thing in common, our Fuku-taichou has it in for his head, too." A soft giggle escaped him, as Ikkaku huffed in answer to his comment.

The bald Shinigami really hated her nicknames for him and wasn't too happy when she jumped and bit him, but he also knew, that it was her strange way of showing her affection for him. Hearing how she had picked out Renji, too, told Ikkaku that Yumichika was right. He might not be too happy with his Fuku-taichou most of the time, but he knew he could trust her instincts.

"So you're sayin' I should train that guy myself, huh?" He asked after draining the little cup.

"I am not about to tell you what to do, but I am pretty positive that he is worth it. Although he has come to respect me, we will never have that kind of... connection. You would be the right teacher for him, I think."

Ikkaku nodded slowly. As much as he knew he could trust Yachiru's instincts, he could trust Yumichika's evaluations even more. His lover had a good eye.

"I guess, I'll tell him tomorrow. Training him will take some time. Maybe you wanna ask Shuuhei and Izuru over or something," Ikkaku suggested then.

The raven-haired beauty laughed at that. "Do you fear I could pine for your return in my loneliness otherwise? Do not worry, I know how to occupy my afternoons, even when you are not around." He winked when Ikkaku rolled his eyes and grumbled.

"Hey, I only meant well..."

Yumichika sighed softly at his pouting lover. He leaned over and gently kissed him. "I know, my love. But really, I will have enough ideas on what to do while you are not around."

"Please, don't rearrange the whole apartment again!" Ikkaku exclaimed with a horrified expression, that only made the other laugh.

#

"Seventh stroke!" Ikkaku's Zanpakutou sliced through the left sleeve of Renji's Shihakushou. "Eighth stroke!" Another attack the red-head couldn't quite block sliced a bleeding cut into his right cheek. With the ninth, a forceful swing knocked Renji's sword clean from his hand sending it flying high and away, while he was forced to the ground by the tip of Ikkaku's Zanpakutou threatening to pierce his chest.

"Ten strokes. You'd be dead in ten hits," he said coldly, looking down on the red-head.

Renji's eyes were wide in fear. Sparring in the Dojo was one thing. Being way out here, at the foot of Soukyoku hill fighting with real Zanpakutou, not wooden Boken, was so much more real. He had known he still had to learn and become stronger, but Madarame had just shown him that what he thought to be a gap he had to close really was more of a ravine. While he reflected on this, he caught his breath again. He closed his shocked looking eyes and when he opened them again, only determination shone in them.

"One more time, please!"

This time Ikkaku's eyes widened. After showing this kid just how much he still had to learn and having him on the ground in mere seconds, the other did not give up. He liked that attitude. A grin appeared on Ikkaku's face. Yumichika had been right. Renji was worth the work.

Again and again the bald Shinigami attacked and the red-head tried to defend. Hard he crashed with his back against one of the huge boulders standing around. Renji just fell face first into the dust, panting heavily, bathing in his own sweat. Each and every muscle felt like lead, he had no idea how he would get up, let alone hold his sword anymore to defend.

Bored Ikkaku sat on one of the smaller rocks. His head was propped up on his hand. "Why do you wanna get stronger so badly?" He asked, with only a sidelong glance at the younger man still lying in the dust. He hadn't even broken a sweat yet, but still he had to respect the effort Renji put in. He could see the younger man was at his limits now, though.

As he was spoken to, the red-head gathered his remaining strength to get up. He got as far as getting his leaden arms under his body, when his strength left him and he slumped back into the dirt.

"Well?" Ikkaku asked, sounding bored.

Ashamed at how pathetic he must look, Renji still turned his head to look at Madarame. Even though his cloths were torn from countless cuts and he was exhausted and lay in the dust, there was still that rebellious spark, a deep determination. "There's someone I need to surpass," he declared.

This answer surprised Ikkaku enough, that he raised his head and looked interested at the younger man. With a grin and a hum his head dropped back onto his hand. That guy was more interesting than he had thought.

Ikkaku waited in this position until his disciple had gathered enough strength to get up again. "Think you can get back to the compound?" He asked the other.

Renji nodded and they shunpoed back to the Eleventh.

"You're gonna come with me," Ikkaku decided without asking, leading the red-head to his quarters. "You need some good, filling food, not the stuff you'll get in the mess."

When he opened the door to his quarters, happy voices greeted him. Ikkaku couldn't help but grin and feel very self-satisfied, as he found Shuuhei and Izuru sitting at their table.

"Do not wear that smug smile," Yumichika warned as he got up to greet his lover. "They came all by themselves!"

Ikkaku continued to grin and kissed his beautiful lover hello.

"Oh my! How unbeautiful! Ikkaku! Just what have you done to Abarai-kun?"

Renji still stood in the door, with no idea why he was here and what he had gotten himself into. He blushed heavily as he saw his two Sempai kiss, not used to this kind of behavior in the least.

"I messed him up a bit, but he's okay. You were right. Thought your good food would get him back in shape," Ikkaku explained with a shrug.

As always Yumichika fell easily for some flattery. All smiles he looked at Renji. "Come in, come in. The bathroom is there. I guess you will want to wash yourself." Even though his tone of voice was very sweet, it was still obvious this was no suggestion, but a command.

Taking off his shoes first, Renji did as he was told, though he still had no idea what was happening to him.

"Shuuhei, come with me," Yumichika ordered next. "And you take care of our other guests," he declared with a glance to his lover. "Go, get Abarai-kun a new uniform set of yours. He can't walk around tattered like that." An imperious wave of the graceful hand sent a grumbling Ikkaku on his way.

Since Izuru and Shuuhei were regular guests, Yumichika had little qualms about having the latter help him out in the kitchen. They cooked up some rice and Miso soup, fried some fish and had some pickled vegetables for side dishes laid out.

When the two of them served the food, Renji had changed and sat at the table with a slight blush and looking a bit lost, while Ikkaku was lounging around, having a sake cup at his lips.

"You call this taking care of our guests?" The raven-haired beauty demanded. "Really, Ikkaku!"

"He's clean, wears my cloths and sits at a set table with Sake and your delicious rice cakes. What more do you want?" The bald Shinigami asked slightly annoyed. Was he supposed to feed the other, too?

Yumichika huffed exasperated with his lover. First he put the food he had carried in on his tray on the table, then he turned to Renji. "Would you like some Sake or rather tea?"

With everything that was going on around him, Renji thought he really could use a drink and said so.

This made Yumichika smile and he poured him a cup. "Now, I guess you do not know the other guests. These are Kira Izuru, Fifth Seat of the Third Company and Hisagi Shuhei, Fuku-taichou of the Ninth." He pointed at the two Shinigami respectively. "And this is our newest company member, Abarai Renji. He is hailing from Rukongai and today was his first day of single training with Ikkaku."

"Is there something wrong about me coming from Rukongai?!" Renji growled out. He was used to people trying to ridicule him for his heritage. He wasn't going to sit here and let those elders make fun of him! His hands balled into fists on their own.

Yumichika could not help but laugh at the sight. "And as you can see, his temper betrays him!"

As Renji's face turned crimson in a mixture of anger and embarrassment, Izuru lifted his hands in a placating manner, while Shuuhei fixed his gaze on him. "Don't get steamed up like that. Except for Izuru, all of us are from Rukongai. We won't look down on you because of that. You sitting here at all means that Madarame-sempai saw something in you. And I must say, for your first training with him, you being still in one piece is quite an accomplishment." The spiky-haired man turned to the bald man. "Are you going soft or is he that good?"

Renji was surprised to hear what the other had to say. He had guessed about Ikkaku's origin but from what he had seen of Yumichika he never would have thought the flashy Shinigami had such a shabby background. Just when he started to relax around the other's though, they were talking about him, like he wasn't even in the room.

Ikkaku shot Shuuhei an evil glare. "I'll show you soft, dip-shit! Don't get any ideas about making Fuku-taichou, I can still mop the floor with a rugrat like yourself," he growled at the grinning Hisagi. Since he knew it was only a friendly jibe, he shrugged. "That boy's decent enough. He's got the will and the Reiatsu to back it up, the rest is just sticking to training."

"Hey! I'm not a kid and I'm sitting right here!" Renji cut in angrily.

"Boys! Calm down, the food is getting cold. You can quarrel all you want later, right now, I want a civilized atmosphere at this table!" Yumichika shouted, stunning everyone into silence. Looking around the table, he smiled satisfied. "Enjoy!" He exclaimed with a smile like nothing had happened.

Only Ikkaku dared a glance at Shuuhei, rolling his eyes, which earned him a painful elbow stab to his side. While Hisagi had the decency to watch his food very intensely and blush a little. It was Kira who actually giggled at the scene.

Renji was even more confused than ever before. So it was something special Madarame was training him and even taking him into his home. But what was with these people? They were so different from his old division, or anyone at the academy for that matter. When he dared to look up, he saw a graceful hand pouring him another cup of Sake. How could such a delicate hand belong to someone so fuckin' strong? And suddenly an image popped into his head. There was someone else in his life, who looked petite and delicate but had an incredible inner strength. And at the same time he recognized the feeling that surrounded him. It was something he hadn't felt in a long while. It was the warmth of a family.

The pouring of the Sake seemed to have been some kind of unspoken sign. All around the table the others picked pieces of fish and vegetable.

"Ah, Shuuhei, I read your latest article in the Seireitei Bulletin," Yumichika stated. "I thought you might have said a little more about Rukongai except that the higher the sector number, the more dangerous the place is. That was so unbeautiful. Really, a '_Sensei_' should have a little more to teach than that (Hisagi's serial in the Seireitei Bulletin is called 'Teach me, Shuuhei Sensei!'). Claiming you had too much work to do for your company will not persuade me either. For a Fuku-taichou you have decidedly too much time on your hands."

Even though the critique stung a bit, Hisagi shook his head. "Most of our readers are Seireitei residents by birth, they wouldn't want to hear about the inner workings and problems of the Rukongai. You've gotta give the readers what they ask for." He shrugged his shoulders. A little grin tugged at his lips then. "Well, I can't help it, if my Captain is a very diligent worker and only leaves me with the training supervision. Unlike some other Taichou we know of..."

This time it was Hisagi who got the elbow in the ribs thanks to a slightly blushing Kira. "E-every Taichou has his own strengths and merits," he said to try to keep the peace.

Ikkaku's face split in his trademark grin. "Yeah, and ours is the damn strongest of'em all. I don't fuckin' mind doing the fuckin' paperwork for him."

"Ikkaku! Mind your language!" Yumichika scolded, but smiled nonetheless. "Let us just keep with Izuru's words. Every Taichou has his own merits. I will toast to that."

"Yeah, to our Taichou!" Ikkaku lifted his cup and everyone followed suit.

Renji didn't quite know what to say. He didn't know his new Taichou too well yet and had his misgivings with his new Fuku-taichou, but right now it felt just nice to sit here and be part of... something. He drained the cup like everyone else.

Hisagi turned to him then. "So, you're not fresh from the academy. Why did you change divisions?"

Renji blushed at the question. "I... I got in a fight... but it wasn't my fault! That damned Twentieth seat called me a Rukongan dog and barked at me to boot!"

These circumstances weren't part of the report the Eleventh Division got about the incident.

Yumichika raised his brows and huffed. "How unbeautiful!" His lover was more forceful about his answer to these news. Ikkaku growled deep in his throat. "Show me that fuckin' asshole and let's see who's a barkin' dog!"

"I can't stand that kind of bigotry. Tousen Taichou would never let something like that pass in our Division," Hisagi agreed to the outrage going around the table and even Kira shook his head. "That is really bad behavior."

Although the incident was weeks back and he had had his own answer to it, hearing the compassion and indignation of his fellow Shinigami felt good. No one seemed to believe him at his old Division, saying that he was at fault, that his temper had just shown once more. But in this room, everyone around the table understood and believed him. At Madarame's offer Renji blushed a little. He imagined that this was, how it was to have a big brother. He looked to the side. On the one hand, he didn't want his emotions to be too obvious, and on the other he was a slight bit embarrassed. "Ehm, th-thanks for the offer, but I don't think it's necessary. I'm pretty sure he won't bad mouth about Rukongan natives anymore after I gave him a piece of my... fist," Renji explained carefully.

Ikkaku laughed. "Hahaha, you whooped his ass and whooped it good, huh?"

Renji's eyes flitted to his laughing Sempai and he blushed even deeper. "Well, yeah, I put him in the Fourth. Stationary..."

"Woah!" Hisagi looked at Renji wide-eyed. Maybe he really did belong in the Eleventh with that kind of temper.

Ikkaku laughed even more at this new piece of information and refilled the cups all around. "To taking pride in where we hail from." He looked at Kira. Not wanting to making him seem an outcast he added, "Wherever that might be!"

Even though Renji wasn't too proud of what he had done and how he had reacted, it still felt good the way these people didn't look down on him because of that. They didn't judge him. They were actually on his side. Maybe he really had found his place. This thought loosened him up. The red-head started to participate more in the conversation and tried to learn more about the four men sitting at the table with him.

When they were done eating, they took their little party outside to the porch. Watching the full moon rise, the Sake flowed freely. Yumichika had long since cuddled himself onto Ikkaku's lap. But when Renji realized that a red-faced Kira was getting ever closer to Hisagi, he got a bad feeling even in his own intoxicated state.

"Izuru... stop it. Keep that hand to yourself..." Shuuhei took the wandering hand and firmly put it back in Kira's lap.

"Buuut Shuuuuuu, don't shu want meee?", the blonde whined with a slur.

"Yeah, I do, but not here and now," Hisagi answered softly and stopped the hand that was making its way over to him again.

At this Renji's eyes went wide. Of course he had known about Madarame and Ayasegawa-sempai, but... but these two, too? Was he the only one who wasn't into that...? Did the others know...? Or... or did they think of him... like that?

"Baaaah, Shuuuuu... you sooo mean..." Izuru whined again. "I... I'll do that thing you like..." He smiled hopefully.

Hisagi turned very red at this suggestion. "Stop it, Izu. You're embarrassing yourself and Abarai-kun, too!"

Yumichika watched the exchange and couldn't help but laugh softly. "Uhh, that sounds promising," he winked at Hisagi. "Shuuhei, I think you should get our Izuru out of here, hm?"

Turning his head this way and that, Renji did not know where to look and what to think, but learned that this fast movement wasn't the best idea in his current state. "Woaaah." He held his head. Still, he felt he should make something clear here. And maybe this was the best time. He was drunk enough to have the courage to say something like that.

"Uh... Madarame-san. I don't know what you guys think of me. But... but I'm not. You know?"

Ikkaku looked at Renji quizzically. With all that was going on around the red-head, he had an idea what he was trying to say, but it might be fun to hear the other one out. "Nope, no idea," he said with a barely contained grin.

Renji's cheeks, that had the rosy shimmer of his intoxication, turned red. "Well, I know you and... and Ayasewaga... Ayase... You and Yum... you two are... are together and... and those two," he waved at Hisagi and Kira, "seem to have something going on, too. But... I'm not like that... I mean it's okay... everyone can you know... love everyone... but I don't. I love a _girl_... you know... _female._"

While his beautiful lover giggled at this, Ikkaku just grinned. "Yeah, I know what a female is. Seen it, done that." He got an elbow to his stomach for that. "Ugh! But if you don't care, we don't either. Bring her along anytime. We don't discriminate." Ikkaku laughed.

Hisagi had managed to get a handsy Kira to get up so that they could finally leave. "I really should watch out better for him. He just can't hold his liquor," he mumbled.

Once more it was Ikkaku who laughed. "Yeah, unlike you some training doesn't seem to help with him. But I bet it'll pay off later..."

Hisagi's eyes went wide and he looked accusingly at the raven-haired Fifth Seat. "Yumichika! What did you tell him?"

"Me? Nothing!" Yumichika looked like innocence itself.

"Hey, didn't Izuru just promise he'd do '_that_'?" Ikkaku explained and grinned.

"Ehm... uh... y-yeah..." Hisagi stuttered embarrassed, holding Kira up with one of the other's arms over his shoulder and his own wrapped around the blonde's waist. "We-well... good night."

"Shuuuu, wanna be alone with you..." Kira whined again his one showing sky blue eye begging the other.

"Yeah, we're leaving right now, Ru-chan," Hisagi's voice turned very soft suddenly and he planted a gentle kiss to the bangs-free side of Kira's head.

This little scene unfolding before them spared Renji the embarrassment of an answer. Just because he was in love, didn't mean the other person knew it, or would ever feel the same way about him. But he was working hard to get to a point, where he could tell her, to become a man worthy of telling her. For the moment, he was still the stray dog barking at the moon. At least this stray dog had found a home for himself it seemed.

With a little help from Yumichika, they got Kira back into his Waraji. When Hisagi left with him, so did Renji, promising to return the borrowed uniform as soon as possible.

Taking Ikkaku's hand, the raven beauty lead him back out onto the porch. It was a wonderful summer night with the moon shining bright. Once more, Yumichika cuddled himself into his big, brawny lover. He poured them some more Sake and they watched the moon while he was held by Ikkaku.

"I knew, Abarai-kun would fit right in. I am happy you two get along well." Yumichika smiled, although Ikkaku would not be able to see it, sitting with his back to him as he did. "You seemed to be happy, so I take it I judged his potential correctly?" He turned slightly to catch a glimpse at his lover's face.

Ikkaku grinned. "You were absolutely right, Yumi-chan. He's got the potential and the will to work hard. It'll take some time and some work, but he'll be worth a fight pretty soon. I'll whip him into shape, alright." He dropped his head to whisper against Yumichika's ear. "I know, I can trust your instincts." Softly, he nibbled the ear, since it was so enticingly close.

"Hmmmm. But... but how is your own training coming?" The beautiful man asked moaning.

Ikkaku stopped his actions and grumbled. "Grrr, that fuckin' bastard Houzukimaru is kickin' my ass. No matter what I try I can't pull that bastard over to make him materialize! How the hell am I supposed to fight him then? He's such a lazy ass! All he really wants is to lounge around in that Inn and get boozed up on Sake."

Yumichika looked up with a glint in his eye and a smile, but Ikkaku shook his head before he could say anything. "Nope, don't think he's easier to fight when he's drunk. Sometimes I think he's even stronger when he's tanked up. The movements of his fuckin' tails are even more unpredictable then!"

His bald lover sounded thoroughly frustrated. Yumichika turned around and climbed onto Ikkaku's lap. He wrapped his arms around him, stroking the shining dome. "Then take his Sake away. Make him mad. People make mistakes, when they are mad. You will find a way. Just think, how far you have come already. You are very close to reaching your Bankai, I can feel it. I bet this is why he is so stubborn. Houzukimaru wants to make you work for it. You will be worthy of becoming a captain, if you master Bankai. It cannot be easy. Just remember how rare it is for a Shinigami to have the necessary Reiatsu to even attempt to achieve that state. I heard that even in the Four Great Noble Families only once in several generations arises one member strong enough. You are very special, Ikkaku." He smiled lovingly, before he leaned in to touch his lips gently to the other one's.

Strong arms wrapped around him tightly then. Yumichika looked into Ikkaku's eyes. "You will drag Houzukimaru out and you will make him submit to you. I will lend you my strength."

The raven-haired beauty knew that Ikkaku was incredibly strong and he was sure he could do it all by himself, but what his lover needed was a little confidence boost, after his frustrating attempts over the last weeks. Yumichika built up his Reiatsu and when he kissed his lover again, his spiritual energy engulfed him, wrapping them both in a cocoon of power and strength. His tongue slipped into Ikkaku's mouth, and he did his best to pour his love and his strength into the kiss and into the man he loved above all else.

A sure, warm strength surrounded Ikkaku and was even poured into his mouth. Eagerly he drank it, bathed in Yumichika's love. The Third Seat's own Reiatsu built like it was drawn out by the other's power. Their energies mingled, enveloping them in a growing, powerful force.

The strong heat of Ikkaku's Reiatsu made Yumichika's skin tingle. He was sure, though, that even a low ranked officer would have trouble to breathe in the pressure of this force. "This is it, Ikkaku... with this strength you will force Houzukimaru to his knees before you!"

A surge of Ikkaku's Reiatsu attacked him with a burning heat and made him moan. He could feel the full power of the love and the burning need of his lover all over his body even down to his very toes. Yumichika's eyes turned a dark violet as his short nails scratched along Ikkaku's bald head, making the other growl low. One more time the heat and pressure of the brawny warrior's spiritual energy attacked him, overwhelming him with its strong need. For but a second Yumichika's eyes rolled back into his head and everything went black.

When he blinked and his vision cleared again, he was on his back, looking up at the predatory grin of his lover. Cooling night air hit his overheated skin, when two hands like claws tore his Yukata open. Yumichika never felt a second of fear before this powerful brute and the animalistic, predatory display. Ikkaku would never hurt him. Well, at least not more than he himself wanted to take, anyway, to the contrary this wild side turned Yumichika on to no end. He started stretching and sprawling his mostly naked body invitingly. It caught the moonlight making his light skin look luminescent and ethereal.

To Ikkaku he looked like something from another world then. A beautiful god come before him to bless him. And that's what he felt. Every day. Blessed. Blessed to have the love of this man. Yumichika was a very real, very big part of his strength.

"Show me," the beautiful man before him demanded. "Show me your strength, overwhelm me with your power."

Ikkaku couldn't help but growl deep in his throat at this enticing invitation. He swooped down like a bird of prey, claiming Yumichika's lips. His arms wrapped around the delicate looking body, crushing it against his own. He ravished the sweet mouth until his lover's moans turned pleading and breathless. Vicious, possessive bites and eager sucks marred the sensitive skin of the slender Shinigami next, making him groan and hiss with the sweet pain it caused.

Yumichika was once again thankful for his fashionable idea of the orange neck piece. He would definitely have to wear it tomorrow, otherwise there might be some worried looks and maybe even awkward questions from Yachiru. His head was bent back as far as it would go, offering up the full expanse of his neck for Ikkaku to ravish. In his own growing need, Yumichika undid ties and pushed and pulled at fabric, helping to strip his lover.

By the time Ikkaku latched onto a sweet, dark nipple, he was fully naked. He made short process of Yumichika's Fundoshi then, taking the hard flesh in hand and pumping it. The raven beauty moaned and writhed underneath him. He couldn't help the urge to leave more bite marks, to mar the iridescent beauty, that was almost too much to take. Although he knew Yumichika was faithful, he never lost the urge to mark his 'territory', to warn off anyone who might have an eye on the man he loved. With a few more bites and sucks that discolored the creamy skin, he made his way to where his hand was playing already.

"You need it badly, Yumi-chan... You're dripping already," he rasped, as he looked at the gleaming cock.

Yumichika hissed at the sight of Ikkaku wiping his thumb over his pre-cum moist head and licking it off. Eagerly he lifted his hips. "Yes... yes... I need it... I need you," he moaned in answer.

Two strong hands grabbed him then, holding him down. "Give me all you got. I wanna drown in your cum," Ikkaku growled, his eyes dark with his lust. He swallowed Yumichika's cock in one go.

A cry left the slender Shinigami. He tried to buck, but his middle was held tight to the hard wooden floor underneath. He clawed at the boards as Ikkaku moved up and down his shaft in a fast, determined rhythm. Moaning and panting he repeated his lover's name over and over again. As the other one started to suck at the burning flesh, Yumichika's hands went for Ikkaku's shoulder and head. Knowing it would drive his lover crazy, he scratched his short nails over the bare scalp. From there it took mere seconds.

Ikkaku intensified his ministrations and left his lover no choice but to succumb in an ecstatic scream. Warm seed filled his mouth in abundance, just like he had demanded. Usually he would swallow eagerly but this time he didn't. While Yumichika was still in the last throws of orgasm, he spit the cum on his hand, coating his fingers in the slippery mixture. He lost no time. Coming up again, he kissed his lover. As his tongue claimed Yumichika's mouth, so did two of his fingers.

Since the restraining hands had left him, the beautiful man bucked his hips and groaned into the forceful kiss. He whimpered when the fingers moved, scissoring and stretching him. The suddenness and roughness of Ikkaku's actions made it hurt a bit. Still, Yumichika never would have wanted Ikkaku to stop. The slight pain wasn't too bad, but it was enough to make him feel the other even more intense. He groaned when the third finger pushed into him. Nonetheless his hips lifted eagerly, invitingly. Again he scratched the sweat glistening dome of his lover.

Growling Ikkaku ended the kiss. His eyes burned with passion. He pressed his rock-hard erection into Yumichika's inner thigh. He pumped his three fingers into the heat of his lover making him moan. "So eager... so beautiful... tell me... tell me what you need, Yumi-chan."

The tips of the fingers plunging into him brushed his prostate, making him scream in ecstasy. Yumichika's eyes were glazed with renewed lust, as he looked at his lover. "I need you... I need your cock... so deep inside... that I can taste it... I need you to fuck me..." Once more he scratched the sensitive skin on Ikkaku's head.

The bald man felt his member twitch at the words. His need had grown tenfold just from hearing his beautiful lover beg for it like that. His still slick fingers left Yumichika. He rubbed the hand over his burning, pulsing flesh, spreading the spit and cum and his own pre-cum. Pulling Yumichika closer, he positioned himself. Throwing his lover's legs over his shoulders, he buried himself in one swift stroke, making Yumichika groan and claw at the floorboards again.

In his burning need Ikkaku didn't even give his lover the respite to get accommodated to the big shaft inside of him. His hands just grabbed the slender hips and he began to move in a fast and rough rhythm.

Moans and whimpers left Yumichika's lips, hitting his ears like the sweetest music. He leaned a little more forward, rolling his lover up a bit to get a different position. It was exactly what the beauty needed. With the next deep thrust Ikkaku hit the other's prostate perfectly, making him scream in ecstasy. Nothing could hold him back anymore. He picked up his pace, ramming into his lover without mercy, longing for the beautiful screams.

Yumichika was screaming at the top of his lungs, as each rough thrust impaled him and hit his sweet spot. His whole body was aflame as fireworks exploded inside of him. Ikkaku did not even have to touch his member. When he felt like he could not take the exquisite pleasure and pain anymore, he tensed up, tightening the grip of his ring muscle. This time it was Ikkaku screaming roughly as he was gripped so incredibly tight. He shot his load into the tight channel, filling Yumichika, and making him come himself with a deep thrust.

Ikkaku snapped his hips a few more times, groaning, making them both ride out their orgasms to the fullest. He barely dropped off Yumichika's legs, before he slumped down next to him, panting heavily.

Disregarding the spots of cum between their bodies, Yumichika rolled around and onto his lover. Tenderly, he stroked the other's sweaty head as he looked deep into his eyes. "You are so strong... you will defeat Houzukimaru. There is no doubt about it."

Lifting his hand, Ikkaku softly stroked back a strand of sweaty, black hair. He lost himself in the love and faith he saw in Yumichika's eyes. "If you trust in me like that, I have to believe that myself. I know I can trust your instincts." He smiled. With a hand in the raven-haired Shinigami's neck he guided him into a slow, deep kiss.

#

Ikkaku let the bottle of Sake swing on its handle and pulled it back, when Houzukimaru tried to grab it. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" He laughed as the dragon-like demon growled at him. Just like Yumichika had said, Houzukimaru was annoyed and irritated with him, which disturbed his concentration. All three tails were on the move, as usual, but instead of attacking him continuously and without discernible pattern, they lashed the ground in an aggravated gesture.

For a little longer he played with the Zanpakutou spirit, making him furious by keeping the bottle just out of reach. He even told him he could finally have it but pulled it back the moment Houzukimaru tried to grab it. It was the teasing game of children, but it worked like a charm on the spirit beast, too.

Once Houzukimaru finally switched tactics and attacked him bodily, Ikkaku just smashed the bottle, making the spirit even crazier. The beast hit him with one of its tails full force then. Only Ikkaku was prepared. Catching the tail in his three sectioned staff, he used its momentum to throw Houzukimaru off balance. He followed up with a volley of hits with the bamboo bars.

The more furious Ikkaku made the spirit beast, the less coordinated its fighting style got. Yumichika's idea neutralized his usual problem of the three vicious tails attacking him relentlessly. Now, Ikkaku only had to deal with its incredible physical strength, which had grown tremendously over the years.

A clawed foot got in a hit and sent him flying and crashing into a plum tree. A cloud of pink petals almost made him lose sight of the pink haired beast. Groaning Ikkaku barely jumped out of reach of a tail slap aimed at his head.

The bald Shinigami spun the three sectioned staff above his head then, keeping Houzukimaru at a wary distance for the moment. The beast's fury wore off and Ikkaku knew he would lose if he didn't end it soon. He thought of Yumichika and the night on the porch. He could feel his lover's Reiatsu envelop him again. As Ikkaku recalled that feeling, his own Reiatsu was pulled forth. A blue aura built around him, as his spiritual energy grew. The glow spread in all directions. Thinking of Yumichika and recalling that special feeling of his love filled Reiatsu wrapping around him, helped Ikkaku in pulling forth all the power he got. When he attacked Houzukimaru with a wild battle cry, even the three reawakened tails were no match for the fury of his onslaught.

Soon, Houzukimaru knelt before him in defeat, panting and sweating, bowing his head. When he looked up again though, there was a gleam in his eyes and when he got up again, he actually laughed.

"It's that damned Yumichika again, huh?" He asked.

"Huh?" Ikkaku wasn't quite sure what the other one was getting at.

"That mate of yours! He's giving you a fuckload of confidence. You always fight the hardest when you think of him, you know?"

"Hmm, yeah, I guess you're right..."

"Never forget that feeling, it can save your ass someday."

Ikkaku nodded slowly. Maybe the spirit beast was right. He wanted to be with Yumichika for as long as possible, so he better won every fuckin' battle he got into. "So now what? Do I have to get another bottle of Sake to lure you into my world or will you follow me without bribery?"

Houzukimaru laughed throatily at this. "I wouldn't mind a good swipe to wet my throat, but I guess it can wait a little. You defeated me fair and square, so I'll follow you." In a slightly mocking but deep bow his long pink mane flew with the tips touching the green grass below.

Shaking his head with a grin, Ikkaku left his inner world. When he opened his eyes, there it was. Standing before him, fully materialized was the spirit beast that inhabited his Zanpakutou. Ikkaku got up from his Shinsen trance position, his sword and sheath in his hands.

"If you wanna see your Bankai, you need your Shikai form first," Houzukimaru explained with a little grin.

Ikkaku just did as he was told, slamming together the sheath and sword hilt shouting the incantation. "Grow, Houzukimaru!" As usual his Zanpakutou transformed into its Shikai state. Twirling the spear-like Yari, he looked at the spirit beast. "And now?"

"Now, you pull forth that Reiatsu of yours like you did just a moment ago and call me by my Bankai name, Ryuumon Houzukimaru (Dragon Crest Demon Light )." Again there was this grin.

Ikkaku was too excited to see this new form of his Zanpakutou, to understand the new power he would gain, too even register the deviousness of said grin. Once more he pulled forth his strength. As his Reiatsu glowed around him, he shouted, "Bankai! Ryuumon Houzukimaru!"

Next thing he knew, there was a monstrously huge blade above his head connected to two grotesquely large spades by metal chains. "What the fuck...?" Ikkaku muttered having a feeling of deja vu. Then the sudden, unexpected weight of the spades pulled his arms down, ramming the blades into the ground. At the same time the dragon crested, humongously large blade above his head came crashing down onto his shoulders, throwing him to the floor.

Houzukimaru's spirit stood above him, barking with laughter. He still laughed his ass off and held his stomach, when Ikkaku finally managed to get out from under his freakishly huge Bankai state Zanpakutou. "How the fuck am I supposed to fight with that ton of steel weighing me down?" He demanded to know.

It took the spirit beast a moment to calm down enough to answer. "See? That's why Bankai is so hard to achieve. You need a fuckload of Reiatsu to even keep me in the air in this state, and we're not even talking about fighting here. Defeating me was just the beginning. I will kick your ass and ride you hard to whip you into shape to be able to wield me." Houzukimaru's face split into a grin that Ikkaku knew very well from the reflection in his mirror. He crossed his arms before his chest looking all smug and self-satisfied.

Somehow Ikkaku was sure he was in for a world of pain, but looking at his Bankai form he was sure it would be worth it. He would have to grow so much stronger to wield that fucking monster and strength was what he had always craved.


	18. Beautiful Celebration

Hi there! Finally another chapter. It's slow going, but it's going ;) Once more I revisit episode 119, like last chapter, which I totally forgot to mention. It's really funny how much stuff about the two is in that one episode. I guess we'll even visit that episode one more time soon.

As always thanks to anyone who reviewed. Although I'm thankful for guest reviews, too, of course, I'm a little sad because I can't thank you guys personally or comment on your reviews. So, I encourage you to register, even if you're readers only, because you'll have easy access to your favorite stories and can contact your favorite writers, too ;D Any followers and favorites I'm thanking, too, of course! You guys give me the kick in the butt I need to carry on ;D

Although episode 119 makes it look like Ikkaku and Renji had one hell of a long training day, logic tells me, that this can't be. By the end of that scene Renji had mastered Shikai. We know Ichigo makes this look easy, but as far as I gathered it's usually taking Shinigami years to achieve the state, let alone handle it. Also it's stated that Zabimaru gave Renji a specially hard time because of his whip-like nature that is so different from handling a sword. So, this chapter is 10 years after the last, meaning 30 years before Bleach present. And now I shut up and hope you'll enjoy.

**Warnings for this chapter:** exhibitionism

* * *

><p><strong>18. Beautiful Celebration<strong>

The unearthly cry of a Hollow tore the air of Rukongai followed by a threefold echo of its companions. They saw the group of Shinigami trying to hold their own against them and failing miserably, since they were driven back as a white, thorny tail swiped at them.

"Let's go help'em out before there's any more casualties!" Ikkaku moved his arm motioning his group of five forward.

With a last Shunpo spurt they arrived at the scene. About twenty Shinigami tried to fight the four Hollows off, but most were hurt and bleeding and seemed exhausted. Knowing the next town was close, Hisagi had been holding off the Hollow troupe's progress as best he could but these were huge Hollows and they were vicious.

"Passing through! Zaraki's Squad to the rescue! Hey, Hisagi, you should know better, man! Leave the hard jobs to the professionals!" Renji was laughing as he zoomed by Hisagi and jumped onto the next Hollow that reared its ugly head.

"What the fuck?! That little shit-head! Who the hell he thinks he is getting all cocky like that and jumping into the fray first?!" Ikkaku growled annoyed as he followed Renji. "Don't you fuckin' dare to hoard the action to yourself, dipshit," he yelled after the red-head as he jumped up to wipe his still sheathed Zanpakutou across the snout of a Hollow that had it in for him.

Following behind the two, Yumichika lead two more Shinigami onward. He shook his head. "Stop it you two. There's enough for everyone!" They were behaving like children, really. Sometimes the raven beauty had to wonder how old Ikkaku really was.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted out, swiping his left hand over the blade to release his Zanpakutou into Shikai form. Immediately he let the blade segments extend to hack the picks into the back of the four-legged Hollow he was fighting, ripping it open when he pulled hard to retract the segments.

Just to show Renji off and get a little fun out of the fight, Ikkaku kept Houzukimaru in his unreleased state, fighting the Hollow with sword and scabbard alone. Holding off a whipping thorn tail that aimed to smash and crush him, he stabbed at the Hollow beast's jaw at the same time laughing when he pierced through, dealing the monster a fatal blow and being the first to kill off his prey.

Hisagi, in the meantime, had reorganized his own group and was attacking one of the Hollow's. He was wielding his dreaded Kazeshini, slashing at the beast, while Yumichika was dispatching the Hollow he had trapped with his two companions.

Jumping onto his screaming and raging wounded Hollow, Renji finally hacked Zabimaru into the monster's skull, cleaving it clean open. He managed to get off right before the beast turned into spirit particles and vanished.

In the mean time, Yumichika had gone on to join Hisagi and the other Shinigami. They managed to kill the last remaining Hollow only moments after Renji had dispatched with his.

"Anyone hurt?" Ikkaku asked his team, but every member of the Eleventh had managed to survive the encounter unscathed. "Okay, people, let's help the other's get to the Fourth!"

Just about everyone from the Ninth Division had been hurt, some of them severely. Helping with the transportation of the wounded, the members of the Eleventh returned to the Gotei 13 headquarters dropping off the wounded at the Fourth Division for healing.

"You've become a pretty cocky little sucker, Renji. But you did good," Ikkaku told the tattooed red-head when they were heading back to their own division compounds. "Though I will kick your sorry little ass right back to the outer rims of Rukongai if you ever pass me by again and head into battle first," he growled out after his compliment, slapping the red-head's back of the head right under his trade-mark pineapple-tail.

Renji held up his hands in a placating manner. "Sorry! Sorry, Ikkaku. I was just so... pumped up to get to use my new skills in actual combat. Did you see it? I'm finally getting the hang of it! Zabimaru gave me a really heard time, his handling really took some getting used to. You helped me so much with that! I just couldn't help myself today and had to see how it goes."

Ikkaku grinned. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

#

The pale light of a sickle moon and pearly stars barely lit the make-shift arena below Soukyoku Hill. The dim lighting didn't matter to the two men locked in combat. To their trained eyes the body of their opponent was bathed in a bright as daylight glow that was more than enough to guide the slashes and stabs of their Zanpakutou.

Zabimaru's fangs lashed out to bear down on Ikkaku's shoulder, but the bald man evaded cleanly. The missing blade hit the boulder behind him instead, exploding half of it with the ferociousness of his attack. Ikkaku returned the favor by stabbing with the released Houzukimaru at Renji's heart. With a Shunpo step the red-head flashed out of harm's way, sacrificing a bush behind him in the process.

For half an hour their fight raged on with disastrous consequences for their surroundings. After blocking another hit, Ikkaku grinned at Renji, stopping the other one effectively in his enthusiastic tracks only with words. "Today's our last day."

Abashed, Renji dropped his guard, looking wide-eyed at his teacher and friend.

Ikkaku closed his eyes and kneaded his shoulder with one hand in a very relaxed manner. „I don't have anything left to teach you."

The red-head couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had so much yet to learn! „But I still...!"

Ikkaku cut off the protests of the younger man. „Figure the rest out on your own! Unless you wanna copy me the rest of your life." He looked at Renji darkly, making sure to get the message across that anything like that was beneath the red-head's level.

"Uh..." Renji stared at Ikkaku, processing what the man was telling him. Then he closed his eyes in satisfied defeat and turned his Zanpakutou back into its unreleased state. "I wanted to see your Bankai."

As casual as possible Ikkaku asked, "Bankai?" How the hell did Renji know?

"You can do it, can't you?" To the tattooed Shinigami it had been clear as day for a while now, how far advanced his friend was. He might not have been the sharpest Zanpakutou in Seireitei, but he recognized power when he saw it. Ikkaku gave off a feeling sometimes, that reminded him of Kuchiki Byakuya, the man he aimed to surpass. He wanted the same power, the same ability. But if he was right, then why was Ikkaku still here, still only a Third Seat in the Eleventh? "Why don't you use it? Are you hiding it?"

Ikkaku didn't feel like explaining his reasons to the younger man. He had a feeling the ambitious youngster couldn't understand them anyway. "That's my style," he just answered.

He was right on the money. Renji didn't understand how anyone would want to hide their true might. Well, except for their crazy-ass Taichou. He would never find anyone who'd dare go up against him, if he showed off his true powers from the start. Renji wasn't even sure he had ever really seen Zaraki's full power any way. "Your style?! That's ridiculous! What's the point of a style like that?" He didn't hide his confusion.

With a huff, Ikkaku looked away. "I hide it because I want to. That's all." He didn't owe this greenhorn any explanation at all. It was his decision. His alone.

He returned Houzukimaru to his unreleased state, too. "I'll tell you my name," he said then, sheathing the sword. "It's Madarame Ikkaku. Remember it."

Confused, Renji looked at the man he knew for about ten years now. The man who had trained him and helped him to reach his Shikai. Of course he knew the name of the man with whom he got drunk on a regular basis and whom he called a true friend!

"Huh?" Was all he could exclaim.

Ikkaku walked up to him, then, tipping his forefinger at Renji's chest indicating the heart. "The next time we fight, it'll be to the death. It'll be your last fight." He said these words with absolute confidence, sure he would always be the stronger man. "You should always tell your opponent your name before you beat him, as a courtesy. Someone who dies in battle should want to know who killed him," he explained the credo which any Shinigami in Zaraki's Squad lived by. He turned around then and just walked away, his Zanpakutou resting on his shoulder like usual.

Although Ikkaku couldn't see it, Renji bowed to his retreating back. "Thank you for everything!" He called after his former teacher.

#

"Hahaha, Pineapple-head and Bashi-Bashi! Ken-chan, what do you think? I don't know who I want to win!" Yachiru was perched on her usual spot on Kenpachi's shoulder, laughing excitedly.

"I don't care too much either way. Guess we'll just have to see."

The whole squad was gathered to watch the upcoming sparring match. It wasn't just any match. This would decide whether Kurebayashi could keep his sixth seat position or if Renji was the stronger Shinigami. The times when seniority decided your position in the Gotei 13 were long gone. The only thing that counted was strength. With the latest Hollow raid and Renji's steady performances in the Dojo, he had earned his right to challenge Kurebayashi.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were leaning against a wall.

"I am feeling a little like Fuku-taichou. I am not too sure whom to cheer on. Kurebayashi really helped me out when we came here, and we always worked well together. He never envied us when we surpassed him, but was really happy for us. But then again Renji has become a good friend and you trained him personally." Yumichika really was unsure on how to feel about this match.

Ikkaku just shrugged his shoulders. "The better man will win." Although he had tried to be as cool and detached as their Taichou, he just couldn't. His face split in his typical, impossibly wide grin. "And Renji's just the better man, since I pounded into him every little move he knows."

The raven-haired beauty couldn't help but smile at this comment and watched as the two men began their sparring match.

It was a drawn out contest but in the end Renji had more stamina and finally beat Kurebayashi making him admit defeat and relinquish the sixth seat to him.

"We totally need to celebrate tonight," The red-head decided, looking first at Ikkaku and then at Yumichika, hoping the raven-haired man would offer his delicious cooking ability for the occasion.

"Oh yeah, totally. Drinks are on you tonight!" Ikkaku agreed, laughing hard as Renji blanched visibly, highlighting his black tattoos even more. "You'll get a raise in pay with that promotion. Don't be so stingy!"

At least Renji had an idea that would safe him a bit on the money this night would cost him. "Why don't we head down to the World of the Living? Last time I was in New York, I found this totally cool night club." He looked at Yumichika, hoping to catch the man's interest. A whole night of drinking over there would cost him half of what it would here. "They had really good music there."

Renji's bait was swallowed up all too eagerly. Yumichika's eyes lit up. "A night club! Kaku-chaaaan, that sounds perfect! I want to go!"

Ikkaku knew he had no way to get out of this when his lover used his pet-name and his whiny begging voice. There really wasn't a reason why they shouldn't go there. It didn't matter much where they would get drunk and watching his lover dance definitely was something to look forward, too.

"If we go there, Hisagi and Kira will wanna tag along," he said with a grin then.

"Shhhii..." Renji realized Ikkaku was right and saw his first paycheck go up in smoke already.

"You only become sixth seat once in your life, Renji. We need to celebrate that accordingly!" Yumichika tried to cheer the younger man up.

#

"What the heck is she doing here?" They heard Renji exclaim exasperated when they arrived at the Senkaimon.

Matsumoto Rangiku put a hand on her hips, pouting her full lips. "Hey, I'm the one who arranged for our Gigai to be placed inconspicuously and conveniently close to the club. Or how did you plan on drinking without a Gigai?" She flipped a lock of hair back, looking smug.

Even though she had a point, everyone knew Rangiku was just here because she sniffed a chance to mooch off some free drinks. Except for Renji, though, no one really cared. She was fun to be around and everyone had a blast listening to the stories about her boy genius Taichou.

"You're all out to ruin me, right? _Right_?" Renji looked from one to the other and everyone just grinned or laughed.

"See? That's what you get for being ambitious!" Ikkaku wore his usual, face splitting grin. He clapped the younger man on the shoulder and urged him forward.

Using the Senkaimon, they made their way to the World of the Living where Rangiku lead them to their hidden Gigai. The Shinigami slipped into their prepared artificial bodies. While Renji and Ikkaku's Gigai were clad in simple jeans and shirts, the red-head couldn't help but whistle when he saw Rangiku's pink mini skirt with knee high white boots and sinfully low cut, light blue blouse. She would definitely not have any problems to get her drinks for free tonight.

While Renji's eyes were glued to Matsumoto's decollete, Ikkaku's were on Yumichika. His lover wore skin tight yellow pants that hugged his perfect little ass enticingly. His long sleeved shirt was the pink of his feather and the material was somehow sheer enough that his nipples and bellybutton shone through. Ikkaku had never seen anything like this in all of Seireitei. The contradictions of his lover being clothed yet still pretty much naked, turned him on and made him feel possessive and a little jealous. Everyone else would be able to see what was his.

Yumichika definitely enjoyed the desire he saw in Ikkaku's eyes. His own attention was captured by Hisagi and Kira, though. He had to stifle a fit of the giggles. Sometimes he really had to wonder how those two worked out at all. Shuuhei wore black jeans that were ripped and torn artfully, a studded belt and matching wristbands and a black fishnet shirt with a red muscle shirt underneath, showing off his impressive biceps. Kira on the other hand wore a casual white suit with a shirt that matched the blue of his eyes. They really couldn't have chosen more different outfits.

Finally they all headed into the club. Flashing colorful lights, lit a sea of moving bodies in stroboscopic images. The air was thick with smoke and sweat. The ground shook with the bass beats of the music, making Yumichika instantly sway his hips with the rhythm.

It was Saturday night and the club popular. One look confirmed that all the tables were taken. This little problem was easily taken care of, though. Yumichika sent Ikkaku, Renji and Hisagi to a table that was held by two young guys. Between a bald guy, that was grinning like the cat that ate the canary, some tattooed freak with a pineapple hair-do and another tattooed freak with an even darker air, the young men easily gave up their table running for their lives.

Laughing softly about the scaredy cats, Yumichika got himself a fruity, pinkish cocktail and something a little stronger for his lover. Kira was with him on the fruity cocktail. He knew he couldn't hold his liquor too well, so he always started out with lighter drinks, but that never changed the fact that he ended up drunk out of his mind. He also had something stronger for Hisagi and Matsumoto at his side, who carried her own cocktail and a beer for Renji.

When they all sat at their table, they toasted Renji and congratulated him on his advancement. It took only a moment after this, and Yumichika, Hisagi and Matsumoto were off to the dance floor. Neither Renji nor Kira were dancers. While Renji would only end up stepping on every ones toes, Kira was just too shy and rather liked to watch. Ikkaku on the other hand was a world-class dancer, of course, but not to this kind of music. He liked to stick to traditional Japanese dances. And anyway, if he danced here, he'd outclass everyone anyway.

So, the three of them chose their sitting positions to watch the dance floor and the swaying of the bodies while they sipped on their drinks.

As the evening wore on, Renji ended up with Matsumoto at the bar, the two of them drinking and talking, Rangiku amusing the red-head with the latest eccentrics of her little Taichou. "Can you believe he actually found my Sake stash I hid behind the books in his shelf? And what did he do? What did he do? Emptied them out in the sink!" She whined drunkenly.

"Woah, that's harsh! Don't he know tha' shits expansive?" Renji slurred abashed.

Matsumoto giggled. "Not to me it isn't. There's a certain, well-known Taichou that will provide friends gladly with another bottle, so he knows where to go, when his own stuck up, bespectacled Fuku-taichou cut him off once more."

Slightly bleary eyed Renji squinted at Matsumoto, his thinking process not up to speed anymore. "Huh? Who?"

"Pink, flowery Kimono?" Matsumoto winked and grinned.

"Huh... OH! Oh, okay. I get it. I get it!" Renji had to laugh then. It really was funny how that unfathomably strong, tall, grown-up man could let himself be bossed around by that petite, young woman.

"And anyway, I've got more stashes all over our office." Matsumoto giggled again.

Izuru and Ikkaku still watched the dance floor. Shuuhei and Yumichika only returned to their table once in a while for a short breather and a little sip before they went back to the swaying bodies. Every time he went back, more guys began to watch Yumichika. Ikkaku was torn about the situation. He knew his lover liked to bathe in the attention, but he felt like blackening every single eye that lingered a second too long on the raven beauty. He growled to himself, crossed his arms before his chest and gripped his enormous biceps.

Like Ikkaku thought, Yumichika enjoyed the gazes but even more he enjoyed the jealousy he saw in Ikkaku's eyes, when he looked at him. Even after all this time, he was still so desirable that Ikkaku didn't even want other men to look at him. This knowledge made Yumichika feel very special. He leaned into Shuuhei to whisper, or rather shout something at him. He grinned when the younger man understood and consented.

Shuuhei then looked over to the table and at his blond lover. When their eyes met, Shuuhei felt special, too. The beautiful, thoughtful, shy creature sitting there only had eyes for him. Judging by the looks he got, his lover had reached the intoxication level where he lost his usual inhibitions and his shyness. He would definitely drag the other one out to the dance floor soon, but first he would animate him a bit.

Yumichika danced closer to Hisagi and guided the younger man's arm around him. In perfect unison their bodies moved then. It was a sensual sight, that definitely caught the attention of the two men sitting at the table. Ikkaku growled deep in his throat. Of course he knew this was nothing but a game Yumichika was playing with his mind (and his body!), still he couldn't help but be effected. It was damn sexy the way his lover moved with their friend. Yumichika had turned his back to Hisagi and the two of them almost moved like lovers.

"Heyyyyy, tha's my Shu-Shu!" Izuru slurred indignant. "I'm the only one to touch him like that."

When Kira shot up to defend his rights as Hisagi's significant other, Ikkaku followed with his face-splitting grin. Usually he wasn't into this kind of music, but just for tonight he could make an exception, he decided.

"Give me back my Shu-Shu," Izuru demanded over the music filling the air, when he had reached the dancing pair.

As soon as Hisagi let go of Yumichika and stepped back, Kira was all over him. Arms wrapped around his neck, he was moving to the beat of the rhythm. With his usual shyness drowned out, he even kissed Shuuhei hungrily in front of the crowd.

Ikkaku, too, now took what was his. A strong arm wrapped around Yumichika's lower back, pulling him into a tight embrace. A possessive hand groped the smaller Shinigami's backside, pressing him against the hard evidence that his little game had played out nicely.

"If it hadn't been Hisagi, I'd have killed the guy," Ikkaku rasped into Yumichika's ear and bit it as a kind of warning.

"If it had not been Hisagi, I would not have let him touch me," Yumichika answered with a sure smile. He was confident in his own strength and sure that no guy could touch him against his wishes and he knew that Ikkaku knew this, too. "There is only you."

Violet eyes burned with love as the words were uttered. Ikkaku felt his heart swell with pride and devotion. They were together for decades, still their love burned hot and their hunger for each other seemed insatiable. One hand burying itself in Yumichika's silken strands, he kissed the smaller man deeply, plundering the mouth like he intended to plunder the body soon, his other hand moving suggestively on the backside.

With the rhythm of the music the beautiful man moved against his brawny lover. When their kiss ended, he turned around. Taking Ikkaku's hands, he guided one to his hip, the other to his chest, where the bald man easily felt a hard nub strain against the sheer, thin material, begging for attention. Yumichika moved his hips enticingly, rubbing his firm backside against Ikkaku's bulging front, making him growl, although the music drowned the sound out.

The bald man had other ways of showing his lover how good it felt. His hand on the hip gripped faster, pulling Yumichika's ass in even tighter as he nipped at the creamy neck. For a whole two songs they danced this way, Ikkaku leaving colorful marks on the soft neck, when he finally lost it.

"I so need to fuck your tight little ass right now," he rasped into Yumichika's ear, snapping his groin into the other's rear to emphasize his words.

When the smaller Shinigami's face turned, there was a grin on his face, only too reminiscent of Ikkaku's own. Eyes gleamed with desire, but their was mischief, too. "I want you to do me right here, right on the dance floor," he suggested loud enough for the other to hear him.

Ikkaku's eyes went wide. He was up for a lot of experimentation and tried to fulfill his lover's every wish, but doing it here would cause a commotion and might get the police involved. They would get into trouble with Seireitei. "It wouldn't do us any good if we got caught..."

Yumichika laughed softly. His lover had jumped to the wrong conclusion. He loved Ikkaku with all his heart, but sometimes he was a bit slow. "We'll lose the Gigai," he explained, winking. Without the Gigai, people could not see them; they would be like ghosts in their midst.

After a second, Ikkaku caught on. His eyes went wide once more, before his face split into a grin. "You're devious and smart and that idea is fuckin' hot!"

Yumichika couldn't help but squeal unmanly, as Ikkaku hoisted him a bit higher and ran with him from the dance floor (or rather moved as fast as the full club allowed). At their table Kira and Hisagi were making out like crazy. They barely noticed when the two of them dumped their Gigai in a seat.

"If you should leave early, just take 'em along," Ikkaku shouted at them, before he dragged Yumichika back to the moving bodies.

Without realizing it, people made room for the two Shinigami they couldn't see moving amongst them. The bald Shinigami steered his lover to the sidelines where a banister marked the border between dance floor and bar.

Once more the two of them started to move to the music, but this time they stripped each other while they kissed and touched. Soon, their Shinigami uniforms pooled at their feet. Unbeknownst to the dancing people around them, Ikkaku and Yumichika danced right in the middle of them, bare naked.

Ikkaku spotted one of the men that had ogled his love before when he was dancing alone. Turning his raven beauty to face the guy, he pressed against Yumichika's backside, letting his hands drift over the naked skin, touching, stroking, while the moved. Of course the man couldn't consciously see them, still Ikkaku felt some satisfaction imagining he might scar the guy subconsciously. Also it did turn him on to have so many eyes on them, while he had his way with his lover.

The hard evidence of this pressed against Yumichika's backside. Moaning, he rubbed himself against the hard flesh, arching his back. His head leaned back against Ikkaku's shoulder. Raising his arm; he reached back, taking hold of the back of the bald head. With a slight push he encouraged the other to use the wide expanse of his neck and shoulder as his playing field, as he softly scratched at the sensitive skin of Ikkaku's head.

Growling, the man did just that. Licking along the carotid artery, he then planted sucking kisses to the wet skin. He let his hands play with Yumichika's nipples, getting them hard again. Tweaking them, he could hear the groan even over the music since his ear was so close. One hand moved lower then, wrapping around the half hard cock of his lover. Ikkaku looked over the creamy shoulder at the lecherous guy. A very unhappy expression crossed the man's face then. With a wide grin the brawny Shinigami really hoped that somehow he sensed what was going on, as he brought the member to full erection with a few, fast tugs.

As fun as it was to tease the guy, the whole situation was so fucking hot, that Ikkaku's desire ran too high. He just needed to possess Yumichika. He turned them both around to face the banister.

"Bend over and show me that lovely, firm ass of yours," he demanded with a raspy voice close to Yumichika's ear.

A shiver ran all over the raven-haired Shinigami's body. To this day Ikkaku's low, sexy voice turned him on like crazy. One last time, he let him feel his short nails against the skin of his head, giving him a hungry side glance, before he stepped up to the banister. Bending over like demanded, Yumichika took hold of the top rail. He moved his ass enticingly before he spread his legs apart a bit.

Ikkaku knew that he would never tire of the sight. Yumichika was pure sex on legs. That wiggling ass just called to him. He wanted to grope it, bite it, suck it, fuck it a thousand times and thousand times more. Moving to their pile of cloths, Ikkaku rifled through it fast, to find the small tube of lube. That stuff was a very nice invention. Picking it up, he stepped up to Yumichika.

One big hand landed on the beauty's back cheek and groped it. He leaned into it, silently begging for more. Anything he could have said, would have been drowned out by the music anyhow. Right next to them, bodies moved to the rhythm of the music roaring from the speakers. Yumichika arched his back then as cool, wet fingers spread his cheeks and slicked him up. He bit his lip when two of them entered him at once. Even against the slight burning sensation, he pushed back eagerly. More, he needed more. His moans were drowned by the hammering beats.

Heat swallowed Ikkaku's fingers, gripping them like a vise. He never tired of this feeling. Eagerly, he moved his digits, scissoring them, to squeeze in a third finger. It was urgent. He needed to feel that heat enfold his cock, needed to be one with his lover. All three fingers pushed in deep and brushed Yumichika's sweet spot, making him arch and push back. Deeming the preparations done, Ikkaku's fingers left the tight channel to spread some more lube on his leaking member.

Yumichika looked at him over his shoulder then. The violet eyes glinted in the flashing disco lights. Desire seemed to flow from his every pore. Ikkaku growled and couldn't help himself. He bent over to viciously bite the fleshy, creamy ass. The scream barely reached his ears over the music. He was sure to rue this action later, but he didn't care. Sometimes he just couldn't help it, he had to mar the beautiful body, mark his territory. Soothingly he licked the angry red bruise, before he got up again.

The bite came totally unexpected. There was pain involved, but even more it was the surprise that made Yumichika scream. In a way, he could not blame Ikkaku. He sometimes felt the same, biting and scratching the other man lost in passion. It just went to show, how deeply they felt for each other. Another scream left his lips then. Without further ado Ikkaku's big cock had rammed into him, filling him to the brim. His nails clawed at the wood as he panted and tried to adjust.

Tonight Ikkaku had no mercy on him, though. There was no respite. Instantly, his lover moved in a fast, hard pace. His hips were held by the big, calloused hands, pulling him back again and again, to penetrate deep. Yumichika could do little else but hold on to the banister and moan and scream, as the burning sensations were drowned out in the rising ecstasy.

At the bar Matsumoto suddenly became very excited. She had thought about joining the crowd for a last turn on the dance floor and looked at the people. That was when she spotted Ikkaku and Yumichika going at it right in the moving sea. Her eyes were glued to the scene, at least to what she could see, when bodies parted for short moments. Her elbow nudged Renji into the side.

"You gotta see this! I've heard some rumors, but I had no idea how crazy they really are."

"Huh?" Renji was slightly bleary eyed by now. Wondering what had Matsumoto so excited, he turned around, too, looking at the dancing crowd. What was so interesting about it, that she was almost drooling? Was there some guy somewhere? That was the moment the dancers parted at the right angle for him to get the perfect view of friends. Instantly,Renji was sober. Eyes wide, it was like a gruesome accident. You didn't want to look, but you just couldn't take your eyes off of it either.

"Aaaargh! Why?! Matsumoto, why?! Are they crazy? They can't! Not here! Why?! Why did you show me?!" Renji was freaking out. Even as he finally tore his gaze off, when the dancers moved into his line of sight again, the mental image just wouldn't go away. There were things you just didn't want to know about your friends! Or see them do, for that matter!

Matsumoto laughed at Renji's reaction. It was almost more fun than watching those two guys do the nasty right in the middle of the dance floor. "Oh, calm down, spoil sport! No one sees them, anyway. Can't you feel their Reiatsu? They shed their Gigai, so no worries." Sighing, she finally tore her gaze away, too, turning back to the bar and demanding a really big, very sweet cocktail.

Ikkaku was hitting Yumichika's sweet spot again and they were both fast coming closer to the end. Wrapping his arm around his smaller lover's chest he pulled him up against him. As his other hand closed around Yumichika's weeping shaft, he kissed and bit at the slender neck. In this new position he lost a little of his momentum, but their closeness made for an even more intense sensation. Sweet moans and small cries finally reached his ear over the music as he pumped Yumichika's member in time with his snapping hips.

Moments later the raven-haired Shinigami lost himself. Screaming Ikkaku's name, he came in his hand, squeezing down on the cock that steadily rammed into him and sweeping his lover along in the storm of his orgasm. While all around them bodies moved to a fast, catchy rhythm, the two of them stood still, enjoying the bliss of their union. Ikkaku held Yumichika tight, kissing and licking the neck he had abused. He whispered words of love, that the other most likely didn't hear, but it didn't matter because the feelings came through nonetheless.

When they finally had dressed again, they went back to their table only to see it occupied by someone else. So, Hisagi and Kira had already left, presumably to have some private time of their own. The two of them definitely could not hold that against them. At least it seemed they really had taken care of their Gigai.

Ikkaku spotted the other two at the bar then. They headed over to tell them they would leave now. Without their artificial bodies they couldn't drink anymore anyway and going home to cuddle up did sound like a nice idea.

While Matsumoto grinned at them knowingly, Renji blushed almost as vivid red as his hair was and just could not meet their eyes. This in turn made Yumichika blush then. He had had absolutely no problem to do it in front of the crowd, for once they were strangers that knew nothing of him and of course they didn't see him anyway. But he had never thought that maybe one of the other's would spot them! This really was kind of embarrassing.

"Ehm... y-you go ahead... I'll stay a little longer with Rangiku..." Renji stuttered. There was no way he would go together with them. He needed at least a good night's sleep to get over what he had seen tonight! If he was able to sleep at all after this trauma!

"Y-yes, o-okay. Well, see you... and... congratulations once more," Yumichika managed to answer, before he rushed out of the club with Ikkaku.

The cool night air helped calm Yumichika down a bit. "Oh my, I... I never thought about them seeing us..." He said slightly distraught.

Ikkaku couldn't keep it in any longer. He laughed loudly and pulled the smaller man close to him, squeezing him in his strong arms. "It's not like they didn't know what we do. At least Matsumoto had her fun."

"I don't think it's funny, Ikkaku! It's embarrassing!"

The bald Shinigami turned more serious then as he leaned to Yumichika's ear. "Was it embarrassing that they saw us naked, or that my cock was rammed up your ass?" He looked into Yumichika's eyes. His usually self-confident and sure lover was pretty shaken and blushing in a very cute and enticing manner. "Don't worry. Next time I'll make sure it's your cock up my ass," he said and filled the night with barking laughter at the scandalized look he got from his lover.


End file.
